Asco de vida
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: cambié el titulo: Naruto tiene su familia y no es feliz, su jefe le acosa y desgraciadamente un desconocido se mete en su vida de la forma mas cruel, se enamorará de su violador? o es que el destino estaba en contra de Naruto SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masaski Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

 **POV Naruto**

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y mi vida es un asco, y os preguntaréis por que? Desde que era niño siempre e estado solo, soy huérfano, ahora tengo veintiséis años trabajo en una de las mejores empresas del país, pero ese no es el problema, mi problema es que soy el asistente del presidente Neji Huyuga, él tiene el pelo largo castaño con ojos perla y viene de una familia muy adinerada, no quiere decir que le tenga envidia ni nada el problema es que él está casado con una mujer de nombre Tenten y las pocas veces que la he visto parece muy agradable, mi jefe solo me manda trabajos que son tontos solo para que me quede asta altas horas de la noche y que empiece a primera hora de la mañana, no tengo vida! Pero eso no es lo peor, parezco ingenuo y asta algo inocente, pero tonto no soy, veo como me mira y hace todo lo posible para que me quede a solas con él, utiliza cualquier momento para tocarme los muslos, las manos o lo que pueda y eso me asquea, nunca he estado interesado en ningún varón, ni siquiera me llamaban la atención ninguno de ellos, muchas veces he visto su mirada lujuriosa y eso me asusta, intentó alejarme de él y asta he llegado a pensar en dejar ese trabajo, pero no lo hago por la familia que tengo

Sobre la familia que tengo no se que decir, me casé unos años atrás con la única mujer que me atrajo, su nombre Sakura Haruno, ella es enfermera, creí estar enamorado de ella y ella de mi, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de un compañero de otra aula de la escuela que estudiábamos, yo nunca le presté atención ya que no me interesaba, pero ahora creo que nunca lo estado pero me conformo con aparentar algo que no hay, ella tiene un fuerte carácter y se enfada por cualquier cosa, su cocina es horrible y aunque cocinase bien nunca me prepararía algo para mi, muchas veces pienso el por que la pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó, no vivimos en una gran casa, es de dos plantas pero es algo pequeña, para ella, para mi y el hijo que tenemos es suficiente, nuestra relación actualmente se basa en la cordialidad, ella muchas veces se enfada y grita, pero seguimos durmiendo en la mismo cuarto, hace tiempo que no tenemos contacto íntimo, sinceramente yo no quiero tenerlo y ella tampoco, a parte que se y estoy seguro que tiene un amante desde hace un par de años, la edad que tiene mi hijo Taro, sobre mi hijo a veces me pongo a pensar que no es mío ya que no se parece a mi, es serio y sus ojos y cabellos son oscuros cosa que yo soy rubio de ojos azules y soy bastante hablador, pero esos pensamientos me los quito de mi cabeza yo le estoy criando y le quiero, para mi es mi hijo y es lo único bueno que tengo en la vida

Somos una familia humilde pero a Sakura a veces le gusta gastar mas dinero de la cuenta, pero yo no digo nada, ayer desgraciadamente mi coche que tiene muchos años se estropeó y lo tuve que llevar al taller para que me lo arreglara, por eso hoy estoy hiendo al trabajo en tren, hay mucha gente y eso no me gusta, aprieto con fuerza el maletín mientras todos nos juntamos por que hay demasiada gente, yo solo miro por la ventana viendo pasar con rapidez el paisaje, siento que alguien se acerca demasiado a mi por mi espalda, comprendo que somos muchos pasajeros en el vagón pero creo que esa persona se está aprovechando de la situación, no hago nada solo lo dejo pasar esperando a que llegue mi parada, suspiro fuertemente con los ojos cerrados pensando que el día pase rápido y que mi jefe no me acose, el tren se detuvo con algo de brusquedad sintiendo que ese cuerpo a mi espalda se acerca mas a mi, veo que es mi parada y salgo como puedo del vagón, una vez que siento el aire en mi rostro suspiro y comienzo a caminar sin mucho ánimo, presiento que me están siguiendo pero solo puedo pensar que es mi imaginación por que en ese lugar todas las personas quieren salir de la estación, decido ir al baño para refrescarme la cara, dentro del vagón hacía demasiada calor, cuando entro al baño veo que no hay nadie y abro el grifo pongo mis manos debajo del agua para echármela en la cara, una vez echo eso miro al espejo y es cuando veo aún chico azabache apoyado en la puerta mirándome como si yo no valiera nada y acabándose de comer una manzana, soplo con desgana cogiendo un trozo de papel y secarme la cara, me doy la vuelta para salir del baño y ese chico estaba igual pero se acabó la manzana y dio un paso para tirar el hueso de la manzana en la basura, cogí mi maletín pero el chico sonrió de medio lado poniéndose delante de mi impidiéndome el paso

 **POB Normal**

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a ese chico que no le dejaba pasar

-podría apartarse-dijo Naruto el azabache solo se metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo con una media sonrisa

-no-dijo con indiferencia y sacando su mano del bolsillo con una navaja en la mano y acercándola a la cara al rubio-ahora calladito rubio y me vas a dar todo lo que tengas en cima

-no … no tengo nada de valor-dijo Naruto asustado y el azabache frunció el ceño

-todos decís lo mismo-dijo con frialdad el azabache y Naruto tragó duro

-lo único que tengo es un trozo de pastel que me ha hecho mi esposa, es lo único que puedo darte-Naruto solo pudo alcanzar abrir los ojos cuando estuvo estampado contra la pared con fuerza y era agarrado por sus cabellos rubios

-será mejor que colabores o te rajo empresario de mierda-dijo el azabache acercándose a su oído para decir esas palabras

-alguien entrará y …

-lo dudo-cortó el azabache-cerré la puerta-y pasó su mano por el trasero del rubio para quitarle cartera que se la guardó en su pantalón

-ya tienes mi cartera ya podrías dejarme-dijo Naruto y el azabache solo miraba serio los ojos azules

-me divertiré de otra forma contigo-sonrió el azabache escaneando con sus penetrantes ojos negros el cuerpo, Naruto vio esa mirada y le recordó la mirada que muchas veces le dirigía Neji y sin pensarlo pisó el pie del azabache para huir del lugar, cuando llegó a la puerta para abrirla y no pudo estaba cerrada, Naruto miró al azabache que este estaba enfadado se notaba en su mirada oscura, pero tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó acercarse al rubio-eres un Doncel muy agresivo

-no soy Doncel-el azabache alzó una ceja pero le dio igual ese comentario tan seguro que dijo el rubio, cuando estuvo cerca le golpeó en el estómago y el rubio se arrodilló

-mejor a si no tendré que ser delicado contigo aunque no lo iba a ser-se agachó y el rubio se mordió el labio inferior, si su vida era un asco ahora sería mas, un varón que le humillara de esa forma sería un golpe duro para él, se iba a levantar pero un empujón hizo que cayera al suelo tumbado, se iba a volver a levantar pero su atacante puso sus pies entre sus caderas y enseñándole la navaja, se sentó en sus caderas y dejó la navaja al lado-te contaré un secreto, me pusiste muy cachondo en el vagón-Naruto solo miró al lado y frunció el ceño y creyó que lo mejor que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, escuchó como su atacante se desabrochaba el pantalón y Naruto cogió aire con fuerza-te gustará rubio, asta mas que cuando se lo haces a tu adorada esposa-sintió como le quitaba sus pantalones con rapidez dejándole desnudo de la parte de abajo y le alzaban las piernas, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que iba a venir, pero no sintió nada solo como el azabache comenzaba a oler su aroma de su cuello y después comenzar a morder esa zona dejando marcas, también pudo sentir la mano del azabache que acariciaba sus piernas asta que llegó a su miembro para comenzar acariciarlo, Naruto no pudo evitar gemir y respirar un poco mas rápido-ya estás duro-el rubio escuchó una pequeña risa del azabache y sin mas le penetró con fuerza, Naruto gritó de dolor y el azabache no se movió solo miraba el rostro sonrojado y de dolor del rubio, pasó un minuto o dos y el azabache comenzó a investir lentamente escuchando los pequeños gemidos del rubio no sabía por que pero le gustaba ver a ese rubio de esa forma, aunque también tampoco sabía por que estaba haciendo eso, él solo solía robar a empresarios, varones, Donceles y mujeres pero nunca llegaba tan lejos, pero con ese rubio era diferente, cuando vio esos ojos azules le recordó a alguien pero le gustaron y no pudo evitar hacer lo que hacía, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y brusquedad ya que los gemidos del rubio le excitaba mucho mas y gimió como ningún amante que eran muchos no le hacía gemir, comenzó a masturbar al rubio con rapidez sin dejar de mirar ese rostro acanelado, sonrojado con una pequeñas lagrimas y la boca entre abierta y sin pensarlo besó esos labios que le decían que le besara, y a si lo hizo lo besó con agresividad, Naruto en cambio abrió los ojos al sentir esa boca y sobre todo esa lengua que invadía su cavidad, estaba en shock por eso no hizo nada, el azabache al separarse de esa boca mordió el labio inferior con fuerza haciendo sangre en esos labios, las estocadas no pararon, el azabache salió unos segundos del interior del rubio para darle la vuelta y volvió a penetrar al rubio con brusquedad para embestirlo sin contemplación, unas estocadas mas y los dos se corrieron, el azabache salió del interior del rubio rápidamente y se abrochó los pantalones, Naruto solo se quedó en el suelo sin saber que hacer-no estuvo mal, rubio-el azabache se arregló bien la ropa y se miró al espejo como si no hubiera pasado nada, Naruto se apoyó en la pared como si estuviera en otro mundo-yo de ti no diría nada de lo que a ocurrido, rubio-cogió su navaja del suelo y se la guardó-se donde vives-Naruto lo miró-aunque lo mas seguro es que vaya a visitarte-se agachó a su altura y miró los ojos azules y sonrió de medio lado para luego besar los labios ajenos de la misma forma tan brusca, se separó relamiéndose los labios y se levantó-la próxima vez no traigas nada dulce, no me gusta-y sin mas salió del baño, cuando pasó unos minutos Naruto se levantó como pudo, su trasero le dolía horrores pero eso no tenía importancia le dolía mas su orgullo, se puso los pantalones lentamente , fue a echarse agua en la cara y salió del baño, no iba a ir a trabajar, no se encontraba bien, iría a su casa directamente, dormiría y olvidaría lo que ha pasado

Continuará …..

Un nuevo fic, no pudo evitar comenzarlo, me vino a la mente y me dije tengo que escribirlo … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 **POV Sasuke**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo veintiséis años, soy huérfano desde los seis años si no recuerdo mal, me acuerdo vagamente de mis padres o hermano mayor, solo se que me llevaron al orfanato y me dijeron que mi familia murieron, siempre estaba solo en el orfanato, n me gustaba que nadie se me acercara, todos los niños allí siempre intentaban acercase a mi pero yo les rechazaba con una mirada o una mala palabra, solía sentarme siempre bajo un árbol, no se el por que lo hacía, pero sabía que estando en ese lugar sentado nadie se me acercaría, en ese mismo orfanato había un niño que también estaba solo y siempre se columpiaba en un columpio, nunca me acerqué a él , solo le observaba y veía la soledad que tenía como los demás niños y niñas se burlaban de él, supe que estuvo en ese lugar desde el día que nació

A medida que iba creciendo y tampoco consentía que nadie me acogiera en su casa me hice mas rebelde y comencé a estudiar en la escuela, allí comenzaron las chicas y los Donceles a seguirme y a declararse, cosa que yo los rechazaba de malos modos asta que descubrí que por un poco de sexo podía conseguir de esas personas lo que quería, no me importaba los estudios y aunque no estudiaba sacaba buenas notas, seguía estando solo no permitía tener amigos, no me interesaba ya que veía que todos eran unos hipócritas

A los dieciséis años salí del orfanato convenciendo al director Iruka que era responsable y salí de allí con la condición que asta los dieciocho años me presentaría en ese lugar mostrando mi buenas notas, a si lo hacía, comencé a trabajar de camarero, algo a mi gusto demasiado aburrido pero a la vez satisfactorio, ya que podía llevarme a la cama a los Donceles y chicas que quería, ellos pegaban muchas cosas, teniendo dinero o no y a mi eso no me importaba

Unas de las personas que mas me fastidiaban era la presidenta de mi club de fan, Sakura Haruno, siempre me seguía y era con la única que no quería un acercamiento sexual y eso ella al cabo del tiempo lo entendió y comenzó a fastidiarme menos, pero si me percaté con la persona que solía ir siempre el chico de ojos azules que estaba en el orfanato solo, el que los niños se burlaban de él al igual que la escuela

Los años pasaban y ya tenía los dieciocho años, no tenía que ir para nada al orfanato, en mis pensamientos no estaba entrar en la Universidad para mi era una perdida de tiempo, a esa edad ya no trabajaba de camarero, prefería el dinero fácil y comencé a robar a empresarios, esas personas tenía demasiado dinero y por que les robara algo a ellos no les pasaría nada, esas personas era muy fácil de manipular y también demasiado asustadizas, les amenazaba un poco y ya tenía en mi poder joyas y dinero y con eso podía pagarme el alquiler de mi pequeño apartamento en la zona mas pobre de Konoha, a mi ese lugar me daba igual y asta por mi presencia temeraria no solían acercarse a mi, asta creían muchos de esa zona que era un delincuente peligroso y eso me hacía gracia, nunca había matado a nadie, no solía tener armas de fuego, solo robaba para salir adelante y no cualquier persona si no a las personas con dinero, sin importarme que fuesen varón, Doncel o mujer

Una noche, no se si era el destino en un bar me encontré con Sakura Haruno, la que era la presidenta de mi club de fan, no pudo evitar mirarla ya que vestía elegantemente y me acerqué a ella, desde esa noche Sakura a sido mi amante, una llamada y la tengo en mi cama, ella me paga mi apartamento y todos mis caprichos por eso la conservo, se que está casada por que vi su anillo a parte que ella me lo dijo, si ella no le importa eso por que importarme a mi? Yo con ella consigo lo que quiero, aunque también se que otro amante tiene y eso ni me importa, yo también tengo otros amantes asta mejores que ella en la cama

Quien iba a decir que en el tren que suelo subirme todas las mañanas para encontrar a mi próxima presa para robarle me encontré con un rubio que me llamó la atención, el vagón estaba lleno como todas las mañanas y me acerqué al rubio, lo miré bien, vestía con un traje y llevaba un maletín, no pudo evitar sonreír, me acerqué a su cuerpo cada vez acercándome mas a su espalda para admirar ese cuerpo, pero un calor insoportable me invadió mi cuerpo como nunca y no era por toda la gente que había en ese lugar, el tren paró y el rubio salió, yo le seguí detrás de él, vi a una mujer sentada y a su lado tenía una manzana y con rapidez la cogí para comenzar a comerla, el rubio entró al baño y yo también lo hice, no pudo evitar mirar ese cuerpo mientras se echaba agua en la cara, ese cuerpo me atraía como nadie, intenté quitar ese pensamientos de mi mente para hacer lo que siempre hacía con mis victimas, vi como se giró y cogió su maletín del suelo y caminó hacia a mi, yo tenía la puerta cerrada con pestillo ese rubio no iba a salir asta conseguir lo que yo quería, me acabé la manzana y caminé hacia él y tiré el hueso a la basura, luego no se que pasó algo me invadió cuando lo tenía acorralado y comencé a tocar su trasero, a parte que ese color de ojos tan azules me recordaba a alguien y no sabía a quien, cogí su cartera y me la guardé, sabía perfectamente que con la cercanía en el tren y por lo que había hecho me excité, era la primera vez que me pasaba con una victima y me mente se nubló, quería probar a ese rubio y sabía que estaba asustado cuando saqué mi navaja, lo empujé y le dije que era Doncel agresivo el solo me dijo que era varón, eso me descolocó un poco ya que ese rubio era delicado y facciones finas, lo dejé de lado y me dio igual, su cuerpo me atraía y sacaría provecho de la situación, y vaya que ese rubio me satisfizo, supe que era su primera vez y eso me agradó mas, era la primera vez que obligué a alguien a que tuviera relaciones sexuales conmigo pero igualmente me gustó y estaba seguro que habrá una próxima vez, antes de irme le advertí que no dijera nada ya que tenía su dirección y me fui del baño dejándolo en el suelo

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento que constaba de un cuarto de baño pequeño, una habitación y cocina y la sala juntos y era pequeño, me senté de mala gana en mi sofá sin poder evitar pensar en ese rubio de ojos azules, sabía que esos ojos los había visto antes, era bueno en reconocer rostros y ubicarlos en el momento que los he visto en mi vida, pero necesitaba el nombre del rubio, sonreí para sacar la cartera de ese rubio de mi bolsillo para luego su identificación, miré la foto y luego el nombre, no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado

 **POV Normal**

-Naruto Uzumaki, que pequeño es el mundo-dijo con una media sonrisa con la identificación entre sus dedos y dando vueltas entre ellos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La cama se movía el azabache estaba penetrando a la peli rosa con brusquedad y esta gemía con fuerza asta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Sasuke salió de ella sin nada de delicadeza y se quitó el preservativo para comenzar a salir de la cama, desnudo salió de la habitación sin hablar una palabra y fue al baño para darse una ducha, Sakura se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápido para salir de la pequeña habitación e ir a la sala mas concretamente a la cocina y sacar la cena del azabache que ella había comprado, la chica sintió casi a la media hora como salía del baño el azabache y se sentó en el sofá tomando un poco de agua, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando el azabache salió solo con unos pantalones puestos de color negros

-te traje la cena-dijo Sakura acabándose lo que le quedaba de agua-debo irme, tengo que ver a mi hijo Taro aunque sea unos minutos al día-Sasuke solo pasó por su lado para coger su cena y sentarse al lado de la chica y comenzar a comer tranquilamente-mañana me llamarás?

-no lo creo-dijo indiferente Sasuke-tengo cosas que hacer

-como quieras-dijo Sakura como si no le importara y levantándose-tengo una familia

-un esposo que no te da placer-dijo con burla Sasuke-y que ni siquiera pudo embarazarte-la chica lo miró enfadada, vale que le fuese infiel a su esposo pero ante todo era su amigo y lo quería como tal-tuviste que buscar otra alternativa ya que deseabas ser madre, menos mal que rechacé cuando me lo pediste, odio a los niños-dijo mas para si- pero ese tío que tienes como esposo están idiota que ni cuenta se da que ese hijo no es suyo

-no es idiota-dijo enfadada Sakura-ni siquiera lo conoces

-ni quiero conocerlo-dijo Sasuke acabándose la cena

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Sakura cogiendo sus cosas que trajo del trabajo-llámame

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Sasuke y Sakura se fue, cuando cerró la puerta comenzó a caminar con rapidez, ese edificio como esa zona no le gustaba nada

-por que es bueno en la cama o si no volvería a verlo-dijo enfadada Sakura-a parte que me amenazó que le diría a Naruto que ese hijo que supuestamente era de los dos no lo era-chasqueó la lengua-que estúpida fui

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su cama recostado, no podía dormir, solo había salido de su casa para ir a buscar a su hijo Taro a la guardería, le había dado la cena y ahora el niño estaba en su habitación jugando, él no tenía ganas de estar con su hijo por lo que le había pasado, nunca creyó que algo a si le pasara, solo rezaba para que ese tipo no fuese a su casa o volver a encontrarse con él por que estaba seguro que su cara no la olvidaría en lo que le quedaba de vida

-Naruto?-el rubio suspiró al escuchar la voz de su esposa con preocupación-te ocurre algo?

-estoy bien-susurró el rubio y sintió como Sakura se sentó a su lado

-es raro que no estés jugando con Taro o no estés en la oficina-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior haciéndose daño por la herida que tenía-que te pasó en el labio-dijo preocupada

-sabes que soy algo torpe y me tropecé-dijo Naruto y Sakura lo miró sin creerle

-haré que te creído-dijo Sakura-has cenado?

-no tengo ganas-Sakura suspiró-no se que te ha pasado pero no creo que sea para tanto-la chica se levantó-iré un rato con Taro-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y Sakura salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Naruto no fue al trabajo, llamó para decir que estaba indispuesto, estaba en su cama tumbado

-la vida sigue-dijo serio Naruto levantándose de la cama para ir al baño para darse una ducha

Sasuke estaba en la puerta de una casa, tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos y de vez en cuando daba caladas lentamente como disfrutando del sabor a nicotina

-no está mal la casa-dijo Sasuke dando una calada y tirar el cigarrillo a sus pies y chafarlo, sonrió de medio lado y sacó de su bolsillo una orquilla para ponerla en la cerradura, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió-fácil-entró a la casa cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, gracias algunos vecinos supo que el dueño de la casa no había salido y eso hizo que entrara por que solo iba a ir a ver a donde vivía el rubio, caminó lentamente mirando el lugar, dando se cuanta que no era tan grande y llena de lujos como los ricachones, escuchó un ruido en la parte de arriba y comenzó a subirlas lentamente, cuando acabó de subirlas vio el pasillo y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba pudo ver que había algún cuadro colgado y alguna foto, paró arqueando la cejas para mirar una foto-que grata sorpresa-susurró con una media sonrisa, volvió a caminar viendo una habitación que había un letrero que ponía Taro, siguió caminando asta que paró en la puerta que escuchaba algún ruido, sonrió con malicia y miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba-tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme asta que llegue su adorada esposa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una oficina bastante lujosa se encontraba un castaño de cabello largo agarrado en una coleta baja y ojos perla, siempre era serio pero esta vez estaba enfadado, con él se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, un varón de cabello azabache y grandes cejas

-debes de quitar esa cara Neji

-como quieres que esté-dijo enfadado el castaño-ayer no vino y hoy tampoco

-deberías de dejar esa obsesión que tienes por Naruto, recuerda que estás casado y él también

-no lo entiendes, Lee, pero Naruto hace que mis sentidos se nublen cuando está cerca de mi

-admito que asta mi me gusta pero recuerda que es varón y sobre todo está casado-Neji sonrió con una media sonrisa al azabache

-no pensaste eso cuando te metiste varias veces en la cama con su esposa-el azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-un error que cometí pero de eso no estamos hablando, piensa en Tenten, ella se entera y te matará

-ella no tiene por que enterarse-dijo serio Neji con los ojos entre cerrados-Naruto caerá y eso va a ser pronto-Lee solo negó con la cabeza

-solo espero que no hagas nada estúpido

-él caerá por su propia voluntad-dijo Neji y Lee sopló negando con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tenía sus manos atadas en el respaldo de su cama con un cinturón, estaba desnudo y su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos cerrados mirando al lado, su herida del labio se abrió y le salía sangre, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba de esa forma pero sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho mas, abrió un poco sus ojos y vio el reloj de la mesita de al lado de la cama, era pasado del medio día y no creyendo el aguante de esa persona que tenía en cima y de él mismo, no podía evitar gemir de vez en cuando, y se maldecía por ello, vale que se resistió y cerró los ojos para que esa persona acabara pronto pero llegó el momento que asta podía decir que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo al igual que el día anterior, y lo achacó a que nunca había sentido deseo ni placer cuando lo hacía con su esposa y sabía perfectamente que ella no se sentía complacida, no sabía el por que de eso y es cuando aceptó que no estaba enamorado de Sakura por eso no sentía deseo por ella ni placer las pocas veces que lo hacían, gimió con fuerza y placer cuando sintió la estocada en ese punto, se sonrojó furiosamente por ello y miró a la persona que tenía en cima, ese azabache que abusó de él en los baños de la estación de tren, no sabía su nombre ni nada y si se atrevió a ir a su casa eso significaba que lo haría mas veces, solo esperaba que se aburriera de él y lo dejara en paz, pero una parte de él le decía que eso no pasara nunca por que si no no sentiría lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos, saber lo que es el placer, una lágrima cayó por su rostro al saber que necesita ser violado para sentir placer, y deseado por alguien ya que nunca se percató que podía ser deseado por alguien, siempre fue blanco de burlas, sus ojos se iban cerrando, no aguantaba mucho mas y es cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo y corriéndose uno en el interior y el otro en el pecho, Naruto que respiraba con dificultad sintió como el azabache se tumbó en cima de él para recuperar la respiración, solo podía pensar que si el otro tenía ganas de mas él no lo aguantaría por que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

-abre tus ojos-el azabache susurró en el oído y comenzar a morderlo

-no … no puedo mas-susurró como pudo el rubio

-lo se-dijo el otro besando con agresividad los labios del rubio que este inconscientemente correspondía intentando llevar el ritmo del otro, se separaron y el azabache se salió del interior del rubio para ponerse a su lado, pero sin dejar de besar el cuello y mordiéndolo con fuerza-como me excitas, te estaría follando todo el día-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza rezando que no lo hiciera-aguantas mas que mis amantes, no te importa que use tu ducha cierto?-el rubio no contestó-lo tomaré con un si-sonrió el azabache levantándose de la cama desnudo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta del baño que estaba en la habitación

-espera-alzó la voz Naruto y el otro paró para escucharlo-maldito cabrón por lo menos desatarme

-deberías de no insultarme-dijo Sasuke -podría matarte en este momento

-hazlo-dijo Naruto-tú me has destrozado la vida

-gracias por el halago-miró al rubio con lujuria por verlo atado e indefenso

-deja de verme de esa manera, bastardo-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ya que el rubio tenía agallas de insultarlo, nadie solía hacerlo, su presencia solo daba miedo a parte los rumores que se decían de él es que era un asesino sin corazón, que equivocados estaban, pero eso le venía bien, a si nadie se le acercaba , el azabache caminó hacia la cama y comenzó a desatar las manos del rubio, una vez echo esto el rubio se agarró sus muñecas ya que le dolían y luego miró al azabache con el ceño fruncido, cerró sus puños con fuerza y alzó con rapidez su puño para golpear la cara del azabache pero este detuvo el golpe echando hacia atrás al rubio y poniéndose en cima de él-salte de en cima-exigió pero Sasuke solo comenzó a mover sus caderas para que los dos miembros se rozaran y a si Naruto gimió

-me pones muy cachondo-dijo Sasuke-paré por que creía que no tenías energías pero veo que me equivoqué-el rubio abrió sus ojos azules sabiendo lo que iba a venir-

-suéltame-exigió Naruto-no quiero

-antes has dicho lo mismo y bien que has disfrutado-sonrió Sasuke con victoria al ver el sonrojo del rubio, se acercó a su oído-una mas y te dejaré por hoy-Naruto suspiró-mañana será otro día y nos volveremos a divertir como hoy-mordió el cuello con fuerza y el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-estúpido engreído mañana trabajo-Sasuke sonrió mientras abría las piernas del rubio

-vendré por la noche-susurró mientras lamía el cuello acanelado

-ni se te ocurra, bastardo-Sasuke penetró con fuerza al rubio que este gritó

-eres tan estrecho-susurró Sasuke sacando aire por su boca y comenzó a investir con fuerza-descubriré donde trabajas y allí será mas excitante -besó los labios entre abiertos y se separó cuando el aire les faltaba-tócame

-no lo haré … nunca

-se que lo deseas pero ya me lo pedirás y yo no te dejaré

-eres un … creído-dijo como pudo Naruto para luego gemir-no aguanto mas-unas estocadas mas y los dos se corrieron, Naruto cerró los ojos, Sasuke salió de su interior y se levantó para ir al baño-como … te llamas?-dijo medio dormido el rubio

-no debería decirte, Naruto-el rubio ni se extrañó que supiera su nombre

-te llamaré el violador-dijo Naruto poniéndose boca abajo

-Sasuke-dijo sin mas el azabache adentrándose al baño y Naruto sin poder aguantar mas se durmió

Continuará ….

El segundo capi, salió solo por eso actualicé tan rápido, gracias por los comentarios recibidos y también a los que lo leen y no comentan …. Espero que comentéis para saber que opináis


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto entró al edificio al que trabajaba rápido, las persona que era la recepcionista lo miró extrañada y negando con la cabeza, el rubio subió al ascensor y se notaba nervioso, miró su reloj de pulsera u sopló, llegaba tarde diez minutos, salió del ascensor rápido para presentarse delante de su jefe Neji Huyuga pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión, la secretaria pelirroja de Neji que lo miró de arriba abajo y conteniéndose de reírse

-Naruto, ve al baño y arréglate la ropa-intentó aparentar seriedad la pelirroja, el rubio se miró un momento y suspiró diciéndose que la secretaria tenía razón

-vuelvo en seguida, Karin-dijo Naruto marchándose al baño, cuando entró fue directo a echarse agua en la cara, estaba sudado, su ropa desarreglada por la carrera y por a ver venido en tren, una vez echo esto y vio que estaba presentable sopló y salió mas tranquilo del baño y cuando pasó por delante de la pelirroja esta le alzo el dedo como diciéndole que estaba perfecto, Naruto solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa, tocó la puerta de Neji y esperó a que le dieran paso

-cualquier cosa me dices, Naruto-dijo Karin tecleando el ordenador y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, Naruto frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que una chica le salvara de situaciones embarazosas que le hacía su jefe, Karin siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno, si no era ella era el mejor amigo de Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto escuchó el adelante y entró cerrando la puerta despacio

-buenos días, señor Huyuga-el castaño alzó la cabeza para mirar al rubio e hizo una media sonrisa

-buenos días Naruto-dijo Neji-y dime levantó lentamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia al rubio asta que estuvo cerca de él, Naruto intentó disimular su nerviosismo sobre todo cuando el castaño comenzó a tocar su cabello en una caricia, el rubio tragó duro sin poder evitarlo-te veo cambiado-bajó su mano por la mejilla del rubio que este se apartó de su jefe

-estuve enfermo-dijo en un susurro Naruto y Neji sonrió de medio lado

-lo importante es que estés bien-dijo Neji y fue hacia su asiento para sentarse-toma asiento, tenemos mucho trabajo acumulado por tu ausencia- Naruto afirmó con la cabeza e hizo lo que le dijeron intentando no mirar la cara de Neji ya que vio que este se relamió un poco los labios

La jornada de trabajo para Naruto pasaba lenta y tortuosa ya que Neji cada vez se le acercaba mas y comenzaba a toquetearlo con disimulo, Naruto podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado pero eso le asqueaba de tal manera que le entraba nauseas y no pudo evitar comparar a su jefe con Sasuke ya que con el azabache era diferente y eso no lo entendía y le hacía enfadar, la hora de la comida pasó y ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y Naruto por el trabajo que le dio Neji se tendría que quedar asta tarde, menos mal que le dejó ir a su pequeño despacho que estaba al lado de la oficina de Neji, ahora estaba tecleando en el ordenador con rapidez con ganas de ir a casa y a si pasar un poco de tiempo con su hijo Taro, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el rubio dio permiso para que entrara la persona, se sorprendió al ver a una castaña

-hola Uzumaki-el rubio se levantó

-hola señora Huyuga-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa forzada con una reverencia

-no seas tan formal conmigo, dime Tenten-la chica le sonrió y el rubio se tranquilizó, esa chica le gustaba-he venido a decirte que ya puedes ir a casa ya que mi esposo y yo nos vamos a cenar

-el señor Huyuga está de acuerdo?-Tenten no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-dile Neji, que se que te ha dicho muchas veces que le digas, y si me ha dicho a demás Hinata también se fue-el rubio sonrió y comenzó a recoger un poco la mesa

-entonces me iré-dijo Naruto sin evitar sonreír ya que estaba cansado

-me dijeron que estabas enfermo, espero que estés ya bien-dijo Tenten

-si, estoy recuperado-dijo Naruto cogiendo su maletín

-nos vemos otro día

-me ha gustado verla

-Naruto nada de formalidades-dijo Tenten-nos conocemos de la escuela aunque en esos tiempos no pudimos acercarnos adecuadamente

-entonces me iré para ir a coger el tren-dijo Naruto

-no tienes coche?

-lo tengo en el taller-dijo apenado Naruto

-Neji y yo podemos acercarte a casa

-no-se apresuró Naruto-no quiero molestar

-no es ninguna molestia-dijo con una sonrisa Tenten-no hay mas que hablar te acercaremos a casa-la castaña salió del despacho y Naruto suspiró no le hacía mucha gracia que le llevaran a su casa mas que nada por Neji por si se le ocurría algún día ir a su casa

Naruto llegó a su casa, se despidió del matrimonio y vio esa sonrisa de medio lado de Neji que le daba escalofríos, entró a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y el rubio supuso que Sakura y su hijo estaban durmiendo, no había cenado y se dirigió a la cocina, se hizo un sándwich y se lo comió con tranquilidad, cuando se lo acabó se fue hacia su cuarto y vio a su esposa durmiendo placidamente, decidió darse una ducha en el baño que había fuera de su cuarto para no despertar a su esposa, cuando salió del baño se puso su pijama y se tumbó en la cama dando la espalda a su esposa, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente por el sueño, pero eso se fue cuando sintió una caricia por su cuerpo y luego en su mejilla, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver de quien se trataba, eso le asustó e iba a gritar sin importarle si despertaba a su esposa o su hijo, pero la mano contraria le tapó la boca para que no lo hiciera

-no estabas está mañana-Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa reconocía esa voz era Sasuke, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ya que tenía a su lado a su esposa, cualquier cosa la despertaría y el rubio no quería eso pero otra parte si para que ese azabache no se apareciera mas en su vida-ni se te ocurra hacer nada de ruido, rubio-susurró en el oído para luego morderlo-solo vengo a cobrarme lo que no me has permitido esta mañana-Naruto solo le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el azabache solo sonreía de medio lado-no crees que sería excitante hacerlo aquí en este habitación al lado de tu esposa?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-entonces que propones?-todo lo decía en el oído del rubio dando pequeñas mordidas, Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió quería decir algo pero esa mano en su boca se lo impedía y eso Sasuke lo notó y la quitó lentamente advirtiendo al rubio con la mirada que si gritaba o hacía algo sospechoso se las haría pagar

-vamos … a otro lugar

-de acuerdo pero esta situación es muy excitante-dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio que este se levantó de la cama lentamente y miró al azabache con el ceño fruncido y con paso rápido salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para que el azabache la cerrara cuando saliera, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y miró a la peli rosa que se removió para darse la vuelta en la cama-has tenido suerte Sakura-dijo Sasuke y salió del cuarto con tranquilidad y cerrando la puerta, a él tampoco le interesaba que esa mujer se enterara o si no adiós a sus privilegios que tenía con ella por saber el secreto de ella que era lo de su hijo y de su verdadero padre, se dirigió al cuarto que estaba la puerta abierta y entró cerrando la puerta, sonrió al ver al rubio en la cama sentado y asta notó nerviosismo en su cuerpo auque intentara disimularlo, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y eso a Sasuke no le interesaba, se acercó a la mesa que había al lado de la cama y encendió la pequeña luz y fue hacia Naruto que miraba al suelo, se puso de cuclillas poniendo sus manos haciendo una caricia en los muslos del rubio, lo miró unos segundos asta que puso sus manos en la mejilla de este y alzó su rostro para que le miraran, y es a su como solo empezó a mirar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban tanto en el pasado como en ese momento, eso era una de las cosas que siempre le atrajo del rubio, se acercó a su rostro para besar lentamente esos labios, no sintió que le correspondiera, una de sus manos las puso en la nuca para atraerlo mas a su rostro y sentir mas ese beso, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le besaba, ya que el rubio comenzó a corresponderlo, fue levantándose sin dejar de besarlo y levantó al rubio, por falta de aire se separaron y vio en el rostro del rubio un pequeño sonrojo y que le costaba respirar, Sasuke no le quitó su mirada al rubio de sus ojos azules mientras su mano bajaba por el cuello asta que llegó a su pecho y a si con un pequeño empujón lo echó para atrás quedando medio tumbado, Sasuke sonrió viendo esa imagen tan deseable para luego sentarse ahorcajadas en las caderas del rubio y acercándose a su oído y morderlo con sensualidad que hizo que el rubio gimiera bajito y luego sopló, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuello del rubio dando besos algo agresivos, se separó del cuello acanelado-desnúdate-ordenó el azabache pero el rubio solo giró la cara sin intenciones de hacer lo que le habían ordenado-había pensado ser menos brusco pero parece que te gusta que lo sea

-lo que tienes que hacer es comenzar para acabar lo antes posible y a si largarte-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache con el ceño fruncido y eso al azabache le gustó y le hizo sonreír de medio lado

-como quieras-dijo Sasuke y con rapidez le quitó la parte de arriba a Naruto, se bajó de las caderas del rubio y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones sin delicadeza junto con la ropa interior, Naruto una vez desnudo ya que no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada se echó para atrás sin dejar de mirar con enfado al azabache este se le acercó y agarró sus cabellos rubios echando su cabeza para atrás, Naruto no hizo ningún sonido de dolor, no quería mostrarle debilidad a ese persona-ahora comenzaras a desnudarme te guste o no-amenazó el azabache

-tienes … manos para hacerlo tú-dijo como pudo Naruto pero con seriedad, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando los ojos azules

-alguna vez has hecho un trío?-el rubio le miró desconcertado-yo lo he hecho y es muy placentero-tiró mas para atrás la cabeza del rubio-podría ir a buscar a tu querida esposa y a si divertirnos-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos, puso sus manos en la camisa que llevaba el azabache y con las manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar los botones, Sasuke aflojó el agarre de los cabellos rubios-para conseguir algo de ti parece que tengo que amenazarte con tu esposa-dijo con frialdad

-eres un desgraciado-dijo Naruto acabando de desabrochar la camisa

-no creo que estés en posición en decirme eso-quitó sus manos de los cabellos rubios para ponerlas en el rostro del rubio para que le mirase-pero me gusta ese carácter que tienes-y sin mas le besó los labios con agresividad, poco a poco se iba tumbando en cima del rubio, que esté tardó mucho en corresponder el beso, cuando se separaron, la camisa del azabache ya no la tenía puesta-falta los pantalones-dijo con diversión Sasuke y Naruto sopló, no pudo replicar ya que los labios del azabache volvieron a besar los labios del rubio que este bajó sus manos asta la cintura del azabache para comenzar a desabrochar lentamente los pantalones, una vez eso, Sasuke estaba mordiendo y besando el cuello de Naruto que este le bajó los pantalones con ayuda del azabache, los dos estaban desnudos, sin que el azabache dejase de besar cada parte del cuerpo del rubio y este intentaba no gemir para que su esposa que dormía en la habitación de al lado no se enterara, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir los labios del azabache en su miembro, cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo le vino a su mente

 **Recuerdo**

 _Un niño rubio estaba en el columpio, no se balanceaba, solo tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos apretaba las cuerdas con fuerza, el sol de ese día era intenso y todos los niños del lugar buscaban la sombra o si no preferían estar dentro del orfanato, el rubio que le daba de pleno el sol cosa que no le importaba sintió como le cubría una sombra, el rubio suspiró pensando que los niños vendrían a molestarlo como siempre hacían, pero algo hizo que alzara su cabeza para encarar a esos supuestos niños que el creía que le iban a molestar, pero se sorprendió al ver aún niño azabache de su edad y ojos muy oscuros que le miraba con frialdad, sus ojos azules parpadearon ya que ese niño siempre estaba solo y no le importaba nada de lo que pasase a su alrededor, se miraron por varios segundos a los ojos y para el rubio parecía una eternidad_

 _-tus ojos-dijo el niño azabache serio y asta parecía enfadado, el rubio no entendió pero siguió mirando esos ojos sin sentimientos-me gustan tus ojos, Naruto-el rubio parpadeó y el azabache se fue tranquilamente a su lugar donde solía ir siempre, bajó un árbol, el rubio no le siguió con la mirada solo se quedó pensativo sin comprender, ya que a ese azabache aunque ya estuviera un tiempo en el orfanato y lo presentara a los demás niños y niñas del lugar no recordaba su nombre como los nombres de los demás niños, solo recordaba el nombre del director de ese orfanato ya que era el único que le trataba bien_

 **Fin Recuerdo**

Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y desenfreno por la sensación de placer que tenía, le gustaba no podía negarlo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no podía afirmarlo abiertamente por las formas que comenzó a tener esos encuentros con ese azabache, que sin darse cuenta esa persona se adentraba cada vez mas dentro de su alma y corazón, un gemido fuerte quería salir de su boca por las estocadas en su interior y que le daba a ese punto donde su mente se nublaba y olvidase todo a su alrededor, pero no gimió solo mordió con fuerza el hombro blanquecino del azabache, unas estocadas mas y los dos llegaron al clímax corriéndose uno en el interior y el otro entre sus pechos, Naruto cogió una bocanada de aire para intentar recuperar la respiración, los labios del azabache se juntaron a los suyos para darle un beso lento, se separaron y Sasuke puso su frente en la frente contraria para tranquilizarse

-me gustan tus ojos-susurró Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos ya que esas palabras se las dijeron en el pasado el niño azabache y fue la única vez que le habló a esa edad, pero no recordaba el rostro de ese niño, lo dejó de lado y Sasuke salió del interior del rubio para ponerse a su lado tumbándose, cuando recupero su respiración normal el azabache se sentó en la cama y miró de reojo al rubio que se estaba durmiendo, esperó unos minutos para limpiarse y comenzar a vestirse, se levantó de la cama para marcharse, pero antes volvió a mirar al rubio que dormía tranquilamente, acarició la mejilla acanelada-eres mío-y sin mas salió de la habitación para marcharse de esa casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó tres semanas de esa noche, Sasuke y Naruto siguieron con esos encuentros, el rubio ya no se resistía solo le enfurecía esa forma de ser tan directa y monótona que hablaba el azabache, los encuentros solían ser por la noche y algunas veces por la mañana y Naruto llegaba tarde al trabajo y maldecía al azabache, Sasuke en cambió dejó de acostarse con Sakura como con otros amantes, no quiso pensar el por que pero se decía que era por que era el único que aguantaba mas, Sakura en cambio se extrañó el por que a veces Naruto dormía en la única habitación de invitados, pero tampoco eso la iba a mortificar, ella seguía con sus escapadas y se sentía bien al no tener contacto carnal con Sasuke, seguía pagándole el alquiler y a veces le veía para hacerle la compra mas que nada para que no fuese a su esposo y le dijera lo de su hijo, pero Sakura no era tonta y observaba a Naruto y lo veía algo diferente, a veces quiso sacarle algo de información pero este se ponía nervioso, la conclusión que sacó Sakura es que Naruto tenía algún amante, pero ella no era nadie para reclamar eso por que ella tenía amantes de una sola noche, solo esperaba que esa persona que hizo cambiar a su esposo aunque sea un poco no le hiciera daño por que ella lo quería como un amigo y asta como un hermano

Naruto en la empresa seguía igual con su jefe Neji, tenía que aguantarse a veces de no golpearle por que a este le daba por pasar su mano por sus muslos, o le tocaba el trasero con disimulo como por la espalda, Naruto no entendía esto, el por que un varón quería algo a si con él ya que era varón, entendía que podía ser por que sus facciones eran finas y parecía una persona delicada, pero no lo era, él había convivido en el orfanato con varones, Donceles y chicas, los Donceles del orfanato eran diferente a él, por cualquier cosa lloraban al igual que las chicas, hacían cosas de Donceles nada que tuviera que ver con el esfuerzo físico, en cambió a él le gustaba hacer cosas como a los varones, aunque nunca jugase con ellos por que era un bicho raro para ellos o para todos los niños en general

Ese día salió del restaurante con su jefe ya que tuvieron una comida de negocios, cuando se despidieron del cliente Neji se ofreció en llevarle a su casa pero Naruto se rehusó ya que prefería caminar a parte que tenía su coche, eso hizo que el castaño frunciera el ceño y agarró de la muñeca al rubio con fuerza para luego estamparlo en la pared sin importarle que las personas que pasaban los viese

-que te pasa-dijo Neji enfadado-soy amable contigo

-quiero ir solo a casa-dijo Naruto girando su cara para no mirar los ojos perla

-me cansé de este juego-dijo Neji haciendo una media sonrisa y Naruto lo miró

-apártate de mi-exigió Naruto y el castaño solo comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio que este intentaba apartarlo

-solo una vez y me olvidaré de ti-Naruto puso sus manos en el pecho del castaño para apartarlo pero era demasiado fuerte y no pudo

-estás casado y Tenten te ama, quieres tirar todo por la borda por un triste polvo-dijo como pudo Naruto pero con seguridad, Neji lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y Naruto se puso nervioso-yo no tengo intenciones de traicionar a Tenten, ella es muy buena persona, y yo no tengo ese sentimiento hacia ti, solo te aprecio por que eres una persona inteligente, no hagas que piense que no eres inteligente por perder a Tenten-Neji le escuchó atentamente y no pudo evitar sonreír y separarse del rubio

-tienes razón-dijo sincero Neji-yo amo a Tenten pero tú me eclipsaste, hagamos como esto no pasó y también lo anterior-Naruto suspiró-el trabajo me consume mucho y no tengo tiempo para pasar con mi esposa-hacemos como si no pasara nada?

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-quiero seguir aprendiendo de ti todo lo que tiene que ver de la empresa-Neji sonrió

-te daré un consejo Naruto, sepárate de tu esposa, ella no te hace feliz y tú a ella tampoco la haces feliz-Neji acarició la mejilla del rubio-amigos?

-amigos-dijo Naruto y Neji decidió marcharse dejando al rubio desconcertado por las últimas palabras del castaño, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien le agarró del brazo y le arrastraba hacia un callejón y le empujó con violencia chocando contra una pared

-nunca creí que te acostabas con otros-Naruto abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz tan seria y sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo-creía que eras diferente-el rubio miró a la persona

-no es lo que crees, Sasuke-el rubio vio ira en los ojos negros

-que no es lo que yo creo-dijo Sasuke y con fuerza volvió a estampar en la pared al rubio dándole la espalda, este gritó por el golpe ya que le dolió-eres como todos, una puta fácil-el rubio frunció el ceño por el insulto, iba a girarse para decirle un par de insultos al azabache pero este no se lo impidió-te trataré como la puta que eres

-no-dijo Naruto sintiendo como el azabache le bajaba los pantalones con rapidez, escuchó como también se los bajaba el azabache y sin preparación ni nada lo penetró con brusquedad, el rubio gritó por el dolor y una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, sin esperar el azabache comenzó a penetrarlo con brusquedad-para-susurró como pudo el rubio y cerró los ojos con fuerza ya que Sasuke nunca le trató de esa manera ni siquiera en los baños de la estación de tren, no podía evitar sollozar por la impotencia que tenía en ese momento, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sintió que el azabache salió de su interior con brusquedad, se deslizó por la pared

-espero que hayas aprendido que el único que puede tocarte soy con frialdad Sasuke para arreglarse sus pantalones y salir del callejón, Naruto se quedó allí unos minutos para comenzar a levantarse y colocarse sus pantalones correctamente, una vez echo comenzó a caminar con una pequeña cojera, caminó unos cuantos metros sin mirar a nadie asta que llegó a su coche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su pequeño apartamento de la zona donde solía estar todos los delincuentes, al entrar y cerrar la puerta de un portazo por que seguía enfadado por lo que había visto y también por lo que había hecho, miró su pequeño apartamento con ira cogió el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance y lo tiró en la pared con enfado y el objeto se rompió en mil pedazos, se sentó en su pequeño sofá y se puso sus manos en su cabello azabache

-tranquilízate-se dijo a si mismo y se echó para atrás para mirar el techo con seriedad-no debería haberlo tratado a si o si no lo perderé como amante-no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado-esperaré unos días para que se le pase y si hace falta le pediré disculpas y que me explique-entre cerró los ojos-lo que está claro es que debe de divorciarse de Sakura

Continuará ….

Me tardé un poco, lo que pasa es que hace tanta calor que se me quitan las ganas de escribir … espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber que os aparecido


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Naruto llegó a casa después del trabajo, estaba sorprendido como había cambiado la situación con Neji, ahora solo era amigos pero sin olvidarse que eran jefe y empleado y eso le agrada a Naruto, había pasado cinco días y notaba la mirada verde de Sakura cada vez que se veían con preocupación, Naruto en ese momento intuyó que su esposa le escondía algo, siempre lo supo pero no quería indagar en eso, pero en esos días algo en su interior le decía que le preguntara a Sakura

Estaba en la sala de su casa Naruto después del trabajo, no era muy tarde y Sakura no estaba por que estaba en el trabajo, Naruto estaba con su hijo Taro que este estaba comiendo a su lado viendo la televisión, el rubio miraba a su hijo concentrado intentando ver algún parecido con él tanto físico como en la forma de ser pero no veía nada, eso le frustraba bastante por que creía que tenía la confianza con su esposa para haberle dicho que como no podía dejarla embarazada optó por otra opción, la inseminación en una clínica. Naruto eso lo hubiera entendido, pero ya no podía hacer nada, Taro era su hijo fuese o no fuese su hijo biológico, pensando sobre que Sakura se inseminó no pudo evitar en pensar que tenía un problema y que era estéril, estaba tan concentrado mirando a Taro que no se percató que tocaron a la puerta, el niño lo miró serio haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-puerta-dijo Taro y Naruto se extrañó, miró el reloj viendo que era algo tarde, luego miró la comida del niño que ya se la había acabado y por último miró por la ventana que estaba oscureciendo, volvieron a tocar la puerta y Naruto se levantó pensando en quien sería, ya que Sakura tenía llaves a parte que estaba en el hospital, el rubio se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió pero inmediatamente la iba a cerrar pero un pie se lo impidió

-lárgate-exigió con enfado Naruto a la persona que había tocado la puerta

-solo escúchame-dijo la otra persona y Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió

-papi quien es?-dijo el niño que en ese momento llegó, el rubio lo miró y suspiró no quería dar un espectáculo delante de su hijo y abrió la puerta y miró a la persona con enfado

-que quieres-exigió saber Naruto para que hablara y se largara lo antes posible

-no me vas a dejar que pase?-Naruto sopló y miró a su hijo que intentaba ver a la persona

-pasa, Sasuke-dijo Naruto dejando que pasara y cerrar la puerta, Sasuke miró al niño y entre cerró los ojos y sopló de mala gana

-Taro, es tarde te llevaré a dormir-dijo Naruto

-a mami no le gusta lo extraños-dijo Taro con seriedad que para Naruto esa forma de hablar del niño era mas de un adulto

-no es un extraño, es-Naruto no siguió hablando por que no sabía como catalogar lo que tenía con Sasuke

-somos amigos-dijo sin mas Sasuke y Naruto rodó los ojos y cogió en brazos al niño

-es hora de dormir-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke con seriedad-ve a la sala y no te muevas-Sasuke alzó una ceja viendo como Naruto subía las escaleras con el niño, se quedó mirando el lugar y caminó observando todo, frunció el ceño el azabache al entrar a la sala, miró el televisor que habían dibujos animados de algún canal infantil y puso una mueca de asco

-odio a los niños-se dijo para él y se sentó en el sofá cogiendo el mando del televisor y cambió el canal, lo puso en un canal sin fijarse lo que echaban y dejó el mando en la mesa, volvió a mirar la sala y se echó para atrás con su mano en la frente ya que no le agradaba mucho las casas tan familiares y menos los niños, si fuese por él los niños no existirían, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sintió que Naruto se puso en frente de él y lo miró serio

-que quieres-dijo serio Naruto con los brazos cruzados y Sasuke no le contestó por que no sabía muy bien como pedir disculpas al rubio, se quedaron en silencio

- _ah si, mas fuerte-_ Naruto al escuchar ese gemido que venía de la televisión abrió los ojos y la miró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, Sasuke solo movió la cabeza para mirar la televisión y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, no por lo que había puesto ya que ni cuenta se dio, si no por que se imaginaba al rubio todo rojo y lleno de vergüenza

-como puedes poner eso-dijo Naruto enfadado cuando salió del shock y cogiendo el mando apagando la televisión-eres un degenerado-miró a Sasuke enfadado y sonrojado

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Naruto suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse

-dime a que has venido

-quería pedirte disculpas-dijo serio Sasuke y de sopetón, Naruto parpadeó ya que no se esperaba eso del azabache ya que lo poco que conocía al azabache sabía que no era de pedir disculpas por lo orgulloso que era

-de acuerdo, ya te puedes largar de mi casa y de mi vida-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño por que no le gustó nada lo dicho por el rubio

-será difícil de que me vaya de tu vida-dijo Sasuke

-parece que no entiendes que no quiero volver a verte-el azabache cruzó sus brazos en su pecho mirando al rubio con los ojos entre cerrados pensando que sería mas difícil de lo que creía

\- estaba enfadado y no me gustó la cercanía que tenías con ese tipo de cabello castaño-Naruto abrió los ojos confundido, sabía a quien se refería Sasuke pero sus palabras hacían que su corazón latiera mas fuerte creyendo que Sasuke sintió celos y eso le agradó, pero las formas que actuó Sasuke no era normal-y seré yo quien decida que se acabado

-esa persona es mi jefe y está todo arreglado, hubo una confusión de su parte-dijo mas tranquilo Naruto-y sobre si tu decides cuando se acaba eso ya lo veremos-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-solo espero que esa persona no vuelva a poner sus manos en ti

-no lo hará-dijo Naruto-ahora será mejor que te vayas, mi esposa podría venir en cualquier momento-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto fue ahora que alzó una ceja-ella está en el hospital

-como lo sabes?-Sasuke le miró unos segundos sabiendo que no podía decir que su esposa esa misma mañana estuvo en su apartamento y le dijo que estaría toda la noche en el hospital

-estuve en el hospital y la vi-mintió Sasuke lo primero que vino a la cabeza

-y como sabes …

-las fotos-cortó Sasuke al rubio sabiendo que le iba a decir como sabía quien era su esposa, Naruto se tranquilizó completamente y se sentó en el sofá al lado del azabache, hubo un gran silencio entre los dos

-Sasuke estoy pensando que no deberías de venir aquí-dijo Naruto mirando al frente-mi esposa podría verte y no creo que le agrade-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando al frente, sabía que Naruto tenía razón si Sakura lo viese en esa casa adiós sus privilegios con ella pero la verdad es que para él eso también era muy excitante por que podían ser descubiertos-podrías decirme donde vives y yo iría-susurró Naruto abochornado, Sasuke le miró serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que acababa de decir el rubio Sasuke supo que tenía a Naruto a sus pies y eso era bueno pero decirle a Naruto donde vivía no le agradaba, a otros amantes le daba igual pero no quería que Naruto supiera ya que vivía en la zona mas conflictiva y peligrosa de Konoha, a parte que su apartamento no era igual que donde vivía el rubio y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba y menos quería ver en el rostro de Naruto decepción o asco, eso no lo iba a permitir

-no dijo fríamente y sin sentimientos Sasuke volviendo a mirar al frente, Naruto lo miró sin entender unos segundos asta que hizo una sonrisa algo burlona

-se que te gusta robar a las personas y a si sales adelante y por eso me imagino que no vivirás en una de las zonas mas lujosas de Konoha-Sasuke le miró serio

-cada persona elige como vivir y yo elegí esa forma

-la forma mas fácil-dijo Naruto mirando al frente-yo podría a ver echo eso pero elegí estudiar y tener un empleo decente a si demostrar que estar solo puedes salir adelante-Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no contestó-yo soy huérfano, desde que nací estuve en un orfanato, nadie daba nada por mi, ni en ese lugar ni en la escuela ni en ningún lugar, solo confió en mi el director del orfanato-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño-Iruka fue el único que me dio ánimos para que fuese una persona decente, él era como mi hermano mayor y asta como mi padre y madre-el rubio suspiró con desgano-nunca has pensado en tener una familia? Parece que no, si encontrases a la persona indicada verías que tu forma de vivir no es la correcta, mas que nada por que querrías dar a tus hijos lo mejor y enseñarles lo que está bien y mal, si tuvieras hijos llegaría el momento que ellos se decepcionarían de ti y tú querrías cambiar tu forma de vivir

-me gusta como vivo-dijo sin sentimientos Sasuke-y en mis planes no entra tener hijos, ellos son estorbos y fastidian, odio a los niños y si llegase en algún momento que alguien está embarazada cortaría el asunto de raíz, no quiero que ningún niño tenga mi sangre-Naruto lo miró sorprendido por la sinceridad en las palabras

-pero los niños son el futuro-dijo sin comprender el por que pensaba de esa forma

-tú crees eso, yo no-dijo fríamente Sasuke-mi vida no ha sido fácil y la que tengo ahora me gusta, nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera tú-Sasuke se levantó y el rubio no le quitó su mirada azulina de encima-los niños te hacen perder el tiempo, si no míralo tú con tu hijo-Naruto notó algo de burla en la voz del azabache en tu hijo y se desconcertó-ya te vendré a visitar, rubio-dijo con diversión el azabache y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, Naruto se quedó sentado pensativo asta que escuchó como se cerraba la puerta

-es como si supiera algo que yo no se sobre Taro-susurró Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días mas había pasado y Naruto estaba en su pequeña oficina, no se podía concentrar en su trabajo como era debido pensaba en ese tono de voz de Sasuke cuando se refirió a su hijo, sabía que Sasuke sabía algo o era solo que notó que no tenía su hijo ningún parecido con él y por eso lo dijo de esa forma que para él fue muy desagradable, escuchó que la puerta de su oficina se abría y sonrió al ver a Karin que esta le sonrió amistosamente, se sentó delante de él poniendo unos papeles en la mesa

-Neji me dio esto para que los mirases-dijo Karin-me agrada que Neji confíe tanto en ti-el rubio la miró y la hizo una pequeña sonrisa-también lo hace su esposa y su prima Hinata-el rubio leyó por encima esos papeles

-es de la nueva sede que se abrirá en otra ciudad, cierto?

-si-dijo Karin

-te has enterado quien irá?-dijo Naruto divertido ya que sabía que Karin se enteraba de todo los chismes de la empresa

-lo mas seguro que irá Hinata, pero la pregunta es, quien la acompañará?

-me alegra que sea ella-dijo Naruto-por que si fuese Neji tendría que acompañarlo y sinceramente no quiero estar fuera de Konoha durante mucho tiempo

-un año y medio-dijo Karin

-mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha no podría estar tanto tiempo fuera sin ver a mi hijo-Karin sonrió pero inmediatamente le miró preocupada

-que pasa? Por que esa mirada?

-no es seguro pero Hinata te tiene mucha confianza, y escuchado por rumores que puede que vayas tú con ella

-que-dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe y se tambaleó y se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa para no caerse, Karin se levantó preocupada

-te encuentras mal, Naruto?

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto-a tenido que ser por levantarme de esta forma

-entonces no te ha pasado antes?

-no-dijo Naruto sentándose en su asiento

-habrá sido un bajón de tensión, te traeré un café

-ya estoy bien-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Karin se tranquilizó, pero lo cierto es que Naruto no se encontraba muy bien era como si el lugar le diese vueltas, procuraría no levantarse asta que se le pasase

-igualmente te traeré algo dulce, no has salido de aquí-dijo Karin dirigiéndose a la puerta-si no te pasa mas no pasa nada pero si vuelve a pasarte ve al médico

-claro-dijo Naruto comenzando a leer detenidamente los papeles

-te traeré algo dulce para que te refresques-dijo Karin antes de salir de la oficina

-Karin, cuando se tiene que hacer el viaje?

-si no me equivoco en una semana-dijo Karin y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y la chica salió del despacho, Naruto al estar solo dejó los papeles en la mesa y pasó su mano por la nuca

-debe de ser por lo de Taro y también esta calor que hace-dijo Naruto echándose para atrás cerrando los ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-estás pensativa-la peli rosa miró al azabache extrañada por la pregunta ya que no solía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, mas que nada por que no se preocupaba por nadie solo por él mismo

-debería preguntarte eso yo, Sasuke-dijo Sakura sin quitar su mirada verde del azabache que este estaba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento con la camisa desabrochada por el calor que hacía, Sakura supo que no le iba a contestar-veo que has encontrado a alguien que te entretiene

-si-dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados

-mejor para mi-dijo Sakura mirando al frente con su codo en la mesa y su mano en la cara y suspiró

-debe de pasarte algo para que estés en ese estado

-se trata de mi esposo-dijo sin ánimos Sakura y el azabache la miró-está demasiado pensativo y mira sin pestañear a Taro pero a parte de eso algo le pasa

-ese mocoso no se parece a él-Sakura lo miró seria

-como lo sabes?

-ese mocoso tiene el pelo negro y ojos negros, es igual a su padre biológico-Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando al azabache

-insisto como sabes eso?-dijo Sakura-tú no conoces a mi esposo y a mi hijo lo has visto que yo sepa dos veces y fue por casualidad

-Sakura no soy idiota-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá-una vez me dijiste que te casaste con tu amigo de la escuela, y te recuerdo que yo iba a la misma escuela que tú

-no recuerdo a verte dicho algo a si-dijo Sakura y Sasuke la sonrió con prepotencia

-dices muchas cosas cuando alguien te está follando-Sakura se levantó con enfado

-no digas estupideces-dijo enfadada Sakura-y a ti sería la última persona que dejaría acercarte a mi esposo, ni siquiera para una amistad-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-ahora me intriga el por que

-a ti te lo voy a decir-dijo Sakura

-no puedo creer que me escondas algo, si soy una tumba-dijo con prepotencia Sasuke

-solo te voy a decir que él no es como tú-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos-solo tienes que ver la vida que llevas y la vida que lleva él -abrió la puerta para marcharse-nos vemos-dijo con una sonrisa divertida Sakura para marcharse del lugar y dejar al azabache solo

-no hace falta que lo digas, yo ya se que tiene una vida diferente a la mía-susurró Sasuke para tumbarse en el pequeño sofá donde estaba antes-alguien como él se merece a alguien que sea como él, no yo-frunció el ceño por sus palabras-estoy seguro que me cansaré de él pronto y saldrá de mi vida-sonrió de medio lado-hoy veré asta donde llegará por mi

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y en el cuarto de invitados estaba Naruto junto con Sasuke después de una sesión de sexo, el rubio intentaba recuperar la respiración mientras el azabache a su lado le daba besos y lamidas en su cuello, Sasuke besó los labios del rubio que este le correspondió de la misma forma tan agresiva, cuando se separaron por falta de aire el azabache se puso encima del rubio para comenzar a besar el pecho acanelado

-quiero pedirte algo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de besar y morder los pezones del rubio que este gemía algo fuerte ya que su esposa estaba en el trabajo y su hijo al tener el sueño tan profundo ni cuenta se daba

-lo que quieras-dijo Naruto como pudo y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras bajaba por el pecho del rubio ya que sabía que en esa situación le daría todo lo que le pidiese por que la mente de Naruto no estaba clara

-divórciate-dijo directo Sasuke-es lo único que te pido-Naruto no fue consciente de la petición asta que no pasó unos segundos

-que-dijo sorprendido levantándose un poco

-divórciate para que seas solo para mi-dijo Sasuke mirándole y al no recibir respuesta volvió a besar el cuello del rubio mientras este asimilaba las palabras dichas del azabache

-es una broma, cierto?

-no suelo bromear-Naruto se sentó en la cama serio pero Sasuke siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-para-exigió serio Naruto ya que el deseo el placer y todo lo que conllevaba ese acto se fue, el azabache sopló de mala gana y se separó del rubio-ahora en serio, es una broma?

-nunca he hablado tan en serio-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto con rapidez se levantó de la cama con el ceño fruncido y volvió a tambalearse como le pasó en su oficina, el azabache alzó la ceja por lo que le pasó al rubio y este se vestía lentamente

-estás loco-dijo confundido Naruto ya que todo le estaba dando vueltas y con la mano en la frente ya que se acabó de poner sus pantalones, se levantó lentamente para abrocharlos lentamente y pestañeando rápidamente y negando con la cabeza

-te he dicho que nunca he hablado tan en serio-Sasuke vio como lentamente el rubio abría la ventana

-que calor-susurró Naruto recibiendo algo de aire en su rostro, pasó unos minutos que Naruto comenzó a encontrarse mejor y miró al azabache que estaba como si nada sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared-mi respuesta es no-Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y se levantó para coger sus pantalones y empezar a ponérselos

-creía que estabas interesado en lo que tenemos-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza con tristeza y levantándose para abrocharse los pantalones, Naruto solo le miraba

-te conozco y estás fingiendo una tristeza que no sientes-dijo con seguridad Naruto y Sasuke le miró sorprendido unos instantes para luego fruncir el ceño-eres la típica persona que se preocupa por si mismo, para ti solo es sexo, no me vengas que es algo mas por que es mentira, y se te ha metido en la cabeza el capricho que deje a mi esposa-Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos mirando los ojos azules y dándole razón en sus pensamientos-pero supongamos que te hago caso y dejo a mi esposa, que m ofreces tú?-sonrió Naruto aunque asta él se decía de donde había sacado ese humor y ser tan directo ya que él no era a si, admitió que eso humor que tenía era por lo que le pasaba aunque en cierta forma le gustaba-nada puedes ofrecerme, alguien que roba a otras personas no tiene futuro, y ese eres tú, recuerda que tengo un hijo y a ti no te gustan los niños, deberías de aguantarlo, pero ni siquiera me gusta a mi que te acerques a él por que no le puedes ofrecer nada, a parte que llegaría el momento que me daría vergüenza estar con alguien como tú que no sabe ganarse la vida honradamente-Naruto no lo vio venir y un puñetazo en su cara de parte de Sasuke le hizo tambalearse

-yo se lo que soy, no necesito que alguien como tú me lo diga-dijo Sasuke serio y asta enfadado-solo quería ponerte a prueba, y si aceptabas lo que te propuse te hubiera dejado tirado-sonrió de medio lado con malicia-para que estuvieras solo como siempre has estado, me ahorras dejarte tirado como un trapo, por que ya me cansé de ti-y sin mas Sasuke abrochándose su camisa se fue del cuarto, Naruto solo cerró los ojos con la mano en el lugar golpeado

-es lo mejor-susurró Naruto

Continuará …..

Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa para saber que opináis


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto fue acompañado a su casa por Karin después de ir al hospital ya que esos mareos se pusieron peor y Karin le obligó a ir al hospital, la pelirroja le preparó un zumo de naranja natural ya que estaba confundida y preocupada, la chica desde que salieron del hospital veía a Naruto pálido y sobre todo en shock, no había hablado nada ni echo un gesto y eso le preocupó mas a Karin, fue a la sala con el vaso de zumo viendo a Naruto que este seguía sin moverse sentado en el sofá

-el zumo te sentará bien, Naruto-dijo Karin pero el rubio seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento-Naruto me estás preocupando, di algo, haz algo para saber que piensas-Karin se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer por no ver ningún tipo de reacción en el rubio-llamaré a Sakura, ella sabrá que hacer-la pelirroja sacó su teléfono para llamar pero la mano de Naruto se lo impidió

-déjalo, Karin, solo necesito pensar y asimilarlo-la pelirroja suspiró-necesito estar solo

-pero

-te agradezco que estés preocupada pero estoy bien-el rubio hizo una sonrisa forzada-pero quiero estar solo

-de acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo seria Karin y luego después de acariciar con cariño el cabello rubio se fue de la casa, Naruto al estar solo se quedó en el mismo lugar unos segundos asta que sopló y se levantó, se bebió el zumo en un trago y se fue a su cuarto lentamente y pensativo, cuando entró en su cuarto unas ganas de llorar le entraron, pero no lo hizo, no iba a llorar en ningún momento por que él era una persona fuerte y había pasado por peores situaciones, se tumbó en la cama boca abajo

-si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio podría haberlo asimilado al momento-puso su cara mirando hacia la ventana-lo difícil será decirle a Sakura y entiendo ahora muchas cosas-cogió su teléfono que lo tenía en su pantalón y envió un mensaje a su esposa ya que necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas con ella

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-dos días han pasado-susurró Sasuke para él mismo ya que estaba solo en su pequeño apartamento-y si voy-frunció el ceño por lo que iba a decir-no lo voy hacer por que se lo que piensa-entrecerró los ojos mirando su vaso vacío-no lo necesito para nada y seguiré con mi vida, hay muchas personas afuera que desean que yo les mire-sonrió levantándose-a quien le importa ese rubio hay muchos mejores que él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era entrada la noche y Naruto estaba en la sala nervioso, ya había acostado a Taro ahora esperaba a Sakura ya que esta había cambiado el turno por que se lo pidió el rubio y eso a la chica le preocupó por que Naruto no solía pedirle nada de esas cosas, el rubio escuchó la puerta y miró hacia la entrada de la sala para ver aparecer a Sakura, esta al entrar fue hacia el rubio con preocupación pero Naruto cuando vio que la chica se le acercaba dio dos pasos hacia atrás, la peli rosa se extrañó por eso y vio como el rubio se sentó en el sofá con las manos en su cabello y los codos en su rodillas

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Sakura preocupada y sentándose en frente del rubio en la pequeña mesa

-sinceramente no se como decirte-dijo en un susurro Naruto que a la chica le costó escuchar

-comienza desde el principio y saldrá solo-dijo Sakura intentando que el rubio se tranquilizara

-no soy lo que yo creía-la chica alzó una ceja sin entender-por eso no podía embarazarte-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida creyendo que Naruto sabía su secreto sobre su hijo-y lo entiendo que te hayas inseminado para embarazarte

-inseminarme?-susurró Sasuke

-deberías de haberme dicho-dijo Naruto-pero da lo mismo, yo a Taro lo quiero por que es mi hijo y siempre lo será-el rubio sonrió algo forzado-la chica no sabía que decir-creía que era estéril pero no lo soy-Sakura agachó la cabeza con tristeza no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que estaba equivocado y que ella buscó aún varón para embarazarse sin que ese varón supiera

-Naruto-dijo con tristeza la chica

-lo entiendo y no estoy enfadado, pero yo te fallé

-que-dijo sorprendida Sakura-como que me fallaste

-no se como explicarte pero sin darme cuenta se adentró en mi mente y en mi alma, no supo parar esa situación y por eso hay consecuencias y necesitaba decirte por que yo soy lo peor-se mordió el labio inferior Naruto con dolor-esa persona …

-has estado con un hombre?-dijo Sakura sorprendida y rápidamente frunció el ceño

-si

-él tomaba precauciones Naruto?-el rubio la miró sin entender ya que creía que la chica se enfadaría, pero resultaba que ella no se enfadó por eso si no por si tomaba precauciones o no las tomaba

-no-dijo el rubio-no estás enfadada?

-por eso no estoy enfadada-dijo Sakura-se que no eres tonto y tu sabías que yo-la chica miró al lado avergonzada por decirle directamente que le era infiel-ya sabes-susurró esto

-que estabas con otra persona-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y Sakura lo miró apenada-entiendo eso yo no podía darte lo que un varón puede darte, creía que era por que no me atraías y que yo no te atraía pero ya se el por que de eso y no podía embarazarte

-lo … lo sabes?-dijo desconcertada Sakura

-tú lo sabías?-la chica agachó la mirada-por que no me dijiste? Siempre creí que era algo que no era y si me hubieras dicho algo no estaría en esta situación

-lo siento, pero lo supe la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, bueno lo sospeché y luego lo afirmé-dijo Sakura mirando al rubio-y que quieres decir en esta situación?

-no sabes lo duro que ha sido esta mañana al enterarme-dijo Naruto cogiendo una papel que había en la mesita y entregárselo a la chica que esta comenzó a leerlo y mientras lo leía iba abriendo los ojos como la boca con sorpresa-si yo hubiera sabido yo hubiera …

-el hubiera no existe, Naruto-dijo Sakura

-quien es esa persona, se lo has dicho?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-él intuía que eras Doncel?

-yo le dije que era varón y creyó en eso-dijo Naruto suspirando fuertemente-si no me hubiera creído estoy seguro que él hubiera puesto medios ya que no le agrada los niños-Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio

-supongo que no se lo has dicho-dijo Sakura seria

-no le he dicho-dijo Naruto serio- pero debo decirle

-lo mejor es que no le digas y hacer …

-no-dijo Naruto serio y asta con enfado al saber lo que iba a decir Sakura, que aparentaran algo que no es-se lo diré y ante todo se tiene que saber la verdad-la chica agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que se sintió mal ya que Naruto quería hacer lo contrario a lo que ella hizo

-entiendo-susurró Sakura

-Sakura tú y yo siempre hemos pensado diferente, tú actuaste de una forma pensando que era la correcta por no herirme y si yo quiero hacer esto no es por hacerte daño, yo solo quiero ser sincero

-Naruto lo de Taro yo quería decirte pero tenía miedo de perderte como amigo a parte que no es lo que …

-Sakura-cortó Naruto a la chica sin dejarla de decirle la verdad-yo siempre voy a querer a Taro, es mi hijo ante todo, nada va a cambiar con respecto a Taro-sonrió Naruto y la chica hizo lo mismo mirando al rubio

-gracias, para Taro eres su padre y eso no va a cambiar, no voy a permitir que él piense lo contrario ni ahora ni en el futuro-Naruto no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Sakura pero lo dejó pasar-si se lo vas a decir a esa persona como crees que va a reaccionar?

-no lo se, seguro que mal-dijo Naruto-hace días que no nos vemos, discutimos pero sinceramente me da igual su opinión-Sakura notó tristeza en la voz del rubio pero demostraba que le daba igual-es una persona bastante inestable

-inestable?-dijo Sakura-y quien es? Como se llama?-Naruto suspiró

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y vio sorpresa en el rostro de la chica a parte que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos-pasa algo?

-nada-susurró Sakura-y como es físicamente?-la chica rezó para que no fuese la misma persona que ella creía

-por que preguntas eso?

-es que el otro día tuve un paciente con ese nombre-sonrió Sakura para que no viera su mentira el rubio, en cambio este la miró recordando que Sasuke le dijo que él había visto a su esposa en el hospital, sonrió por que podría conseguir la dirección donde vivía Sasuke y a si ir a verle lo antes posible para quitarse de en cima lo que pasaba

-tiene el pelo azabache, ojos azabaches, un peinado extraño, piel blanca, es serio, muy engreído y sobre todo un bastardo-el rubio sonrió y Sakura pudo ver una sonrisa feliz, suspiró fuertemente por que sabía que era la misma persona

-Naruto por que te enamoraste de esa persona-susurró Sakura muy flojo que Naruto no la escuchó

-has dicho algo?

-no-sonrió la chica

-Sakura podrías darme la dirección de ese paciente?-la chica abrió los ojos extrañada y sorprendida mas que nada por el hecho que Naruto no supiera donde vivía el azabache ya que este solía llevar a sus amigos y amigas de turno a su apartamento

-no sabes donde vive?-dijo seria Sakura

-no-dijo Naruto serio-podrías hacerme ese favor? Se perfectamente que todos los pacientes que van al hospital tienen que poner sus datos personales y eso incluye la dirección

-no puedo decirte

-por favor, no le diré a nadie que has hecho eso, necesito decirle para quitar este peso que tengo de encima, hazlo por la amistad que tenemos-Sakura lo miró seria durante varios segundos llegando a la conclusión en darle la dirección y que Naruto se diese cuenta que no le convenía ese tipo de personas

-de acuerdo-dijo Sakura levantándose de donde estaba sentada y dirigirse a su bolso y sacar un papel y un bolígrafo y comenzar apuntar la dirección de memoria, eso a Naruto le extrañó pero no quiso preguntar, Sakura se giró y se acercó al rubio para darle el papel y este lo leyó

-no es una buena zona, es muy conflictiva

-Sasuke Uchiha-susurró Naruto pensativo

-me has escuchado, Naruto?-dijo seria Sakura

-ese apellido lo escuchado-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-advirtió Sakura

-iré ahora-dijo serio y decidido Naruto

-es tarde y esa zona es peligrosa

-me da igual, y no creo que sea tan mala-dijo Naruto cogiendo las llaves del coche para irse

-ve mañana por la mañana

-Sakura cabe la posibilidad que no sea la misma persona-dijo Naruto-solo quiero saber si es la misma persona y si lo es le diré y se acabará todo, bueno ya estaba todo acabado-y sin mas el rubio salió de la casa

-por que eres tan impulsivo, Naruto-dijo Sakura-solo espero que no sea la misma persona pero algo me dice que es el mismo Sasuke-suspiró la chica-esperaré a que llegue, conociendo como conozco a Sasuke no tendrá ningún tipo de tacto con Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto bajó de su coche y un escalofrío entro en todo su cuerpo, la noche era calurosa pero no impidió que una corriente le hiciera temblar inconscientemente al ver el lugar, mujeres y Donceles en cada lugar para que alguien solicitara sus servicios, pero eso no era lo peor, había varones en la calle que le miraban como si fuese un trozo de carne y también otras personas que no le importaba vender droga como consumirla delante de otras personas, Naruto tragó duro aparentando que eso no le importaba y caminó con paso seguro hacia el edificio de en frente que parecía viejo y que hacía años que no le habían puesto una mano de pintura, a parte que algunas ventanas estaban rotas, suspiró fuertemente al entrar al edificio que estaba sucio y bastante mal trecho, el rubio miró el papel que le había escrito su esposa con la dirección y se preguntó como alguien podía vivir en algún sitio a si o hacer una visita a alguien, subió con seguridad las escaleras ya que no había ascensor hacia el segundo piso, no miró nada mientras subía solo miraba al frente, al llegar al segundo piso fue hacia una de las puertas de esos apartamentos y es cuando vio que un varón salía de unas de las puerta dando un apasionado beso a una chica que el rubio supuso que era una drogadicta ya que la chica llevaba una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco, a parte por lo delgada que estaba y parecía que se iba a caer al suelo cuando se alejó del varón, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a ese varón que le miraba con lasciva y relamiéndose los labios, aceleró el paso asta la puerta número cuatro y tocó, vio de reojo como ese varón se entró a su casa haciendo una mueca de desagrado y asta de temor, Naruto soltó aire para tranquilizarse y deseando que en ese lugar no viviera el Sasuke que él conocía, Naruto volvió a tocar la puerta por que escuchó voces sobre todo una voz femenina y es cuando abrieron la puerta mostrando a una rubia de pelo desarreglado que le llegaba asta la cintura, de ojos verdes y que se estaba arreglando la camisa blanca que era bastante estrecha para el gran pecho que tenía

-perdona …

-yo ya me iba-cortó la chica y sin mas pasó por el lado de Naruto con una sonrisa y marchándose del lugar con seguridad y sin miedo, Naruto la miraba preguntándose por que esa seguridad en un lugar a si

-que haces aquí?-el rubio miró hacia la persona y no pudo tener un sentimiento de desagrado y asta de desilusión ya que tenía la esperanza que el Sasuke que él conocía no viviera en un lugar a si, Naruto no contestó solo estaba petrificado viendo al azabache que este inmediatamente lo cogió de la muñeca y lo entró dentro de su apartamento, Naruto escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse con algo de violencia, miró el lugar, que no le gustó, no por que fuera pequeño si no por el sentimiento de repulsión y una arcada le dio pero Naruto miró a Sasuke que este se ponía una camiseta ya que estaba a pecho descubierto, el rubio frunció el ceño al saber lo que estaba haciendo el azabache con esa chica-vuelvo a preguntarte, que haces aquí y como supiste donde vivo?-el rubio notó aunque no lo demostrara Sasuke que no le agradaba que supiera donde vive y el rubio supo que era normal a nadie le gustaría estar en un lugar como ese pero entonces por que llevaba a chicas a su hogar y estaba seguro que ha Donceles, entonces se preguntó por que a él no le quería decir? Pero en eso momento le dio igual, ahora confirmaba que no quería ese tipo de vida para-contesta-fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos

-mi esposa me dio tu dirección-Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que escuchó y luego frunció el ceño maldiciendo a Sakura

-que haces aquí? Te dejé en claro que no quería saber mas de ti-dijo Sasuke sin sentimientos, Naruto no demostró que esas palabras le dolieron como que tampoco demostró que le dolió encontrarse que acababa de estar con una chica

-yo tampoco quiero saber de ti y menos ahora-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y Sasuke entre cerró los ojos sabiendo a que se refería a la zona donde vivía y el lugar

-perdona por que mi hogar no sea de tu preferencia-dijo sarcástico Sasuke

-por lo menos te has dado cuenta, eres inteligente, y yo creía que eras-Naruto no continuó ya que un mareo le vino ya que de pensar en lo que había visto su estómago se revolvía, aparentó que ese mareo no le afectaba ya que Sasuke no le importó y caminó hacia la puerta de salido-solo quería decirte algo importante

-no me importa nada de lo que venga de ti-Naruto lo miró y Sasuke le miró con una media sonrisa

-lo se, pero igualmente te lo diré por que tienes derecho a saber

-a si?-dijo Sasuke como si no le importaba

-iré directo por que no me agrada este lugar y menos esta zona-puso cara de asco Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-no deberías de enfadarte eso lo tienes que saber-sonrió con burla Naruto

-suelta lo que tengas que decir-ordenó Sasuke aguantándose las ganas de golpear a ese rubio

-ahora estoy mas seguro que tú no tienes que estar en nuestra vida-Sasuke se extrañó que hablara en plural y llegó a la conclusión que Sakura le contó lo que tenían y por eso estaba en su apartamento Naruto

-no volveré a involucrarme en vuestras vidas-Naruto alzó una ceja-pero deberías de decirle eso a ella-sonrió con prepotencia Sasuke y Naruto lo miró sin entender pero ya le preguntaría a quien se refería

-lo que te iba a decir es que fui al médico y me dijeron algo que no sabía y que ni siquiera en el orfanato me dijeron-Sasuke rodó los ojos y eso hizo creer al rubio que no le importaba-siempre creí que era un varón, ahora entiendo por que nunca me gustó las chicas como los Donceles-Sasuke le miró con atención por que se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir-la cuestión soy Doncel por eso no pudo embarazar a mi esposa, pero eso no te importa, cierto?

-no-dijo Sasuke serio aunque hubo momentos que pensó que el rubio era Doncel nunca tuvo las ganas de tener precauciones con él

-si hubiera sabido que soy Doncel hubiera echo algo para no estar en esta situación-Naruto miró el lugar y puso su mano en su estómago cos ganas de vomitar, ya que el lugar olía sexo y otras cosas que no quiso identificar y sabía que venía del pasillo como de los otros apartamentos

-ve al grano-dijo serio Sasuke

-estoy embarazado-dijo serio Naruto mirando los ojos negros del azabache que vio en ellos en un instante sorpresa pero inmediatamente fue sustituida por ira

-aborta-dijo sin sentimientos y fríamente Sasuke, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño

-crees que voy a seguir tus ordenes, que equivocado estás

-tienes que abortar-dijo con ira Sasuke

-no lo haré, si te digo es para que sepas por que es lo justo

-no quiero un hijo contigo ni con nadie, debes de abortar-a Naruto le dolieron esas palabras pero no le demostró, pasó su mano por su cabello

-crees que a mi me agrada tener un hijo con alguien como tú, alguien que no le puede ofrecer nada a mi hijo, solo como ir por mal camino?-Sasuke apretó sus puños con enfado aunque no lo demostrase esas palabras le dolían, él sabía que no podía darle nada bueno aún hijo por como vivía por eso no quería ningún hijo, no quería que un hijo suyo se avergonzase de él, por eso decía que odiaba a los niños

-no voy a permitir que tengas ese niño-dijo serio Sasuke

-ya te dije lo que quería decirte, ahora me voy-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero nunca lo hizo por que el azabache lo cogió del brazo para que le mirase, Naruto vio una media sonrisa en su rostro-suéltame-exigió el rubio

-Sakura te a contado y pareces muy tranquilo, pero no te ha dicho toda la verdad-dijo Sasuke con malicia, Naruto solo alzó una ceja

-de que hablas-dijo confundido Naruto-Sakura me dio tu dirección por que se la sabía cuando estuviste en el hospital, ella me lo dijo y tú también-el azabache sonrió y soltó al rubio

-que ingenuo eres-dijo Sasuke y vio en los ojos azules desconcierto-Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo

-que-dijo sin entender Naruto

-en la escuela nos conocimos y al cabo de los años y si no me equivoco al poco tiempo que os casaras ello se convirtió en mi amante preferida-Sasuke seguía sonriendo con malicia viendo la cara pálida de Naruto-ella me decía que tenía un esposo que no la complacía y se buscó otra alternativa, o sea yo, y desde ese momento somos amantes, nunca nos hemos dejado de ver asta en el tiempo que yo estaba contigo ya que tú no superas mis expectativas-en la mente de Sasuke una voz le dijo mentiroso, Naruto miró al suelo como si estuviera desorientado y se preguntó si Sakura sabía desde un principio que él y Sasuke se acostaban-pero eso no es todo- Naruto le miró como si supiera lo que le iba a decir-ella quería ser madre y su esposo no podía embarazarla

-ella fue a una clínica para …

-ella te dijo eso?-dijo con burla Sasuke cortando al rubio-estás equivocado, Sakura Haruno me propuso ser el padre de su hijo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y puso su mano en el corazón por que le latía con fuerza-yo acepté con la condición de no hacerme cargo de ese niño-Naruto solo podía pensar en el parecido de Taro con Sasuke, los dos con cabello azabache, ojos negros, igual de serios, piel blanca, era una copia de Sasuke-siempre pensé que el esposo de Sakura es un idiota al no darse cuenta que ese niño no se parecía nada a él-Naruto no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayera de sus ojos azules, se sentía humillado por su esposa y por ese azabache, sobre todo por su esposa ya que ella no le negó que Taro era de una inseminación artificial, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente al ver el dolor en los ojos azules de Naruto, sabía que lo que había dicho era mentira pero era la única forma de no verse mas y que no tuviera un hijo con él, si fuese en otras circunstancias como por ejemplo tuviera un empleo estable, otro sitio donde vivir se alegraría de tener un hijo con el rubio, pero no podía no quería que ni su hijo y menos Naruto se avergonzara de él a parte que lo vio en su cara mas entrar a su apartamento-quiero que te quede claro que contigo no quiero hijos, para mi eres uno mas con quien divertirme un rato asta que me canse, y ya me cansé, cosa que con Sakura es diferente, ella siempre será mi amante preferida, no puedes compararte con ella, por eso accedí a tener un hijo con ella

-eres un maldito cabrón sin escrúpulos -gritó Naruto quitándose con rabias esas lágrimas que había derramado-no vuelvas a meterte en vida-y sin mas el rubio salió del apartamento dando un portazo, Sasuke solo dio un puñetazo en la puerta con fuerza

-es lo mejor-susurró Sasuke y frunció el ceño-maldita Sakura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa dando un portazo, Sakura al escuchar eso se asustó y se preocupó, iba a ir a recibir al rubio pero este se presentó ante ella mirándola con enfado y decepción

-por que no me dijiste-exigió Naruto enfadado

-no se de que me hablas, Naruto pero debes de calmarte no es bueno que estés de esa forma en tu estado

-deja de hablar como si te preocupas de mi

-Naruto yo me preocupo por ti-dijo Sakura sin entender lo que pasaba pero supo que hablar con Sasuke no le hizo bien a Naruto pero lo malo es que era el mismo Sasuke y eso a ella no le agradaba ya que conocía al azabache y este podía ser muy cruel en sus palabras-dime que pasó

-eres su amante-gritó Naruto-tú sabías desde el principio que él y yo-negó con la cabeza el rubio

-yo no sabía que Sasuke y tú os veíais

-mentira, entonces por que pusisteis la misma excusa que os conocisteis en el hospital

-que

-Sasuke me dijo el otro día que te vio en hospital por que tuvo que ir, y tú me dijiste que conociste aún paciente de nombre Sasuke

-Naruto eso es coincidencia-dijo con tristeza Sakura-te dijo eso Sasuke

-me hizo creer eso-Sakura sabía que Sasuke era un manipulador y frunció el ceño-sois amantes y parece que os divertisteis mucho los dos, seguro que te dijo como comenzó todo y asta seguramente le dijiste que ese día cogería el tren

-de que hablas?-dijo Sakura desesperada ya que todo eso no era a si-yo no se como comenzasteis, y te juro que yo no sabía, Sasuke es un manipulador, le gusta hacer ver a todo el mundo que tiene razón aunque no la tenga

-esto no puede estar pasando-susurró Naruto pasando sus manos por su cabello

-Naruto soy tu amiga desde hace muchos años, debes de creerme, hace tiempo que Sasuke y yo no nos acostamos, él te a mentido en eso por que quiere deshacerse de ti-Naruto la miró intentando tranquilizarse

-y Taro?-Sakura no comprendió

-que pasa con él'

-por que no me negaste que fuiste a una clínica para que te embarazara -Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes

-no podía decirte, lo de la forma de quedarme embarazada fue un error, pero deseaba tanto ser madre que no lo pensé

-se parece tanto a él, como no me di cuenta-Sakura lo miró creyendo que sabía quien era el padre de su hijo y frunció el ceño y maldiciendo a Sasuke por decirle

-se parece mucho-dijo Sakura-pero él no sabe-Naruto miró sin comprender a Sakura que esta al ver esa expresión lo miró de la misma forma

-claro que sabe que es el padre-dijo Naruto serio-Sasuke me dijo que él es el padre de Taro

-maldito Sasuke-dijo con odio Sakura-él no es el padre, vale que Sasuke sabe quien es el padre biológico de Taro pero él no lo es y se aprovechado de eso para deshacerse de ti y de su responsabilidad-Naruto la miró sin creerla-se que te e mentido pero esto es verdad, Sasuke no es el padre, y está buscando que nos peleemos, no se que sacará con eso-Naruto recordó cuando Sasuke le pidió que se divorciara de Sakura

-de acuerdo, te creo

-de verdad?-dijo Sakura

-si

-Naruto comencemos de nuevo-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa-podemos hacer que el bebé que esperas es de los dos-el rubio frunció el ceño

-no-dijo Naruto-yo no puedo hacer eso, mi hijo sabrá quien son sus padres, ya dependerá de él saber mas de su padre varón o decirte a ti mama-el rubio sonrió

-entiendo-susurró Sakura-Naruto solo te voy a pedir que no des de lado a Taro, tú eres su padre para él

-no lo haré, para mi es mi hijo, pero deberías de decirle a su padre varón

-no-dijo Sakura-él fue solo tres o cuatro encuentros, no tiene por que saber

-como quieras-dijo con un suspiro Naruto-Sakura mientras venía hacia aquí he estado pensando en algo

-en que

-es algo en que será lo mejor para los dos

-que me estás queriendo decir?-dijo preocupada Sakura

-tenemos que divorciarnos-dijo serio Naruto-no pienses que es por lo que ha pasado, si no por que ninguno de los dos somos felices

-yo soy feliz contigo

-nosotros somos amigos, no podemos ser amantes, debes de comprender-la chica bajó la cabeza-no dejaré de ver a Taro, solo seremos una pareja separada que se llevan muy bien por que son amigos

-de acuerdo, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza separarme de ti

-lo se, pero es lo mejor, imagínate si encuentras al varón que haga palpitar tu corazón

-tienes razón-dijo Sakura sonriendo-pero te pediría que te quedes aquí

-me buscaré un apartamento cerca de donde trabajo

-como quieras-dijo Sakura

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir, estoy agotado-dijo Naruto marchándose hacia las escaleras y subirlas, Sakura lo miró preguntándose el por que Naruto no estaba dolido o triste por lo de Sasuke y solo llegó a la conclusión que no quería demostrarlo ante nadie

-mañana iré a ver a Sasuke y me va escuchar-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sakura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó para unos rápido y para otros lento, Sakura mas acabar de arreglarse cogió su coche y se dirigió a la zona donde vivía Sasuke, al aparcar el coche se bajó y ningún momento miró a su alrededor como solía hacer siempre, pero sabía que por el día esa zona era medio decente, subió lentamente pero con el ceño fruncido a la planta dos y después a la puerta, tocó como siempre hacía mostrando tranquilidad, volvió a tocar la puerta extrañada de que Sasuke aún no estuviera despierto, ella sabía que el azabache aunque se acostara a altas horas de la noche se levantaba temprano. Volvió a tocar con insistencia mostrando su enfado, no pasó tres minuto cuando el azabache abrió la puerta con enfado, la chica sin ser invitado empujó al azabache y entró, Sasuke cerró la puerta con enfado y le iba a replicar por su acción a la chica pero esta se le adelantó

-como te atreviste-dijo con furia la chica, Sasuke que estaba recién levantado por los golpes en la puerta la miraba para intentar saber de que hablaba sin quitar su seriedad en su rostro a parte que no había dormido bien-por que le metiste sobre Taro-volvió a gritar

-para que dejase de ser un idiota delante de ti-dijo Sasuke serio

-Naruto es mejor que tú mil veces a que hora tuvo que meterse en tu vida

-casualidades de la vida-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-solo he venido a decirte un par de cosas que te tuve de decirte cuando me amenazaste por lo de Taro

-por que le dijiste donde vivía?-dijo serio Sasuke y Sakura se extrañó por eso ya que el azabache le daba igual lo que pensaran de él

-por que quería saber si eras tú, pero desgraciadamente eras tú, pero en parte me alegro por que gracias a ti no tengo que volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida

-en algo que coincidimos-dijo Sasuke-ahora lárgate

-no me voy aún

-que quieres el último revolcón de despedida?-dijo con burla Sasuke

-solo voy a decirte que Naruto a tomado la decisión por que le convencí a noche que no tuviera al niño-dijo seria Sakura y Sasuke la miró para saber si mentía o no, pero vio sinceridad y sonrió de medio lado demostrando que se alegraba pero una parte de él le dolió-debes de estar feliz, pero yo mas por que a si no habrá otra persona igual de bastarda que tú

-me has hecho un favor-dijo Sasuke dejando de lado el insulto-te iba a pedir que le convencieras para que no lo tuviera y si no podías ya me encargaría yo que no naciera

-como puedes ser tan-Sakura no sabía como decir lo que pensaba-eres la persona mas repelente que se ha cruzado en mi vida y me alegro de no tener nada mas contigo, pero me alegro mas que Naruto no te tenga en este momento nada de afecto, él te odia-la chica miró el lugar con desagrado-pero quiero que te quede claro que lo único que sentía Naruto por ti era atracción, no era amor y creo que te habrás dado cuenta de eso cuando seguro te dijo cosas nada agradables

-como si me importara-dijo Sasuke

-otra cosa-sonrió Sakura-búscate a otra para que te mantenga, me has liberado tú mismo de un peso que tenía en cima

-crees que me importa, puedo conseguirme a cualquiera que me proponga-dijo sin sentimientos Sasuke

-pues aquí a llegado lo que teníamos si se puede decir que teníamos algo-dijo Sakura pasando por el lado del azabache y llegó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla miró la espalda del azabache-te diré otra cosa o si no me quedaré con las ganas de decirte-Sasuke suspiró con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de dar la espalda a la chica que tenía ganas que se fuese y le dejase solo-alguna vez te has mirado de verdad en un espejo Sasuke? Yo se que no, pero cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta que tu vida es una gran mierda y no podrás salir, entiendo que no querías traer aquí a Naruto por que asta a ti te da vergüenza la vida que escogiste, aunque lo extraño es que cuando estabas con Naruto solo estuvieras con él, has pensado por que? Seguro que cuando te des cuenta será tan tarde para ti que decidirás desaparecer por el mal que has hecho por el hijo de ambos-la chica abrió la puerta-sinceramente espero que te vaya bien y recapacites antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti-y sin mas la chica se fue cerrando la puerta, Sasuke solo se quedó de espalda sin hacer ningún movimiento para girarse o moverse a otro lugar, solo sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y se la quitó con rabia, pensando que seguiría con su vida por que había muchas personas mejores que ese rubio y sobre todo no le importaba en absoluto Naruto ni ese hijo que iba a tener o mejor dicho el que no iba a tener

Continuará …

Este capítulo es mas largo y espero que os haya gustado ….. Comentar para saber que os pareció


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sasuke despertó enfadado, se dio una ducha rápida y salió de su apartamento, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir bien y eso le frustraba mucho, no quería pensar en las palabras de Naruto ni tampoco las de Sakura, pero las del rubio no había forma de sacarlas de su cabeza, pero la forma mas fácil para sacárselas era hacer lo que siempre hacía, acostarse con cualquier chica o Doncel, en esos días iba a cualquier bar se acercaba algún Doncel como chica y con una sonrisa in sinuosa y los tenía a donde quería, eso le hacía no pensar en Naruto durante unos minutos, después al tiempo dejó de tener interés como eran físicamente sus conquistas de un rato para solo fijarse en rubios con ojos claros, no se dio cuenta de ese detalle asta que su mente comenzó a imaginar que al que tenía sometido era a Naruto y eso le frustró mucho mas a Sasuke asta que perdió interés y sin ganas de estar con alguna persona, eso hizo que no durmiera como debía de ser asta que la conciencia solo le repetía que era un ser miserable y sin corazón, que tenía que hacer algo para remediar lo que había hecho, y sin darse cuenta todos los días acaba en la casa de Naruto por si lo veía, y eso conyebaba a sentir algo extraño que antes no quería reconocer, supo lo que era las mariposas en el estómago y el nerviosismo hacia una persona, y tuvo que aceptar que se había enamorado de Naruto, pero lo peor de eso que sabía perfectamente que no le podía dar nada y quiso remediar eso, pero no sabía como, pero supo que tenía que cambiar de vida rápidamente, por eso desde hace dos días salía de su apartamento buscando un empleo, y los empleos que encontraba le pedían algún estudio y por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió en no haber ido a la Universidad

Con periódico en mano caminaba distraído viendo los anuncios de trabajo, frustrado soplaba de vez en cuando por que no encontraba nada de trabajo, solo de camarero y la paga no le alcanzaría para nada, giró la esquina y al estar tan concentrado en el periódico se chocó con alguien, no miró ni siquiera y siguió caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada

-oye-gritaron a sus espaldas una voz de mujer-por lo menos preocúpate si estoy bien-Sasuke dobló el periódico y miró hacia la persona, una chica castaña, ella se le acercó y lo miró detenidamente el rostro y después de arriba abajo, Sasuke alzó una ceja-Sasuke?-dijo extrañada la chica y el azabache la miró detenidamente-eres Sasuke Uchiha?

-si-dijo el azabache serio y la chica le sonrió de medio lado para luego con rapidez golpearle en la cara con fuerza, Sasuke no se esperó ese golpe y miró con enfado a la castaña y la mano en la mejilla que era el lugar golpeado

-te lo mereces por lo que me hiciste en la escuela-Sasuke alzó la ceja y la castaña frunció el ceño-no me recuerdas?

-tu cara me suena-solo pudo decir eso Sasuke y la chica rodó los ojos

-iba a tu aula-dijo la castaña y veía que el azabache seguía sin reconocerla-soy Tenten idiota-dijo con enfado la chica-el azabache abrió los ojos mirándola de arriba abajo y la recordó-si me dices que no me recuerdas volveré a golpearte

-te recuerdo-dijo Sasuke-la chica que se apuntaba a todos los deportes de varones

-la misma-dijo Tenten sonriendo-y como te va la vida?-Sasuke frunció el ceño por que no le podía decir que bien-eras el mejor estudiante y sin siquiera sacar los libros para estudiar, seguro que eres un hombre de éxito

-no lo soy-susurró Sasuke y Tenten parpadeó varias veces

-no deberías de ser tan modesto-dijo Tenten

-no lo soy-dijo Sasuke mostrando el periódico a la chica-estoy buscando trabajo-la castaña lo miró confundida-no vuelvas a preguntar sobre eso-le dio la espalda a la chica con la intención de alejarse

-Sasuke te invito a un café-este l volvió a mirar extrañado-para recompensarte de las veces que hacías de mi tutor

-me pagabas por eso y siempre acabábamos haciendo anatomía-dijo con burla Sasuke

-y gracias a eso podía decir a todas las chicas y Donceles que me acostaba con el varón mas atractivo e inalcanzable de la escuela-la chica frunció el ceño-luego me enteré que te acostabas con todos los que se te ponían en frente

-tú sabías lo que había-dijo Sasuke

-si, lo se, pero eso es pasado-dijo Tenten-vamos a tomar un café y me explicas que tipo de empleo sueles tener

-no creo que sea importante eso-dijo Sasuke

-ahora en serio Sasuke, gracias a ti sacaba muy buenas notas en todas las materias-la chica le sonrió y el azabache la miraba serio-espero que no estés pensando que quiero un revolcón contigo por que no es a si, estoy casada y muy enamorada de él-Sasuke sonrió

-entonces vamos a tomar ese café, necesito despejarme-dijo Sasuke y los dos comenzaran a ir a una cafetería cercana, entraron al establecimiento y se sentaron en un lugar vacío, en seguida vino una camarera y los dos pidieron un café

-tengo que suponer que buscas trabajo por que donde estabas quebró o te despidieron-dijo de lo mas normal Tenten y Sasuke sopló de mala gana

-no es nada de eso-dijo Sasuke pensando si era buena idea decirle a la chica, no quería sentir lástima o que se alejara de él ya que cuando estudiaban en la escuela era con la única chica que podía tener una amistad a parte que sabía ella que era huérfano por que él mismo se lo contó

-recuerdo que me contabas muchas cosas del orfanato y lo que te pasaba por la mente, la verdad no todo-susurró lo último Tenten-se que ha pasado años sin que nos viéramos pero me gustaría que tuvieras confianza conmigo-en ese momento vino la camarera dejando los dos café y antes de irse a seguir trabajando le guiñó un ojo al azabache con coquetería-sigues volviendo loca a las chicas-sonrió Tenten, Sasuke que ni siquiera miró a la camarera entrecerró los ojos mirando el café

-no llegué asistir a la Universidad-dijo serio Sasuke y Tenten se sorprendió

-por que-dijo la castaña sin comprender-recuerdo perfectamente en el último año de escuela como el director insistía que eligieras una Universidad de todas las que quería que asistieras

-las rechacé todas-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y la castaña lo miraba sin entender-opté por otro tipo de vida que solía tener en ese momento y que tú no sabías-Sasuke suspiró-se que si te cuenta te irás y harás como si nunca me hubieras visto

-te prostituías?-dijo seria Tenten-eso es dinero fácil

-no lo hacía de ese modo, iba por mi cuenta-dijo Sasuke-estaba con cualquier chica o Doncel para sacar algo a cambio-Tenten seguía mirándolo seria y no dijo nada-también robaba a empresarios sin importarme el genero-suspiró Sasuke y el ambiente te puso tenso de parte del azabache

-solo espero que no hayas robado a mi esposo-dijo Tenten con diversión y para romper ese ambiente tan tenso

-no se quien es tu esposo-dijo Sasuke

-mi esposo es Neji Huyuga-dijo Tenten tranquilamente bebiendo un poco de café de su taza-cabello castaño largo y ojos perla, es muy serio, pero en la intimidad no lo es

-no creo-dijo serio Sasuke pensando que esa descripción la había visto en alguien

-y si buscas un trabajo normal me imagino que quieres cambiar de vida-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-me alegro, me imagino que no estás casados ni hijos-el azabache negó con la cabeza y la chica notó algo en las facciones de Sasuke dolor-y que te hizo cambiar de opinión

-circunstancias-dijo Sasuke tomando algo de café

-esas circunstancias deben de ser muy importantes para ti

-no me di cuenta asta cuando lo perdí, pero sinceramente no quería que esa persona estuviera involucrado conmigo por mi forma de vivir

-cuando te enamoras de alguien hace que quieras cambiar muchas cosas de tu vida para que esa persona este orgulloso de ti

-yo no podía darle nada-susurró Sasuke

-te daré un consejo, Sasuke-dijo Tenten con seriedad-tú tienes la capacidad de poder cambiar por que eres muy inteligente

-que quieres decir?

-estudia-dijo Tenten-en la Universidad dan clases para adultos y se hace por la noche para que en el día puedas trabajar

-y como sabes eso?

-trabajo en la Universidad, soy profesora y yo seré una de las maestras que darán esas clases-sonrió con orgullo la chica y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir-no me ves capacitada?-dijo divertida

-yo tuve que darte clase

-y ahora te las daré yo a ti-dijo Tenten con burla-que me dices, quieres hacerlo? Estoy segura que serás el mejor estudiante, pero tienes que tener ganas y esforzarte para hacerlo

-no parece mala idea-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-recuerdo que eras muy bueno con los números-dijo Tenten mas para ella que para el azabache-podría hablar con Neji para que te diera un empleo, estarías un tiempo de prueba, se que no tienes experiencia ni estudios pero estoy segura que lo convenceré

-que pretendes-dijo Sasuke

-Neji ha estado varios meses sin asistente personal, que por cierto muy bien lo hacía y será difícil en superarlo-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa-lo que te decía-mi esposo ha estado unos meses sin asistente ya que este se fue con su prima a otra ciudad abrir otra empresa y ella tiene que supervisar y, bueno que Neji se quedó sin asistente, quiso estar sin asistente para intentar si podía, pero el trabajo le consume a él y a su secretaria, por eso le diré que seas tú su nuevo asistente personal-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber que decir-no te preocupes por el que era su asistente

-se quedará en ese lugar?

-el volverá con Hinata y cuando vuelva se quedará como asistente para Hinata, eso ya estaba hablado, pero su jornada se reducirá

-por que?

-ya sabes un hijo quieras o no te reduce mucho tiempo, a parte que él quiere pasar tiempo con su hijo-dijo Tenten sacando unas monedas y acabándose el café Sasuke hizo lo mismo-vamos, lo primero será ir a la Universidad para que empieces lo antes posible las clases-los dos se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería-tienes traje?

-que!-Tenten rodó los ojos

-en la empresa debes de ir con traje

-supones que tu esposo me va a contratar

-lo hará, tengo mis armas de convicción-Sasuke sonrió-aún varón se le puede convencer muy fácilmente moviendo un poco las caderas-Tenten sonrió divertida

-te doy la razón

-tengo allí el coche-dijo Tenten y los dos se acercaron y se subieron, la castaña en el lugar del conductor y Sasuke de copiloto-luego me llevas al lugar donde vives-ordenó la chica

-no creo que sea necesario

-si lo es-dijo seria Tenten conduciendo-ningún empleado de la empresa Huyuga y sobre todo un amigo mío debe de vivir en malas condiciones

-Tenten, por que haces esto?-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla y la chica le miró de reojo para luego al frente

-por que eres mi amigo y tú me ayudaste sin importarte que era la chica mas temida de la escuela para los varones, Donceles y las chicas-dijo con cariño Tenten-y también por que eras bueno en la cama-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad-me imagino que los sigues siendo

-si quieres probamos-dijo con diversión Sasuke

-no gracias, ya tengo a mi esposo que a él nadie le supera en ese ámbito-dijo Tenten

-no te gustará nada la zona donde vivo-dijo Sasuke

-buscaremos un apartamento

-Tenten, no tengo nada para pagarte

-si no estuviera casada y enamorada te diría que me pagaras en carne-Tenten hizo una carcajada-ahora en serio, cuando empieces a trabajar me pagaras todo, las cosas no son gratis, déjame todo en mis manos

-me alegro de haberte visto y gracias

-de nada, los amigos suelen ayudarse-dijo Tenten-quien iba a decir que volvería a encontrarte a ti, y me alegrado mucho-aparcó el coche y los dos salieron-contigo son tres personas que he visto de la escuela donde estudiábamos

-a si?-los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la Universidad

-si-dijo Tenten-recuerdas a Sakura Haruno?-Sasuke frunció el ceño y Tente lo achacó que seguía sin gustarle la chica-veo que la recuerdas, con ella tengo contacto, pero no solo con ella, también con Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio que siempre estaba solo y que otras veces estaba con Sakura, siempre pensé que era muy raro, pero no lo es, es muy agradable-sonrió la castaña-ahora no está muy bien pero todo se supera

-ya veo-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo y Tenten se percató de algo de tristeza en las facciones del azabache

-recuerdo que siempre le mirabas embobado y las pocas veces que te interrumpía de mirarle solo me decías que te gustaban sus ojos-entraron a secretaría pero antes tocó la puerta la castaña-creo que sin darte cuenta tú sabías lo que era-se acercó al mostrador-buenos días-dijo Tenten

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Sasuke estaba en la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, miraba el lugar asombrado ya que era grande y espacioso, nunca había vivido en un sitio a si, siempre había vivido en ese apartamento pequeño de esa zona desde que salió del orfanato

-que te parece?-dijo Tenten en la sala mirando el lugar orgullosa-lo es de este lado tienen dos habitaciones y los del en frente tres, y como estás solo pensé que era mejor el apartamento de dos habitaciones-la castaña se acercó al azabache haciendo que entrase al interior-no es un apartamento muy lujoso pero es una zona tranquila que puedes caminar por la noche sin problema por la calle

-no se como agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mi-dijo Sasuke mirando el lugar como si fuese un niño pequeño

-con tan solo te saques los estudios y me demuestres que sacaras el trabajo me sentiré satisfecha

-te juro que te pagaré todo-dijo serio Sasuke mirando a la chica

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Tenten-ahora me voy para hablar con Neji sobre tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, mañana te llamaré al teléfono y te diré algo-se dirigió a la puerta-ahora lo que tienes que hacer es familiar te con este lugar y también pensar lo que vas hacer con esa persona que a logrado enamorarte-la chica le guiñó un ojo-nos veremos mañana-y la castaña se fue cerrando la puerta, Sasuke al estar solo volvió a mirar el lugar sin creerse como había cambiado su vida en menos de veinticuatro horas

-quien iba a decir que me encontraría con Tenten y me ayudaría tanto-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke y comenzó a coger las pocas cosas que le había comprado la castaña, como los libros para estudiar, dos trajes y algunas cosas para llenar la nevera

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Del día que Sasuke vio a Tenten pasó seis meses, como había dicho Tenten entró a trabajar como asistente personal de Neji Huyuga su esposo y este estaba en cantado por lo inteligente que era el azabache, Sasuke se hizo amigo de Karin y asta algunos de la empresa pensaban que eran pareja, seguía teniendo muy buena relación con Tenten y asta con Neji, que a veces cuando no tenía clases salían los tres algún lugar para despejarse del trabajo y tomar algo, pero Sasuke vivía entre el trabajo la Universidad y su apartamento y eso era motivo de no conocer a sus vecinos, al azabache se le veía mas relajado aunque siguiera teniendo su semblante de seriedad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió la puerta de su nuevo apartamento arrastrando dos maletas con ruedas que no sabía como podía llevarlas ya que las llevaba con una mano, un bolso que para él pesaba los mil demonios y con su hijo en brazos de nueve meses que no paraba de señalar todo lo que veía y eso conllevaba a que se moviera, cuando entró a su nuevo hogar dejó las maletas aún lado y cerró la puerta con el pie, suspiró cansado por el viaje y agradeciendo mentalmente a Tenten en tener todo lo necesario en el apartamento sobre todo cosas para su hijo, fue al interior del apartamento para verlo mientras el niño seguía señalando y balbuceando cosas, él solo le sonreía o le contestaba algo, miró las tres habitaciones que tenía y el baño y se dirigió a la sala que estaba junto con la cocina y se sentó en el sofá por lo cansado que estaba, dejó al niño en el suelo para que se moviera libremente ya que había comenzado a caminar hace poco tiempo

-Hiro quieres comer?-el niño le miró con seriedad con sus grandes ojos azules iguales a los suyos

-si-dijo haciendo una sonrisa

-pues iremos a comer fuera-se levantó y cogió al niño en brazos, cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave y vio como la puerta de al lado salía dos personas, no pudo evitar quitar la vista de uno de ellos ya que le recordaba a cierta persona

-hola-dijo uno de los vecinos que era azabache con pelo corto y ojos negros-eres el nuevo vecino, cierto? Soy Sai Shimura

-soy Naruto Uzumaki y si, soy el nuevo vecino-el rubio miró a la otra persona que era pelirroja y con ojos aguamarina y pudo notar que estaba embarazado de poco tiempo ya que el vientre se le notaba poco

-él es mi esposo Subaku No Gaara

-encantado-dijo el pelirrojo

-lo mismo digo-dijo Naruto y notaron la mirada en su hijo que les miraba serio-él es mi hijo Hiro Uzumaki

-es varón, cierto?-dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el cabello azabache del niño

-si-dijo Naruto-es un poco serio cuando no conoce

-tu pareja debe de estar feliz al tener un niño tan hermoso-dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa

-no tengo pareja, solo estamos Hiro y yo-dijo Naruto serio-también tengo otro hijo de casi cuatro años-sonrió Naruto

-íbamos a comer algo, quieres venir con nosotros?-dijo Sai-a si nos conocemos mejor

-claro pero no me gustaría interrumpir

-no vas a interrumpir nada, Naruto-dijo Gaara

-lo mejor será que nos vayamos-dijo Sai y comenzaron a caminar para ir algún restaurante para comer

-de que trabajas Naruto?-dijo Gaara para comenzar una conversación

-trabajo en la empresa Huyuga -dijo Naruto-soy el asistente de uno de los presidentes

-eso está bien-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-si, tengo muy buena relación con los dos presidentes, he acabado de llegar de un viaje de Suna ya que allí se abierto una sucursal

-en Suna? Yo soy de ese lugar-dijo Gaara

-es un lugar magnifico, con mucho calor pero es genial-dijo sonriendo Naruto-ahora estaré de días libres durante unos días

-y sabes que hacer en esos días?-dijo Gaara

-mañana iré a ver a una persona especial para presentarle a Hiro, después iré a ver a Taro mi otro hijo y por último buscar una escuela para que me cuiden a Hiro mientras trabajo por la mañana

-lo tienes todo planeado-dijo Sai sonriendo

-antes no planificaba lo que hacía pero al tener a Hiro lo tengo que hacer-el matrimonio se miró

-no has dicho que tenías otro hijo?-dijo Sai

-si, pero está con su madre, con ella me llevo muy bien, somos grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que quiero decir es que la madre de Taro lo planea todo con Taro y yo no tenía que hacer eso por que lo hacía ella, pero con Hiro es diferente

-creo que ya entendí-dijo Gaara-pero pareces Doncel para haber tenido un hijo con una mujer

-soy Doncel y es una larga historia-dijo serio Naruto y Gaara como Sai entendieron que no era momento de preguntar

-aquí al lado se come estupendamente-dijo Sai y los otros le siguieron al interior del restaurante

Continuará …..

No me tardé casi nada en actualizar y estoy súper feliz …. Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar por fa


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto conoció a Sai y a Gaara que le agradó mucho ambos y los dos se ofrecieron ayudar a Naruto en todo en respecto a Hiroshi, se intercambiaron números de teléfono para estar en contacto por cualquier cosa, ese día Naruto tenía que ir a la oficina pero antes tenía que llevar a Hiro a la escuela de niños pequeños, la misma donde iba su hijo Taro y por eso lo pudieron admitir tan rápido

Cuando Naruto se arregló, le dio el desayuno a Hiro y le puso presentable, lo cogió en brazos poniéndole en su cintura, se colgó el bolso que llevaba las cosas de su hijo y salió del apartamento con tranquilidad ya que iba bien de tiempo, llamó al ascensor y esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió para poder entrar, tocó el número para bajar y la puerta se cerró automáticamente, a Hiroshi le gustaba el collar que llevaba siempre Naruto de una piedra azul, por eso siempre la tocaba con delicadeza impropia de un niño de esa edad

-te gusta, cierto?-le dijo Naruto al niño y este apoyó mas su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-papi-dijo Hiro con voz infantil

-te quiero-dijo Naruto dando un beso en la cabeza azabache y el niño soltó la piedra para hacer el intentó de abrazar el rubio, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y el rubio salió para ir a por su coche en el garaje, cuando se acercó lo abrió y en la parte trasera en la sillita de niños puso a su hijo, lo abrochó correctamente para luego besar la frente del niño e ir al asiento del conductor, puso el coche en marcha y salió del garaje, antes de meterse a la carretera y como miraba que no pasara coches Naruto vio aún varón con cabello azabache, piel pálida y ojos negros salir del edificio donde estaba su apartamento comiendo una pieza de fruta, el rubio parpadeó incrédulo-Sasuke?-susurró Naruto-imposible-y el rubio al ver que no venían coches salió del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de dejar en la escuela, conocer a la maestra que cuidaría a su hijo y darle las instrucciones se fue a la oficina, cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Neji y a Hinata que estaban en la oficina del primero, Neji le habló al rubio sobre su nuevo asistente sin que en ningún momento le dijera el nombre, el rubio supo desde el primer momento que el asistente nuevo fue recomendado por Tenten, después Naruto fue a la que sería su nueva oficina ya que sería el asistente de Hinata y se presentó a la secretaria, hablaron un poco y al rubio le agradó la chica rubia de nombre Ino, Naruto se dio cuenta que la chica estaba también al igual que Karin se todos los asuntos de la empresa

-entonces no me he perdido de mucho en este año y medio-dijo Naruto

-no mucho, pero si del nuevo asistente de Neji, es un bombón-dijo Ino

-tenía entendido que tenías pareja

-la tengo-dijo seria Ino-pero por decir que es un bombón o atractivo un varón no engaño a mi esposo Chouji

-todo el mundo habla de esa persona-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza ya que a él no le parecía nada importante

-normal, los Donceles y las chicas hablan de su atractivo físico-dijo Ino y Naruto rodó los ojos

-iré a saludar a Karin-dijo Naruto mirando el puesto de la pelirroja que no estaba

-ella tiene muy buena relación con él-Naruto miró a Ino-han venido juntos, suelen hacerlo todo los días

-pero …-Naruto no continuó por que Ino se le acercó al oído para hablarle y a si nadie le escuchara

-se rumorea que están liados-el rubio abrió los ojos-ahora los dos están metidos en la oficina de él

-pero Karin tiene novio-dijo Naruto extrañado por lo dicho por la rubia ya que lo poco que conocía del trabajo a Karin no se la veía que pudiera estar con dos personas a la vez-a no ser que no esté con su novio

-sigue aún con su novio-dijo Ino separándose del rubio y este volvió a mirar al puesto de la pelirroja incrédulo

-nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ella

-Karin siempre se ha visto muy ligera de cascos-dijo Ino-ya sabes le gusta presumir, coquetear y todo eso-Naruto entre cerró los ojos pensando que Ino no debería decir eso ya que ella hacía lo mismo

-será mejor que vaya a mi oficina-dijo Naruto pensando que si Karin estaba liado con el famoso asistente de Neji y tenía novio era problema de ella y a él no tenía que importarle, suspiró fuertemente y la puerta de la oficina del asistente te abrió mostrando a Karin que esta sonreía con coquetería y detrás de ella salía un azabache que Naruto conocía muy bien, abrió los ojos con sorpresa por ver a ese varón ya que no le entraba en la cabeza el por que estaba en ese lugar

-ese es el asistente de Neji-susurró Ino y Naruto frunció el ceño ya que miraba a los dos y estos se abrazaban, Karin miró a Naruto y le sonrió con cariño pero el rubio eso no lo vio, interpretó esa sonrisa de diferente forma, el rubio dio la espalda a la pareja que se abrazaba y sin mas se adentró a su despacho, Ino le miró sin entender y miró a la pelirroja y al azabache que ya no se abrazaban

Naruto al estar solo en su oficina se sentó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente con enfado, cualquiera que lo viera vería que ese momento no era el indicado para hablar con él, Naruto solo podía pensar que hacía Sasuke en la empresa, no lo entendía, asta que le vino en la mente la forma de vivir del azabache y las palabras de los Huyuga que el nuevo asistente fue contratado por recomendación de Tenten

-no puedo creer que Tenten se capaz de mantener a su amante y en cima en las narices de su esposo-dijo Naruto-y lo peor es que ese bastardo está liado con Karin, ni siquiera le importa que tengan pareja-escuchó como tocaban la puerta y el rubio dijo que pasara la persona que esta era Tenten que le sonreía

-Naruto, he venido especialmente a saludarte-dijo Tenten sin dejar de sonreir-que tal el viaje? Te gustó el apartamento?

-todo bien, Tenten-dijo Naruto sin poder evitar de decirlo con seriedad y la castaña lo notó

-te pasa algo?

-estoy bien

-de verdad?-dijo Tenten sin creerle

-estoy perfectamente bien-dijo Naruto forzadamente

-ya sabes del nuevo asistente de Neji, cierto?

-si

-te lo presentaron?

-no

-deberías de conocerle, ya sabes trabajaréis codo con codo-dijo Tenten

-Neji e Hinata me dijeron que era recomendación tuya

-exactamente-dijo de lo mas normal Tenten y Naruto quería gritarla que era una hipócrita-es que cuando lo volvía a ver solo pude pensar, por que no estar en la compañía Huyuga? -Naruto parpadeó varias veces-por que no sabes una cosa-dijo Tenten sonriendo y Naruto se extrañó-es que me puse feliz al ver a otra persona que estudió en la misma escuela que nosotros-Naruto abrió los ojos-ya sabes, el chico popular e inalcanzable de la escuela, el que tenía su club de fans-Tenten dejó de sonreír al ver al rubio serio y solo pudo pensar que metió la pata ya que creía que Naruto sabía que Sasuke estudió en la misma escuela-iré a saludar a Neji-le dio la espalda al rubio-te gustaría venir luego a comer con Karin y conmigo?

-no, iré con Hinata y Neji, ya que tenemos que hablar de algo importante, ya sabes trabajo

-claro y me gustó verte tan bien-dijo Tenten saliendo del despacho, saludó a Ino y fue directa al despacho del azabache que entró sin tocar, vio a Sasuke sentado mirando unos papeles-hola Sasuke-el azabache la miró y alzó una ceja ya que veía a la castaña nerviosa

-me gusta que te pongas nerviosa ante mi presencia-dijo con diversión Sasuke y Tenten frunció el ceño-que pasa?

-sabes que Naruto ya está en la empresa?-Sasuke la miró serio-no te dije?

-por lo que me dijiste tú y Karin faltaba dos semanas

-abras contado mal

-creo que no-dijo Sasuke

-me equivoqué y por eso Karin también-dijo Tenten haciendo un suspiro-bueno la cuestión es que vengo de hablar con él, le dije que tendría que trabajar codo con codo con el nuevo asistente de Neji, o sea tú, y después como si no viniera a cuento le dije que me agradaba reencontrarme con mis antiguos compañeros de la escuela

-le dijiste eso?-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-si-dijo Tenten-pero es culpa tuya, tenías de haberme dicho que no sabía que tú y él estudiasteis en la misma escuela

-tú y yo íbamos a diferentes aulas a las que iba Sakura y Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-la cuestión es que puso mala cara, sobre todo cuando le dije que tenías un club de fan-Tenten sonrió-creo que no le agradabas en esa época por que le quitabas sus ligues ya que él creía que era varón

-él no sabía de mi existencia-dijo de mal humor Sasuke-no le habrás dicho que yo también estuve en el orfanato?

-no-dijo Tenten-pero deberías de decirle eso-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-se que va a reaccionar mal cuando me vea-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto no es un tipo que tenga mal genio-dijo Tenten-a no ser que no me hayas contado todo lo que a pasado entre tú y él-la castaña lo miró seria

-te conté todo

-entonces por que siento que no me dices toda la verdad? No me gustaría tener alguna sorpresa-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior frustrado-yo quiero ayudarte a que conquiste a Naruto y Karin también quiere hacerlo-Sasuke sopló

-y yo os digo que será muy difícil

-por lo que nos has contado empezaste mal con él, por no decir que muy mal y la fastidiaste en la forma de acercarte a él

-en ningún momento sabía que era el mismo chico que estaba en el mismo orfanato que yo

-pero lo supiste cuando lo viste a sus ojos por primera vez-dijo Tenten-esos ojos que te quedabas embelesado sin que te dieras cuenta-sonrió Tenten-por eso quiero ayudarte, tú estabas enamorado de él desde que eras un adolescente y ni cuenta te diste, y como es Doncel, podréis formal una familia-la castaña frunció el ceño- a si Naruto se olvidará del tipo ese que le embarazó y no quiso hacerse cargo de su hijo-Sasuke la miró sorprendido-por tu cara creo que no te dije que Naruto tiene un hijo, aunque creo que si, da lo mismo, la cuestión que ese tipo se aprovechó de Naruto y como Naruto no sabía que era Doncel se embarazó, solo espero que eso no te incomode

-Naruto te contó eso?

-él no ha dicho nada, solo dijo que estaba embarazado y que lo criaría solo a su hijo y con la ayuda de Sakura y por eso suponemos que ha pasado algo a si-dijo Tenten mirando su reloj de pulsera-me voy, saludaré a Neji y me voy a buscar algunas cosas, comeré con Karin, te apuntas?

-claro-dijo Sasuke pensativo y la chica se fue, Sasuke al quedarse solo frunció el ceño-Sakura me mintió-suspiró fuertemente-tendré que decirle la verdad a Tenten

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La hora de la comida llegó, en la zona donde estaba la empresa había un gran restaurante cafetería donde iban a comer todas las personas de esa zona, en ese lugar en la zona derecha en una de las mesas estaba Karin, Tenten y Sasuke y en el lado izquierdo Neji, Hinata y Naruto, en ningún momento ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de las presencia de los otros, unos por que hablaban amenamente y los otros hablaban de trabajo, Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata y Neji en frente de ellos dos, la chica al lado de la ventana que de vez en cuando miraba por ella con una sonrisa, la comida llegó a su mesa y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente sin dejar de hablar, Naruto que puso su teléfono en la mesa para ir mirando la hora miró al lado, y es cuando se dio cuenta que una de las mesas estaba Karin que sonreía, al frente de ella Tenten al lado de la ventana y a su lado Sasuke, pudo apreciar Naruto que hablan los tres amenamente ya que podía ver a las chicas reír y al azabache sonreír, el rubio no pudo evitar cerrar los puños cuando Tenten se le acercó al azabache para decirle algo, Naruto por lo enfadado que estaba se levantó, no soportaba la insolencia del azabache, no entendía el descaro que tenía de trabajar si se podía decir trabajar lo que hacía el azabache en la empresa y al lado de Neji por la relación que tenía Tenten y lo peor es que se ponía en ese lugar público con la castaña sabiendo que Neji el esposo de Tenten pudiera verlos, miró la mesa suya sin notar las miradas de Hinata y de Neji y echó agua en su vaso, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, Naruto volvió a mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba el azabache y es cuando Hinata y Neji miraron al lugar, el rubio cogió su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego cogió el vaso y con paso firme y decidido se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Karin Tenten y Sasuke, el rubio en ningún momento se dio cuenta que Neji como Hinata lo siguieron, paró delante de ellos sin que estos se dieran cuenta

-hola-dijo Naruto sonriendo y los tres le miraron, Sasuke al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido-espero que lo estéis pasando bien

-Naruto no te había visto-dijo Karin sonriendo

-zorra-dijo mal humorado Naruto y Kiran no entendió el por que le dijo eso pero en ningún momento la miró solo miraba al azabache-y tú eres un maldito bastardo-dijo enfadado Naruto para luego echarle el contenido del vaso por la cabeza a Sasuke-espero que sigáis con vuestra diversión-sonrió Naruto dejando el vaso en la mesa con un golpe y sin mas se giró viendo a Neji y a Hinata sorprendidos-por favor ocuparos de mi cuenta, mañana os lo devuelvo-y sin mas se fue Naruto

-nunca he visto a si a Naruto-dijo Neji

-yo tampoco-dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo como Karin y Tenten intentaban secar a Sasuke

-no entiendo por que me ha dicho eso-dijo seria Karin

-creo que debería de ir a casa-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-te daré la tarde libre-dijo Neji-a pasado algo entre Naruto y tú?

-viejas rencillas del pasado-se adelantó Tenten

-solo espero que cuando trabajéis juntos no os comportéis como niños-dijo Neji serio

-por mi no habrá problema-dijo Sasuke-y gracias por dejarme ir a casa

-ya pago yo lo tuyo y mañana me invitas Sasuke-dijo Karin y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y se fue del lugar con el ceño fruncido

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su apartamento, estaba enfadado y ese enfado no se le quitaba, le daba rabia que Sasuke estuviera también con Tenten y con Karin, sabía que buscaba algo en ellas y que seguro que las había engatusado a las dos para conseguir algo, miró el reloj sabiendo que tenía que ir a buscar a su hijo, pero no tenía ganas, por eso le dijo a Sai que fuera a buscar a su hijo Hiro por que quería que ese enfado se fuera y a si su hijo no le viera con esa actitud

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó al edifico a donde vivía, si había tardo por que tenía que ir en transporte público o andando y decidió ir andando para que en el trayecto se secara, tocó el botón del ascensor y en seguida se abrió, entró y tocó el botón, las puertas se iban a cerrar cuando vio aún varón correr con un niño en brazos

-espera-gritó y Sasuke impidió que las puertas se cerrasen y el chico con el niño entró haciendo un suspiro-llegamos a tiempo Hiroshi- el niño aplaudió, Sasuke en cambio miraba al chico azabache detenidamente asta que hizo una media sonrisa

-Sai eres tú?-dijo Sasuke y el nombrado lo miró para luego hacer una sonrisa fingida de las suyas

-Sasuke-dijo Sai-cuanto tiempo

-mucho-dijo Sasuke

-no sabía que vivías aquí

-yo tampoco-dijo Sasuke y miró al niño que solo podía ver su cabello azabache ya que le daba la espalda-tu hijo?

-no que va-dijo Sai-es el hijo del vecino, me pidió de favor que le vaya a buscar al niño y yo como pronto seré padre a si aprendo-sonrió Sai

-vas a ser padre?

-si y estoy muy emocionado

-quien lo diría-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente con una media sonrisa

-cuando conoces a la persona indicada para ti te olvidas de todo y solo deseas estar con esa persona y hacerle feliz-dijo Sai y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos salieron

-se lo que quieres decir-susurró Sasuke

-parece que somos vecinos-dijo Sai-te presentaré a Gaara mi esposo

-asta te casaste-dijo Sasuke sorprendido-la verdad que me sorprende, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, solo querías rollos de un rato

-si, éramos en eso muy parecidos-dijo Sai-pero apareció Gaara en mi vida y lo cambié todo, solo deseo estar con él y con nadie mas

-sorprendente, pero a mi me pasa lo mismo

-te casaste?-dijo Sai que este paró y Sasuke también

-no-dijo Sasuke-y no creo que lo haga nunca

-Sasuke yo pensaba a si-dijo Sai con una sonrisa sincera-a Gaara lo conocí hace dos años y un mes y tres días-Sasuke se sorprendió que se acordara de los días exactos-cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que quería llevármelo a la cama, sinceramente no me costó, pero lo complicado fue darme cuenta que solo quería estar con él y cuando lo acepté y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él le insistí que fuese mi novio, me costó unos cuatro meses asta que Gaara me aceptó y a los cuatro meses después le pedí matrimonio y el aceptó, si de verdad estás enamorado de alguien por lo que has dicho antes insiste, si has hecho algo mal con esa persona pídele mil disculpas por que cuando te perdone y estés con él solo podrás decir ha valido la pena

-gracias por el consejo-dijo Sasuke viendo como tocaba el timbre de enfrente-seremos vecinos de enfrente

-aquí vive el padre Doncel de Hiro-dijo Sai-yo vivo en esa de allí-señaló la puerta de al lado de la puerta que tocó el timbre, Sasuke solo miró un momento al niño y su corazón se paralizó al ver ese color de ojos tan azules y escuchó una voz que conocía que iba abrir la puerta que había tocado Sai

-nos vemos Sai-dijo Sasuke sacando con rapidez la llaves y abriendo la puerta, no quería que el dueño de esa voz le viera, cuando entró cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella poniendo su mano en el corazón haciendo una sonrisa-mi hijo y tiene sus ojos-agachó la mirada-fui tan estúpido de decirte esas palabras Naruto, ahora solo deseo estar contigo y ver crecer contigo a nuestro hijo

Continuará …..

Me tardé un poquito, pero ya está este capítulo que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En la oficina de Neji estaba Hinata a su lado, Naruto y Sasuke en frente de ellos dos, los dos Huyuga miraban serios al rubio y al azabache que este último estaba aparentemente tranquilo con su mirada seria mirando a sus dos jefes, en cambio Naruto también miraba a los Huyuga con los ojos entrecerrados, con los puños apretados e intentando no gritar barbaridades a sus jefes como a la persona que tenía al lado ya que sus jefes les habían dicho que tenían que trabajar juntos en un proyecto para captar aún cliente importante, Neji al ver con esa expresión al rubio suspiró nunca lo había visto de esa forma

-Naruto tienes algún problema para hacer mas horas? Sabes que ese cliente es muy importante y tu jornada laboral se ha reducido por …

-Neji creo que a esta persona no le importa por que he reducido mi jornada laboral-dijo Naruto cortando a Neji que este miró a Hinata y ella le miró sin entender el por que ese comportamiento del rubio ya que él no era de esa forma, pero sabían que el rubio no le agradaba el azabache por lo que pasó al día anterior a la hora de la comida y por lo que estaban viendo en ese momento

-lo importante que a la hora de trabajar no haya conflictos entre vosotros-dijo Neji mirando a ambos con seriedad-el trabajo es trabajo y espero que lo separéis de lo privado

-por mi no hay problema-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto sopló de mala gana

-bien-dijo Hinata-organizaros por que vais a estar muchas horas juntos en un mismo lugar-Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto que este ni le miró un momento-cuando antes comencéis mejor y cuando acabéis nos lo enseñáis, Ino y Karin también estarán a vuestra disposición, podéis retiraros-Sasuke y Naruto iban a salir-Naruto quiero hablar contigo-el rubio la miró

-claro-dijo Naruto y Sasuke salió de la oficina-que pasa?

-que te pasa a ti-dijo Hinata-tú no eres a si

-no me pasa nada-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro para que su enfado se marchara-solo tengo que volver acostumbrarme

-tienes algún problema con el Uchiha?-dijo seria Hinata

-ninguno-dijo Naruto

-cualquier cosa puedes decirme-dijo Hinata

-Naruto tienes con quien dejar a Hiroshi?-dijo esta vez Neji

-Sakura puede ocuparse de él o si no unos vecinos muy amables que tengo-dijo Naruto-además intentaré acabar lo antes posible, no quiero perder nada de lo que haga mi hijo-Neji como Hinata sonrieron

-eres un buen padre, no pienses lo contrario por que no esté su padre varón ayudándote-dijo Hinata comprensiva

-es que es difícil estar solo con un hijo-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-olvídate de ese tipo, Naruto, estoy segura que aparecerá esa persona especial para ti y aceptará a tu hijo-dijo Hinata-otra cosa podéis utilizar la sala de juntas para estar mas cómodos

-no necesito a nadie para sacar adelante a mi hijo y menos aún varón-dijo Naruto-me retiro, cuando antes empiece con el proyecto antes acabaré

-claro-dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo como el rubio salía de la oficina

-Naruto en algún momento te comentó quien era el padre de su hijo?-dijo Neji

-no, me contó todo para desahogarse y omitiendo el nombre-dijo Hinata-me gustaría verlo solo para golpearlo por insensible

-sinceramente me gustaría saber la historia, pero es algo que Naruto debe de contar-dijo Neji

-y Lee? No le he visto-dijo Hinata y Neji negó con la cabeza

-ya sabes como es-dijo Neji-estará mostrando su flor de la juventud a todo el mundo-Hinata sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Karin puedes llamar al Uchiha-dijo serio Naruto delante de la pelirroja, esta le miró queriendo saber que le pasaba con ella

-ahora voy-dijo la chica levantándose

-no os entretengáis que no tengo todo el tiempo-dijo Naruto cuando la pelirroja iba a tocar la puerta, Karin tocó sin saber por que le decía eso y sin entrar habló a Sasuke que estaba cogiendo unos papeles

-Sasuke, Naruto te espera-dijo Karin dirigiéndose a su puesto

-estaremos en la sala de juntas por cualquier cosa, le puedes decir a Ino?-dijo Naruto serio ya que vio que la rubia no estaba en su puesto, el azabache salió de su despacho

-cualquier cosa me dices Karin-dijo Sasuke

-Karin dale saludos a Suigetsu de mi parte-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar alejándose, la pelirroja solo se le quedó mirando sin entender el por que le dijo eso ya que Naruto a su novio lo vio dos veces que ella recordase

-no sabía que conocía a Suigetsu-dijo extrañado y asta con seriedad Sasuke

-que yo sepa lo ha visto dos veces, aunque yo le hablado mucho de él-dijo Karin-nos vemos a la hora de comer?

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke

-me debes una comida que no se te olvide-dijo Karin sonriendo

-eres una pesada y se que te debo una comida-dijo Sasuke para comenzar a caminar por donde había ido Naruto, entró a la sala de juntas y vio al rubio hablando por teléfono sentado en una de las sillas

-entonces irás a buscar a Hiro, Sakura?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-me haces un gran favor ya que tengo que hacer un proyecto y lo mas seguro que me quedaré bastantes días asta tarde-Naruto mientras escuchaba a la peli rosa y con su uña rascaba algo imaginario en la mesa, Sasuke decidió sentarse en frente de él-iré a buscarlo igualmente, a si también veo a Taro, te dejo y estoy bien-puso su teléfono en la mesa y separó los papeles que había traído y le había dado Neji

-Naruto

-cuando antes comencemos antes acabaremos-dijo serio Naruto sin dejar que Sasuke le dijera nada-como debes de saber esta empresa toca todos los sectores

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-y por lo que estoy viendo el nuevo cliente tiene que ver con la medicina-dijo Naruto viendo los papeles-un varón de veintiséis años que es dueño de un hospital y quiere agrandar el hospital para los enfermos, tenemos que hacerle ver que nosotros somos la mejor opción para ayudarle y sacar beneficios pero ayudando a los menos favorecidos que son los enfermos -Sasuke se echó para atrás en la silla cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que este había leído el informe que les había dado Neji como haciendo ver que Sasuke no sabía leer

-se leer-dijo serio Sasuke

-creía que no-dijo Naruto mirando a la cara al azabache con una media sonrisa

-no me jodas

-es lo último que quiero-dijo Naruto con burla-te voy a ser claro Sasuke Uchiha lo que quiero es no verte y si estás en esta empresa para joderme la existencia no lo vas a conseguir por que tu eres mi menor problema-el rubio volvió a mirar los papeles-y como dices que sabes leer espero que sepas hacer tu trabajo en la empresa y demuéstrame que estás aquí por eso no por que te follas a la esposa del jefe-Sasuke abrió los ojos por lo último dicho por el rubio

-de la forma que lo dices vas hacer que piense que estás celoso-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, si lo había dicho era por que quería ver como se enfadaba Naruto y eso podría confirmarle que se sentía algo celoso por lo que pensaba que hacía con Tenten, pero no esperó la risa del rubio

-estoy tan celoso que no puedo dormir por las noches-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad pasándole el ordenador portátil al azabache-demuéstrame que sabes utilizar eso-Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y abrió el ordenador, lo encendió y mientras esperaba a que se encendiera el azabache sonrió pensando que si Naruto creía que no sabía hacer nada haría que no lo sabía hacer, a si aunque no le gustase al rubio tendría que pasar mas tiempo con él y le demostraría que no era como él creía

-será mejor que te acerques Naruto-el rubio miró al azabache-es que no se como va este aparato y quien mejor que tú para enseñarme-Naruto frunció el ceño y sin decir nada se levantó con los papeles en la mano y se sentó al lado del azabache-como se llama el cliente?-Naruto no dejó de tener su ceño fruncido sabiendo que iba a ser un día muy largo pero no solo ese si no los demás días

-Shino Abrume-dijo Naruto serio

-crees que voy a escribir bien el nombre, Naruto?

-te estás burlando de mi?

-has sido tu que has dicho que no se utilizar esto-el rubio miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con una media sonrisa

-no estoy para jueguecitos-dijo de mal humor Naruto-abre la carpeta de proyectos-el rubio miró la pantalla y Sasuke hizo lo que le ordenaron y los dos comenzaron, uno escribiendo y el otro indicándole, a si pasaron las horas, solo hablaban cosas del trabajo que hacían, Naruto miró la hora-deberíamos comer algo, o por lo menos yo o si no me desmayaré

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke estirando los brazos-pedimos una pizza-el rubio le miró unos segundos

-de acuerdo-Naruto iba a coger su teléfono pero el azabache se adelantó

-déjame a mi, que conozco un modo para que me hagan descuento-Sasuke tecleo el número y lo puso en altavoz haciendo una señal para que el rubio no dijera nada-hola, llamo de la empresa Huyuga que podrías traernos a la oficina una pizza familiar cuatro estaciones pero con doble de queso?

- _claro que si señor, al nombre de quien?_

 _-_ Sasuke Uchiha y también dos refrescos uno de limón y otro de naranja

- _su pedido ya está anotado, en menos de diez minutos ya la tendrá en la empresa_

 _-_ seguro que lo que la voy a decir se lo habrán dicho mucho pero su voz me ha cautivado, señorita-hubo silencio-no se como haré para quitarme de mi mente su dulce voz que seguro que serás una chica muy hermosa

- _señor Uchiha_

 _-_ dime Sasuke

- _gracias por su halago y nadie me ha dicho algo a si_

-no he podido resistirme a decirla la verdad, no puedo evitar imaginármela en este instante, y si te tuviera en frente mío no pararía de decirte lo hermosa que eres

- _señor … su pedido estará lo mas pronto posible y le haré un descuento por lo amable que ha sido_

 _-_ gracias-dijo Sasuke colgando

-siempre haces eso?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-siempre

-y suele funcionar?

-si, sobre todo si son chicas, los Donceles son mas difíciles pero algunos caen y me sale mas barato-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-la mayoría son adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas

-crees que si lo hago yo resultaría?-Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja-tendría que hacérselo aún varón -el azabache frunció el ceño

-los varones somos mas difíciles de caer en algo a si-dijo Sasuke levantándose y Naruto le siguió con la mirada serio ya que el azabache fue a la puerta para salir

-espera a donde vas?

-a recepción-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke marchándose del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la sala de juntas con el proyecto que tenían que hacer juntos, el azabache estaba concentrado en su ordenador e imprimiendo papeles, ya que habían echo un resumen del proyecto que habían hecho, en cambio el rubio estaba de pie andando de un lado a otro ya que esperaba que el cliente se pusiera hablar con él, ya que la secretaria de este le dijo que esperara

-deberías de intentarlo mas tarde-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal levantándose de su asiento y coger las hojas que habían salido de la impresora, el rubio no le contestó y Sasuke le miró un0os segundos para luego ordenar las tres hojas

-señor Abrume?-dijo el rubio haciendo un suspiro por la gran espera-soy Naruto Uzumaki de la empresa Huyuga-Sasuke cogió la grapadora para grapar las hojas-me gustaría que quedáramos para conocernos y a si entregarle un resumen del proyecto que estoy seguro que le interesará para el hospital-Naruto escuchaba con el ceño fruncido y al cabo de los segundos su ceño fruncido se relajó haciendo una sonrisa, eso Sasuke lo notó-eso quiere decir que aceptará la oferta de quedar con nosotros para explicarle el proyecto que tenemos?-Naruto se sentó relajado en la silla-que le parece en quedar mañana a la hora de la comida?-el rubio en ese momento se sonrojó notoriamente y fue visto por el azabache que frunció el ceño-déme … la dirección-dijo nervioso el rubio mientras escribía en un papel-lo conozco, nos vemos mañana a la hora de comer seremos puntuales-dijo con rapidez el rubio y después de despedirse en un susurro colgó dejando el teléfono en la mesa aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-parece que fue fácil que consiguieras la cita para mañana-dijo de mal humor Sasuke, Naruto parpadeó unas cuantas veces y no pudo evitar sonreir

-si-dijo Naruto-hemos quedado en este restaurante-le entregó el papel al azabache donde había apuntado la dirección-lo conoces?

-para que dices que lo conoces si no lo conoces-dijo Sasuke sin que su mal humor se fuera ya que no le gustaba nada ese pequeño nerviosismo del rubio y el sonrojo en sus mejillas-y se puede saber que te ha dicho para que te pongas tan idiota?-el rubio frunció el ceño mirando al azabache

-conoces este lugar o no?

-lo conozco-dijo Sasuke y Naruto volvió a sonreír levantándose y comenzando a recoger sus cosas

-no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo Naruto sonriendo que para el azabache esa sonrisa era idiota-me voy a casa, iré a buscar a mi hijo y pasaré el tiempo con él-Sasuke cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio

-que es lo que te ha dicho?-insistió Sasuke

-me ha dicho que mi voz es muy dulce-dijo Naruto como ido-nunca me han dicho algo a si-susurró esto el rubio

-se nota que no la escuchado en persona-dijo enfadado Sasuke-cuando la escuche se arrepentirá de haberte dicho tal cosa-el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-que te jodan-dijo Naruto enfadado y ya preparado para irse

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-si me vas a decir alguna estupidez no quiero escucharla-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró

-solo quería preguntarte algo-el rubio entrecerró los ojos mirando al azabache-la última vez que vi a Sakura …

-no me importa si te sigues acostando con ella-cortó Naruto al azabache

-ella y yo hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo serio Sasuke

-se me olvidó que ahora prefieres acostarte con la esposa de tu jefe-dijo Naruto y Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-con Tenten?-dijo Sasuke-claro que …

-no me importa con quien te acuestes para conseguir tus caprichos-volvió a cortar al azabache el rubio

-solo quería preguntarte por nuestr-negó con la cabeza Sasuke-por el hijo que ibas a tener

-aborté-dijo sin mas Naruto dando la espalda al azabache

-por que me mientes-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-eso es lo que tú querías no? Yo hice lo que me dijiste-Sasuke se pasó sus mano por su cabello azabache

-se que no abortaste por que ahora has dicho …

-puedo decir muchas cosas de mi hijo, por que solo es hijo mío y para ti aborté-Sasuke cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió

-déjame acercarme a él-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto solo apretó sus puños con fuerza

-nunca-dijo Naruto sin sentimientos y con frialdad-no voy a permitir que te acerques a él, por que eres una mala influencia y que lo mas seguro es para hacerle daño

-nunca le haría daño-alzó la voz Sasuke, el rubio le miró

-que es lo que buscas

-solo quiero conocer a mi hijo-Naruto sonrió falsamente

-claro y hacer de buen padre, crees que me lo voy a creer? Crees que voy a dejar a mi hijo con alguien como tú, no pienso permitir que esté con alguien como tú por que para ti es un capricho y cundo te canses lo dejarás, eso es lo que siempre has hecho, te gusta algo y cuando te cansas lo tiras como un trapo que no vale

-mi hijo no eres tú-dijo serio Sasuke pero inmediatamente se arrepintió por lo que dijo ya que vio la expresión del rubio que aunque no lo demostrara vio dolor en sus ojos azules-no quise decir eso

-no te quiero cerca de mi hijo, haz cuenta que aborte que es lo que querías-dijo Naruto marchándose hacia la puerta abrirla y salir de ese lugar

-por que me cuesta decir lo que de verdad quiero decir?-susurró Sasuke desanimado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente con Hiro en brazos, a su lado estaba Sakura con Taro de la mano, acababan de recoger a los dos niños de la escuela y decidieron ir a pasear y después al parque para que los dos niños jugaran un rato y a si se distrajeran y socializaran con otros niños

Una vez en el parque Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en un banco mientras miraban a los dos niños, Taro al ser un poco mas mayor que Hiro decidió ir a jugar con los niños de su edad, en cambio Hiro estaba jugando en la tierra al lado donde estaban el rubio y la peli rosa, esta aunque habían hablado de cosas triviales notó algo extraño al rubio

-Naruto me vas a contar que te pasa?-el rubio miró a la chica sin entender la pregunta-es que te noto nervioso y a la vez enfadado, has tenido algún problema en el trabajo o con Hiro?

-con Hiro va bien todo, como puedes ver está bien, es un poco antisocial como me ha dicho la maestra al cargo de él pero creo que cuando sea mas mayor será mas sociable

-entonces es el trabajo?-Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-veo que si, puedes contarme

-se trata de Sasuke-dijo directo Naruto sin dejar su ceño fruncido, Sakura en cambio también frunció el ceño

-no me digas que ha ido a tu trabajo

-no-dijo Naruto-el problema es que trabaja allí y es el asistente de Neji

-que-dijo sorprendida Sakura

-me habían hablado maravillas del nuevo asistente de Neji y tenía ganas de conocerlo pero cuando supe que era Sasuke no podía creerlo

-pero como ha entrado a trabajar allí? Que yo sepa no ha ido a la Universidad

-tiene muy buena relación con Tenten-dijo con odio Naruto-y también con Karin, está liado con las dos, y lo peor de todo que no es nada discreto-Sakura solo miró al frente-Tenten lo recomendó a Neji y este le ha dado una oportunidad

-ya veo-susurró Sakura

-se que Sasuke iba a la misma escuela que nosotros-dijo serio Naruto como si le molestara ese echo, Sakura lo miró

-Tenten y Sasuke en la escuela se llevaban bien, podría decir que era a la única que podía soportar un poco a parte que ellos dos se acostaban-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto seria por si veía algo de enfado en sus facciones

-como si me importase eso-dijo de mala gana Naruto-la cuestión que tengo que soportarlo

-haz como si no existiera-dijo Sakura-y recuerda que Sasuke no te conviene-Naruto miraba al frente serio-lo único que te puede causar es dolor-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y no fue notado por Sakura-no dejes que se te vuelva acercar, seguro que tiene malas intenciones, aunque puede ser que lo único que quiera es sacarte de quicio y que veas que el tiene a un partido mejor que tú

-no me interesa Sasuke para nada-dijo Naruto serio-pero me inquieta lo que me ha dicho

-que te ha dicho?

-quiere acercarse a Hiro

-que-dijo alterada Sakura-como que quiere acercarse a Hiro, si lo despreció y te dijo que abortaras, por eso quedamos en decirle que abortaste y en este tiempo ni le importó, seguro que quiere sacar algo a cambio

-yo también lo creo-dijo Naruto levantándose-Sakura tengo que irme

-Taro-alzó la voz Sakura para que su hijo la escuchara, el niño inmediatamente se acercó a ella-despídete de tu padre que se va a casa

-Taro me tengo que ir a descansar-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa y agachándose a la altura del niño

-vendrás mañana a visitarme papa?

-claro que si, hijo-dijo Naruto besando la frente de su hijo y se levantó-nos vemos Sakura-la chica afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto cogió en brazos a Hiro, pero antes Taro se despidió de su hermano menor, Naruto se fue caminando con tranquilidad saliendo del parque, Hiro se removió un poco en sus brazos-que pasa, Hiro?

-suelo-dijo el niño señalando el suelo y el rubio sonrió ya que Hiro ya que comenzaba a caminar solo quería hacerlo, Naruto lo puso en el suelo agarrándolo de sus manos y caminaron lentamente, el niño miraba el suelo con seriedad como si estuviera concentrado esto al rubio le hacía gracia, pasaron una esquina y sin darse cuenta Naruto por que estaba concentrado en su hijo se chocó con otra persona

-lo siento-dijo Naruto poniendo en brazos a su hijo y vio aún varón alto, con cabellos cortos oscuro, con gafas de sol y con una expresión seria

-no pasa nada-dijo el hombre

-mi hijo aprendido a caminar y tengo que estar al pendiente de él por eso no me fijé-el varón sonrió de medio lado mirando de arriba abajo al rubio

-no te preocupes, hay que tener vigilados a los niños pequeños-dijo el varón-tienes un hijo muy lindo

-gracias-dijo Naruto

-espero que no te importe, pero te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?-el rubio lo miró sorprendido durante unos segundos

-lo siento de veras, pero es hora de ir a casa para que Hiroshi descanse-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-tienes una sonrisa hermosa-dijo sin pensar el varón y el rubio se sonrojó

-será mejor que me vaya, adiós-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar algo nervioso y el varón se le quedó mirando

-tuve que preguntarle el nombre-dijo de mala gana el varón por no haberle preguntado el nombre al rubio

Continuará …..

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Era la hora de la comido y Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sasuke en un restaurante, el azabache al lado de la ventana y en frente un hombre serio de pelo negro corto en punta y sus gafas de sol en la cabeza, los dos varones se miraban serios asta desafiantes, Naruto en cambio parecía que no se daba cuenta pero notaba la tensión en los dos varones, en cierta forma se sorprendió que Shino Abrume, el cliente que tenían que convencer fuese el mismo varón de la tarde anterior, el rubio suspiró cortando un trozo de carne y se lo metió en la boca

-señor Abrume espero que el proyecto que estamos haciendo le agrade y decida que la mejor opción es la empresa Huyuga-Shino miró al rubio y le sonrió de medio lado, esto fue notado por Sasuke y no le agradó que sonriera a si al rubio

-puede decirme Shino, nada de formalidades

-entonces digo lo mismo, puedes llamarme Naruto-el rubio sonrió-y que dice sobre lo que te he dicho?

-me leeré esta noche minuciosamente el proyecto-dijo Shino pero se notaba en el tono de voz algo diferente que el rubio no podía descifrar pero le dio igual

-es solo un resumen detallado, cuando antes tendrás …

-no hace falta con esto me basta-cortó Shino al rubio sin dejar de sonreír

-pero …

-dejemos de hablar de trabajo-dijo Shino volviendo a cortar al rubio-me interesa otras cosas en este momento

-como que?-dijo con inocencia Naruto y Sasuke rodó los ojos sabiendo las intenciones de Shino y creyendo que Naruto era muy idiota por no darse cuenta

-ayer cuando te vi no tuve tiempo-Sasuke frunció mas el ceño de lo que tenía ya que no sabía eso-de decirte que tienes un hijo muy lindo-Shino puso los codos en la mesa cruzando sus manos para ponerla en la barbilla y sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-tengo un hijo muy inteligente-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y asta se podía notar orgullo en su voz-tiene nueve meses y ya camina, tengo que tenerlo agarrado-frunció el ceño Naruto-a veces quiere ir solo

-un niño independiente-dijo Shino

-independiente no, es orgulloso como el bastardo de su padre-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke miró al rubio enfadado

-eso quiere decir que no va bien tu relación con tu pareja y padre de tu hijo-el rubio comenzó a toser ya que estaba bebiendo y lo que escuchó por Shino hizo casi ahogarse

-no hay relación-dijo sin mas Naruto después de tranquilizarse del ataque de tos

-entonces te has separado del padre de tu hijo y eso significa que no tienes pareja-dijo interesado Shino y Sasuke miraba a Shino con odio

-nunca fuimos pareja ni nada-dijo Naruto serio pero Shino notó algo de dolor en esas palabras, Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos

-lo siento, seguro que lo pasaste bastante mal y sobre todo al quedarte embarazado

-nada de eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo forzadamente-yo sabía lo que había

-lo importante que por una aventura no des de lado a tu hijo

-yo no soy tan inhumano-dijo serio Naruto-ante todo es mi hijo y no soy como ese bastardo infeliz

-me imagino que no quiso responsabilizarse

-no hablemos de esa persona ya que está muerta-dijo Naruto como si fuese lo mas normal y Sasuke al escuchar eso le pasó lo mismo que a Naruto con su bebida y comenzó a toser, Shino en cambio comprendió que Naruto no quería nada con el padre de su hijo por despreciar al hijo que iban a tener

-cualquier varón estaría en cantado de hacer de padre de tu hijo-Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras miró a Shino con ganas de matarlo y Naruto parpadeó varias veces asta que suspiró

-Hiroshi tiene a su padre y nadie hará de padre para él-dijo en un susurro y Shino notó dolor en el tono usado el rubio y Sasuke se sorprendió por esas palabras-yo solo me vasto a él no le necesito -dijo esto serio

-no se que decir ante eso-dijo Shino notando que Naruto no era una persona mala, y pensó que otra persona en el lugar del rubio no diría esas palabras y sabía que también que Naruto cuando su hijo fuese mas mayor le diría quien es el padre, nunca le engañaría sobre eso-cambiemos de tema-en ese momento la camarera llegó a la mesa para recoger los platos ya que habían acabado de comer

-querrían postre?-dijo amablemente la camarera que tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un moño y sus ojos eras de un color miel tirando a verdes

-yo quiero fresas-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-yo lo mismo-dijo esta vez Shino, la camarera apuntó y miró a Sasuke que miraba al frente con los ojos entrecerrados como pensativo, la camarera lo miró

-señor, desea postre?-dijo la camarera y Naruto notó un tono bastante empalagoso e hizo una mueca de fastidio, Sasuke la miró y la chica sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó

-un helado estaría bien-dijo Sasuke bastante serio y volvió a mirar al frente

-en seguido os traigo el pedido-dijo la chica y sin mas se fue, hubo un silencio entre los tres, Shino notó el ceño fruncido del rubio y la seriedad de Sasuke mirando por la ventana, pasó unos minutos que Shino no dejaba de mirar al rubio que este comenzó a mirar su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa y Shino deseó que esa sonrisa se la dedicara a él, lo admitía había algo en ese rubio que le llamaba la atención y quería conocerlo mas, la camarera volvió con los pedidos y los puso en la mesa, Shino y Naruto se percataron que en el plato del postre de Sasuke había un papelito doblado y el rubio miró a la chica que esta estaba sonrojada para irse lo mas rápido del lugar, Naruto suspiró aceptando que le molestaba bastante que Sasuke por solo su presencia llamara tanto la atención de mujeres y Donceles

-quieres nata, Naruto?-dijo Shino y el rubio como Sasuke le miraron viendo como Shino agitaba la bote de la nata-a mi me gusta la nata, soy adicto a ella, me gusta con todo-Naruto lo miró sin entender y Sasuke frunció el ceño por el tono utilizado por ese varón, solo pudo pensar que era un descarado pero notó que Naruto no se percató de la indirecta

-no quiero nata, es algo que no me gusta-dijo Naruto cogiendo una fresa con sus dedos y metiéndosela en la boca para dar un mordisco-me encanta las fresas, las comería a todas horas, antes de quedarme embarazado no las podía ni ver, no me agradaban, y al quedar embarazado solo quería comer fresas, Hiro y yo comemos fresas juntos-sonrió Naruto

-es muy pequeño para que las coma-dijo Shino echándose nata en una parte del plato

-Sakura también me lo ha dicho pero le gustan mucho-dijo Naruto

-Naruto quiero pedirte una cosa-dijo Shino serio mirando al rubio que este al verlo tan serio lo miró de la misma forma por que creyó que le diría algo importante-pero antes quiero decirte una cosa y espero que no te moleste

-puedes decirme-dijo Naruto

-me gusta tu sonrisa-dijo serio pero con sinceridad Shino, Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas apareció, en cambio Sasuke frunció el ceño cogiendo con una de sus manos el papel para abrirlo, la otra mano se cerró con fuerza en un puño, quería moler a golpes al otro varón pero se estaba controlando, no le gustaba nada que le dijera eso, que mirara de esa forma al rubio

-gracias-dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien que decir ante eso

-ayer cuando hablé contigo quedé prendado de tu voz y cuando te vi sin saber que era la misma forma me dije que tenía que volver a verte-dijo Shino, Naruto parpadeó varias veces, Sasuke miró lo que había escrito en la hoja para que no notaran que eso le estaba enfureciendo, solo veía el nombre de la camarera y debajo el número de teléfono-por eso me encantaría que mañana accedieras a que te invite a comer, los dos solos, como una cita-el rubio solo miraba a Shino sin saber que decir ya que nunca le habían dicho esas cosas, sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Sasuke se guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos y miró a Shino con los ojos entre cerrados y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, ya no quería helado-si aceptas la cita, te aseguro que aceptaré el proyecto que habéis hecho, que me dices? Aceptas tener mañana una cita conmigo?-sonrió Shino

-no lo hará-dijo con frialdad y asta con veneno Sasuke, el rubio lo miró un momento sorprendido pero en seguida frunció el ceño

-no te he preguntado a ti-dijo Shino mirando con odio a Sasuke que este sonrió de medio lado

-los dos somos varones y se tus intenciones-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-y según tú cuales son mis intenciones?-los dos varones se retaban con la mirada, Naruto los miraba a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados y notando en el ambiente que si no decía o hacía algo podrían esos dos llegar a golpearse y eso a Naruto no le interesaba, pero no entendía esa actitud de Sasuke

-te lo quieres follar-dijo directo Sasuke y Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido y Shino hizo una pequeña carcajada para luego mirar con odio a Sasuke

-sabes lo que pasa, Sasuke-dijo Shino acercándose un poco al rostro de Sasuke que este ni se inmutó-cree el ladrón es de su misma condición-Sasuke en un rápido movimiento agarró de la pechera a Shino y lo acercó mas a su rostro

-él no va ir contigo a ningún sitio a solas-amenazó Sasuke-no lo voy a permitir

-basta-alzó la voz Naruto-déjalo ahora mismo-ordenó el rubio a Sasuke que este inmediatamente soltó a Shino y Naruto lo miró-discúlpalo, no tiene modales-el rubio miró enfadado a Sasuke-no soy de tu propiedad que te quede claro, no se que pretendes por haber hecho eso, pero tú tienes a tus ligues y a mi me dejas en paz-miró a Shino-acepto la cita contigo-Shino esbozó una sonrisa de victoria, Sasuke se levantó y miró con ira a Naruto

-déjame pasar-dijo fríamente y enfadado Sasuke

-y si no quiero-retó Naruto

-te saco yo mismo-dijo Sasuke en modo de amenaza, Naruto sopló y se levantó para que Sasuke saliera a parte que sabía que Sasuke era capaz de hacerlo sin importarle que hubiera gente a su alrededor y Naruto no quería ningún espectáculo, Sasuke salió del lugar y el rubio lo miraba con enfado, sinceramente no iba aceptar la cita pero la actitud de Sasuke hizo que aceptara a parte que Shino le agradaba

-idiota-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró como diciendo que se las pagaría y sin mas se fue, el rubio se sentó-discúlpalo, no está acostumbrado a relacionarse con personas normales-Shino no entendió a que venía eso pero le dio igual

-entonces quedamos mañana a la hora de comer?-dijo Shino para cambiar de tema

-claro-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa forzada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento y de muy mal humor, estaba acompañado por Sai que le miraba divertido

-me gustaría saber el por que de esta actitud-dijo Sai de lo mas normal, Sasuke se sentó como peso muerto al lado de Sai

-la jodí con él y nunca me perdonará

-déjame que entienda -dijo Sai-tuviste un rollo de esos tuyos, te gustó demasiado y lo dejaste ir, te diste cuenta que no lo dejaste ir por que estabas enamorado de esa persona y ahora es esa persona que no quiere saber de ti

-algo a si-dijo Sasuke mirando el techo

-y que falta que sepa?

-quedó embarazado-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de mirar al techo ya que le parecía muy interesante

-por lo poco que hablemos dijiste que tener hijo no entraba en tu modo de vida

-cuando me lo dijo le dije que abortara-dijo Sasuke soplando-me hicieron creer que lo hizo y no es a si

-y tu quieres un acercamiento con tu hijo

-si

-y esa persona puede que no te deje por que está dolida por que tú le dijiste que abortara

-exacto

-lo tienes complicado-dijo Sai-pero puedes demostrarle que quieres a tu hijo

-no solo quiero a mi hijo también a él-Sai miraba a Sasuke sin saber muy bien que decir-le dije que con él no quería tener hijos y mas cosas desagradables

-si de verdad quieres a ese Doncel y a tu hijo lucha y no vuelvas a caer a los placeres de la carne por que si se entera pensará que es un pasa tiempo otra vez-Sasuke miró a Sai con una pequeña sonrisa

-si te dijera que desde hace mucho no tengo sexo con nadie por que no puedo, que pensarías?

-que eres impotente-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-te puedo asegurar que no lo soy-miró Sasuke al frente con los ojos entrecerrados-es solo pensar en él …

-y te pones como una moto-dijo divertido Sai cortando a Sasuke-pues te aconsejo que hagas lo que sea para tenerlo otra vez en tu cama y se te vaya ese humor que tienes por no tener sexo adecuadamente, y sabes que la mano no cuenta como sexo

-idiota-dijo Sasuke-mañana va a tener una cita y solo tengo ganas de raptarlo y meterlo en mi cama bien atado para que no vaya con ese tipo

-y a si demostrarle que el único varón con quien puede estar es contigo

-exacto-Sai rodó los ojos levantándose

-solo te voy decir que actúes como una persona normal para conquistarlo y una vez hecho eso podrás tener a tu hijo-Sai caminó hacia la puerta-nos vemos en otro momento Sasuke-el nombrado afirmó con la cabeza

-como una persona normal, eh?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-eso será imposible aunque se puede intentar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al siguiente día Sasuke no fue por la tarde a trabajar, mas que nada por que su jefe Neji cuando vio su mal humor después de que Naruto se fuera a comer le dijo que fuera a su casa a descansar, Sasuke sin pensarlo decidió irse por que sabía que al final tendría peleas con cualquier persona ya que le irritaba bastante en pensar que Naruto estaba comiendo con Shino y que después los dos se irían a saber donde para su cita

Sasuke cuando llegó a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha para intentar quitarse sus malos pensamientos, al acabar seguía con esa misma actitud de moler a golpes a Shino, se puso ropa informal unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa negra con dos botones abrochados, miró la hora y decidió comer algo rápido, no tenía apetito de solo imaginar que Shino se podía propasar con Naruto por su inocencia y por lo idiota que era le daba rabia, ya veía como Shino quería darle de comer a Naruto inventándose una excusa tonta y Naruto le creyó para que Shino se acercara mas a él, solo de pensar eso Sasuke dejó de comer, fue hacia el sofá, encendió la televisión en cualquier canal y se tumbó, cerró los ojos, quería dormir a si no pensaría lo que no tenía que pensar, no pudo evitar relamerse sus labios al comenzar a imaginarse alguna escena subidita de tono con el rubio, se pasó su mano lentamente por su pecho asta que llegó al pantalón, iba a meter su mano entre los pantalones para agarrar su miembro pero el timbre de su puerta sonó, Sasuke de mala gana chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta, pero inmediatamente su ceño se le quitó al ver en su puerta a Sai, a su esposo que este tenía aún niño en brazos que Sasuke reconoció como a su hijo Hiroshi

-perdona Sasuke-dijo Sai apenado-esta mañana me dijo el padre de Hiroshi que lo cuidáramos yo acepté por que no me acordaba que Gaara y yo teníamos médico-Sasuke miró a Gaara mas concretamente al niño que le daba la espalda y señalaba la puerta donde él vivía con Naruto

-y el hospital no es un buen sitio para los niños pequeños-dijo Gaara apenado y luego miró serio a Sai-Hiro no te dará problemas, es muy bueno y obediente

-nos harías ese favor? Y a si practicas?-dijo Sai sonriendo y Gaara miró a su esposo sin entender

-no hay problema-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-de verdad?-dijo Gaara

-si-dijo Sasuke

-enviaré al padre de Hiroshi un mensaje diciéndole que está en la casa del vecino de enfrente-dijo Sai de lo mas normal

-espera-dijo Sasuke y los otros dos le miraron sin comprender, Sasuke cogió aire por que no había pensado que Naruto no sabía que era su vecino de enfrente pero algún día se debería de enterar y este podía ser un buen momento para demostrar a Naruto que no era un mal padre y que estaba equivocado en lo que le dijo

-pasa algo? No puedes quedarte con Hiro?-dijo Gaara

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke-no tengo problema en quedarme con él, pero no tengo mucha idea de cómo cuidar aún niño tan pequeño-Gaara le sonrió

-toma-dijo Gaara entregándole una mochila a Sasuke-aquí está todo de Hiro, potitos, biberón, su peluche para que duerma, pañales y todas esas cosas-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-Hiro es un niño muy inteligente, habla poco pero cuando tenga hambre te lo hará saber

-solo espero saber manejar todo esto-dijo mas para si Sasuke que a los otros dos, Gaara le sonrió

-es fácil-dijo Sai-Hiroshi te lo hará fácil, pero no te pongas nervioso y todo saldrá bien, es como el sexo, si lo haces nervioso te corres antes de tiempo

-Sai-regañó Gaara y Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja-Hiro-Gaara dio una pequeña palmada al niño que este seguía señalando la puerta de enfrente

-Hiroshi-dijo Sai y el niño le miró-hace mas caso si le dices Hiroshi-Sai lo dijo como si fuese un secreto-quiero presentarte al vecino y mi amigo-el niño miró donde señalaba Sai y miró serio a Sasuke-se llama Sasuke y estará contigo asta que tu padre venga, vale?

-pórtate bien que no tiene experiencia con los niños-dijo Gaara, Sasuke frunció el ceño y el niño afirmó con la cabeza-quieres ir con él?-el niño no dejó de mirar a Sasuke serio durante unos segundos asta que hizo una pequeña sonrisa y dirigió sus brazos hacia Sasuke, este se sorprendió pero igualmente lo cogió en brazos, una vez lo tuvo en brazos Sasuke se quedó mirando al niño como si estuviera embobado y acarició los cabellos azabaches

-no creo que Naruto tarde mucho-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a Sai

-no lo creo-dijo Sai y miró a Sasuke-se te da bien los niños, recuerda que Hiroshi aprendido hace poco andar, debes de ayudarle-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-será mejor que no vayamos-dijo Gaara y le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño-pórtate bien, Hiro

-no vemos mañana, enano-dijo Sai revolviendo los cabellos del niño para comenzar alejarse

-adiós-dijo Hiroshi moviendo su mano asta que dejó de ver a Gaara y a Sai-casa-señaló la puerta de enfrente el niño y Sasuke sonrió

-entremos-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo el niño y entraron, Sasuke cerró la puerta con el pie y dio unos pasos asta que el niño comenzó a removerse-suelo-Sasuke entendió y lo dejó en el suelo, no sabía que hacer ya que el niño se le agarró a las piernas pero miraba la pequeña mesa con seriedad

-quieres ir hacia la mesa?-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-dame la mano-el niño negó con la cabeza

-solo-dijo demasiado serio Hiro aflojando el agarre de la pierna de Sasuke y dio su primer paso para luego el segundo, una vez suelto dio otro paso mas y se tambaleó, Sasuke iba a ir a cogerlo para que no cayera al suelo pero el niño se recuperó y dio otro paso mas, volvió a dar otro mas, volvió a tambalearse y en el siguiente paso estiró sus brazos para alcanzar la mesa y cogerla con sus manos y a su acercarse, el niño empezó a aplaudir feliz-solo-Sasuke le miraba sorprendido no era mucho lo que había andado sin ayuda pero para un niño tan pequeño que lo hiciera solo era algo increíble, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo Sasuke y se acercó al niño revolviéndole los cabellos

-ya eres un niño casi grande-dijo Sasuke

-si, papi contento-dijo feliz el niño asta que se puso serio mirando a Sasuke que este alzó una ceja

-tienes hambre, Hiroshi?-dijo Sasuke y el niño negó con la cabeza

-Sakura-el niño señalaba a Sasuke que este frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre con tanta claridad-foto-el niño se notaba en sus facciones que le costaba por lo menos la palabra-joven tuya-Sasuke sonrió imaginándose que podía ser el álbum de fotos de la escuela y que se la habían enseñado al niño

-por que no vemos algo divertido en la televisión?-el niño solo le miraba y Sasuke le cogió en brazos y lo sentó en el sofá, se quitó la bolsa de las cosas de Hiroshi dejándola a su lado y se sentó al lado del niño-seguro que te gustan los dibujos animados-Sasuke comenzó a cambiar el canal asta que encontró lo que buscaba, miró a Hiroshi que tenía el ceño fruncido-no te gustan?-el niño negó con la cabeza

-dibujos no gustar

-entonces que te pongo-dijo para él Sasuke

-da igual-dijo Hiroshi moviéndose un poco para ponerse mas cómodo en el sofá y a si acercarse a Sasuke y apoyar su cabeza en su brazo, Sasuke sonrió y pasó su brazo por el cuerpo del niño a si por cualquier movimiento que hiciera el niño no habría la posibilidad de caerse al suelo-papa tú-Sasuke no entendió y el niño pareció que entendió que no le entendió-tus papas-Sasuke le miró unos segundos asta sopló eso era algo que no le gustaba hablar pero quien se lo preguntaba era un niño, pero no un niño cualquiera su hijo

-no tengo padres-dijo Sasuke

-papi tampoco-dijo el niño pensativo y Sasuke cada vez se sorprendía por lo claro y bien que hablaba el niño por lo pequeño que era, otra cosa que hacía que su orgullo se inflara-yo papi, papa no-el niño se quedó cayado unos segundos y Sasuke le entró unas ganas inmensas de decirle que él era su padre-vendrá papa-Sasuke alzó una ceja-papi dijo- Sasuke no supo que decir ante eso, a parte que no entendió si Naruto le dijo que no vendría su padre o que vendría, estuvo pensando en eso unos segundos asta que escuchó que el niño bostezaba

-tienes sueño?

-si-dijo adormilado el niño y Sasuke sonrió

-pues durmamos un poco

-papi también duerme-dijo el niño cerrando los ojos y Sasuke lo cogió en brazos y se tumbó con el niño en un costado suyo, en el lado del respaldo de sofá para que el niño no cayera en el suelo, sintió como el mas pequeño se aferró a él durmiendo y Sasuke decidió cerrar los ojos pensando que no vendría mal dormir un poco y si es con su hijo mejor

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando abrió sus ojos negros al sentir el timbre de la puerta, bostezó y recordó que tenía a su hijo tumbado a su lado y aforrándose a él, volvió a escuchar el timbre y miró la hora, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar que Naruto había pasado mucho tiempo en su cita, se levantó enfadado y con pasos lentos fue hacia la puerta, abrió la puerta y vio una cabellera rubia que le daba la espalda, se sorprendió mas que nada por que no había pensado en que decir a esa persona cuando llegara, frunció otra vez el ceño por la hora de llegada del rubio, este se giró

-disculpa pero me dijo Sai que te -el rubio mientras hablaba su voz sonaba mas floja asta que se cayó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-que hora de llegar es esta-fue lo que dijo enfadado Sasuke y era lo único que le vino a la mente, Naruto solo le miraba y de vez en cuando miraba la puerta de enfrente que era de su apartamento-contéstame-exigió y el rubio parpadeó mirándolo, se notaba que no entendía que hacía en ese lugar

-que …

-eso es lo de menos quiero saber el por que llegas tan tarde de esa cita-dijo Sasuke de mala gana cortando al rubio ya que sabía que le iba preguntar que hacía en ese lugar, en cambio Naruto no contestó seguía mirándolo asta que llegó a la conclusión que Sasuke estaba en ese apartamento por que tenía un rollo con el que vivía, frunció el ceño al recordar que su hijo estaba en ese lugar sabiendo de primera mano como era Sasuke cuando estaba con una de sus conquistas

-eres un maldito descarado-dijo Naruto enfadado, esta vez era el que no entendía Sasuke ya que no sabía a que venía eso, instintivamente se miró por si no llevaba alguna prenda de ropa puesta pero las tenía en su lugar, frunció el ceño mirando al rubio

-el descarado eres tú que te despreocupaste de nuestro hijo-dijo Sasuke serio pero hizo una media sonrisa al decir nuestro hijo

-mi hijo-susurró Naruto para empujar a Sasuke y entrar al apartamento-le has hecho algo y te juro que te mato-el azabache cerró sus puños con fuerza no le gustaba que le amenazara y menos que pensara que era capaz de hacer daño aún niño pequeño y menos a su hijo, Sasuke con rapidez y antes de que llegara Naruto donde estaba Hiroshi lo agarró del brazo con fuerza para que le encarara

-no te consiento que me digas que soy capaz de hacer algo malo a mi hijo

-suéltame-alzó un poco la voz Naruto soltándose del agarre con brusquedad-no te consiento que digas que es tu hijo por que tú querías deshacerte de él-dijo con dolor y con ira-si hubiera sabido que eras uno de los ligues de la persona que vive aquí no hubiera accedido a que Hiro se quedara aquí

-y perderte tu cita?-dijo en un tono irónico Sasuke

-mi hijo es mi prioridad-dijo Naruto-no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo

-eres un maldito hipócrita-dijo Sasuke-te recuerdo lo que dijiste ayer en la comida a tu cita?

-se perfectamente lo que dijo y otra cosa es como eres tú-dijo irritado Naruto

-tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con Hiroshi por que te guste o no soy su padre

-perdiste el maldito derecho cuando me dijiste sin una pizca de remordimiento que abortara y que harías lo posible para que no naciera

-he cambiado no tengo esa vida-Naruto no pudo evitar a reír ante ese comentario y Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-las personas como tú no cambian, buscas algo y no voy a permitir que mi hijo se encariñe contigo para que luego lo dejes como un trapo

-nunca haría eso, te he dicho que no soy como antes

-que te jodan-dijo Naruto e iba a darse la vuelta pero Sasuke lo volvió a coger del brazo para que no lo hiciera

-este apartamento es donde vivo, no es de ningún rollo como tú crees, Tenten me lo consiguió-Naruto volvió a soltarse del agarre mas enfadado que antes, ella me ayudado mucho

-no quiero escuchar, es tu problema que no tengas remordimientos de conciencia en meterte en un matrimonio

-me haces pensar que estás celoso

-claro que no lo estoy-dijo indignado Naruto-nunca sentí nada por ti, solo deseo y ahora ni eso y sobre lo de Tenten no me busques por que podría decirle a su esposo Neji

-hazlo-retó Sasuke-aunque yo podría decir a Tenten que tu tuviste una aventura con Neji, te recuerdo que te vi en la calle con él?-sonrió de medio lado Sasuke

-maldito cabrón

-si tu me acusas de algo yo puedo hacerlo-dijo con seguridad y Naruto vio en los ojos negros que era capaz de hacerlo

-nunca tuve nada con Neji

-yo vi otra cosa-dijo Sasuke-espero con ansias que vayas con tus chismes de chismoso a Neji-Naruto cerró los puños y alzó uno de ellos para golpear al azabache pero en ese momento escucharon los dos un ruido y después un sollozo, los dos adultos miraron ya que se olvidaron completamente del niño que dormía en el sofá que con un movimiento que hizo cayó al suelo

-Hiro-dijo preocupado Naruto hiendo rápido hacia su hijo y cogerlo en brazos para calmarlo, Sasuke solo suspiró sabiendo que no se había hecho mucho daño el niño, miró hacia la entrada que la puerta estaba abierta y fue hacia allí para cerrarla, una vez echo volvió donde estaba Naruto viendo como este intentaba calmar al niño, no pudo negar que el rubio sabía perfectamente manejar aún niño pequeño en todas las circunstancias-ya estás mas calmado?-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-te duele algo?-el niño solo movió una pierna y Naruto como Sasuke vieron que se había dado el golpe en la rodilla por que la tenía roja

-tengo algo que le puede aliviar-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-no hace falta, nos vamos-dijo Naruto

-papi, Sachuke, aquí-dijo Hiro alzando su pierna y señalándola, el rubio al comprender que su hijo quería que Sasuke le curara suspirí y se sentó en el sofá

-de acuerdo-dijo resignado Naruto y Sasuke sonrió y fue al baño a buscar una pomada, cuando volvió con la pomada en sus manos se puso a la altura de Naruto y el niño-sabes que los medicamentos no se les puede dar a los niños sin son para adultos, cierto?

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-la farmacéutica me dio una charla, no la escuche por que me estaba fastidiando, pero escuché que esta pomada era para niños y adultos

-una farmacéutica?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja por que no entendía el por que fue a comprar una pomada

-Karin y Tenten estaban aquí haciendo cosas , creo que era Yoga, no suelo prestarlas atención cuando hablan cosas de chicas, la cuestión que Tenten al levantarse se hizo daño en el tobillo y me obligaron a ir, lo peor de eso era ver como la farmacéutica me hablaba de su vida-Sasuke puso algo de pomada en sus dedos y Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido por lo descarado que era Sasuke al inventarse que las dos mujeres estaban en su casa haciendo algo que no era ya que él pensó que hacían otra cosa mas íntima los tres, puso una mueca de asco al imaginarse que esos tres estaban haciendo un trio y para rematar la farmacéutica quería ligar con el azabache no entendía que veían en ese varón, vale que era atractivo lo aceptaba pero luego de conocerlo no tenía nada de atractivo ya que era un bastardo por lo menos para Naruto

-no pensaste que la farmacéutica quería unirse a vosotros?-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke le miró sin entender

-crees que quería hacer Yoga?-dijo Sasuke comenzando ajuntar la crema en la rodilla del niño con delicadeza-le comenté que lo estaban haciendo Karin y Tenten

-te estás haciendo el inocente conmigo?-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke acabó de aplicarle la crema al niño-por que tu de inocente tienes muy poco

-me estás insinuando que estaba haciendo un trío con Tenten y Karin y que la farmacéutica quería unirse?

-tú que crees-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke le miraba incrédulo ya que se le veía al rubio que lo decía con seguridad, el azabache no pudo evitar carcajearse por los pensamientos del rubio

-no te niego que en el pasado he hecho algún trío-al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja-pero no estaba haciendo nada de eso, ellas dos estaban haciendo Yoga-dejó la pomada en la pequeña mesita

-claro, y yo soy idiota

-pues si eres idiota por pensar eso-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y Naruto hizo lo mismo e iba coger la bolsa pero se lo impidió su hijo ya que le estiró de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y el rubio le miró

-papi, comer, Sachuke-señaló el niño al azabache para luego estirar su brazos a Sasuke para que lo cogiera

-quiere que le des de comer-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-a mi me cuesta entenderlo, a veces-dijo Sasuke

-lo coges?

-si claro-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le entregó al niño

-comer, Sachuke-el niño señaló la bolsa

-le estoy consintiendo demasiado-se dijo para si Naruto y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con las manos a los lados de su rostro y los codos en sus rodillas, en cambio Sasuke miraba la bolsa que seguía señalando Hiro, se acercó a ella agarrando al niño con sus dos manos y pensó como coger la comida del niño de la bolsa si tenía sus dos manos ocupadas, intentó agarrar al niño con una mano pero presentía que si utilizaba la otra mana para abrir la bolsa el niño caería al suelo, intentó hacerlo y escuchó una sonrisa divertida infantil, Sasuke frunció el ceño por que supo que el niño quiso divertirse a su costa, miró al lado soplando y vio los ojos azules del rubio que le miraba sin entender asta que al cabo de unos segundos sonrió divertido, Sasuke se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo, Naruto al comprender que no podía sacar la comida de su hijo del bolso decidió hacerlo él, se percató de la risa divertida de su hijo, sacó el potito del niño-te lo calentaré un poco, Hiro-el niño estiró los brazos hacia Naruto, este supo lo que quería y cogió al niño en brazos poniéndolo en sus caderas y agarrándolo solo con una mano, en la otro llevaba el potito-te importa que utilice el micro hondas?-se dirigió a Sasuke que miraba al niño serio ya que este le sacó la lengua y escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio

-si-dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto se acercaba donde estaba su cocina y con movimientos normales y con el niño en brazos hacía cosas como si fuese lo mas normal, volvió a mirar al niño que le miraba con una media sonrisa y Sasuke solo pudo saber que se estaba burlando de él desde el momento que dijo que quería que le diera de comer él, pero también intuía que el rubio se percató de eso cuando vio su sonrisa, con un suspiro se acercó a la cocina y se sentó en la silla

-esto ya está-dijo Naruto sentándose en una silla al lado del azabache y sentó al niño en sus piernas-podrías traerme el babero que está en la bolsa? Eso si puedes-dijo divertido y Sasuke por no empezar una pelea por que el rubio se divertía a su costa por no saber manejar al niño y las cosas cotidianas, fue a la bolsa y cogió el babero, volvió donde estaba Naruto sentándose en el mismo sitio y le entregó el babero, Naruto con rapidez le puso el babero al niño alrededor del cuello para que no se manchara

-parece que come bien-dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto le daba la primera cucharada al niño

-no te creas por lo que ves, es bastante malo a la hora de la comida

-no lo parece-dijo interesado Sasuke

-cuando lleve la cuarta cucharada no la quiere y empieza con sus berrinches que no quiere, es muy terco, a parte demasiado orgulloso para lo pequeño que es, cuando dice que no es que no-Naruto suspiró dándole la tercera cucharada al niño-ahora come mas, antes era muy difícil que comiera algo, yo al ser tan terco le obligaba por testarudez y Hiro solo decía que no y era que no-iba darle la cuarta cucharada cuando Hiro apartó el rostro, Naruto entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a venir ahora

-no-dijo Hiroshi serio

-si no comes te pondrás enfermo e iras al hospital con Sakura para que te pinche-el niño solo cerró la boca fuertemente negando con la cabeza rápidamente

-Chakura mala y no mas-dijo Hiro

-no quieres hacerte grande y fuerte?-dijo Naruto y el niño miró a Sasuke que este miraba serio la escena-hablé de esto con Iruka y me dijo que yo también era algo malo al comer a su edad, pero sinceramente no se que hacer

-ser como él-dijo Hiro señalando a Sasuke-fuerte-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este alzó una ceja ya que no comprendió a lo que se refería el niño

-si comes serás tan fuerte como él y mas-dijo Naruto intentando trasmitir a su hijo que era verdad pero la verdad no le agradaba la idea que su hijo quisiera ser como Sasuke aunque este fuese su padre

-si-dijo Hiro

-te lo prometo-dijo Naruto

-mas-dijo Hiro cogiendo con sus manos la mano de Naruto que tenía la cuchara con algo de comida y llevarla a su boca-yo ser como él mayor

-si claro-dijo sin ánimos Naruto pero si eso hace comer a su hijo pues le diría lo que quería escuchar, él se encargaría que no se pareciera en nada en Sasuke, solo el color del cabello, el niño comenzó a comer sin protestar y eso sorprendió al rubio, se acabó el potito y le limpió la cara, le quitó el babero ý bajó al suelo al niño que este fue hacia Sasuke torpemente, Naruto se levantó para tirar el bote vacío a la basura

-ser mas grande que tú-dijo demasiado serio el niño mirando a Sasuke que este pestañeó repetidas veces asta que sonrió

-si quieres serlo debes de comer mucho y todo lo que te ponga Naruto

-haré-dijo decidido Hiro

-solo espero que Naruto no me diga lo contrario-dijo Sasuke

-seré gande y fuerte, mas que tú-Sasuke solo pudo revolver los cabellos del niño y Naruto se acercó al niño

-es una promesa-dijo Sasuke y el niño solo se quedó pensativo como si no supiera lo que significaba y los dos adultos no supieron como explicarle el significado

-comeré mucho-dijo Hiro y Sasuke le sonrió, Naruto lo cogió en brazos con el babero en sus manos y se fue hacia el bolso y guardó el babero en él para luego colgárselo

-nos vamos-dijo Naruto aparentando normalidad en su voz pero Sasuke notó algo de dolor en la voz

-Naruto-el rubio solo negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no dijera nada

-no se que buscas para acercarte a mi hijo, pero no voy a consentir que le hagas daño por un capricho tuyo-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-tú no lo querías y no lo quieres-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-Hiro dile adiós-el rubio llegó a la puerta y la abrió para salir, Hiro miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke moviendo su mano en señal de despedida

-adiós, Sachuke -dijo Hiro y Sasuke vio como Naruto salió de su apartamento y él se quedó con su mirada gacha sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil que Naruto aceptara que sus sentimientos hacia Hiro son sinceros

Continuará

Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios recibidos y a las personas que lo leen y no comentan, que os pareció, comentar para a si saber que opináis


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Estaba enfadado, no podía ocultarlo y eso fue notado en el trabajo y sobre todo por Karin como por sus jefes, que solo le salían decir que se tranquilizara y que lo que le molestara tanto lo dejará fuera de las horas laborables, no podía en ese momento mover su pie izquierdo con rapidez en señal de nerviosismo y sobre todo enfado, no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había sentado en su sofá mirando el reloj colgado con los ojos entrecerrados, no podía aguantar soplar de vez en cuando y sus puños los cerraba, quería matar a alguien, algo que no ha hecho nunca en su vida, de solo pensar que era mas de media noche y que Naruto no había llegado a casa desde que Shino le fue a recoger a la empresa para ir a comer como todos los días hacía que la rabia se apoderara de todo su cuerpo, todos los días desde hace dos meses que el rubio se iba a comer con Shino, no solía llegar a su apartamento tan tarde, pero los rumores que había en la empresa y que él no solía prestarle atención hacía que se lo creyese

-ha saber lo que está haciendo con su novio-dijo con ira Sasuke, recordando que los rumores eran que Naruto tenía un novio bastante apuesto y que le hacía sonreír y asta sonrojar, Sasuke negó con la cabeza frustrado y enfadado recordando que a veces en esas salidas de Naruto y Shino el rubio se llevaba a Hiroshi y eso le enfermaba, por que pudo ver con sus ojos como el niño tenía confianza con esa persona, al no poder estar mas tiempo sentado se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana y miró la calle, desde ese lugar podía ver perfectamente quienes entraba a pie al edificio como en coche, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando hacia la entrada del edificio asta que vio un coche de color azul oscuro que paró en la entrada, vio salir a Shino de la parte del conductor y también vio a Naruto de la parte del copiloto, Sasuke al no poder escuchar solo podía mirar a la pareja que parecía muy feliz y cercana, pero sobre todo en ese momento estaban muy cerca para el gusto de Sasuke, podía imaginarse un sonrojo en el rostro del rubio por el aire fresco de la noche o por lo que le dijera Shino al rubio que este le sonreía, cada vez veía a cámara lenta como Shino se le acercó al rostro del rubio para darle un beso, Sasuke no sabía si se lo dio en la mejilla o en los labios al rubio para luego irse a su coche y marchándose, Naruto se quedó en el lugar y apreció un suspiró para luego ir al interior del edificio, Sasuke solo apoyó su frente en el cristal de la ventana cerrando los ojos con fuerza como sus puños, estuvo a si unos segundos asta que los abrió y se notaba en sus ojos negros enfado-si a las buenas no te tengo entonces será a mi modo-con paso decidido fue a la puerta y miró por la mirilla de la puerta al exterior y sonrió de medio lado

Naruto salió del ascensor con paso tranquilo y haciendo pequeños suspiros, nunca se imaginó que estuviera en una situación a si, ya que siempre desde que tenía memoria nadie le solía mirar con buenos ojos, siempre buscaban algo de él, pero siempre era algo malo para su persona y bueno para la otra persona, solo encontró en su vida dos personas que no buscaban interés para estar a su lado, esas eran Sakura e Iruka, al pensar detenidamente en el director del orfanato donde estuvo desde el momento que nació asta los dieciséis años sonrió, él fue el único que le defendía, el que le trataba como un hermano, el que le curaba las heridas físicas como mentales, su sonrisa desapareció al recordar a una persona del orfanato, un niño de su edad, no le recordaba su rostro ni su nombre, solo su cabello azabache, negó con la cabeza rápidamente por que ese niño fue el que le hizo mas daño, llegó a su puerta y metió su mano en la bandolera que llevaba para buscar las llaves, pero no le dio tiempo a cogerlas, unas manos se pusieron en su boca y abrió sus ojos asustado ya que no se percató que alguien le siguiera o que hubiera estado en el pasillo, Naruto intentó forcejear pero esa persona era mas fuerte, puso sus manos en el brazo de su atacante para quitárselo de su boca, frunció el ceño por que algo le decía que él había tocado ese brazo antes pero no quiso pensar en eso ya que la otra persona le hizo caminar hacia atrás asta que le adentró al apartamento de enfrente, Naruto en ese momento supo quien era, escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y le estampaba en la puerta dando la espalda a su atacante que aún no le quitó su mano de la boca, y sintió el cuerpo ajeno que se pegaba en su espalda y que acercaba sus labios a su oído, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero estaba en una posición que ni siquiera podía moverse

-me vas explicar en este momento el por que sales con ese tipo-Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar ese susurro en su oreja-ni se te ocurra gritar-el rubio percibió como la mano de su boca se alejaba lentamente

-que te importa con quien salgo, bastardo-dijo Naruto enfadado pero sin alzar la voz sabía perfectamente que si alzaba la voz a Sasuke no le gustaría y si se enfadaba sabía que había dos opciones, le golpearía o si no se desquitaría de su enfado utilizando a su amiguito, lo conocía tan bien y él le conocía que sabía perfectamente que la segunda opción sería como un castigo

-no estás en posición en no responderme lo que quiero escuchar, Naruto-dijo Sasuke aprisionándolo mas contra la puerta con su cuerpo-pero en este preciso momento me vas a decir, no, vas a dejar a tu noviecito-Naruto abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces

-estás hablando de …

-de Shino Abrume-acabó Sasuke lo que iba a decir el rubio-se que sois novios y lo vas a dejar

-y si no quiero que-retó Naruto-vas actuar como lo de verdad eres?-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado no por lo que le había dicho el rubio si no por la posición en la que estaba, se estaba excitando, por la cercanía que tenía y sobre todo por ese carácter que tenía Naruto

-no juegues con fuego que te quemaras-dijo Sasuke agarrando los cabellos rubios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver el rostro de Naruto que este tenía los ojos cerrados ya que ese estirón le hacía daño pero no se lo demostraba al azabache-donde dejaste esta vez a mi hijo

-no es tu hijo-dijo serio Naruto

-te guste o no es mi hijo

-me desagrada que sea tu hijo

-en este tiempo lo has dejado de lado para poder estar con tu novio

-que querías que fuese a ti para pedirte que le cuidarás-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto-a saber que fines tienes para estar interesado en él, por eso no te voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hijo-Sasuke se acercó mas al cuerpo del rubio si es que se podía, este solo sopló notando como el miembro de Sasuke estaba creciendo por que esa situación le gustaba-solo haz que nunca estuve en tu vida

-eso será imposible, rubio-dijo Sasuke lamiendo la mejilla de Naruto-tú siempre has estado en mi vida y no quiero que desaparezcas de ella

-te diviertes, verdad?-dijo Naruto y con un rápido movimiento el azabache le dio la vuelta para que le mirara

-no sabes cuanto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente, Naruto por la nueva posición podía moverse mejor aunque estuviera aún demasiado cerca su cuerpo del cuerpo del azabache, cerró su puño y lo alzó para golpear a Sasuke que este al saber las intenciones del rubio le agarró el puño con su mano con fuerza y sin soltar la mano comenzó a caminar arrastrando al rubio detrás de él que intentaba soltarse del agarre

-suéltame, Sasuke, si te atreves hacerme algo en contra de mi voluntad te juro que te odiaré-gritó Naruto y Sasuke paró de repente en la puerta de su cuarto sin soltar el agarre

-no creo que me odies mas de lo que me odias-dijo en un susurró Sasuke abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en su cuarto y con brusquedad empujó al rubio a su cama, este cayó bocabajo e inmediatamente se puso a mirar al azabache con el ceño fruncido

cuando aprenderás que no soy tu jodido juguete-alzó la voz Naruto pero Sasuke solo lo miraba con su habitual seriedad-si tenías ganas de follar podrías llamar a Karin o a Tenten o a las dos para que cumplas con ellas por todo lo que te dan-el azabache frunció el ceño y lentamente se acercó al rubio

-las llamaré cuando tenga ganas de ellas-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke sin negar que no tenía nada con ellas dos, solo eran amigos, Naruto con ira miró a su alrededor y cogió el despertador que había en la mesita y lo alzó para lanzarlo hacia Sasuke

-si te acercas mas te juro que te lo tiro en la cabeza, bastardo

-si me lo tiras te puedo asegurar que te haré gritar mas de lo que lo he hecho en el pasado-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa subiéndose a la cama e hiendo a gatas hacia el rubio que este se echó para atrás, Naruto que miraba con seriedad al azabache bajó el brazo soltando el despertador, se maldecía por no patear en la cara al azabache y largarse pero una parte de él no le dejaba moverse por esa parte sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, se enfadaba con él mismo por ser tan débil en esa situación con Sasuke, pero sabía perfectamente que si fuese otro varón le hubiera pateado y se fuese ido-sabes una cosa, rubio-Naruto rodó los ojos y viendo como el azabache estaba encima de él sentado con una sonrisa, Naruto sabía que esa sonrisa era diferente a como se las hizo en el pasado o cuando se divertía a su costa, Sasuke se acercó al oído de Naruto-te voy a follar mejor que tu novio lo ha hecho antes-mordió la oreja lentamente y el rubio cerró los ojos haciendo un pequeño gemido y maldiciéndose por mostrar al azabache que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, Sasuke besó lentamente la mejilla del rubio y bajando dando besos por el cuello, sus manos con lentitud bajaron por el pecho desabrochando la camisa y sus labios fueron hacia el pecho del rubio estimulando unos de los pezones con su boca y una de sus manos el otro pezón, Sasuke escuchaba como Naruto intentaba retener los gemidos y sonrió por eso, una vez que estimuló los pezones bajó asta el estómago del rubio dejando un camino de saliva, sus manos fueron a los pantalones y los desabrochó para luego quitárselos con rapidez junto con la ropa interior, Sasuke alzó la mirada para ver los ojos del rubio pero este los tenía cerrados y con la respiración acelerada-creí que te resistirías mas-dijo con diversión

-cállate-gritó Naruto intentando levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió-solo me dejo para que acabes pronto y me dejes ir-el azabache entrecerró los ojos con enfado ya que no le gustó nada esa contestación y se quitó su camisa con rapidez y desabrochó sus pantalones, se puso enfrente al rostro del rubio y lo besó en los labios con brusquedad, Naruto no correspondió solo se dejó hacer asta que pasó unos segundos y comenzó a corresponder ese beso tan demandante, Sasuke se separó con brusquedad y volvió a besar y lamer el pecho del rubio que este se mordía el labio inferior pensando y diciéndose a si mismo que acabara pronto para irse a su casa por que eso sería lo mejor, quedarse quieto y que el otro le hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza al sentir que algo caliente invadía su miembro, supo que era la boca de Sasuke que sabía muy bien como estimular su miembro de esa forma, primero fue lento y luego con rapidez, inconscientemente puso sus manos en el cabello azabache para comenzar a marcar el ritmo, asta que se corrió en la boca ajena sin poder advertirle al otro ya que por el placer que sentía y los gemidos se lo impidieron, puso sus brazos a los lados de la cama e intentó recuperar la respiración pero eso fue algo imposible para Naruto ya que la boca del contrario invadió su boca con agresividad y saborear su propio esperma, Sasuke se separó de los labios ajenos para posarse en el oído del rubio que este tenía los ojos entrecerrados, estaba sudado y la boca entre abierta

-como he deseado estar contigo desde el día que te vi por última vez-susurró Sasuke con un suspiro en el oído para luego morderlo -te amo-pasó su mano en el cabello del rubio con cariño asta que llegó a los labios y poder meter tres dedos en la boca, en cambio Naruto que estaba mas concentrado en recuperar la respiración y en lo que vendría ni cuenta se dio de lo que le dijo con sinceridad el azabache-a los dos-Naruto abrió los ojos completamente al sentir eso último sin comprender ya que no sabía a que se refería, Sasuke sacó sus dedos de la boca del rubio y se puso a mirar al rubio a sus ojos que este le miraba sin comprender ya que no entendía tampoco esa mirada negra que le miraba tan fijamente que parecía que le estaba diciendo muchas cosas que no lograba entender, Sasuke que ya estaba preparando la entrada del rubio con sus dedos se acercó a los labios de este y los besó lentamente como que con ese beso quisiera demostrar a Naruto todos sus sentimientos pero sabía que no le llegaba al rubio, se separó un poco de los labios para volverlo a besar pero esta vez con brusquedad y lujuria, sin cortar el beso sacó sus dedos de la entrada del rubio con enfado por que no llegaba a transmitir sus sentimientos al rubio, volvió a separarse de los labios para quitarse su ropa y quedar completamente desnudo, el rubio miró al lado no quería mirar esos ojos negros que le estaban diciendo cosas que no llegaba a comprender, suspiró fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior, comenzó a sentir como el azabache se adentraba en su interior lentamente, unas lágrimas salió de sus ojos azules por el dolor y también por que solo podía pensar el por que le hacía eso Sasuke, el por que le trataba de esa forma como si fuese un objeto, sabía también que si se adentraba en su interior de esa forma tan lenta era para vengarse de él, para hacerle daño físicamente y lo estaba logrando por que le dolía horrores, no supo el tiempo que pasó cuando el miembro de Sasuke estaba en su totalidad en su interior, no gritó ni nada, solo se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza que logró que sangrara-me odias, cierto?-dijo con frialdad Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a moverse sin dar tiempo al rubio para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, las lágrimas caían por el rostro del rubio, ya no era de dolor físico si no por el dolor que sentía por que siempre para Sasuke sería uno mas de su lista, el azabache dio en ese punto de placer en una de las estocadas y Naruto gimió

-con quien … has dejado … a mi hijo?-dijo como pudo Sasuke en el oído de Naruto que este suspiraba de placer y gemía

-Sakura-dijo Naruto sin saber el por que no le había costado decir ese nombre ya que le costaba respirar a parte que teniendo a Sasuke mordiéndole en el cuello y que seguro le dejaría una marca y no le facilitaba el hablar-no … voy aguantar … mas-sintiendo como la mano del azabache estimulaba su miembro

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-yo estoy por llegar-dos estocadas mas y los dos se corrieron, el azabache se tumbó en cima del cuerpo del rubio para recuperar su respiración cosa que el rubio estaba agotado con los ojos a punto de cerrarse-a que soy mejor que tu novio-afirmó con orgullo Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto casi en el mundo de los sueños, el azabache salió del interior del rubio y se tumbó a su lado, vio como Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados por que había caído dormido y le acarició la mejilla

-por una vez que me confieso a la persona que amo, soy rechazado-dijo Sasuke mirando al techo ya que si pensaba eso es por que no hubo respuesta del rubio cuando le dijo que le amaba a parte que siempre que podía Naruto le decía que le odiaba, eso le frustraba como que le hacía enfadar-si le tratase mejor-se mordió el labio inferior-pero solo pudo tenerlo cuando lo trato mal-miró al rubio y frunció el ceño-ya se que hacer para que rompas con tu noviecito-sonrió de medio lado y buscó la posición para dormir, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se durmió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Naruto abrió los ojos con pereza, miró el lugar adormilado, escuchó el sonido de un teléfono que el rubio reconoció como el sonido de su teléfono, se sentó en la cama con rapidez mirando a la mesita que es donde estaba su teléfono, pero inmediatamente un dolor en su trasero le vino, frunció el ceño por eso y también por recordar por lo que había pasado por la noche, se maldijo a si mismo y cogió el teléfono que seguía sonando, se extrañó que estuviera en la mesita, se preguntó quien lo puso en ese lugar, negó con la cabeza y miró la pantalla del teléfono, se puso pálido al saber que la persona que le llamaba era Sakura, suspiró fuertemente y le dio a la pantalla para comenzar hablar, se puso el teléfono en la oreja

- _se puede saber donde estás Naruto-_ -la voz de enfado de Sakura le hizo temblar un poco- _sabes que hora es? Me dijiste que vendrías por los niños a primera hora de la mañana-_ el rubio miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que era mas de las once de la mañana

-lo siento Sakura pero me dormí-dijo apenado Naruto-iré ahora a buscarlos a tu casa después de ducharme

- _te estado llamando toda la mañana y me cortabas la llamada, me preocupé por si te había pasado algo-_ Naruto frunció el ceño entendiendo el por que su teléfono estaba en la mesita ya que Sasuke lo había cogido con intenciones de cortar las llamadas de Sakura

-me ducho y salgo hacia tu casa, no tardaré-hubo silencio como si la chica quisiera decir alguna cosa-pasa algo? Como te has callado?

- _has llegado a mas con tu novio?-_ Naruto sopló

-eso es cosa mía

- _solo espero que lo que estuvieras haciendo con ese varón te haya divertido_

 _-_ te dejo para poder irme a ducharme-dijo Naruto y escucho la risa de Sakura y la colgó-pesada-susurró mirando la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita, comenzó a levantarse lentamente haciendo todo lo posible para que no le doliera su trasero por los movimientos, cuando se puso de pie miró el lugar buscando su ropa, la vio bien doblada en una silla y su bandolera colgada en la misma silla- me vestiré, me iré de este lugar y haré como si no ha pasado nada-cogió el teléfono y caminó hacia la silla con una pequeña cojera y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, su ceño no dejaba de estar fruncido mientras se ponía cada prenda de la ropa, una vez vestido cogió con una mano la bandolera y guardó el teléfono en ella y salió del cuarto-como pude haberme dejado-se recriminó-soy un idiota masoca-apretó sus dientes por lo enfadado que estaba consigo mismo y con su mano libre se estiró el cabello rubio-soy patético, idiota, podía haberle pateado pero no lo hice-llegó asta la sala y paró poniéndose pálido ya que en una de las sillas y dándole la espalda estaba el causante de su enfado y sobre todo el causante del dolor de su trasero, Naruto con el ceño fruncido lo observó ya que estaba concentrado leyendo algo y tomando algo-como está tan concentrado pasaré sin hacer ruido y me iré a casa-susurró, suspiró y con lentitud sin hacer ruido comenzó a caminar en puntillas, pasó por el lado del azabache cantando victoria ya que no se había dado cuenta

-no quieres desayunar, Naruto-el rubio paró quedándose quieto y con cara de horror, unos segundos pasó sin que ninguno de los dos hablara

-no-dijo Naruto-tengo cosas que hacer y llego tarde

-hoy no tienes que trabajar, que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?-Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño y se giró pero se sorprendió al tener a Sasuke cerca de él y dio unos pasos atrás ya que no se esperó que el azabache se haya levantado de la silla para acercarse a él

-no puedes hacer ruido-recriminó Naruto

-te tendré que enseñar a ser mas sigiloso-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-idiota-dijo Naruto mirando al lado-y no voy a desayunar contigo-tenía que dejar claro que no quería pasar tiempo con el azabache

-has quedado con tu novio?-dijo enfadado Sasuke cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-eso es algo que no te importa-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al azabache-quedé con Salura a primera hora de la maña a buscar a mis hijos-otro silencio que para Naruto fue incómodo

-puedes utilizar la ducha

-tengo una en mi casa-Sasuke suspiró, no quería enfadarse

-Naruto, no quiero …

-no me importa lo que quieras-cortó el rubio al azabache-y que te quede claro que no volverá a pasar lo que pasó a noche-señaló con su dedo al azabache-por tu culpa le he sido infiel a mi novio-volvió a recriminarle pero Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-que pena que le hayas sido infiel a tu noviecito-dijo con burla Sasuke-pero te recuerdo que no te resististe mucho-el rubio abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se pusiera en sus mejillas

-eres … eres lo peor -dijo enfadado Naruto-eres el ser mas insensible que he conocido en mi vida, no te soporto, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida

-un poco difícil-dijo Sasuke aparentando tranquilidad-somos vecinos, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y los mas importante tenemos un hijo en común

-hijo que tú rechazaste y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos me dijiste que abortara, nunca te lo perdonaré, sigue con tu vida, aprovéchate de las personas que pueden darte este lugar que el día que me arte le diré a Neji lo que tienes con su esposa Tenten para tener este ritmo de vida que tienes ahora-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con enfado

-y yo te repito que si haces algo a si le diré a Tenten lo que tienes con Neji y que no tenías ningún típico de es cruposos en manosearte con él en medio de la calle

-sabes que eso no es verdad-alzó la voz Naruto

-tu puedes decir eso, pero si le digo a Tenten a quien crees que va a creer a ti o a mi

-eres un bastardo-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para comenzar a ir a la puerta y abrirla-te odio-y sin mas salió dando un portazo

-no se que pensar cuando me reclama que tengo algo con Tenten o con Karin-dijo Sasuke

serio, pero inmediatamente sonrió-va a ir a por mi hijo y le guste o no voy a estar al lado de Hiroshi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de ducharse en su apartamento se fue hacia la casa de Sakura en busca de sus hijos, una vez que llegó la chica le miraba seria pero con una pizca de picardía, el rubio decidió no contestar a las preguntas de Sakura por que eso le hacía que le doliera la cabeza, no estuvo en el lugar ni diez minutos y se fue con Hiro en brazos y Taro a su lado agarrándole de la mano, Sakura al ver que se iba el rubio sonrió con cariño pensando que ese novio que tenía Naruto aunque este no se lo haya confirmado era una excelente elección para Naruto como para Hiro

Sakura decidió marcharse de casa ya que había quedado con alguien antes de ir al hospital, necesitaba respuestas de cosas que le incomodaba por eso decidió llamar a la persona que estaba cerca de Naruto en el trabajo, le envió un mensaje que llegaría tarde y esa persona comprendió, una vez sola se vistió y cogió su coche al lugar acordado con la persona que había quedado, una vez que aparcó cerca de una cafetería salió del coche y se adentró a la cafetería, buscó con su mirada verde y vio el cabello negro de la persona con quien quedó, no pudo evitar sonreír con amor al ver a la persona, se acercó con paso tranquilo y se sentó en la mesa

-hola Lee, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar -dijo Sakura sin dejar de hacer una sonrisa

-quieres tomar algo?

-claro, aún tengo tiempo-dijo Sakura

-de que querías hablarme?-la chica se puso seria y en ese momento una camarera llegó a la mesa, Sakura pidió un café cargado y la camarera se alejó por que Lee ya había pedido-no sueles llamarme con ese tono de voz

-quiero que me ayudes en algo-Lee la miró sin entender

-depende, no voy hacer ningún crimen-dijo con diversión Lee

-sabes que no soy esa clase de personas-dijo Sakura y en ese momento la camarera le trajo el café y se fue, Sakura echó la azúcar y comenzó a moverlo con la cucharilla

-entonces?

-se trata de Naruto-dijo Sakura mirando el líquido del café

-le pasa algo? Yo le veo bien, asta parece otra persona desde que viene ese varón a buscarlo para ir a comer

-yo también le veo feliz, por eso no quiero que nada y menos nadie se interponga entre el novio de Naruto y Naruto

-se llama Shino Abrume-dijo Lee tomando un poco de su café-pero quien crees que se quiere meter en medio de ellos?

-se que alguien de la empresa que no es de mi agrado está cerca de Naruto y le ha hecho daño, sobre todo ahora, cuando eran adolescente solo le miraba pero veía en su mirada algo que no me gustaba

-alguien de la empresa?-dijo sorprendido Lee-y al decir adolescentes debe de ser alguien de su pasado y la única persona que sepa que lo conoce de ese tiempo es Tenten

-hay otra persona-dijo Sakura mirando a Lee con el ceño fruncido

-de quien se trata?

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sakura con ira, Lee solo abrió los ojos sorprendido

-se conocen desde la adolescencia?

-podría decir que si, pero a Naruto no le interesó acercarse a él, ni siquiera lo notó, pero Sasuke si, por eso va atrás de él para hacerle daño

-he visto que no tienen buena relación, sobre todo de Naruto hacia Sasuke

-Sasuke se aprovechó de Naruto y le dijo cosas que a Naruto aún le duele aunque no quiera demostrarlo, no quiero que Sasuke se acerqué a Naruto, Sasuke es una mala persona, es capaz de cualquier cosa asta conseguir lo que quiere-Sakura tomó un poco de café-aún me pregunto como consiguió que entramara a la empresa sin estudios

-fue por Tenten, me lo dijo Neji-dijo Lee-no tiene estudios?

-no

-entonces no entiendo como Neji le contrató-dijo Lee sin entender-Neji es muy meticuloso en ese aspecto de contratar empleados

-Tenten y Sasuke en la escuela eran muy amigos-dijo seria Sakura-y Sasuke sabe muy bien como convencer a una mujer o Doncel para que haga lo que él quiera

-me estás insinuando que Tenten tiene algo romántico con Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo con enfado Lee

-puede ser pero no puedo confirmártelo en estos momentos, pero se perfectamente que Tenten y Sasuke en la escuela iban a la misma aula, y se decía que estaban liados, eso no quiere decir que lo estén-Lee miró su café casi acabado de la taza y se mordió el labio inferior ya que estaba en una mala posición, Neji y Tenten era sus mejores amigos, a Neji lo conocía desde niño, a Tenten desde la Universidad, pero fue conocerla y tener una gran conexión con ella por que tenían los mismos gustos para el deporte, a parte que la admiraba por hacer cosas de varones cosa que Donceles y chicas no se atrevían hacerlo por miedo hacerse daño, Lee suspiró no sabía si comentarle esto a Neji o ir directo hacia Tenten para que le aclarase la situación, miró serio a Sakura que le miraba de la misma forma que él la miraba

-me dices esto para que se lo diga a Neji?

-no-dijo sincera Sakura-lo que quiero es que me ayudes para que Sasuke no se acerque a Naruto

-por que? Deja que Naruto tropiece y se levante de la caída

-Sasuke es el padre de Hiroshi-dijo la chica de mala gana

-que-dijo sorprendido Lee ya que todos que conocían a Naruto no les agradaba el padre del hijo de Naruto, este en ningún momento lo que pasó, pero todos sabían que esa persona se aprovechó del rubio, sobre todo cuando lo veían cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazado, Naruto tenía mala cara y se le notaba dolor en su rostro, muchas veces tanto él como Neji e Hinata podían escuchar los sollozos que intentaba reprimir Naruto en su oficina, por eso decidieron que era lo mejor que se fuese con Hinata de viaje, para olvidarse de esa persona-y Tenten sabe eso?

-no lo se pero lo que quiero es que Naruto no vuelva a pasarlo mal con Sasuke-dijo con tristeza Sakura-Naruto nunca lo aceptó y no lo aceptará, pero se enamoró de Sasuke, tengo miedo que ese sentimiento siga dentro de él y vuelva a utilizarlo, se que pensarás que no soy la mas indicada para decir esto, pero yo quiero a Naruto como a mi hermano y no quiero que una mala persona esté con él y menos que le enseñe a Hiroshi sus mañas para conseguir lo que quiere a través de los Donceles y mujeres-Sakura frunció el ceño mirando a Lee que este la miraba de la misma forma-Sasuke utiliza su físico para embaucar a las mujeres y Donceles para conseguir lo que quiere, también los chantajea y a si tiene una vida fácil

-entiendo-dijo Lee-te prometo que no dejaré a Naruto y a Sasuke solos, le estaré vigilando

-Sasuke ahora con la excusa del hijo que tienen quiere acercarse a Naruto, y yo estoy segura que no quiere un acercamiento con el niño, busca algo, puede que volver a tener a Naruto asta que se canse de él o lo que quiere es deshacerse del niño ya que él no lo quería

-deshacerse del niño? Crees que es capaz?

-Sasuke a vivido rodeado de delincuentes, no se si habrá echo algo mayor que robar en su vida, pero están frío y calculador que me hace pensar que es capaz de deshacerse de un niño pequeño ya que a él no le agradó nada cuando Naruto le dijo que estaba embarazado-Lee no dijo nada pero se le notaba que estaba enfadado y pensando en lo que iba hacer, Sakura se acabó su café-será mejor que me vaya al hospital-la chica se levantó

-ya te invito yo, Sakura-dijo Lee

-gracias y siento a ver quedado contigo para decirte esto, pero tú estás trabajando en el mismo lugar que ellos y necesitaba decir esto para que alguien no permita que se acerque Sasuke a Naruto

-has hecho bien en decirme-dijo Lee haciendo una sonrisa

-llámame para quedar-dijo Sakura y después de que se miraran a los ojos durante unos segundos la chica se marchó, Lee se acabó lo que quedaba de su café y suspiró

-Hinata y Neji necesitan saber de esto-dijo Lee sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla-y Tenten, quiero saber su reacción

Continuará …..

Que os pareció? Sakura movió ficha y le contó a Lee que este le dirá a Neji, Hinata y Tenten, como reaccionarán?

Que os pareció el Lemon? Pensaréis que es apresurado pero no, esa es la forma de Sasuke que siempre a llegado a tener a Naruto

Que os parece que todos crean que Naruto y Shino son pareja? Naruto en ningún momento lo afirma o lo desmiente y sobre que le dijo a Sasuke es por que es lo que quiere escuchar Sasuke ya que está convencido que Shino y Naruto son pareja

Intentaré no tardar en actualizar


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Un día mas empezó, para algunos era empezar la rutina de siempre, para otro era preparar todo lo que acontecería en la semana, pero para una persona en especifica empezaba la semana de muy mal humor y no solo eso, también con tristeza, desanimada y decepcionada

Tenten se levantó de la cama sin muchos ánimos pero se le notaba el enfado, se fue a la ducha y cuando salió se vistió con ropa casual, no tenía ganas ni de arreglarse correctamente, bajó por las escaleras con seriedad sabiendo que su esposo Neji ya se habría ido a la oficina, se puso la mano en el hombro para masajearlo por el dolor de no haber dormido bien mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se sentó con café en la mano y miró el contenido negro de la taza con los ojos entrecerrados, la noche anterior había dormido en su cama sola y su esposo en la de invitados, al no estar acostumbrada a dormir sola le costó conciliar el sueño, recordó la tarde anterior cuando Lee su amigo de la Universidad con quien tenía una buena relación de amistad la llamó a ella y a Neji para hablar de algo importante, creyó que era por algo de la chica con quien estaba saliendo como pareja pero que equivocada, a la cita que concertó Lee también estaba Hinata, cuando Lee les contó se quedó sorprendida de algunas cosas que no sabía de Sasuke y se enfadó por que este la mintió descaradamente, pero lo que mas la afectó fue que cuestionara la persona que habló con Lee que este no dijo el nombre y tampoco les interesó a ninguno su fidelidad a su esposo, pudo ver molestia en Neji, cuando llegaron a casa hablaron de ese tema y solo pudo hacer que su esposo no confíe en ella completamente le quedaba la duda y por eso Neji decidió esa noche dormir en el cuarto de invitados

 **Flash Back**

 _Tenten y Neji llegaron a la cafetería, vieron a Lee que ya estaba acompañado de Hinata que esta estaba igual que ellos por que no entendía el por que la urgencia de unirse hablar de algo importante, Tenten y Neji se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Lee y se sentaron, pudieron notar que el chico comió en ese lugar y que estaba preocupado algo extraño en él ya que era alegre demasiado alegre para todos los presentes y siempre veía lo positivo en lo mala que ocurriera_

 _-que pasa Lee-dijo Neji_

 _-me enterado de algo-dijo Lee demasiado serio para el gusto de los presentes y eso extrañó a Neji que inmediatamente supo que era algo serio-es sobre esa novia que tienes?_

 _-no-dijo Lee_

 _-entonces?-volvió a decir Neji y en ese momento un camarero llegó a la mesa, Neji pidió una cerveza al igual que Tenten, Hinata ya tenía un refresco al igual que Lee, el camarero se fue y notaron como Lee estaba pensativo como intentando aclarar su mente y decir las palabras adecuadas, hubo silencio de varios minutos y eso a los Huyuga como a Tenten le preocuparon ya que Lee no era de esa forma, el camarero llegó con el pedido y volvió a marcharse_

 _-que pasa Lee, somos amigos y si te pasa algo nos puedes contar-dijo Tenten preocupada-si se trata de esa chica con la que estás saliendo dime de una vez de quien se trata y la daré una paliza por hacerte sufrir-sonrió Tenten y Lee la miró con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _-no se trata de eso, pero te agradezco que quieras defenderme-dijo Lee_

 _-estábamos en el mismo equipo de artes marciales en la Universidad y nos ayudemos mucho-dijo Tenten_

 _-Neji sabes que soy tu amigo desde niños_

 _-que estupidez has hecho Lee?-dijo Neji_

 _-yo nada pero tengo que deciros algo que me ha dicho una persona muy cercana a mi sobre algo-dijo Lee haciendo un suspiro y mirando al matrimonio_

 _-Lee de que se trata? Me preocupas, tú no eres a si-dijo Hinata metiéndose en la conversación_

 _-Hinata tu como dueña de la empresa al igual de Neji debéis de saberlo_

 _-es algo de la empresa?-dijo Hinata preocupada_

 _-es de la empresa y sobre todo lo que mas me duele que tiene mucho que ver con Tenten y afecta a Neji-dijo Lee serio_

 _-a mi?-dijo Tenten e Hinata como Neji la miraron_

 _-vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos, me habéis apoyado en todo y si me equivocado me lo habéis dicho como amigos que somos, por eso yo también como amigo tengo que deciros lo que me molesta aunque me duela, por eso quise enfrentaros a los dos_

 _-de que se trata-dijo Neji intentando no demostrar que se estaba enfadando-si se trata de mi esposa quiero saberlo_

 _-se trata de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Lee serio, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, Neji no comprendía que tenía que ver el Uchiha con eso y se le notaba en el rostro e Hinata frunció el ceño_

 _-que tiene que ver él?-dijo Neji_

 _-me han dicho cosas de él-dijo Lee y miró a Tenten-tú lo recomendaste a Neji y nadie se quejó sobre eso por que siempre has sido una persona inteligente y se a confiado en ti en tu criterio_

 _-donde quieres llegar Lee?-dijo Tenten ya que no comprendía_

 _-te haré una pregunta simple Tenten, por que querías que estuviera en la empresa esa persona y sobre todo sin estudios realizados-dijo Lee_

 _-sin estudios?-dijo Hinata-como que no tiene estudios Neji? Tú sabías de eso? Y Tenten como se te ocurrió que …_

 _-Sasuke es un amigo de la escuela, solo necesitaba que alguien le ayudara, por que yo sabía que era capaz de realizar el trabajo correctamente y lo habéis visto que lo hace bien-dijo seria Tenten, Neji suspiró, en cambio a Hinata esa respuesta no le agradó y frunció mas el ceño de lo que tenía, Lee entrecerró los ojos con molestía mirando a Tenten_

 _-todo el mundo que ha entrado a la empresa a estado preparado y tienen su título Universitario-dijo Hinata y miró a Neji-por tu expresión sabías de eso Neji, tú eras con ese tipo de cosas muy responsable-no hubo respuesta del castaño-como has podido mezclar lo personal con lo profesional_

 _-Sasuke está estudiando-dijo Tenten mirando a Hinata que esta la miró con enfado_

 _-tú no eres dueña de la empresa para decidir quien se contrata-dijo Hinata_

 _-se perfectamente que no soy la dueña, solo quise ayudar a una persona que lo necesitaba, Sasuke no es tan malo como creéis-dijo Tenten algo alterada_

 _-has ayudado aún delincuente-dijo Lee mirando el contenido de su vaso y todos le miraron sorprendidos_

 _-delincuente?-dijo Neji-explícate_

 _-no voy a permitir que le digas eso a Sasuke-dijo Tenten levantándose_

 _-por que le defiendes tanto-dijo Lee mirando a Tenten con el ceño fruncido algo raro en él_

 _-ahora entiendo por que a mi no me agradaba, Sasuke no me gusta, mañana será despedido-dijo Hinata seria y como una orden_

 _-dime Tenten, por que lo defiendes tanto? Ocultas algo?-dijo Lee serio mirando a la castaña que esta se sentó con los brazos cruzados_

 _-fuimos amigos en la escuela, fue el único que se acercó a mi cuando todos no se querían acercar a mi por que no les gustaba que una chica hiciera cosas de varones-Lee volvió a entrecerrar los ojos mirándola y los dos Huyuga miraban a la castaña ya que no sabían a donde quería llegar Lee -hizo de mi tutor, nos ayudábamos mutuamente por decirlo de alguna manera_

 _-se que hay algo mas-dijo Lee_

 _-nos acostemos varias veces, pero es pasado yo no te conocía ni a ti ni a Neji, es por eso que estás a si?_

 _-te sigues acostando con él?-dijo directo Lee y Neji al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza_

 _-que!-dijo sorprendida Tenten por la pregunta y asta por la forma de decirlo su amigo que era como si lo estuviera afirmando-claro que no-alzó la voz Tenten_

 _-me han dicho que os estáis acostando-dijo otra vez Lee_

 _-no se quien te ha dicho esa calumnia, no tengo ese tipo de relación con Sasuke_

 _-Sasuke Uchiha es tu amante Tenten?-dijo con enfado Neji y la castaña lo miró con tristeza- puede ser el motivo que insististe tanto para contratarlo y el por que tienes tan buena relación con él_

 _-Sasuke no es mi amante-dijo Tenten y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse-no soy tan estúpida para estropear una relación por unos tristes polvos -Neji cerró los ojos recordando como alguien mas precisamente Naruto le dijo lo mismo y desistió al tener algo con el rubio, pero en ese momento de su vida lo estaba pasando mal con Tenten por la noticia que les dieron los médicos, pero ahora eso era un mal recuerdo y su matrimonio estaba bien-Neji debes de creerme, no tengo ese tipo de relación con Sasuke, solo es mi amigo, aún amigo que quise ayudar por que estaba en un mal momento, su vida no fue fácil, necesitaba un trabajo y pensé que podría ayudarte por que en ese tiempo Naruto estaba de viaje con Hinata, por favor debes de creerme-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Hinata solo se mordió el labio inferior y Lee se sintió culpable_

 _-Tenten yo se que tu no harías eso-dijo comprensiva Hinata y la castaña la miró haciendo una triste sonrisa_

 _-gracias-susurró Tenten-pero-la castaña no continuó_

 _-lo siento Tenten, tenía de haber dicho esto a ti sola-dijo apenado Lee-pero entiéndeme_

 _-y sobre que Sasuke Uchiha es un delincuente puedes decir el por que lo dices?-dijo Hinata para cambiar el tema ya que veía a Neji debatiéndose mentalmente_

 _-te creeré Tenten, pero la duda queda-dijo sin mas Neji sin haberse dado cuenta de la pregunta de su prima Hinata-te pedería que no vayas a la empresa solo en caso de emergencia-la castaña afirmó con la cabeza_

 _-lo haré pero quiero que entiendas que Sasuke es solo mi amigo, solo le estoy dando consejos al igual que Karin para que vuelva a conquistar a una persona-Neji suspiró no quería escuchar mas sobre ese tema y miró a Hinata y Lee_

 _-no deberías de meterte en eso-dijo Hinata-seguro que sabe como conquistar al cualquier mujer o Doncel_

 _-Sasuke es muy retrasado en ese tema-dijo Tenten_

 _-insisto que Sasuke Uchiha no es el tipo que se enamora de alguien, seguro que busca algo de esa persona-dijo Lee_

 _-le daré una oportunidad en la empresa-dijo Neji serio y los demás le miraron sorprendidos y Tenten no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa sin ser notada-quiero saber sus intenciones y si hace algo que no me gusta yo personalmente me encargaré de él-entrecerró los ojos Neji_

 _-explícanos que vida tiene ese Uchiha-dijo Hinata y Tenten notó que no le agradaba nada Sasuke aunque ya lo pudo notar las pocas veces que Hinata estaba con Sasuke_

 _-por lo que me han dicho y creo, Sasuke manipula a las mujeres como Donceles para conseguir lo que quiere-dijo Lee serio y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Tenten que esta le miraba seria-utiliza que es muy bien parecido para conquistar y sacar todo lo que puede de las personas, siempre lo ha hecho desde que era un adolescente, también robaba-Tenten cerró los ojos eso ya lo sabía de Sasuke-no se asta donde llegaba para sonsacar las pertenencias de sus victimas pero es capaz de hacer lo peor_

 _-Sasuke se buscaba la vida y siempre a robado a empresarios-dijo Tenten algo alterada ya que el tono de voz de Lee parecía que fuese el Uchiha un asesino_

 _-lo sabías?-dijo sorprendida Hinata_

 _-si pero solo lo hacía para sobrevivir, pero él, estoy segura que no se aprovechaba de las personas y ni siquiera les ha hecho daño-dijo Tenten_

 _-lo sabías y lo metes en la empresa?-dijo alterada Hinata-pero como nos has podido hacer esto_

 _-Sasuke no nos va a robar-dijo segura Tenten-o si no ya lo hubiera hecho_

 _-te estás escuchando Tenten?-dijo Hinata sin comprender a la castaña-te está manipulando y defiendes lo indefendible-Tenten no dijo nada, Neji la miró con reproche tampoco entendía el por que le defendía de esa forma_

 _-Sasuke siempre ha estado solo, sin familia y sin amigos-susurró Tenten_

 _-eso no es excusa para diferenciar lo que está bien y mal-dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza-Naruto siempre ha estado solo y no ha hecho nada de eso, a sabido salir adelante sin hacer las cosas mal-Tenten se sorprendió ya que no sabía que Naruto también estaba solo en la vida_

 _-hay personas que son mas débiles mentalmente caen mas fácilmente en la oscuridad, pero necesitan una pequeña luz para que les ayude-dijo Tenten_

 _-te ha comido la cabeza ese tipo-dijo fríamente Neji con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Tenten lo miró_

 _-claro que no-dijo Tenten_

 _-claro-dijo Neji-acaba lo que tienes que decir Lee_

 _-yo no entendía el por que Naruto y Sasuke no se llevaban bien, que Naruto no quisiera estar con Sasuke-dijo Lee-asta que me contaron el por que_

 _-Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron liados y no acabaron bien-dijo Tenten_

 _-otra cosa que sabes y no me dijiste-dijo Neji_

 _-Sasuke me lo cuenta todo para desahogarse y a Karin también-dijo Tenten_

 _-en donde en la cama-dijo con una media sonrisa Neji y la castaña lo miró con tristeza-lo siento no quise decir eso, pero me salió solo_

 _-y que es lo que te ha contado a ti?-dijo Hinata_

 _-que se conocieron en un bar, bebieron una copas y se acostaron, volvieron a verse unas cuantas veces mas asta que Sasuke se enteró que Naruto tenía otro amante y pelearon, no volvieron a verse durante un tiempo y Sasuke se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Naruto y por eso le quiere conquistar-dijo Tenten de lo mas normal_

 _-pues te ha mentido-dijo Lee_

 _-que!-dijo Tenten sin creer eso_

 _-solo te voy a decir que el hijo de Naruto es de Sasuke-dijo Lee serio-y no de ese amante que se a inventado Sasuke-Tenten pestañeó varias veces-Naruto no tuvo ningún amante aparte de Sasuke_

 _-que-dijo sorprendida Tenten_

 _-lo que escuchaste-dijo Lee-por lo que se esa relación que tuvieron no fue muy sana para Naruto, para luego que tu amigo despreciara al hijo que iban a tener de muy mala manera, y ahora quiere acercarse a su hijo a saber por que motivo, para mi Sasuke Uchiha no es trigo limpio, quiere algo y aparenta algo que no es para conseguirlo, por eso le estaré observando_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Tenten suspiró al recordar parte de la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior por la tarde, se tomó su café de un trago y supo en ese momento que hacer, cogió el teléfono y marcó a Neji para que le hiciera el último favor ya que necesitaba saber la verdad de boca de Sasuke y si no le agradaba ella misma se ocuparía que Sasuke Uchiha no volviera a la empresa y ni se acercara a Naruto ni a nadie

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke notó en la mañana algunas miradas extrañas de parte de Lee como de Hinata, de la chica Huyuga ya estaba acostumbrado por que esa chica siempre le miraba como si tuviera algo en contra de él, hubo un momento que quería encarar tanto a Lee como a Hinata sobre todo a ella, asta que calló en cuenta que ella tenía muy buena relación con Naruto y solo pensó que el rubio le pudo haber contado algo a ella, pasó por la puerta de la oficina de Hinata que llevaba unos papeles que debía de entregar a Karin y pudo verla a ella y a Naruto que hablaban con seriedad sobre todo la Huyuga ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta

-es raro pero Hinata parece enfadada-Sasuke miró al lado mas precisamente en la mesa de trabajo de la secretaria de Hinata, la chica rubia y de ojos azules estaba apoyada en la mesa mirando unos papeles que tenía sus manos

-eres Ino, cierto?-dijo Sasuke ya que la llamó la atención la chica por ser rubia y ojos azules, se fijó en sus ojos y suspiró, no eran iguales que los del rubio

-la misma, Sasuke-la chica sonrió y el azabache alzó una ceja ya que nunca había hablado con ella y menos presentado, la había visto pero no tuvo interés en acercarse a la chica como a los demás trabajadores-te preguntarás como se tu nombre, es que eres muy popular entre las mujeres y Donceles que trabajan aquí, y asta para los varones-dijo la chica de lo mas normal-el azabache entrecerró los ojos mirándola-ya sabes por los rumores que eres muy bueno-Sasuke notó algo de diversión en la voz asta algo de burla y frunció el ceño

-a que te refieres?-dijo Sasuke

-sabes a que me refiero perfectamente-dijo Ino en un tono como diciendo se mucho de ti

-nos hemos visto antes fuera de este lugar?-dijo Sasuke intentando recordar un momento de su vida donde hubiera visto a esa chica

-no-dijo Ino algo desconcertada pero luego sonrió-pero si te hubiera visto y fuésemos jugado lo recordaría, pero no te ilusiones conmigo tengo pareja y no soy persona de traicionarla, no soy como Karin o como otra-dijo con un tono de desprecio

-di lo que quieres decirme

-eres listo y sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Ino señalando la puerta de la oficina de Hinata-ellos están discutiendo sobre ese tema-la rubia dejó los papeles en la mesa y se acercó al azabache-no se si te has dado cuenta pero está empresa es familiar y no les gusta que los empleados o las personas que trabajan aquí gracias a sus -Ino miró de arriba abajo a Sasuke con desprecio-servicios destruyan matrimonios o familias-la rubia sonrió y se alejó del azabache de lo mas normal, Sasuke la miró unos segundos sin comprender asta que frunció el ceño, se dirigió a Karin dándole los papeles que llevaba en la mano y se adentró a su pequeño despacho, la pelirroja miró la puerta sin comprender muy bien que le pasaba a Sasuke y pudo darse la idea que Ino le habría dicho alguna cosa desagradable, se levantó de su asiento y sin tocar entró al despacho de Sasuke, cerró la puerta y echó la llave, no quería que nadie les molestara, miró donde estaba Sasuke que estaba sentado y sus codos en la mesa y manos en los lados de sus cabellos mirando la mesa

-te ha dicho algo Ino?-dijo Karin sentándose en la silla en frente de Sasuke que este no contestó solo apretó sus manos en su cabello-ella es muy chismosa-sonrió la pelirroja-pero no es mala chica le gusta ser sincera en todo, en lo malo y en lo bueno-Sasuke seguía sin contestar-Sasuke puedes decirme

-odio los chismes-dijo Sasuke-y siento que soy la comidilla de la empresa y solo espero que no infunda cosas la persona que creo-el azabache miró a la pelirroja

-te refieres a lo que se dice de que tú y yo estamos liados?-dijo Karin sonriendo-no les hagas caso, tú sabes como yo que no es cierto, además a Suigetsu le comenté por si algún día viene y escucha algo de eso

-y lo ha tomado bien?

-no le hace gracia pero confía en mi, tenemos una relación de años aunque no estemos casados, vivimos juntos y tenemos un hijo, lo importante es lo que hacemos y nos decimos en la intimidad, hay confianza entre los dos-dijo Karin de lo mas normal-esos rumores se acabaran en algún momento

-por lo que me ha dicho Ino, lo estaban hablando Naruto e Hinata en su oficina

-no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que hagas bien tu trabajo

-he notado que Neji ni me ha mirado, es como si intentara no hacerlo por que me diría algo que no es de mi agrado -sonó el teléfono de Sasuke en ese momento y los dos supieron que era un mensaje de texto, el azabache lo miró y leyó el mensaje alzando una ceja

-que pasa?

-es Tenten-dijo Sasuke-dice que Neji me ha dado la tarde libre y que quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante

-que extraño-dijo Karin

-sinceramente no me gusta el ambiente que he encontrado hoy, Lee me mira como si fuese hacer algo que no le agrada, Hinata me mira con desprecio y asta con odio y Neji ni siquiera me mira, algo se cuece aquí y Tenten seguro que querrá decirme

-entonces queda con ella y que te diga, y si es algo de los rumores me dices-dijo Karin levantándose y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta-te dejo y me cuentas

-claro-dijo Sasuke y Karin se dirigió a la puerta, quitó la llave y abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto con unos papeles en la mano

-hola Naruto-dijo Karin

-hola-dijo el rubio sin mirar a la chica y se adentró, la pelirroja solo salió de la pequeña oficina cerrando la puerta

-si vienes a reclamarme algo no estoy de humor, Naruto-el rubio alzó una ceja

-no tengo por que reclamarte nada-dijo Naruto dejando los papeles en la mesa-revísalos y se los entregas a Neji-el rubio iba a salir pero se quedó quieto

-suelta lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

-te daré un consejo, eso no quiere decir que me preocupe por ti, la verdad me da igual

-se perfectamente que te importa muy poco lo que me pase

-en algo que estamos de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos

-no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me digas lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Sasuke mirando el reloj-dilo antes de que venga tu novio para ir a comer como una gran pareja perfecta

-no quiero discutir contigo ya que lo he hecho con Hinata-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-has discutido con Hinata? Tenía entendido que a parte de ser tu jefe es tu amiga

-lo que te iba a decir que me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida privada-dijo Naruto con seriedad-pero te aconsejo que seas mas discreto-Sasuke volvió alzar una ceja-esta es una empresa familiar, no le gusta los romances entre empleados y todo lo que conlleva y menos si uno de los empleados tiene pareja y está con una persona que no la tiene

-la rubia me ha dicho algo a si de que es una empresa familiar-dijo Sasuke

-hablas de Ino?

-de esa misma-dijo Sasuke

-Hinata es una mujer muy conservadora

-a que viene eso?

-no le agradas-dijo directo Naruto-me ha dicho cosas de ti y yo e intentado defenderte, pero ese no es el caso, se ha enterado que estás liado con Karin y con Tenten, no he podido decir nada en contra de eso por que yo lo creo, pero te aconsejo que no te encierres con Karin en tu despacho como lo has hecho, si Hinata te pilla con Karin encerrado no podré ayudarte ni a ti ni a ella, lo mejor es que valláis a sitios donde no puedan veros

-por que me dices esto-dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento y algo desconcertado

-aprecio a Karin, pero ella es adulta y sabe lo que hace al estar involucrada contigo-dijo Naruto-también quiero decirte que Hinata está deseando despedirte, no hagas mas tonterías con compañeras de trabajo o con la esposa del jefe o si no Hinata tendrá una buena excusa para echarte del trabajo-el rubio se dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta

-Naruto-el rubio paró-te juro que no estoy con ninguna de las dos

-invéntate un buen argumento para convencer a Hinata, Lee y a Neji de lo que me estás diciendo, por que a mi no me importa, lo que me importa es que no te aproveches de Karin y Tenten, son buenas chicas-y sin mas Naruto salió del lugar, Sasuke sentó en su asiento, no quería pensar en lo que le había dicho el rubio, miró los papeles que le había dado para estar concentrado en otra cosa por que no entendía por que el rubio le advertía si él fue el causante de que Ino supiera por las palabras dichas por esta, y si sabía Hinata como su primo y Lee también fue por culpa de Naruto, sopló Sasuke y agradeciendo mentalmente a Tenten por tener la tarde libre

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tenten llegó al parque donde había quedado con Sasuke, el azabache no había llegado, suspiró fuertemente y decidió sentarse en el suelo de bajo un árbol, ya que ese día hacía sol y a si tendría sobra, miró el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír como siempre hacía cuando veía aún niño pequeño con sus padres, tenía envidia de las personas que habían formado una familia, pero a la vez se alegraba por que un niño era felicidad, cerró los ojos sintiendo el aroma de algunas flores del lugar

-de que quieres hablar conmigo Tenten?-la castaña abrió sus ojos y vio a la persona que tenía en frente, no lo negaba ese azabache era atractivo asta con la edad de catorce años tenía a todas las chicas y Donceles locos por él, suspiró y frunció el ceño

-me enterado de algo, Sasuke-dijo Tenten-pero antes has tenido algún problema en la empresa?-Sasuke la miró notando que a la chica se le iba la vista para ver a los pocos niños jugar con otros niños, notó tristeza en sus ojos y el azabache supuso que deseaba tener hijos con su pareja y que su pareja no deseaba tenerlos aún

-estaban extraños-dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado de Tenten

-me lo imaginé-dijo Tenten

-Hinata quiere despedirme

-a ella no le gustas

-nunca la he visto en mi vida para que me odie, lo noto en su mirada, desde que me vio por primera vez

-ella se unió mucho con Naruto en el viaje, son como hermanos, se insultan, se gritan y al minuto están reconciliados, pasa lo mismo con Sakura

-puede que Naruto le dijera a …

-por que me mentiste Sasuke?-dijo Tenten cortando al azabache en su tono de voz se notaba decepción y tristeza-confié en ti, creí en ti y tu me mentiste-la chica no escuchó respuesta del contrario-tu silencio lo único que va a lograr que no te defienda mas, y mi matrimonio-la chica se mordió el labio inferior sin acabar lo que iba a decir, Sasuke la miró y se sintió culpable por que sabía que tenía mucho que ver

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-alguien le dijo a Lee que somos amantes-dijo Tenten y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-Lee nos lo dijo ayer por la tarde a Neji, Hinata y a mi, yo se los negué y creo que Hinata y Lee me creyeron pero Neji ya no confía en mi-Sasuke frunció el ceño por que le vino a su mente Naruto ya que este le reclamó que Tenten y él eran amantes, iba a decir algo-esa persona le dijo a Lee mas cosas-Tenten se quitó las lágrimas de rostro con la palma de su mano y miró al azabache que la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-que te dijo

-que seduces a los Donceles como mujeres para que te mantenga, los chantajeas y los manipulas a tu antojo, que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para tu salir victorioso y ellos mal parados, yo te defendí pero creo que causé es que Neji desconfíe mas en mi por que creen que me manipulas

-tú y yo no somos amantes y Neji tiene por que callar

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Tenten

-olvídalo-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado no quería causarle problemas a su amiga, la persona que le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, ya que todas las personas que se acercaban a él desde temprana edad siempre se acercaban a él para pedirle algo a cambio y él aprendió hacer lo mismo-te mentí, os mentí en como empezó lo que tuvimos, ojala hubiera sido como os conté

-como fue?-dijo Tenten

-te conté que cada mañana buscaba a la persona que iba a robar-Sasuke suspiró-no lo reconocí ya que me daba la espalda, estábamos en un vagón de tren

-le ibas a robar

-pero no resultó como lo tenía planeado-dijo Sasuke-se adentró al baño y es cuando lo vi, mejor dicho vi sus ojos azules y supe que era Naruto, pero al verlo con traje como si fuese una persona adinerada me dije que estaba equivocado, por que alguien como yo, que no tenía familia no podía salir adelante-Sasuke miró a la chica que esta le miraba seria-tarde me di cuenta que si luchas por lo que quieres lo consigues

-la vida no es fácil

-lo se

-que pasó?

-le robe la cartera-dijo Sasuke y sopló-me aproveché de él

-que quieres decir que te aprovechaste de él?

-le amenacé-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente-y le violé

-que-dijo enfadada Tenten y asta alterada

-siempre he tenido mujer y Doncel que he querido, siempre sumisos a mis pies pero él me desafiaba con la mirada y no me di cuenta de lo que hice asta que no pasó un tiempo

-cuando fue eso?

-no lo recuerdo, Naruto iba en el tren, me imagino que iba al trabajo

-Naruto no suele enfermarse y recuerdo que hace unos dos años Naruto faltó dos o tres días, cuando me dijo Neji me sorprendí ya que él le tenía en alta estima-sonrió Tenten-asta me puse celosa, vale que pensábamos que Naruto era varón, pero siempre vi como Naruto esquivaba a Neji y no le di mucha importancia, me imagino que debe de ser en esa época-la chica suspiró-esa fue una mala época para Neji y para mi

-eso fue pasando en su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y yo le decía que asta que yo no me canse no le dejaría, asta que llegó el día que todo acabó-Tenten miró seria unos segundos al azabache pensando que lo dejaron por enterarse que es Doncel Naruto y que estaba embarazado

-que has querido decir antes de que Neji tiene mucho que callas?-dijo Tenten y Sasuke no contestó por que no veía justo decirle a Tenten que Neji quería acostarse con Naruto, pero al recordar al rubio frunció el ceño por que estaba seguro que Naruto fue el que contó que era amante de Tenten y ella sufría por eso por algo que Naruto se imaginaba

-es verdad que Naruto tenía otro amante

-que tiene que ver eso con lo de Neji

-el amante de Naruto era Neji-dijo Sasuke sin mirar a la chica que ella abrió los ojos-yo les vi en la calle y le reclamé a Naruto-el azabache sabía que estaba mintiendo pero Naruto también lo hizo y se excusaba con eso-Naruto pero confirmó, luego me enteré que estaba embarazado-la chica agachó la mirada-yo-al azabache le costaba decir lo que iba a decir-siempre he tomado precauciones con Naruto-Tenten volvió a mirar al azabache que este miraba al frente y algo de ella la decía que Sasuke la estaba mintiendo en lo que la estaba insinuando-por eso peleemos Naruto y yo y le dije cosas desagradables

-me estás diciendo que Hiroshi es hijo de Neji?-dijo seria Tenten y vio como Sasuke cerraba los puños con fuerza como si el chico se estuviera peleando con él mismo por lo que estaba diciendo, Tenten entrecerró los ojos pensando en el niño, ella lo había visto unas tres veces y no se parecía en nada a Neji y asta podía decir que era una copia de Sasuke menos en el color de ojos-contéstame, me estás confirmando que Hiroshi es hijo de Neji?-Sasuke se levantó del lugar como si estuviera incómodo y quería contestar que no era hijo de Neji si no suyo, pero pensaba en Naruto por haber contado a Neji y a los demás que era amante de Tenten que le enfadaba

-si-dijo Sasuke y Tenten se levantó enfadada y golpeó la cara de Sasuke

-por que me mientes, se que Hiroshi es tu hijo, crees que nunca he visto al niño? Por que sigues con las mentiras, que crees que pensará Naruto si se entera que has dicho que no es tu hijo, o cuando tu hijo se mayor se entere que su padre varón no le quiere y le atribuye la paternidad a otra persona-Sasuke la miró con la mano en la mejilla-me has decepcionado, no soporto a las personas que pueden tener hijos y los desecha de esa forma que lo has hecho tú-Sasuke solo la miró sorprendido por las palabras utilizadas por la chica-voy aclarar esto ahora mismo con Neji y con Naruto-y la chica se fue enfadada, Sasuke la miró marcharse y luego miró el lugar donde estaban los niños jugando y entendió las palabras utilizadas y el por que era imposible que Neji hubiera dejado embarazado a Naruto y por eso no le creyó

-Neji no puede tener hijos-susurró Sasuke-por eso mirabas a si a los niños y te duele que las personas utilicen a los niños para su propio beneficio

Continuará ….

No me tardé en actualizar, haré un festín para celebrar …. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas se complican y Sasuke mintiendo, pero Tenten es lista y le pilló una mentira … comentar para saber que os aparecido el capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Tenten estaba en el ascensor apoyada en la pared, su cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando mientras el ascensor llegaba a la planta que esperaba, no pasó ni un minuto cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó advirtiendo que había llegado a la planta que quería, la castaña abrió los ojos y vio como las puertas metálicas se abrían miró la pantalla del ascensor que indicaba el piso que pulso, salió sin mucho ánimo por los acontecimientos que había vivido sobre todo la decepción de su esposo por no confiar en ella, por la posibilidad que su mismo esposo le hubiera sido infiel con una persona que confiaba y le apreciaba como amigo, pero lo que de verdad le dolía como Sasuke le mintiera tan descaradamente de su paternidad de su hijo y lo haya despreciado de esa forma tan cruel

-las personas que no merecen el título de padre pueden serlo y quien desea un hijo de verdad le quitan ese derecho-susurró con tristeza Tenten llegando a la puerta del apartamento de la persona que le iba a quitar algunas de sus dudas, tocó el timbre pensando que Naruto era el indicado para que le diga la verdad de la supuesta infidelidad de su esposo por que el rubio no sabía mentir, eso le hizo sonreír a la chica, habían personas expertas en mentir pero Naruto no estaba en esas personas, sus ojos le delataban cuando mentía y su nerviosismo, soltó aire por la boca y la puerta se abrió, un rubio de ojos azules miraba a Tenten sorprendido por su presencia, la castaña lo miró ya que vestía con una camiseta ancha de color naranja y unos pantalones anchos de color tierra que le llegaba a las rodillas

-Tenten no te esperaba-dijo el rubio

-no se si decir que fue suerte encontrarte en casa y no con tu amigo Shino-el rubio la sonrió

-entra-dijo Naruto-hacia tiempo que no estábamos los dos a solas-la chica entró y el rubio cerró la puerta, la castaña pudo ver a Taro durmiendo en el sofá-Hiro se durmió y está en su cuna

-en otro momento lo veré-dijo Tenten mirando al niño que estaba dormido

-iba a tomar un café, quieres uno?

-claro-dijo Tenten

-llevaré a Taro a la cama para que descanse mejor y a si los dos hablamos mas cómodos-la chica le sonrió viendo como el rubio cogía al niño en brazos con delicadeza, la chica lo miraba y una punzada de envidia se apoderó de su cuerpo y en su rostro se notó, la chica miró hacia la cocina y como si fuese su hogar fue y preparó ella misma el café para Naruto y ella misma, una vez echo fue a la sala y puso los dos cafés en la pequeña mesa que había en frente del sofá donde se sentó

-suerte tienen algunos-susurró mas para ella Tenten

-tomamos el café?-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de la chica, se echó su azucar en su café y Tenten hizo lo mismo, como si estuvieran sincronizados lo movieron y le pegaron un sorbo al café-no soy muy bueno haciendo cafés-sonrió divertido Naruto

-Sasuke sabe como hacerlos perfectos, podría enseñarte-dijo sin ánimos Tenten y Naruto la miró

-que pasa?-dijo Naruto y miró hacia el pequeño pasillo donde estaban los cuartos y volvió a mirar a la chica-si quieres este fin de semana te dejo a Hiro para que te animes-la chica lo miró

-Naruto siempre intentando animarme sobre ese tema, pero sabes que no es lo mismo-dijo Tenten haciendo una sonrisa forzada-pero no he venido por eso, quiero hablar de algo contigo

-lo se que no es lo mismo, pero no se como hacerte que vuelvas a ser la misma, la Tenten sonriente, que quiere animar a todo el mundo y con su punto de brusquedad-dijo Naruto-si yo pudiera ayudarte, lo haría

-recuerdo que cuando estabas embarazado de Hiroshi me dijiste que me lo dabas y que sería la mejor madre

-estaba en un mal momento-dijo con tristeza y dolor Naruto

-por eso rechacé tu oferta-dijo Tenten-cada uno tenemos nuestros problemas-volvieron a beber un poco mas de café y la chica suspiro

-Tenten no creo que sea bueno que siempre que ves niños te pongas de esta forma, no crees que deberías que un profesional te tratase?-la chica le miró-siempre evitas lugares donde hay niños y se perfectamente que no me visitas por no ver a Hiro o a Taro, te hace daño y si no lo tratas habrá un momento que te deprimirás por cualquier cosa y Neji estará de muy mal humor y lo pagará con todos los empleados

-estoy bien-dijo Tenten echándose hacia atrás-quería hablarte de algo que pasa en la empresa y me incluye a mi -Naruto la miró por varios segundos asta que frunció el ceño

-es sobre lo que me comentó Hinata?-la chica lo miró alzando la ceja cuando fui a la oficina Hinata estaba realmente enfadada, no sabía por que, noté extraño a Lee, no he podido hablar con él pero llamé a Sakura para que viniera a cenar con los niños y conmigo y a si que ella me diga, y Neji estaba mas serio de lo que es él

-dime que te comentó Hinata-exigió Tenten

-ella me dijo que Sasuke no le gustaba desde que lo conoció y ahora que sabía lo que era y lo que sigue siendo menos, quiere despedirlo y me dijo que hablara con Neji para que lo convenciera por que solo le faltaba un empujoncito a Neji para hacerlo

-no te dijo nada mas?-Tenten vio como Naruto se mordía el labio inferior y ella vio en su expresión y sobre todo en su ojos que no quería decirlo por el daño que le podía causar a ella y el nerviosismo, Naruto era muy fácil de leer -dímelo que no me espantaré ni nada

-Hinata me dijo que cabía la posibilidad que tú y Sasuke fueseis amantes -dijo Naruto sin mirarla

-Hinata me dijo que me creía pero creo que te lo dijo para que la apoyes para sacar de la empresa a Sasuke-dijo Tenten de lo mas normal poniéndose bien sentada

-no estás enfadada o intentando excusarte-dijo Naruto sin comprender la actitud de la chica

-la verdad es que ya sabía sobre eso, Lee nos dijo ayer a Hinata, Neji y a mi sobre que soy amante de Sasuke-dijo Tenten-alguien se lo dijo a Lee pero no me interesa saber de quien se trata, pero debe de ser alguien que conoce a Sasuke, a parte de eso nos dijo Lee mas cosas sobre ti y Sasuke, la vida que llevaba Sasuke, que se las dijo esa persona-Naruto la miró sorprendido pero luego frunció el ceño pensando en una persona que le conociera a él, a Sasuke y a Lee, inmediatamente le vino la imagen de Sakura y negó con la cabeza-le he dicho a Sasuke y creo que cree que tú has sido el que le ha dicho a Lee-Naruto la volvió a mirar sorprendido-y se quiso vengar del mismo modo, y me ha mentido en una cosa y me ha decepcionado mucho a parte que quiso que creyera en algo que de verdad te iba a doler

-de que se trata?

-no se si está arrepentido de las palabras que te dijo cuando le dijiste que estabas embarazado-dijo Tenten y el rubio abrió la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente-él nos mintió con una historia a Karin y a mi en como comenzasteis una relación-Naruto miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados-y la verdad que me agradó cuando dijo que no le importaba que tuvieras un hijo y por eso me dije. Sasuke es un buen chico, no le importa estar con una persona que fue su amante y se quedó embarazado de otro y estar al lado de un hijo que no es suyo-Naruto la volvió a mirar-estás enfadado por lo que te estoy diciendo, cierto?

-no me interesa nada que venga de Sasuke

-pero hoy me ha dicho como empezó todo-dijo Tenten-yo me imagine cosas que no fueron dichas por Sasuke y solo me dije es el indicado para Naruto, pero me equivoqué

-Tenten podemos cambiar de tema? Pero me gustaría que me dijeras que es eso que te dijo que me iba a doler-la castaña sin levantarse del sofá se sentó de una forma para quedar en frente del rubio y este hizo lo mismo

-seré directa y tu eso lo sabes, se trata de mi matrimonio-dijo seria Tenten y el rubia afirmó con la cabeza-te has acostado con Neji?-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, la chica lo miró con seriedad y pudo destrizar algo, que había ocurrido algo entre su esposo y Naruto pero que no había sido de mucha importancia

-no-dijo serio Naruto y con sinceridad

-se que hay algo mas, quiero saberlo

-fue en esa temporada que Neji y tú estabais mal y los médicos os dieron esa mala noticia-dijo Naruto serio-asta que no pasó un tiempo no me di cuenta que Neji lo hacía por que no estaba bien, la noticia le afectó y quería descargarse con quien tenía mas cerca, o sea yo-Tenten siguió mirando ha Naruto para que siguiera hablando ya que este se quedó en silencio-Neji intentaba tener un acercamiento conmigo pero yo no quería, lo rechazaba y a veces-sopló Naruto-lo dejaba, era mi jefe y lo es, pero también por experimentar-Tenten frunció el ceño al escuchar esa última palabra-yo no sabía que era Doncel y mi relación de matrimonio no funcionaba, no me llenaba, descubrí que una caricia de Neji por ser varón me ponía nervioso y comencé a dudar de mi y es cuando apareció en mi vida Sasuke y me di cuenta que me llenaba estar con un varón, pero a mi nunca me atrajo sexualmente Neji, veía que era atractivo pero no para tener que acostarme con él, yo nunca podría haberte echo eso

-ya veo-susurró Tenten-me han dicho que en la calle te vieron con Neji

-Sasuke-dijo con enfado Naruto ya que fue él el que los vio

-me lo ha dicho Sasuke, y es verdad, cierto?

-si-dijo Naruto-Neji me dijo de ir a divertirnos pero me negué, le hice ver que estaba casado y que no estropeara su matrimonio por un triste polvo conmigo-la chica suavizó sus facciones-yo me estaba acostando con Sasuke y …

-y no veías justo hacerle eso-acabó la frase Tenten

-era con el único con quien me acostaba aunque seguro que él se acostaba con otras personas, se acostaba-aseguró Naruto-Sasuke me lo dijo-suspiró el rubio-se me hubiera acostado con Neji y le hubiera dicho a Sasuke sobre el embarazo seguro que hubiera dicho que no era de él a parte que abortara-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-que bien lo conoces-dijo Tenten y el rubio la miró a los ojos

-que te ha dicho él-exigió Naruto teniendo un mal presentimiento por lo último dicho por la chica

-nada-dijo Tenten

-quiero saberlo, se perfectamente por lo que has dicho antes que te ha dicho algo

-no quieres saber que tipo de relación tenemos Sasuke y yo?-dijo Tenten cambiando de conversación por que notó el rubio que con una simple palabra sabe lo que dijo de su hijo pero quería escucharlo de su boca

-no me interesa, es tu vida y la de ese bastardo

-te importa mas de lo que crees-dijo seria Tenten y Naruto entrecerró los ojos-no somos amantes, somos amigos y tampoco es amante de Karin, deberías de pedirla disculpas por tu mal entendido-el rubio cerró los ojos y sus puños y abrió sus ojos con enfado-si fuese aquella adolescente lo diría a los cuatro vientos que me acuesto con Sasuke como cuando lo hacíamos en la adolescencia-la chica rió pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo-de verdad no te acuerdas de Sasuke en la adolescencia?

-no-dijo Naruto sin dejar de estar enfadado y miró al frente

-pero si tenía un club de fans y Sakura estaba en ese club-Naruto sopló

-Sakura solía hablar de él pero yo no la prestaba atención-Tenten alzó la ceja-yo le decía el macho alfa por que se acostaba con todos los Donceles y chicas

-eso quiere decir que hablabas de él

-no exactamente-dijo Naruto volviendo a su semblante de siempre-Sakura hablaba de él y yo le decía que no hablara del macho alfa-se puso pensativo unos segundos-solo hablaba de él para eso, aunque no se por que no le recuerdo en la escuela, debe de ser que nunca me crucé con él

-te cruzaste muchas veces, te lo aseguro-el rubio la miró-pero tu estabas en tu mundo, yo solía decirte el rarito, solo te relacionaste con Sakura

-solo quería estudiar y Sakura me ayudaba y a parte era muy buena amiga

-Sasuke también era bueno en las asignaturas, él podría haberte dado clase particulares, a mi me las daba-la castaña sonrió

-claro de anatomía humana-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

-esa asignatura era la mejor para relajarnos y descansar sobre todo yo de estudiar-el rubio rodó los ojos y la castaña comenzó a reír asta que Naruto abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo importante

-hagamos un trato-dijo Naruto y la chica dejó de reír para mirar al rubio sin entender

-un trato? De que se trata-el rubio sonrió

-tú me dices lo que te ha dicho el bastardo de Sasuke y yo te digo unas cuantas ideas para que te embaraces o tengas un niño sin pasar por la situación de engordar

-Naruto-dijo seria Tenten

-es serio lo que te voy a decir a parte que Shino puede ayudar en eso, es médico-dijo feliz Naruto

-no creo que sea conveniente

-ha muchas posibilidades para que te quedes embarazada-dijo Naruto-no se mucho del tema, pero existe-el rubio dejó de hablar y miró a la chica serio-hacemos el trato?

-la ciencia a progresado pero Neji ni yo no queremos intentarlo para no decepcionarnos con los resultados

-pero hay alternativas-dijo serio Naruto

-vale, hacemos el trato pero no quiero que te pelees con Sasuke-dijo Tenten y el rubio sonrió

-mira si te pones en mano de Shino seguro que te dirá que puede haber una posibilidad para que te embaraces

-Naruto el médico que me trato me dijo que yo era estéril, no puedo tener hijos

-el vientre de alquiles

-pero es que …

-o si no adoptar a un niño del orfanato-dijo mas feliz Naruto levantándose-sabes cuantos niños están allí sin unos padres que les puede dar cariño? Iruka lo hace bien pero son muchos niños y no puede estar con todos-Tenten solo miraba lo feliz que se puso Naruto y esa alegría le contagió ya que ella no había pensado en adoptar ni tampoco Neji

-hablas del orfanato de Konoha?

-claro en ese lugar me

-allí estuvo Sasuke-dijo Tenten mas para ella que para el rubio que este al ser cortado por la chica y escuchar eso la miró sin comprender, la chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dijo lo que dijo-allí hay muchos niños que necesitan cariños y que unos padres irresponsables los dejó allí-la chica se levantó con una sonrisa-le comentaré a Neji sobre lo de adoptar, una vez que Neji deje de estar enfadado

-si quieres hablo con él

-me encantaría, una mano amiga viene bien-dijo Tenten sonriendo-pero hablaré hoy con él-la chica se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse ya que la emocionaba esa idea de adoptar un niño

-Tenten que …

-de acuerdo te diré, pero no te enfades, puede que esté Sasuke arrepentido por habérmelo dicho a parte que le golpeé en la cara-dijo Tenten cortando al rubio-te lo diré lo mas breve posible-la chica pensó durante unos segundos-me dijo que a parte de él tenías a otro amante, que era Neji y que tu hijo es de Neji, pero lo dijo para fastidiarte y yo no le creí ya que le costó mucho decirlo, parecía que le dolía mas a él decirlo-la chica abrió la puerta para irse-gracias Naruto por lo de la adopción nunca se me fuese pasado por la cabeza-y sin mas la chica se fue con una sonrisa al pensar que podría ser madre y que podría dar un hogar a un niño o una niña, Naruto en cambió se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos procesando las palabras de Tenten, intuía que Sasuke podía haber dicho algo a si pero tenía una pequeña esperanza que no lo hubiera dicho, ahora estaba mas seguro que Sasuke no quiso y ni querrá a su hijo por el simple echo que era suyo, una lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla y se las quitó con el puño, tenía ganas de golpear a Sasuke, iba a ir al apartamento de Sasuke pero miró la hora

-Sakura debe de estar al venir, tengo que hacer la cena-dijo Naruto con enfado por estropear lo que quería hacer-cuando te vea Sasuke no te escapas y te golpearé-el rubio fue a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a preparar la cena, con el ceño fruncido se le notaba que estaba enfadado mientras preparaba los ingredientes de una sopa que quería hacer, lo tenía todo preparado pero miraba en cada estante buscando un ingrediente que no encontraba-no tengo sal-dijo de mala gana-podría ir a comprar pero los niños están durmiendo y no les puedo despertar ni dejar solos-se puso a pensar un momento-Gaara-sonrió-le pediré un poco de sal a Gaara-fue a la puerta cogiendo las llaves-no será ni un minuto que estén solos-dijo Naruto dudando en ir a la casa de Gaara-no pasará nada-abrió la puerta y la cerró pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Sasuke que iba a entrar a su apartamento-Tú-alzó la voz Naruto y Sasuke con la puerta abierta se giró y miró al rubio con fastidio

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-maldito bastardo-dijo enfadado Naruto agarrándo la camisa por el cuello de Sasuke y acercarlo a su rostro-como te has atrevido a decirla a Tenten lo de Neji-Sasuke frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en las manos de Naruto y las apretó para quitarse el agarre

-he hecho lo mismo que tú has hecho, idiota

-pero eso no es todo-dijo Naruto estaba enfadado se le notaba-como le has podido decir a Tenten que mi hijo es de Neji

-por que te lo mereces-Sasuke ni cuenta se dio en como Naruto se deshizo de su agarre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo chocar contra la pared, el azabache lo miró con enfado y con rapidez estampó al rubio en la pared con fuerza que el rubio hizo un gemido de dolor-tú empezaste, no tengo nada con Tenten ni con Karin y vas y se lo cuentas a Lee por que es amigo de Neji, Tenten y Hinata

-pero tu metiste a mi hijo que es tu hijo no de Neji-Sasuke se acercó mas al cuerpo de Naruto

-para lo que quieres si que es mi hijo-el rubio intentó separar el cuerpo del azabache del suyo ya que se estaba acalorando su cuerpo y su mente le decía que era un masoca que le gustaba que Sasuke fuese brusco con él, pero lo peor de todo es que a Sasuke también le gustaba esa forma tan brusca de tratarse

-por que tu sabes que nunca me acosté con Neji-gritó Naruto y cada vez veía el rostro del azabache mas cerca del suyo

-y yo no estoy con Tenten ni con Karin, por que mentiste al decirles-gritó también Sasuke acercándose mas al rostro del rubio si es que se podía mas

-yo no he sido bastardo-Sasuke le miró y supo que el rubio no había sido y ahora la pregunta era quien fue? Pero no podía pensar con claridad estar tan cerca de Naruto le nublaba la mente y solo pudo pensar por que no podían ser como las personas normales? Por que tenían que tratarse a si para excitarse? Es que se estaba excitando y pudo notar que el rubio también, se estaba sofocando con ganas de agarrar al rubio meterlo en su apartamento y hacerle el amor toda la noche, se extrañó de él mismo en la palabra hacer el amor ya que estaba seguro que el rubio en ningún momento pensaba que hacían el amor

-entonces quien fue?-alzó la voz Sasuke

-fui yo-dijo una tercera voz de mujer y los dos miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz y abrieron los ojos y Naruto por inercia dio un empujón a Sasuke para separarlo de su cuerpo

-Sakura, que haces aquí?-dijo nervioso Naruto notando como Sasuke miraba a la chica de pelo rosa y esta le miraba de la misma forma, con enfado

-íbamos a cenar juntos-dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke pero sonrió de medio lado con burla-te quité la diversión Sasuke Uchiha?

-fuiste tú

-te preguntaras por que-dijo Sakura de lo mas normal acercándose a los dos chicos-no te quiero cerca de él y te conozco también que quieres algo a cambio de una buena relación con tu hijo

-eres una …

-basta-gritó Naruto cortando a Sasuke-somos adultos, comportémonos como tal

-que hace él aquí? le has invitado?-dijo Sakura e inmediatamente frunció el ceño-volviste …

-no-corto Naruto a la chica por que sabía que le iba decir que si había vuelto a tener esa extraña relación con Sasuke, pero Sakura no se conformó con esa negativa si no se acercó a Sasuke y se acercó a su oído

-no vuelvas acercarte a Naruto ni a Hiroshi por que te destruyo Sasuke Uchiha-la chica se separó y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa dulce, en cambio Naruto los miraba extrañado pero al final frunció el ceño

-Sakura no te confíes, el padre varón de tu hijo puede aparecer en cualquier momento-la chica frunció el ceño y Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza no soportaba que Sasuke se aprovechara de los secretos que sabía de otra persona

-no eras tu el supuesto padre?-sonrió Sakura con prepotencia-es lo que le dijiste a Naruto

-mas quisieras que lo sea pero nunca tendría un hijo con alguien como tú

-eso también se lo dijiste a Naruto como que abortara-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ganadora viendo como el azabache apretaba sus puños, en parte era por las palabras dichas por Sakura que arrepentido estaba pero era por el semblante de rubio, sobre todos sus ojos azules que siempre eran desafiantes con un brillo que no podía descifrar cuando estaba él pero esta vez veía dolor-otra cosa que haces aquí Sasuke Uchiha?

-vine de visita-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-y a divertirme

-Sasuke es mi vecino de enfrente-dijo Naruto por que no le gustó nada que Sasuke dijera eso de divertirme

-que pasa aquí-dijo otra voz varonil y todos miraron hacia la dirección y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por que ese momento lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo

-Sai-dijo Naruto-no pasa nada, bueno si, el bastardo del vecino no para de hacer el bastardo-el rubio miró a Sasuke que miraba a Sakura como si le divirtiera la situación o el estado de la chica, Naruto la miró y la vio con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y cada vez la veía mas pálida, en cambio Sai miró a cada uno de los presentes asta que sus ojos paro en la chica

-Sakura cuanto tiempo-dijo Sai y el rubio lo miró extrañado por que conocía a la chica, él estaba en medio de Sai y Sakura y sintió un agarre en su brazo que hizo que se quitara del medio, el rubio miró a Sasuke que seguía mirando a los dos divertidos y Naruto no entendía

-mucho … tiempo-dijo como pudo Sakura después de varios minutos

-me alegro-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-de que os conocéis?-dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga que esta agachó la cabeza

-conocí hace unos años a Sakura a través de Sasuke en un bar-Naruto miró a Sasuke y luego miró a Sai-nos divertíamos mucho los tres-Sai se acercó al rubio mas precisamente a su rostro y muy cerca con una sonrisa pervertida-y no sabes que cosas rubito, cosas muy perversas-Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera asustado y su espalda tocaba a la pared

-que raro eres-dijo Naruto con cara de asco

.-te contaré uno de ellas-dijo Sai serio como si lo que fuese a decir fuese mue importante, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensando lo idiota que era Sai a veces y Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sai

-cosas hacíais?-Sakura se puso la mano en la frente por lo curioso que podía ser el rubio, se notaba que no conocía mucho a Sai, pensó Sakura

-sabes que me gusta mucho la palabra pene, verdad Naruto?-dijo Sai de lo mas normal y Naruto se maldijo por preguntar que cosas hacían-pues Sasuke y yo no la medimos a ver quien la tenía mas grande-el rubio abrió la boca por que se estaba asqueando de pensar tal cosa que hacían esos dos por aburrimiento-y Sakura nos tenía que decir quien la tenía mas grande-Naruto miró a su amiga preguntándole silenciosamente si eso era verdad y también quien era el ganador, al pensar eso el rubio se sonrojó

-Naruto eso es mentira-dijo Sakura acercándose a Naruto-como puedes creer a este -la chica le señaló a Sai, Naruto lo miró y este se estaba riendo, le dio por mirar a Sasuke que este sonreía de medio lado divertido y el rubio se sonrojó por creerse tal cosa y ser tan inocente en algunos ámbitos de la vida-que inocente eres Naruto-el rubio sabía que era inocente pero que Sakura lo dijera delante de esos dos varones y sobre todo de Sasuke no le agradó

-es que de ti me lo puedo esperar, Sakura-dijo Naruto

-tienes razón, no soy un angelito inocente-dijo Sakura de lo mas normal

-Sai, se puede saber que pasa y por que tardas?-otra voz enfadada llegó a los oídos de todos, y miraron a la persona que era pelirroja y estaba embarazada, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión en lo que iba hacer

-Gaara, mi amor, me olvidé de ti un segundo-dijo Sai

-te olvidaste de mi?-dijo con un tic en la ceja Gaara-y se puede saber por que?

-vi a una amiga que hace tiempo no veía-dijo Sai señalando a la chica-ella es Sakura Haruno y bueno antes de conocerte a ti nos acostemos varias veces, pero tú mi Gaara eres mejor que ella y todo el mundo juntos-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza-Sakura él es mi esposo Gaara y dentro de unos meses seremos papas-la chica miró al pelirrojo seria y luego sonrió

-encantada de conocerte Gaara-dijo Sakura

-lo mismo digo-dijo Gaara

-se lo ha tomado bien-susurró Sakura para que nadie la escuchara ya que le extrañaba que el esposo de Sai reaccionase tan normal al saber que ella fue una de las amantes de Sai, aunque Sasuke también estaba extrañado pero lo disimulaba

-Gaara sabía de mis antecedentes con las mujeres y Donceles, pero me dijo que si lo volvía hacer estando con él me cortaría mi amiguito a pedacitos y luego los quemaría-Sasuke palideció por lo agresivo que era ese pelirrojo-es capaz de hacerlo

-Gaara-dijo Naruto y el pelirrojo lo miró

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Gaara

-es que estoy traumado, Sai me ha contado muchas cosas guarras-dijo Naruto aparentando terror y poniéndose las manos en la cara aparentando vergüenza-no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que me ha contado-Gaara frunció el ceño y miró a Sai con enfado, Naruto seguía con las misma actitud de vergüenza y que no dormiría durante días, el pelirrojo sin mas le dio una colleja a Sai

-vuelves a traumar a Naruto sobre penes y te corto la lengua Sai-dijo amenazante Gaara y les dio la espalda a todos-vamos a casa, que no quiere que nadie me moleste-Sai suspiró deprimido y fue a la puerta de su apartamento, pero antes miró al rubio que este le sonreís con diversión y hacía el signo de victoria y se adentró a su apartamento

-que malvado eres Naruto-dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza

-se lo merecía siempre me habla que su pene es grande, tiene obsesión con eso-dijo desesperado Naruto

-vamos que tenemos que cenar-dijo Sakura y Naruto iba abrir la puerta de su apartamento pero le dio las llaves a la chica

-ahora recuerdo por que salí-dijo Naruto-entra que los niños estaban durmiendo y con el tiempo que hemos estado fuera seguro que Hiro se despertó

-donde vas tú-dijo Sakura mirando al rubio seria

-a comprar sal-dijo sin mas Naruto y Sakura abrió la puerta

-te espero acabaré yo la cena-dijo Sakura se adentró y cerró la puerta, Naruto suspiró, miró a Sasuke que le miraba y Naruto recordó que no tenía dinero y entrar a su hogar no era factible por que Sakura le reclamaría el por que no le había dicho que Sasuke era su vecino de enfrente, el rubio miró a Sasuke unos segundos que este ni se inmutó

-prefiero que Gaara me grite, me golpee antes de pedirte Sal o cualquier cosa bastardo-dijo Naruto e iba a caminar en dirección al apartamento del pelirrojo pero una mano le agarró del brazo y con brusquedad lo adentró al apartamento abierto que después Sasuke cerró-que haces bastardo, deberías de aprender a tratarme mejor

-me excita notablemente ser agresivo contigo y a ti también te excita-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-eres un bastardo creído-gritó Naruto rojo como un tomate por el comentario del azabache y como sabía el rubio que era cierto pues se enfurecía mas con él mismo

-lo que tu digas-dijo Sasuke pasando por su lado y fue hacia la cocina, mas concretamente a uno de los armarios, Naruto lo miraba, no sabía que estaba haciendo y solo pudo pensar que tenía guardado en los armarios algún objeto de esos que había escuchado para dar placer, el rubio de solo pensar en eso y que Sasuke quería hacer sadomasoquismo con él su cuerpo temblaba, no le hacía nada de gracia nada de eso

-no, no, y no-susurró Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza con rapidez con los ojos cerrados

-que pasa?-el rubio abrió los ojos viendo al azabache cerca de él y mirándolo como si fuese el mas idiota del planeta

-no voy hacer nada de eso-dijo asustado Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender en lo que estaba pensando el rubio y decidió enseñar lo que tenía en su mano, el rubio al ver lo que tenía en su mano se sonrojó por sus malos pensamientos-la sal

-no se que estabas pensando, pero me demuestras que eres un Dobe-el rubio frunció el ceño y le arrebató la bolsa de sal que estaba media

-y tu un Teme arrogante-Sasuke frunció el ceño por el insulto

-repito lo que me has dicho, Dobe

-te digo que eres un Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme-y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos asta que cayeron en cuenta que se comportaron como dos niños pequeños y suspiraron

-no pienso comportarme como un crío por tu culpa-dijo Sasuke y el rubio giró la cara haciendo un puchero-vete que tu familia feliz te espera-el rubio lo miró con enfado ya que notó burla en el tono de voz del azabache y sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero antes miró a Sasuke

-eres un Teme-gritó fuerte Naruto para luego dar un portazo y dejar solo a Sasuke que este suspiró masajeándose el cuello

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura se fue después de cenar con Taro, Naruto se quedó en la sala mirando a su hijo como jugaba aún juguete de piezas para colocarlas, Naruto lo miraba atentamente lo concentrado que estaba su hijo para poner cada pieza que eran grandes en su lugar por que tenían que encajar, miró el reloj y vio que era pronto para acostar a Hiro, Naruto no pudo evitar bostezar, él tenía sueño, pero no quería ir aún a la cama, era pronto, y si acostaba a su hijo no se dormiría y comenzaría a gritar a él le despertaba y ya no dormiría, por eso esperaría a que pasara un rato para acostar a su hijo, miró al niño que le miraba serio

-que pasa, Hiro?-el niño señaló la puerta y Naruto no comprendió que quería-no te entiendo

-Sachuke aquí-dijo el niño señalando la puerta y después al suelo al lado suyo, Naruto parpadeó varias veces

-pero eso no puede ser-dijo Naruto

-Sachuke aquí-volvió a repetir el niño mirando al rubio serio y asta enfadado

-pero …

-Sachuke fuerte y yo fuerte, y aquí conmigo-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior pensando que los lazos de sangre se llamaban sin que el niño supiera que era su padre varón-Sachuke conmigo-volvió a decir el niño-Naruto suspiró fuertemente y se levantó

-Hiro no te muevas, voy a buscar a Sasuke, vale?

-si-dijo feliz el niño aplaudiendo, el rubio sonrió y salió de su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta y fue a la puerta de enfrente y tocó el timbre, el rubio de vez en cuando miraba al interior de su apartamento viendo a su hijo intentando montar ese juego de cubos

-que quieres Naruto-el rubio ni se percató que había abierto la puerta Sasuke y lo miró, no pudo evitar mirar lo que llevaba puesto, por que era la ropa de dormir, unos pantalones negros y camiseta gris de manga corta, percibió los músculos que se le pegaba a la manga de las camiseta-no te quedes embobado en las musarañas, rubio-Naruto frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijera rubio y menos en ese tono que parecía que le provocaba

-cállate Teme-dijo Naruto

-que quieres-dijo Sasuke y el rubio se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas

-mi hijo

-le a pasado algo a mi hijo-dijo preocupado Sasuke y el rubio le miró asombrado ya que era real esa preocupación por el hijo de ambos

-él está bien, solo que-Naruto dejó de hablar unos segundos-coge las llaves de aquí y bien a mi casa-ordenó Naruto

-quieres que juguemos esta vez en tu casa, rubio-dijo divertido Sasuke y Naruto lo miró como si quisiera matarlo

-claro que no-dijo Naruto-Hiro quiere estar contigo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-de verdad?

-si

-y tú?

-yo no quiero jugar contigo

-no me refiero a eso, para jugar nosotros tenemos toda la vida por delante-al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja-tú estás de acuerdo a que esté con Hiroshi?

-voy a estar presente, si le quieres hacer algo-Naruto lo miró con odio-te mataré-sonrió-vamos?

-claro-dijo decepcionado Sasuke-me gustaría que confiaras en mi con respecto a Hiroshi-dijo Sasuke cogiendo las llaves y cerrando la puerta

-nunca confiaré en la persona que no quería a mi hijo y se quería deshacer de él

-Naruto yo quiero decirte sobre eso que estoy arrepentido y que de verdad no lo sentía, solo que no merecía tener un hijo en las circunstancias en la que vivía

-déjalo-dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta de su casa, el niño miró a su papi y luego al azabache y sonrió

-Sachuke aquí-dijo feliz Hiroshi y el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y fue hacia donde le decía el niño y se sentó a su lado-sabes jugar esto-Hisroshi lo dijo bastante serio para su edad y Naruto fue hacia el sofá y se sentó mirando a su hijo y a Sasuke-papi no sabe jugar esto-el rubio frunció el ceño por lo dicho por el niño y Sasuke le miró con burla para luego poner la vista al juguete del niño

-tu papi al ser rubio no es muy listo-dijo Sasuke con diversión y el niño le miró sin entender unos segundos asta que se tocó su cabello

-yo negro como tú-dijo Hiroshi sonriendo-soy listo, tú también-señaló a Naruto que tenía un tic en la ceja-pipi no listo no negro pelo

-tienes razón Hiroshi-dijo Sasuke

-idiota-susurró Naruto echándose para atrás y bostezando de vez en cuando, estaba agotado y no pudo evitar tumbarse en el sofá y miraba en dirección a su hijo y Sasuke y sonrió por ver esa imagen de los dos jugando como padre e hijo, le gustaba lo que veía y asta pensó en las palabras de Sasuke que le dijo hacía un rato para ir con Hiro y las creyó, siguió mirándolos a los dos asta que no pudo aguantar mas el cansancio y se durmió con una sonrisa

Continuará …..

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo que espero que os guste …. Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y también a las personas que leen este fic y no comentan … me gustaría saber vuestra opinión por eso me haría feliz un comentario … asta la próxima actualización


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Movió sus parpados lentamente, estaba cansando y quería seguir durmiendo, a parte que estaba muy cómodo, sentía como algo le apresaba pero era reconfortante, solo abrió sus ojos a medio abrir y sonrió acercándose mas a esa fuente de calor que era otra persona y le agarraba por la cintura protectora mente, se acercó mas de lo que estaba en ese pecho asta que abrió sus ojos azules en completo, reaccionando que debería de estar solo en su cama, miró a la persona que dormía pacíficamente y tranquilamente a su lado y muy cerca de él y la reconoció, no pudo evitar asustarse pero al ver el rostro de ese azabache que el mismo se decía que le odiaba tan pacifico, que quitó lentamente sus brazos de su cintura, una vez echo eso se separó de la persona y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y mirando hacia al frente, recordaba perfectamente que no había bebido, solo recordaba que invitó a Sasuke a su apartamento por que su hijo quería jugar con él, pero como estaba tan cansado se durmió y de a partir de ese momento no recordaba nada mas, se miró a él mismo y levantó la sabana para confirmar algo que sabía por que vio su camiseta puesta, suspiró hondamente recriminándose el por que no se ponía a gritar y despertar a esa persona que dormía tan tranquilamente a su lado sin su consentimiento, se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto con la ropa que se iba a poner para ir a ducharse al baño de a fuera y a si llevar a su hijo a la escuela, se duchó sin ningunas ganas y fue al cuarto de su hijo que este ya estaba despierto jugando con un peluche en su cuna, Hiro cuando lo vio se levantó y estiró sus brazos hacia él, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó al baño para bañarlo, miró su reloj de pulsera sabiendo que iba bien de hora para la escuela de su hijo, no pudo evitar bostezar bastantes veces mientras bañaba al mas pequeño y lo vestía, una vez echo Naruto solo pudo pensar el por que estaba tan cansado si había dormido tan bien, frunció el ceño ante ese pensamientos mientras preparaba un baso de leche para él y una papilla para su hijo, una vez echa la papilla comenzó a darle el desayuno a su hijo que este te lo comió todo y él se bebió su vaso de leche

-estoy tan cansado que no tengo ganas de nada-dijo con desgano Naruto cogiendo en brazos a Hiro y coger las llaves del coche para salir de su apartamento, cuando salió y antes de cerrar la puerta vio a su vecino y Naruto se alegró-buenos días Sai

-hola Naruto y a ti también Hiroshi-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-me harías un favor?

-si es que te de placer es un no, ya que a Gaara no le gustará-Naruto frunció el ceño

-no es eso, idiota-dijo enfadado Naruto-te importaría llevar a Hiro a la escuela?-Sai lo miró unos segundos para saber si es por si se encontraba mal

-estás enfermo?

-no, es que estoy muy cansado-dijo Naruto -le voy a enviar un mensaje a Hinata que no iré al trabajo

-últimamente no paras, sobre todo desde que tienes novio-Naruto rodó los ojos-de acuerdo, lo haré, sabes que me encanta Hiroshi y nos lo pasamos bien

-te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero es que creo que si no descanso mañana estaré enfermo-Sai alzó una ceja-olvida lo que he dicho-Sai cogió al niño-pórtate bien, Hiro en la escuela

-entonces descansa, le diré a Gaara que valla a buscar a Hiroshi a la escuela-y sin mas Sai se fue sin dejar que Naruto le dijera que no hacia falta, el rubio suspiró y se adentró a su apartamento cerrando la puerta, sacó su teléfono del pantalón bostezando para enviarle un mensaje a Hinata, fue a su cuarto y miró su cama viendo como Sasuke dormía u parecía que no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo, volvió a suspirar y envió el mensaje a Hinata diciéndola que ni él ni Sasuke irían al trabajo, volvió a mirar al azabache para luego ir al armario a por su pijama, solo quería dormir y eso es lo que iba hacer, se puso su pijama y se tumbó en la cama dando la espalda al azabache, cerró los ojos para dormir, pasó unos minutos sabiendo que iba entrar en el mundo de los sueños cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sin poder evitarlo se tensó, iba a retirarlos pero se sentía tan bien de esa forma y también tenía sueño por eso no hizo ningún movimiento y solo pensó que cuando despertara el azabache le golpearía por tener ese atrevimiento

Naruto se despertó, se sentía lleno de energías, lo primero que vio fue la parte de atrás de los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke, frunció el ceño al ver que era él quien abrazaba al azabache, se separó con un poco de brusquedad y notó como Sasuke se removió, Naruto con rapidez salió de la cama para empezar a ponerse la ropa que antes llevaba, mientras se vestía el rubio dando la espalda al azabache pensaba en recriminarle a este por tener la osadía de dormir con él y abrazarle, negó con la cabeza por que él había hecho lo mismo, pero se mentalizó en recriminar en ese momento por el sonido de las sabanas que hacia el azabache, Naruto se dio la vuelta y le señaló con el dedo, pero todo murió al ver como el azabache se levantó para luego sentarse por que le dio un mareo y se puso su mano en la boca

-estás bien?-dijo extrañado el rubio

-si-dijo en un susurro Sasuke sin quitarse la mano de la boca-o eso creo-al acabar de decir esto el azabache se levantó con rapidez para ir al baño, Naruto parpadeó rápidamente sin entender que le pasaba y miró la puerta del baño con preocupación y se acercó a la puerta cerrada

-estás bien?-dijo Naruto pero no hubo contestación-Sasuke-dijo preocupado pero al pasar los segundos y escuchar el agua correr del grifo frunció el ceño-si te vas a morir no lo hagas en mi baño-dejó de escuchar el agua del grifo y de repente se abrió la puerta y el rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-no te preocupes que no voy a morirme en tu baño-dijo de mala gana Sasuke pasando por al lado del rubio

-oye tienes mala cara-el azabache le miró ceñudo

-y eso que te importa-Naruto frunció el ceño

-y yo que me preocupo por ti-dijo de mala gana el rubio saliendo de su cuarto y el azabache le miró para luego salir también del cuarto y dirigirse a la puerta para irse a su apartamento

-me voy que ya llego bastante tarde a la empresa, podrías a verme despertado-el rubio miró al azabache unos segundos con enfado por que notó en el tono de la voz que le recriminaba no haberle despertado

-le he enviado un mensaje a Hinata que no iríamos a trabajar-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-quien te crees tú para tomar decisiones por mi-el rubio abrió la boca sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño-no puedo permitirme faltar al trabajo por que a ti se te antoje-dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia Naruto pero de repente se tambaleó poniéndose la mano en la frente, el rubio al ver eso se acercó al azabache

-no te encuentras bien, seguro que te sentó mal algo que comiste anoche-dijo Naruto preocupado

-anoche estaba bien-susurró Sasuke-y no comí gran cosa

-entonces ayer estabas bien

-si-dijo Sasuke soltando aire por la boca ya que no entendía el por que ese malestar en el cuerpo y por que se sentía agotado ya que había dormido mucho demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrado

-ven te prepararé un café o aun té-dijo Naruto-puede que sea que no te alimentes bien-dijo mas para él que para la otra persona, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos lentamente pero todo le daba vueltas, eso lo notó el rubio y sin pensarlo agarró el brazo de Sasuke y lo llevó hacia la cocina y lo sentó en una de las sillas -si sigues encontrándote en este estado lo mejor es que vallas al médico

-no me gusta los hospitales-dijo Sasuke con los codos en la mesa y sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza agarrando su cabellos, Naruto no dijo nada de ese comentario, a él tampoco le gustaba los hospitales-un café estaría bien-el rubio le dio la espalda al azabache y comenzó a preparar el café para él y el azabache, una vez hecho se sentó en frente del azabache con dos tazas de café y las puso en la mesa, Sasuke al oler y ver el café y hizo una mueca de desagrado que el rubio no notó

-podría decirle a Shino, él es médico-dijo Naruto sin ninguna mala intención y miró al azabache que este se había puesto la mano en la boca-si no te agrada Shino le puedo decir a Sakura-Sasuke solo se puso de pie y se fue corriendo al baño, Naruto parpadeó varias veces, no entendía que le pasaba a Sasuke pero estaba claro que no se encontraba bien de salud, unos minutos mas tarde con paso lento Sasuke volvió a la cocina y volvió a ponerse la mano en la boca y dio la espalda a Naruto como a la mesa, el rubio se percató que antes de que hiciera eso era por el olor del café, por eso él comenzó a olerlo sintiendo un agradable olor a café y frunció el ceño-si quieres molestarme por que mi café no es igual de estupendo del que haces tú me da igual y te jodes

-quítalo-susurró Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto sin comprender y levantándose del asiento

-quita el café y ese olor, o si no volveré a vomitar-dijo como pudo Sasuke con su mano en la boca

-pero quien te crees-y Sasuke volvió al baño corriendo, Naruto solo se quedó en el lugar unos segundos sin entender asta que decidió hacer lo que le dijo el azabache, quitó los café y abrió la ventana, luego echo ambientador por el lugar y decidió hacer té, Sasuke volvió a la cocina y Naruto lo miró de reojo, se le veía al azabache desganado y demasiado pálido-no creas que volveré hacerte caso en tus caprichos-el rubio volvió a poner dos tazas pero esta vez eran de té y el azabache lo miró y lo olió-como se te ocurra hacer o decir algo de mi té te juro que te retuerzo el cuello

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja-por lo del café, no se que me ha pasado, el café me gusta, siempre tomo café pero se me revolvía el estómago

-en serio no es normal, ve al médico

-es la primera vez que me pasa y no voy a ir a al médico y menos a que me atienda Shino o Sakura

-por que eres tan terco-dijo Naruto serio

-no soy terco ellos dos y sobre todo Shino no me agradan-dijo con enfado Sasuke y Naruto suspiro negando con la cabeza, Sasuke comenzó lentamente a tomar el té-está bueno-el rubio volvió a sorprenderse por el halago hacia su té ya que él no lo solía hacer bueno y por el cambio de actitud del azabache

-me estás asustando-dijo Naruto-estás sonriendo

-idiota-susurró Sasuke mirando al lado

-lo que debes de hacer es descansar-dijo Naruto cambiando de tema

-es lo que haré-dijo Sasuke acabándose el té de un trago-volveré por mas té-el azabache se levantó- me voy

-quieres que te ….

-no-cortó Sasuke a Naruto ya que parecía que las fuerzas le habían regresado al azabache-me voy-y sin mas se fue del apartamento para irse al suyo, Naruto miró la puerta unos segundos para luego tomar té

-está asqueroso-dijo con cara de asco Naruto para recoger los dos vasos de la mesa, tirar el contenido de su vaso y fregarlos-no he podido preguntarle el por que se ha quedado a dormir-miró al suelo preocupado-puede que se encontrase mal-suspiró-da igual, dormí tan bien con él-he hizo una sonrisa sincera sin percatarse el mismo de lo dicho

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado tres días y Sasuke seguía con esas nauseas matutinas y los mareos que no podía controlar, no sabía el por que le pasaba eso pero estaba decidido a no ir al médico, ya que Karin siempre que le veía le decía que tenía muy mal aspecto, asta la secretaria de Hinata, Ino le dijo en varias ocasiones que debía ir al médico por que no era normal esos mareos como las nauseas cuando veía un tipo de alimento, pero lo que no se percató era de su carácter que según Karin había cambiado, o estaba de muy buen humor raro en él o ni siquiera se le podía mirar por que parecía que quería matar a alguien, pero eso según Karin se lo controlaba Naruto cuando lo veía que pasaba a estar de enfadado o alegre a tristeza, pero esos comentarios a Sasuke le daba igual, pero lo que le preocupaba es que cuando estaba solo pensaba en cosas que desde que cumplió los diez años dejó de pensar, en su familia, en esa madre que tuvo, en su padre y hermano mayor, que ni siquiera recordaba los rostros de ellos, pero lo que mas le alegraba es que podía pasar mas tiempo con su hijo Hiroshi pero siempre que estaba con él estaba Naruto pero eso le daba igual a si pasaba tiempo con los dos, sabía que había dado un paso importante tanto en Naruto como para su hijo

Sasuke caminando por las calles, estaba oscureciendo ya que hacía ni un cuarto de hora que había salido del trabajo, estaba pensando que en un futuro debería de comprarse un coche ya que el trayecto de la empresa a donde vivía había casi una hora caminando y había días que no tenía ganas de caminar ni coger el trasporte público, miró hacia unas de las tiendas ya que vio a una mujer que hablaba con otra sobre unos pasteles, frunció el ceño hacia la tienda ya que era una pastelería, seguía escuchando la conversación de las dos mujeres sobre un pastel que era delicioso y que se lo había comprado a su hijo adolescente, se acercó mas a la cristalera de la pastelería mirando algunos pasteles que quedaba, sin pensarlo entró y decidió comprar un trozo de mala gana, no sabía por que lo hacía, pero tenía ganas de comer un pastel relleno de chocolate, salió de la pastelería con un trozo de pastel en la mano para comérselo en ese momento y en la otra una bolsa con cosas dulces

-desde cuando me gusta el dulce-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mirando el trozo de pastel-pero tiene una pinta-las dos mujeres que seguían hablando lo miraron con una sonrisa por el comentario, Sasuke dio un bocado al pastel cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba como si eso fuese lo mas delicioso que haya probado, cuando abrió los ojos después de tragarse el trozo suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseos de comer mas de ese pastel-es mejor que un orgasmo con Naruto-dijo sin pensar y las mujeres le miraron de malas forma y Sasuke las miró cayendo en cuenta en lo que había dicho

-degenerado-dijo una de las mujeres para luego irse las dos criticándolo sin esconderse que él las estaba escuchando, Sasuke volvió a mirar el pastel y luego la bolsa de dulces y frunció el ceño

-desde cuando me gusta esto-se dijo desconcertado Sasuke y negó con la cabeza-debo de estar muy enfermo pero no tengo fiebre no nada-suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde vivía dando mordiscos al pastel como si fuese lo mejor que había en el mundo, cuando se lo acabó metió la mano en la bolsa y cogió un bollo relleno de chocolate, se relamió los labios para darle un mordisco, no quería pensar el por que le gustaban en ese momento los dulces con tanto chocolate por eso pensó en Naruto las veces que le vio en la empresa, sabía que le veía preocupado eso le alegraba pero lo que no soportaba eran sus comentarios extraños que Karin reía al escucharlo al igual que Ino, y asta a veces se les unía Lee, ese chico que siempre le miraba demasiado serio como si fuese un asesino

Sasuke llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, abrió la puerta con enfado se había comido en el trayecto casi todos los dulces que llevaba, y pensó que lo primero que haría al entrar a casa era tirar a la basura los demás bollos de chocolate que le quedaban, iba a entrar u escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse, no tenía ganas de hablar ni discutir con Naruto por eso iba a entrar lo mas rápido que pudiera pero eso fue imposible un mareo le vino en ese momento que se tuvo que agarrar en la pared por que estaba seguro que caería al suelo si no se hubiera agarrado y es cuando se preguntó que le pasaba, llevaba en ese estado tan extraño tres días y parecía que empeoraba ya que los mareos cada vez eran mas seguidos

-estás bien Sasuke?-el azabache frunció el ceño no le gustaba dar pena a nadie y menos a Naruto

-estoy bien

-no lo estás, voy a llamar a Shino para que te revise

-no necesito la ayuda de tu novio-alzó la voz Sasuke mirando con odio a Naruto que este retrocedió dos pasos por esa mirada y se mordió el labio

-solo quiero ayudarte

-y una mierda quieres ayudarme-dijo con odio Sasuke encarando al rubio que este abrió los ojos sorprendido y asta con dolor que no fue notado por el azabache-vete con tu novio y déjame en paz, me fastidias con tu existencia, desde el momento que te conocí mi vida ha ido de mal en peor-esas palabras al rubio le dolieron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron-te doy lástima por que estoy solo, siempre he estado solo y no te he necesitado a ti para nada ni a nadie, eres mi gran dolor de cabeza

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto en un susurro dándose la vuelta y Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sin pensar, no quería decir nada de eso pero estaba tan frustrado por lo que le pasaba que no midió sus palabras

-espera-dijo Sasuke-no quise decir eso

-ya se lo que piensas de mi, ya no te molestaré mas, no quiero ser un dolor de cabeza para ti-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su apartamento

-Naruto no me mal interpretes-dijo Sasuke viendo como cerraba la puerta el rubio y notó como algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla, puso su mano en ella para quitarse eso húmedo que era una lágrima-joder que me pasa, hacía años que no lloraba-y sin mas se adentró a su apartamento, se dirigió a su sofá dejando la bolsa al lado, miraba al frente y metió la mano en la bolsa para seguir comiendo lo que le quedaba de bollos, mientras comía unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no se las quitó-si tuviera a mis padres o mi hermano ellos sabrían lo que me pasa, como desearía que estuvierais conmigo, por que me dejasteis

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto al entrar a su apartamento se sentó en el sofá, admitía que le dolió las palabras de Sasuke pero no era justo que precisamente él le dijera eso, por que el que se metió en su vida sin permiso fue Sasuke, en esos tres días estuvo pensando y pudo ver que Sasuke no tenía malas intenciones con el hijo que tenían en común, eso le alegraba pero se preguntaba con insistencia que pasaba con él? Y Sasuke le dio la respuesta en ese momento, para Sasuke era una mancha en su vida y eso le dolía, tenía que estar feliz pero no lo estaba, le dolía le entristecía y se preguntaba el por que, no se entendía a él mismo, debería de odiar a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho pero sobre todo por despreciar como despreció al hijo que iban a tener, pero sabía que no lo odiaba por que si fuese a si ni siquiera lo miraría, ni lo defendería, ni se preocuparía por él y sobre todo no le dolería lo que le había dicho, no se sentiría tan miserable como se sentía, y no tendría esa soledad que siempre tuvo desde que era niño, por que aunque peleara o no con Sasuke, solo con estar con él no se sentía solo, se mordió el labio inferior y de sus ojos azules salieron unas lágrimas

-quiero odiarte, pero no puedo-susurró Naruto-por que no puedo hacerlo? -suspiró fuertemente-y si le doy una oportunidad a Shino? Puede que esto lo sienta por que Sasuke ha tenido interés en mi-hubo silencio unos segundos-mañana hablaré con Shino y le daré mi respuesta-Naruto se quitó las lágrimas de su mejilla con su mano y sintió un tiró en sus pantalones, miró hacia abajo y sonrió forzadamente al ver a su hijo que le miraba

-papi, triste?-dijo Hiro

-no-dijo Naruto-tu padre me pone de mal humor-el niño solo le miró sin entender y el rubio se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que decía a su hijo que Sasuke era su padre-eres aún muy pequeño, pero debes de saber algo de Sasuke-el niño parpadeó varias veces ya que no entendía

-Sachuke me gusta, y fuerte-Naruto sonrió

-me alegra que te guste Sasuke

-a ti gustar?-Naruto se quedó mirando al niño sin saber que contestar, nadie le había preguntado eso nunca, sintió su corazón latir de prisa y se asustó

-es hora de cenar-dijo Naruto apartando a su hijo para levantarse del sofá

-Sachuke venir?-sonrió el niño

-no-dijo serio Naruto

-a mi gustar Sachuke-dijo serio el niño

-no vendrá-dijo Naruto y el niño agachó la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto quería consolar a su hijo pero no podía hacerlo, no estaba preparado para ver a Sasuke en ese momento por las palabras dichas por él y por la pregunta que le hizo su hijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se levantó un poco mas tarde esa mañana ya que no era día laborable, se duchó, desayunó y recibió la visita de Gaara en su apartamento, los dos estaban hablando mientras que Hiro jugaba con sus juguetes, el rubio y el pelirrojo hablaron de muchas cosas asta que llegó el tema de Shino

-he llamado a Shino y he quedado con él a la tarde-dijo Naruto

-le vas ha dar por fin una respuesta?-dijo Gaara acariciando su vientre

-si-dijo serio Naruto-solo espero hacer lo correcto

-no pareces seguro-dijo Gaara-te has puesto a pensar en lo que sientes por Shino?

-me agrada, es amable y me dice cosas agradables-dijo Naruto-nadie me las ha dicho-Gaara lo miraba serio-solo una persona me dijo que le gustaban mis ojos con sinceridad y de eso hace muchos años y era un niño pequeño

-nunca has pensado en buscar a ese niño?-dijo Gaara y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido-ahora de niño no tiene nada, será un adulto, como tú

-no-dijo Naruto

-por que?-dijo sin comprender Gaara-por lo que te dijo?

-si-dijo Naruto mirando sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa de la cocina-me dijo que era un fastidio, que le daba dolor de cabeza y que ojala no hubiera existido-Naruto al decir eso se quedó pensativo ya que esas palabras las utilizó Sasuke el día anterior

-solo era un niño de unos siete años, cierto?-dijo Gaara sin percatarse que el rubio estaba pensativo-son cosas de niños, seguro que ni se acuerda de esas palabras dichas

-puede que no se acuerde, pero fue el único que me defendió en el orfanato-dijo con tristeza Naruto-y la primera vez que me habló

-la segunda, la primera se acercó a ti para decirte que le gustaban tus ojos-dijo Gaara

-teníamos unos nueve años cuando me dijo eso si no recuerdo mal-dijo Naruto recordando a la pregunta de la edad que tenían-recuerdo que siempre estaba solo, no dejaba que nadie se le acercase

-y tú por esas palabras recibidas decidiste olvidarte asta de su nombre

-para que acordarme de su nombre o rostro si no le agradaba, bueno a nadie le agradaba, solo a Iruka

-puede que Iruka sepa de él-dijo Gaara-ese chico fue tu primer amor

-que manera mas estúpida de enamorarme de alguien-dijo Naruto-solo le miraba cuando sabía que él no me miraba y una vez que me acercó a él por que me defendió de otros niños que me insultaban y golpeaban me dijo lo que me dijo, solo quería darle las gracias por defenderme y si quería ser mi amigo-Naruto suspiró no le agradaba hablar de ese niño que ahora sería un adulto que seguro se habría casado y tendría su familia y de él ni se acordaría-seguro que es feliz con su familia

-puede-dijo Gaara-y sobre lo de Shino? Recuerda en pensar en tus sentimientos, si Shino es el que hace latir con desenfreno tu corazón y no dejas de pensar en él un solo segundo es el indicado-sonrió Gaara y el rubio frunció el ceño-por que él es el que hace latir tu corazón no Naruto?

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Naruto y Gaara suspiró

-me gustaría pedirte algo si no te importa-dijo Gaara

-lo que quieras, somos amigos-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sai y yo vamos a ir a la ciudad de Suna, y nos vamos a quedar unos días, hay un parque de atracciones y fuegos artificiales

-seguro que os divertiréis

-lo haremos-dijo Gaara-lo que te quería pedir si no te importa que llevemos con nosotros a Hiro, seguro que le gustará los fuegos artificiales

-pero no quiero que Hiro sea una molestia

-si lo fuese no te lo pediría-dijo Gaara-además sería la primera vez que el niño viera los fuegos artificiales y estaría en el parque de atracciones

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo para luego acercarse a él-Hiro te gustaría ir unos días con Gaara y Sai al parque de diversiones y ver los fuegos artificiales?-el niño se le quedó mirando ya que no sabía que era todo eso-en el parque de diversiones hay muchos juegos para que juegues y los fuegos artificiales hacen luces y suenan-le dijo de la forma mas sencilla al niño que este comprendió y miró a Gaara con una sonrisa-quieres ir con ellos?

-si-dijo sonriendo el niño y miró al rubio-tú

-yo no puedo ir pero sabes que con Gaara y Sai estás bien-dijo Naruto y Hiro afirmó con la cabeza

-entonces te vendrás con nosotros-dijo Gaara sonriendo al niño

-si jugar mucho-dijo Hiro y Naruto sonrió

-le prepararé las cosas-dijo Naruto

-a si tienes tiempo para pensar en tus sentimientos que no te veo seguro en lo que vas hacer-dijo Gaara y Naruto suspiró y se fue hacia el cuarto de Hiro para preparar las cosas de su hijo pero en su mente aún estaba la pregunta de su hijo que si le gustaba Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran las seis de la tarde y Naruto ya estaba preparado para salir con Shino, pensó en su hijo con un poco de tristeza ya que nunca se había separado tanto tiempo de su hijo pero al recordar la sonrisa de Hiro por ir al parque de diversiones que borró los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, salió de su apartamento y se sorprendió que Sasuke también saliera, se dio cuenta que tenía mejor semblante el azabache pero aún tenía mala cara, le sorprendió que en su boca tuviera una pirueta ya que nunca le había visto comer ese tipo de cosas, , cerró la puerta de su apartamento y fue hacia el ascensor sin ni siquiera saludar al azabache, si Sasuke quería que desapareciera de su vida lo haría, en el pasado lo hizo con otra persona y lo volvería hacer, apretó el botón del ascensor y espero, el azabache estaba a su lado que miraba al frente, no lo miró y no lo haría, sabía que el ambiente era incómodo, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y el rubio entró el primero y dio al botón para que bajara el ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y vio como el azabache hizo lo mismo pero pasó su mano por la frente, el rubio notaba que el azabache le miraba de vez en cuando de reojo como queriendo decirle algo

-no quise decir lo que dije-susurró Sasuke una vez las puertas del ascensor estaban cerradas y bajaba hacia la planta baja, Naruto lo escuchó pero no contestó la indeferencia era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque creía que el azabache era el tipo de personas que pidiera perdón o excusarse de sus actos, cosa que el rubio no recordaba una disculpa de las palabras que le dijo cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado, y si lo dijo no lo recordaba, sonrió por el simple echo que ya empezaba a olvidar a ese azabache que tenía al lado por si le había pedido disculpas sobre sus palabras-se perfectamente que si te propones ser indiferente conmigo lo haces, lo hiciste una vez por que no hacerlo otra vez?-Naruto frunció el ceño por las palabras del azabache no recordaba haberle sido indiferente en ninguna ocasión en el pasado-no quiero que te olvides de mi otra vez por mis palabras-la puerta del ascensor se abrieron y Sasuke salió como si estuviera cansado, Naruto solo lo miró, no entendía sus palabras pero le preocupaba su estado de ánimo no era el Sasuke altivo, creído y que se creía mejor que nadie, suspiró el rubio y salió del ascensor para luego salir del edificio, sonrió al ver el coche de Shino en la puerta, pero no pudo evitar mirar a los lados para ver a Sasuke que se alejaba, se preguntó donde iba y se dijo que seguro había quedado con alguna chica o Doncel, negó con la cabeza y miró el cielo, estaba nublado pero no le importó, se acercó al coche de Shino y se subió para luego saludarlo con una sonrisa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lo único que pensaba Sasuke mientras caminaba al destino donde había quedado es que la había fastidiado con Naruto, se acabó la pirueta y tiró el palo en unas de las basuras que había en la calle, siguió caminando hacia su destino, donde había quedado con Sakura, que esta le había llamado al teléfono, se sorprendió por la llamada pero necesitaba por el tono de voz de la chica que ella necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con él, y si accedió es por que necesitaba salir de casa, se estaba agobiando de tanto pensar, si no pensaba en Naruto pensaba en los que fueron sus padres y hermano, eso no le agradaba nada y no sabía el por que en pensar en ellos si lo dejaron con cinco años solo, había momentos en su vida que pensaba que pasó para que murieran, pero nunca quiso saber, prefería pensar que estaba solo y que nadie se metiera en su vida, cuando llegó al orfanato no quiso que nadie se involucrara con él ni siquiera el director de ese lugar, Iruka Umino, que intentó muchas veces hablarle pero él ni caso, prefería estar en su mundo de soledad, asta que vio aún niño de su edad, de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, esos ojos solo mas verlos le gustaron y solo quería verlos, no sabía que tenían pero tenía algo que le atraía a ese niño rubio, por eso decidió siempre sentarse bajó el árbol donde estaba un columpio solitario donde ese niño se sentaba en soledad, sabía que eran diferentes, el rubio quería hablar con todo el mundo y hacer amigos, por eso sonreía aunque se burlaran de él o le golpearan, cosa que él no quería a nadie cerca, los demás niños se le acercaban pero él les rechazaba con una mirada o mala palabra, asta que un día por impulso se acercó al rubio después de averiguar su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki, le dijo lo que le gustaba de él, sus ojos y sin mas se fue, eso fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima, pero prefería estando solo, aunque mirara a distancia al rubio y una parte de él le decía que debía de estar a su lado por que era lo correcto, también sabía que el rubio se quería acercar a él, lo notaba por que no dejaba de mirarle cuando creía que no le prestaba atención y eso le gustaba, asta que un día cansado de las burlas y los golpes que le daban al rubio decidió defenderlo, después le dijo al rubio lo que en verdad no sentía y no lo volvió a ver asta que no pasó unos días, de a partir de ese momento ya no sintió las miradas del rubio a su persona y no volvió a sentarse en el columpio, era rara vez que lo veía y eso no le agradaba, pero tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo de darse cuenta que había cometido un error con ese niño rubio

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al llegar al lugar a cordado, una cafetería al lado donde vivía Sakura, entró al lugar y vio la cabellera rosa y fue hacia donde estaba la chica y se sentó al frente, no la saludó ni nada, solo la miró con seriedad y ella lo miraba como si estuviera inspeccionando su rostro como su físico, iba a decirla una grosería por mirarle de esa forma pero la chica se adelantó

-que mal aspecto tienes Sasuke-dijo Sakura con diversión

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo el azabache y se puso su mano en la nariz, Sakura alzó una ceja sin entender el por que lo hacía -huelo mucho a café

-es una cafetería, a que quieres que huela?-dijo con burla la chica y el azabache la miró con odio

-vamos fuera, no puedo aguantar este olor-dijo Sasuke levantándose y la chica lo miraba sin entender asta que lo vio salir del lugar, Sakura lo siguió y lo vio sentado en las mesas de afuera y se sentó en frente de él con su refresco en mano

-si querías salir aquí., no inventes excusas como el olor a café y menos a mi que se que eres un adicto al café

-desde hace tres días que no puedo olerlo-dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano en la frente y el codo en la mesa

-eso es algo que no puedo creer-dijo Sakura

-debe de ser culpa de Naruto, me hizo un café que seguro que estaba horrible y desde entonces no puedo ni olerlo-Sakura lo miraba sorprendida

-desde cuando das tantas explicaciones de tu vida?-Sasuke chasqueó la lengua

-desde hace unos días-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y en ese momento llegó la camarera que miraba al azabache que este ni la miró cosa que también sorprendió a la chica ya que el azabache siempre había coqueteado con las chicas y Donceles para que les invitaran a cualquier cosa

-que desea señor-dijo la camarera

-un té-dijo Sasuke y Sakura alzó una ceja-y también el bollo mas grande que tenga relleno de mucho chocolate y si tiene tarta un trozo y que sea de chocolate

-ahora mismo se lo traigo señor-dijo la chica sonriendo y guiñando un ojo al azabache que este ni cuenta se dio ya que parecía que la miraba pero miraba a la mesa de al lado que la chica comía un trozo de tarta de chocolate, Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta extrañada por el pedido del azabache ya que nunca le había visto comer ningún dulce y menos chocolate

-nunca te he visto comer dulce

-no me gustan-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido dejando la posición en la que estaba

-entonces por que pides un bollo de chocolate y tarta de chocolate?

-desde hace unos días mas concretamente desde que no puedo tomar ni oler café que como dulces, debe de ser que necesito comerlos ya que nunca los he comido

-extraño-dijo Sakura

-a parte de unos mareos horribles que tengo y nauseas matutinas y a veces por la tarde, seguro que es por que no tomo café-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-se te olvida decir que hablas mas de la cuenta, nunca te escuchado hablar tanto-Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada-y ese cambió de carácter, pareces feliz, después enfadado, y vuelves a estar feliz

-olvida mi estado de ánimo

-también estás pálido-dijo Sakura

-de que quieres hablarme?-cambió de tema Sakura

-tienes los síntomas de estar embarazado-dijo Sakura extrañada de lo que había dicho y Sasuke la miró sorprendido y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ese gesto a la chica le asustó parecía que Sasuke iba a llorar en cualquier momento-pero que te pasa-ya que veía la chica como retenía las lágrimas el azabache

-pero que cosas dices, no puedo quedarme embarazado soy varón-alzó la voz Sasuke y la chica se sonrojó no por el grito del azabache si no por las personas que estaban en ese lugar que empezaban a mirarles

-cálmate quieres-dijo Sakura-se que es imposible que tú te quedes embarazado, pero lo que te pasa le pasan a los Donceles o mujeres embarazados-hubo silencio entre los dos y Sasuke se tranquilizó solo podía pensar que era un idiota por su comportamiento a parte que no entendía lo que le pasaba, en ese momento llegó la camarera con el pido del azabache y se lo puso en frente, la camarera se fue y Sasuke bebió un puco de té

-Naruto lo hace mejor el té-Sakura alzó una ceja por el comentario viendo como Sasuke comenzaba a comerse la tarta de chocolate como si el mundo se acabara

-Naruto no sabe hacer té, es horrendo

-pues el que me puso a mi estaba bueno

-habrá mejorado-dijo Sakura-come como las personas normales-Sasuke la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-pensaré que Naruto te ha contagiado su forma de comer dulces

-a él le gusta estas cosas?-dijo Sasuke y Sakura le dio una servilleta de papel

-límpiate la boca-ordenó la chica-ni si quiera a mi hijo le tengo que decir que se limpie, cosa que a Naruto si y se ve que a ti también-Sasuke se limpió y siguió comiendo el pastel

-de que querías hablar?-Sakura solo lo miraba seria y de vez en cuando bebía de su vaso, pasó unos segundos a si asta que Sasuke comenzó a comer el bollo relleno de chocolate

-has estado en este tiempo con algún Doncel o mujer-dijo seria Sakura y Sasuke la miró alzando una ceja dando un mordisco al bollo que salió algo de chocolate por la otra punta, se dio cuenta de eso el azabache y dio la vuelta al bollo para comerse ese chocolate que iba a caerse en cualquier momento

-por que me preguntas eso?-Sakura alzó una ceja pensando que ese no era el Sasuke que conocía por que el que conocía primero no comería lo que estaba comiendo y de esa forma tan de niño pequeño, segundo estaría tomando café y dentro del establecimiento y tercero a la pregunta que le había hecho le hubiera dicho, no te incumbe o no te importa

-dame la respuesta de la pregunta-dijo seria Sakura, pero se impacientó a la respuesta por que parecía que el azabache la estaba pensando y eso no era normal, ella sabía que el azabache se acostaba cada día con alguien diferente, asta ella creía que se acostaba con Tenten y la secretaria pelirroja, ya que eso es lo que pensaba Naruto y a ella no le extrañaba por el expediente de conquista del azabache-se puede saber que piensas?

-la última vez que me acosté con alguien-a Sakura le pareció eso bastante sincero pero era algo imposible

-te estás burlando de mi?

-quieres escuchar la verdad o una mentira

-la verdad

-pues la última vez que me acosté con alguien es hace mucho tiempo-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso era algo que le costaba de creer

-pero no te estás acostando con Tenten y esa chica pelirroja de nombre-Sakura se puso a pensar el nombre

-se llama Karin-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-no me acuesto con ninguna de las dos-se acabó el bollo de chocolate-estaba delicioso-Sakura le dio otra servilleta de papel y el azabache comenzó a limpiarse y alzó el brazo, la camarera volvió

-que desea señor

-otro bollo relleno de chocolate-la camarera lo miró unos segundos y Sakura no sabía que decir

-ahora le traigo

-que sean dos-dijo Sasuke antes de que se marchara la camarera-no me acuesto ni con Karin ni con Tenten, ellas dos tienen pareja, Karin está bien con su pareja y su hija y Tenten está bien en su matrimonio, es una pena que Neji no pueda tener hijos por que a Tenten le agradaría-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-la que no puede tener hijos es Tenten-dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miró

-no sabía, pero hay mas opciones para ser padres

-si las hay

-podría ir al orfanato y adoptar-dijo Sasuke-hay muchos niños allí sin padres e Iruka aunque lo intente no puede estar con todos los niños al igual que las otras personas que trabajan en ese lugar

-como sabes eso? Y de que conoces a Iruka?-dijo sorprendida Sakura bebiendo un poco de su bebida y la camarera volvió con los dos bollos rellenos de chocolate y se fue

-no se sirve decirte que me acosté con Naruto hace una semana, si no recuerdo mal-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke comenzando a comer uno de lo bollos y Sakura al escuchar eso comenzó a toser, cogió una servilleta de papel y se limpió los labios

-que has dicho?

-que me acosté con Naruto-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a Sasuke atentamente, comenzó a pensar el cambio de Sasuke de la última vez que lo vio, hablaba demasiado para su gusto, comía dulce sin parar, las nauseas, los mareos, no soportaba el café, pero lo que estaba pensando lo que le pasaba era tan extraño, que le costaba creérselo, por que lo que le pasaba a Sasuke le pasaba a dos o tres persona de cada cien pareja y Naruto y Sasuke no eran pareja, pero si era eso que estaba pensando y estaba segura el por que del comportamiento del azabache eso quiere decir que ellos dos tenían un gran lazo que nadie podía separarlos, le resultaba difícil de creer que Sasuke la persona mas fría y sin sentimientos que ha conocido estuviera locamente enamorado de Naruto y que Naruto lo estuviera de él por que lo que le pasaba a Sasuke tenían que estar unidos con el mismo sentimiento, no pudo evitar sonreír, ella solo quería lo mejor para Naruto, su amigo, su hermano y lo que quería hablar con Sasuke ya no había necesidad por que él se lo había confirmado con ese comportamiento tan extraño en él, asta en ese estado le recordó a Naruto-que tiene que ver que me acostara con Naruto o con otra persona para querer hablar conmigo-Sasuke ya estaba por su segundo bollo

-ya no necesito hablar nada contigo, Sasuke-este se quedó con la boca abierta ya que iba a morder el bollo-me lo has confirmado, ahora solo toca hablar con Naruto para que valla al hospital

-por que tiene que ir al hospital?-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-está enfermó-la chica sonrió mas ampliamente al notar preocupación en la voz del azabache

-no lo está, pero como Doncel debe de ir hacerse revisiones

-esas tonterías-dijo Sasuke mordiendo el bollo

-no son tonterías

-hace unos años estuve con un Doncel y no paraba de decir cosas de Donceles, si era mas fértiles que las mujeres, que para los Donceles es mejor las pastillas anticonceptivas que los condones y que si están ovulando o no se que era mejor no tener relaciones sexuales aunque tomes las pastillas esas o tengas el condón puesto por que siempre se quedan embarazados, valla mierda lo de los Donceles y su fertilidad

-eso es verdad-dijo Sakura de lo mas normal- fui yo quien le dijo que tomara las pastillas anticonceptivas por cualquier cosa a Naruto, pero aún no controla cuando está ovulando, le explicado tantas veces que me cansó de explicarle, por eso si tienes pensado en acostarte con él vigila que no esté ovulando o si no tendréis alguna sorpresa-Sakura intentó no reírse de la cara que puso Sasuke se notaba que no le agradaba esos temas de ovular se notaba que era varón pero al decir lo de la sorpresa Sakura se puso seria para ver la reacción de Sasuke

-lo de darle otro hermano a Hiroshi no estaría mal, a si el niño no será un niño consentido de esos-Sakura al escuchar a Sasuke sonrió viendo como el azabache se acababa el bollo-tiene pinta de llover-Sakura miró al cielo y estuvo de acuerdo con Sasuke ya que estaba nublado

-Sasuke no me voy a entrometer en nada entre tú y Naruto, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, Naruto no ha sido un niño feliz, en la adolescencia tampoco, ahora lo veo un poco mas feliz, seguro que es por Hiro, pero si noto algún indicio que vas hacer daño a Naruto o a Hiro-la chica se acercó a Sasuke agarrándolo de la camiseta que llevaba y acercándolo a su rostro-te cortaré lo que mas aprecias-Sasuke tragó duro esa amenaza le pareció muy real a parte que conocía a Sakura y sabía que era capaz-para que lo entiendas mejor te cortaría a tu amiguito mas preciado-se separó de Sasuke con una sonrisa y el azabache se arregló la camiseta-me voy a ir antes de que empiece a llover-Sasuke también se levantó poniendo un billete en la mesa-gracias por la invitación

-de nada-dijo Sasuke

-quieres que te lleve en coche a tu casa?

-no-dijo Sasuke-solo espero llegar antes de que empiece a llover

-entonces adiós-dijo Sakura y Sasuke decidió tranquilamente marcharse del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Shino estaban en el parque sentados en un banco, el rubio estaba cabizbajo, ya que antes de ir al parque habían ido a tomar algo, cuando se dirigían con el coche hacia el parque Naruto pudo ver claramente en la terraza de una cafetería a Sasuke y Sakura hablando tranquilamente, pero lo que le molestó fue cuando Sakura se acercó a Sasuke a su rostro, ya no pudo ver mas de lo que pasó por que iba en el coche, una vez que Shino aparcó fueron al parque y se sentaron, Naruto con la mirada gacha y Shino le miraba con preocupación por que no sabía lo que le pasaba ya que ese cambio fue de repente

-Naruto si me quieres decir algo, puedes decirme-Naruto miró a Shino

-recuerdas que me dijiste que me darías tiempo para una respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste?

-claro, ya has pensado en mi proposición de ser novios?

-si lo he pensado-Shino no pudo evitar sonreír pero veía una expresión de tristeza en el rubio-acepto ser tu novio-el azabache se le quedó mirando por que no veía nada de felicidad en el rostro del rubio si no tristeza, eso a Shino no le gustó, una persona cuando aceptaba a alguien como pareja tenía que estar feliz pero el rubio no lo estaba

-estás seguro?

-que!

-de verdad quieres ser mi novio?

-si

-es que no lo demuestras-dijo Shino-no me mal interpretes, lo que pasa es que no veo nada de felicidad, ni siquiera una sonrisa, por eso te pregunto, es lo que de verdad quieres y deseas, Naruto?-el rubio lo miró sorprendido no se esperaba eso de Shino, agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior-estás enamorado de mi? O simplemente te gusto?

-me gustas-dijo con sinceridad Naruto pero Shino le seguía mirando con seriedad

-te gusto en que sentido, Naruto? Como una pareja o como amigo-el rubio volvió a mirarlo

-me gusta estar contigo-Shino suspiró y agarró las manos del rubio

-respóndeme con sinceridad a lo que voy a preguntarte-dijo Shino sin quitar su mirada seria

-siempre he sido sincero contigo

-creo que ahora no-dijo Shino-pero te haré unas preguntas-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza para que le preguntara-que sientes cuando te tengo las manos agarradas-el rubio lo miró sin entender-piensa en la reacción de tu cuerpo

-estoy a gusto-Shino sonrió-me recuerda cuando me agarro las manos con Sakura -el azabache suspiró

-cuando hablamos como te sientes-dijo Shino quitando sus manos de las manos del rubio

-bien-dijo Naruto-pero es igual que con Sakura-dijo extrañado Naruto

-cuando estoy a tu lado tu cuerpo como reacciona-Naruto lo miró con tristeza y Shino supo que el rubio con esa mirada que le dedicaba iba hacer algo que no estaba bien-me ves como un amigo, ibas a caer en lo mismo que con Sakura-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-te haré esas mismas preguntas con Sasuke-el rubio abrió los ojos no entendía el por que

-por que?

-por que quiero que te des cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes y no te engañes, y una vez aceptes lo que sientes decidas si tienes que luchar por eso que sientes o alejarlo

-pero yo no siento nada por Sasuke, puede que atracción pero nada mas-Shino le sonrió con tristeza

-el amor es complicado Naruto pero cuando consigues tener a la personas que amas al lado eres el ser mas feliz y fuerte del mundo

-Sasuke solo me ha hecho daño, ayer lo volvió hacer-dijo con dolor Naruto

-no te das cuenta como actúas cuando se trata de Sasuke

-es el padre de mi hijo

-me pones eso como excusa-dijo Shino serio-pero otras veces que hemos salido sin darte cuenta la conversación empieza y acaba con Sasuke-Naruto le tuvo que dar la razón mentalmente en ello

-pero

-Naruto te haré esas simples preguntas, no quiero que te engañes mas-dijo Shino-imagínate que Sasuke te agarra las manos que sientes y tienes que ser sincero-el azabache vio como el rubio se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos temblaban-de solo imaginarte ese acto tiemblas, si Sasuke te habla que sientes

-enfado-dijo sin pensar Naruto y Shino no pudo evitar sonreír

-nada mas?

-emoción, por que nuestra forma de comunicarnos es peleando-el rubio sonrió-y me llena tanto de solo escuchar su voz

-su presencia-solo dijo eso Shino viendo la sonrisa de Naruto que tenía los ojos cerrados ya que de esa forma se podía imaginar a Sasuke

-nervios, alegría, emoción, tristeza, hay muchas emociones mezcladas pero sobre todo el latir de mi corazón que parece que quiere salirse de mi pecho-el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo dicho y dando se cuenta del sentimiento que tenía hacia Sasuke

-nada mas despertarte de la cama en quien piensas?

-en Sasuke

-y al acostarte

-en Sasuke-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-te das cuenta ahora por que no puedes ser mi novio, Naruto?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-deberías de estar feliz de saber de quien estás enamorado

-le amo mas que a mi propio hijo-dijo con dolor en la voz Naruto-eso está mal, pero lo peor es que él no siente nada por mi, no soy nada para él, solo diversión, y lo que me dijo ayer me lo confirmó todo-Shino suspiró levantándose del banco

-Naruto yo no estoy tan seguro en eso, Sasuke puede decir muchas cosas pero su forma de actuar hace que piense otra, no es normal que se sienta celoso cuando alguien se te acerca

-pero el me dijo que no debería de existir

-tu también le dices cosas y antes has dicho que la forma que tenéis de comunicaros es peleando

-no acepto estos sentimientos, por que me has hecho esto, yo estaba bien pensando que solo sentía atracción por él

-por que no puedes estar en la negación toda la vida y menos engañar a las personas ni a ti mismo-dijo serio Shino-podrías estar con un montón de varones pero si él aparece y te dice algo te olvidas de la existencia de los demás y solo estás tú y él, eso también le pasa a Sasuke, no se si se habrá dado cuenta pero ese sentimiento lo sentís los dos, me di cuenta cuando os vi por primera vez a los dos

-necesito estar solo-susurró Naruto

-Naruto tiene pinta de llover, mejor te llevo a casa-dijo Shino

-quiero pensar, estaré bien-dijo el rubio-solo espero que nos seguimos viendo como amigos-Shino sonrió

-claro que si-dijo Shino

-gracias-susurró Naruto

-no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí y cuando llegues a casa me llamas o un mensaje-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y Shino decidió marcharse a su coche para ir a casa, Naruto en cambio se levantó y fue hacia unos columpios que había en el parque y se sentó en uno de ellos agarrando con fuerza las cuerdas metálicas y mirando al suelo pensando el por que se ha tenido que enamorar de una persona que ni quería tenerlo a su lado, las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla con rapidez y comenzó a balancearse con fuerza, con rabia, a si estuvo unos diez minutos asta que paró, no quería irse a casa aunque sintiera que la lluvia comenzaba a caer repentinamente con fuerza, le dio igual mojarse, seguía llorando mirando al suelo, no supo cuanto tiempo mas estuvo a si, sabía que estaba mojado pero no le importaba, quería estar solo, sin que nadie le interrumpiese pero sintió como alguien puso su mano en su hombro

-Naruto, que haces aquí, está lloviendo-el rubio no dijo nada sabía quien era por la voz y gracias a la lluvia esa persona no se percató que lloraba y que empezó hacerlo con mas intensidad y asta con algún sollozo desde que supo que esa persona estaba en ese lugar-si no quieres ir a casa allá tú-el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que esa persona se iría sin importarle que se quedaba en ese lugar-me quedaré contigo-el rubio abrió los ojos no se esperaba eso de esa persona sobre todo por lo que le dijo el día anterior, lo miró como se sentaba en el otro columpio y se balanceó un poco, el rubio seguía mirándolo, estaba mojado por la intensa lluvia y parecía que no le importaba, seguía mirando el perfil y le recordó a alguien que no sabía ubicar en su memoria, pero aunque estuviera llorando y con un gran dolor hizo un pequeña sonrisa, siempre había pensado que Sasuke era atractivo pero en esos momentos pensaba que era mas que eso, si parecía un niño columpiándose algo que le extrañó ni lo demostró, el azabache paró de columpiarse y miró al rubio con preocupación, se levantó-por que lloras?-el rubio agachó la cabeza

-por que tú-dijo Naruto con dolor y se puso la mano en la boca-no quiero que seas tú-Sasuke le miraba sin entender-ni siquiera me has pedido una disculpas por todo lo que me has hecho, ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirme que tu ibas a la misma escuela que yo, ni tampoco me dijiste que estuviste en el mismo orfanato que yo cuando te hablé de Iruka-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó otra vez en el columpio mirando al suelo con sus manos agarradas a las cuerdas metálicas

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el capitulo? Lo dejé en el mejor momento, Sasuke le contará de su pasado a Naruto o no le contará? Que creéis que le pasará a Sasuke con esos malestares, solo quise hacer con eso un recordatorio de un fic que cuando me acuerde del título o de la autora lo pondré … comentar por fa para saber vuestra opinión


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-Naruto mi vida no ha sido nada fácil-susurró Sasuke mirando al suelo y balanceándose un poco en el columpio, Naruto solo lo miraba, sabía que la vida no era fácil para nadie, teniendo familia o no teniéndola, pero los niños que no la tenían todo era mas difícil por que no tenían el apoyo moral de su familia, por eso uno escogían el camino mas fácil y otros preferían coger el camino correcto pero de esos eran pocos, el rubio suspiró y miró al frente, se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro aunque fuese una tontería ya que por la lluvia se mojaban

-crees que mi vida ha sido un camino fácil-dijo Naruto en un susurro pero se notaba rabia en sus palabras-asta creo que yo lo he tenido mas difícil que tú-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-sabes las veces que me pregunté por que mis padres me dejaron en la puerta del orfanato a los dos días de haber nacido? Se perfectamente que tú conociste a tus padres por que todos del orfadota conocieron a sus padres, fuiste un privilegiado, durante un periodo de tiempo estuviste con ellos yo no y se que nunca sabré por que me abandonaron, seguro era por que era un monstruo como solían decirme los niños del orfanato-Sasuke apretó la cuerda metálica del columpio parando el movimiento que hacia y miró con ira al rubio que este seguía mirando al frente

-no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso-alzó la voz con rabia Sasuke-no sabes lo que es tener unos padres y un hermano, nunca sabrás lo que significa que los tengas y de un día para otro te los quiten

-no se que es eso, pero he conocido a personas que los considero como padres y hermanos, por eso si un día desaparecen de mi vida -el rubio no siguió solo se mordió el labio inferior por no poder pronunciar lo que quería decir por que le causaba dolor-por eso comprendo ese sufrimiento y no hago a las personas miserables por las desgracias que he podido tener

-no sabes nada de mi vida-dijo Sasuke

-pues dime para que te pueda comprender y el por que de todo-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al azabache que este inmediatamente agachó la cabeza pensando en decirle o no y como empezar a contar, pasó varios segundo que Naruto creyó que la conversación o discusión había terminado

-yo-comenzó decir Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el suelo sobre todo un charco que estaba al lado de sus pies-yo era un niño feliz-el rubio le miró por la tristeza y la nostalgia a pronunciar esas palabras-con una madre cariñosa y comprensiva, un padre estricto que me decía lo que estaba bien y mal-Sasuke suspiró-un hermano mayor serio pero bromista, siempre jugaba conmigo, sobre todo al escondite-sonrió con nostalgia, el rubio solo percibía la tristeza en las palabras-recuerdo que mis padres me hicieron un escondite en mi cuarto para que mi hermano no me encontrara rápido como siempre lo hacía-dejó de sonreír para cerrar los ojos-no les recuerdo como eran ni sus nombres-Naruto seguía mirando al azabache que este parecía que intentaba recordarlos, pero inmediatamente su rostro se puso en dolor-lo que recuerdo de la última vez que los vi es que mi hermano me dijo de jugar al escondite, recuerdo su sonrisa, no era normal era triste y nerviosa, yo al tener cinco años no me percaté de eso, también me dijo que si escuchaba algo extraño no saliera del escondite que él me encontraría, cuando salió de mi cuarto escuché como me dijo un te quiero y salió de mi cuarto, yo solo me escondí-Sasuke miró al cielo oscuro-yo no salí de ese lugar asta que alguien me encontró, no sabía quien era, esa persona cuando le preguntaba por mis padres y hermano solo me dijo un lo siento y otra persona me dijo que mi familia ahora estaban en el cielo y a mi me tenían que llevar a otro sitio asta que otra familia quisiera vivir conmigo, sin darme cuenta me llevaron al orfanato y conocí a Iruka Umino que siempre quiso que me desahogara con él sobre lo que pasó, se que siempre quiso que hablara sobre eso y él quería decirme algo de ese tema pero yo nunca quise, solo pensé y asta creo que mis padres y hermanos quisieron salir de casa sin mi y por hacer eso tuvieron un accidente y murieron, por ser malos padres y dejarme atrás con una mentira de jugar al escondite-Sasuke volvió a mirar al suelo y Naruto lo miraba sorprendido por pensar tal cosa, unos padres no podían dejar a un hijo atrás para ir a divertirse-pero últimamente pienso mucho en eso y no se por que-sonrió Sasuke-y he llegado a la conclusión que es imposible, que pasó algo y que ellos fueron asesinados en mi casa, un ladrón, un ajuste de cuentas, no lo se, y si es eso puede que esas personas quieran seguir con lo que empezaron, querran encontrarme y matarme-miró a Naruto-no crees que una parte de mi vida a sido sencilla?-dijo con sarcasmo

-yo no creo eso-dijo Naruto-te hubieran encontrado hace mucho por la vida que llevabas antes

-no hables en pasado por que se que piensas que sigo con la vida que llevaba antes-Naruto frunció el ceño

-como si te importara lo que pienso de ti

-me importa mas de lo que crees-dijo Sasuke enfadado-por que no lo demuestre no significa que me preocupe por ti-el rubio lo miró sorprendido

-lo dices en serio?

-me he preocupado por ti desde que te conocí en el orfanato, pero no quise que te involucraras conmigo, ya tenía bastante con mi rabia y soledad-dijo Sasuke y pateo el charco-rabia por que me dejaron mis padres y mi hermano no entendía el por que y soledad por que veía que tú estabas también y no quería que te consumiera lo que yo sentía y dejé de sentir hace poco

-pero por que no te recuerdo, si estabas en el mismo orfanato que yo, no lo entiendo

-te propusiste olvidarme y lo hiciste-dijo Sasuke suspirando-pero no te lo hecho en cara

-pero-Naruto no siguió hablando ya que se esforzaba en recordar a Sasuke que este le miraba asta que hizo una media sonrisa-puede que estuvieras en otra sección del orfanato

-nos veíamos mucho, pero no hablábamos, pero dejaste de ir por esos sitios y pediste que te pusieran en otras de las secciones del orfanato a Iruka, y no volviste al columpio-Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño intentando recordar algún niño con sus características pero no pudo, nadie se le aparecía en su mente y Sasuke parecía que no le iba a decir quien era por que le divertía que se pusiera a pensar en eso

-le tendré que preguntar a Iruka seguro que él sabe

-desde los dieciocho años que no le veo, pero puede que aún se acuerde de mi

-no te adoptaron?

-no desee que lo hicieran-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke, el rubio seguía mirando al azabache ya que quería saber quien era de los niños que estaba en el orfanato

-seguro que eras uno de esos niños que se burlaba de mi-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al frente pero lo miró de reojo, Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa

-no-dijo Sasuke-y te defendí una vez de esos niños, nunca entendí el por que no te defendías-Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró a Sasuke-por tu expresión ya sabes quien soy-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza lentamente

 **Flash Back**

 _Un rubio de unos nueve años estaba en el suelo de un pasillo, de su labio salía sangre pero sus ojos azules aunque tuviera ganas de llorar no salieron ni una lágrima, en frente de él había dos niños de unos diez años que sonreían con superioridad y burla_

 _-eres un monstruo, rubio-dijo uno de los niños riendo a carcajada_

 _-mataste a tus padres por eso nadie te quiere, por eso eres un monstruo-dijo el otro niño_

 _-yo no hice nada de eso y no soy un monstruo soy un niño-gritó el rubio con rabia y levantándose_

 _-nos estás desafiando-dijo el segundo niño con enfado y alzando el puño_

 _-no soy un monstruo-insistió el rubio_

 _-eres un monstruo por que tus padres te abandonaron cuando naciste-dijo el primer niño pero el segundo niño que tenía el puño en alto lo iba a golpear pero ese golpe nunca llegó por que otro niño de cabello azabache paró el puño y retorció la muñeca, los dos niños mas grandes se asustaron y gritaron, uno por el dolor en la muñeca y el otro por que los ojos negros de ese niño que defendió al rubio transmitía odio hacia ellos_

 _-si le seguís golpeando y burlando de él os mataré-dijo el niño con una voz siniestra que hizo temblar a los dos niños, el azabache sonrió de medio lado y con un empujón soltó la muñeca haciendo que el niño cayera de culo, pero inmediatamente se levantó para irse corriendo, y el otro también lo hizo a los segundos por que estaba paralizado del miedo por esa mirada, el azabache se giró para mirar al rubio sin ninguna expresión y chasqueó la lengua para comenzar alejarse del rubio que este estaba sorprendido ya que nadie le solía defender sin contar Iruka o otros adultos que se hacían cargo de ellos, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y miró la espalda del azabache que se alejaba lentamente de él, sonrió su corazón latía tan fuerte en ese momento que tenía miedo que se le saliera de su pecho, sin pensarlo corrió donde estaba el niño azabache con el sonrojo en su mejilla_

 _-Sasuke-gritó el rubio y el mencionado paró preguntándose como ese niño rubio de nombre Naruto sabía su nombre, pero esa duda se fue enseguida al recordar a Iruka ya que el rubio le podía haber preguntado ya que siempre le miraba cuando creía que no se percataba, eso le hizo sonreír pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño, no quería tener a nadie cerca y menos al rubio-quería decirte que gracias por defenderme-dijo rápido el rubio y el azabache se giró para encararlo, se percató de sus mejillas sonrojadas y creyó que era por haber corrido hacia él o por que se estaba peleando antes-y también quiero decirte que me gustaría ser …_

 _-yo no quiero involucrarme contigo-cortó el azabache al rubio con frialdad e indiferencia, Naruto solo abrió los ojos por la respuesta no se esperaba esa contestación ya que le había defendido-para mi eres un dolor de cabeza y odio tu maldita existencia, no te quiero cerca y si te he defendido es por que me das lástima, no vales la pena o mejor dicho no vales para nada-Sasuke solo se giró y comenzó alejarse con tranquilidad, el rubio solo se quedó en el lugar y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, dolía mas esas palabras que los golpes que le daban algunos niños de ese lugar_

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **-** quien iba a decir que tú eras ese niño-dijo con tristeza Naruto mirando al suelo y luego miró al azabache-el niño que yo odiaba y no quería tener cerca-Sasuke le miró unos segundos sabiendo que esas palabras no eran verdad si no que escondían dolor

-tenía nueve años y me arrepentí de decirte lo que te dije, yo no quería tener a nadie cerca y menos a ti, no quería involucrarte en mis demonios internos

-no te creas que me afectaron tus palabras-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al frente con seriedad-nunca hablemos y tampoco tuvimos un acercamiento

-me arrepiento de no haber tenido un acercamiento contigo, si lo hubiera hecho mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente, habría cogido el camino correcto-el rubio lo miró sorprendido y Sasuke suspiró-cuando me acerqué a ti la primera vez te dije la verdad-el rubio no entendió a que se refería y alzó una ceja y el azabache lo supo-cuando te dije que me gustaban tus ojos, fue lo que me llamaba mi atención sobre ti, y siempre lo ha hecho, asta cuando era un adolescente con un montón de chicas y Donceles que querían estar conmigo

-tenías un club de fan y Sakura estaba en él-Naruto no pudo evitar reír al recordar cuando la chica de pelo rosa le hablaba de su amor platónico y las cosas que querían hacer con los demás miembros del club para atraer la atención de Sasuke o como él le decía el macho alfa de la manada de lobas, solo recordar eso hacía que riera olvidándose de la lluvia que caía y lo mojado que estaba-me divertía tanto por las locuras que querían hacer Sakura y los demás que confirmaban ese club tan estúpido-Sasuke frunció el ceño pero al ver como reía el rubio sonrió

-gracias a ese club podía pagar mi apartamento-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Naruto dejó de reír para mirar al azabache serio-era broma, en ese tiempo trabajaba en una cafetería y allí ligaba mucho mas que en la escuela

-no entiendo por que me sorprende-dijo Naruto-pero la vida de los adolescente es eso, las hormonas revolucionadas y encontrar a alguien que te las tranquilice un momento

-puede que tengas razón-susurró Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-al cabo del tiempo me di cuenta que necesitaba acostarme con alguien para tranquilizar mis hormonas por que veía a alguien especifico

-me estás diciendo que en ese tiempo siendo el macho alfa de la manado de muchas lobas le gustaba alguien? Y que como no le hacía caso se desfogaba con sus lobas-Sasuke miró a Naruto serio por lo que le había dicho

-macho alfa

-yo te decía a si, y Sasuke se enfadaba mucho al igual los otros miembros de tu club de fan, pero como me reía con sus caras

-yo no era eso-intentó defenderse Sasuke

-pero si toda la escuela decía que cada día tenías a alguien diferente en tu cama y las chicas y Donceles esperaban impacientes a que los eligieras-dijo Naruto intentando no reír por la cara de Sasuke de confundido y sorprendido

-lo dices en serio?

-te estás quedando conmigo? Claro que lo digo en serio, todos los varones te odiaban, los Donceles y las chicas odiaban a Tenten por que ella tenía el privilegio de pasar tiempo contigo como acostarse contigo todas las veces que ella quería

-la verdad es que no sabía, sinceramente sabía que tenía mi club de fan y tenía alguna chica o Doncel que quería conmigo, pero no le daba importancia, si quería desfogarme si que me acostaba con algunos de ellos, pero que me odiaban los varones no sabía, aunque a mi me daba igual, prefería estar solo-dijo Sasuke y miró con intensidad al rubio que le miraba-y a ti te molestaba?

-no sabía ni que aspecto tenías-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-estabas en otra aula-el rubio no notó la mueca que hizo Sasuke de desilusión-recuerdo que alguna vez Tenten venía a pedirme algunos apuntes y por eso me di cuenta que ella estaba en la escuela, Sakura me decía que no entendía el por que me los pedía si ella solía tener buenas notas ya que tú eras su tutor

-yo la decía a Tenten que te lo pidiera

-por que?-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-por que eras tú quien me revolucionaba mis hormonas-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente pero de reojo miraba a Naruto para saber su reacción y le gustó lo que vio por que sonrió, vio nerviosismo en el rostro del rubio y asta se puso un poco sonrojado aunque no se notara por la poca iluminación, Sasuke decidió levantándose percatándose que la lluvia estaba cesando y se acercó al rubio para ponerse al frente de él y agacharse para estar a su altura

-Sasuke no te burles de mi-susurró Naruto y el azabache le sonrió

-nunca me burlaría de mis sentimientos y menos de los tuyos-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-pero no siguió por que el azabache le abrazó y el rubio se quedó tieso

-me enamoré de ti, Naruto-dijo en el oído Sasuke-desde la primera vez que te vi, en ese tiempo no me di cuenta por que era un niño-se separó del rubio y agarró sus manos para ponerlas en los muslos del rubio ya que este seguía sentado en el columpio y no dejaba de mirar a los ojos del azabache-cuando era un adolescente no quería pensar en eso y siendo un adulto creí que era placer, pero al cabo del tiempo pensé y me di cuenta que te quiero a mi lado, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que me levanto asta que me acuesto, asta en mis sueños estás, siempre he buscado tus ojos en cada persona que ha estado conmigo pero nunca los encontré, asta que te tuve por primera vez, que supe lo que es hacer el amor, encontré mi instinto de protección contigo, quería matar a toda persona que te hacía daño pero lo peor es que era yo quien te hacía daño, pero me propuesto no hacerlo mas, quiero que seas feliz conmigo, por que no puedo vivir sin ti-Sasuke puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio ya que este no se movía solo le observaba como queriendo saber si esas palabras eran sinceras-te amo y quisiera estar contigo asta la eternidad, tú -pasó un dedo por los labios del rubio-yo y nuestro hijo-se acero lentamente a los labios del contrario-estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo se y eso nadie va hacer que cambie de opinión

-Iruka me dijo una vez-susurró Naruto antes de que Sasuke le besara pero este no se apartó-que la persona que amas y te ama es la que te hace mas sufrir y que la tenía mas cerca de lo que yo pensaba-Sasuke solo juntó sus labios con los del rubio y los besó lentamente que eran correspondido de la misma forma

-estoy de acuerdo con él-se separó un momento de los labios del rubio y los iba a volver a besar

-Iruka ….

-no me gusta que digas el nombre de otro hombre si te voy a besar-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio

-Iruka es Doncel, idiota, y para mi es como mi hermano mayor o padre

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero si te voy a besar solo tienes que decir mi nombre-el rubio rodó los ojos y sintió los labios del azabache en sus labios dándole un beso mas intenso, Naruto puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y este puso sus manos por la cintura, estuvieron a si asta que se les acabó el aire y se miraron a los ojos-joder como me pones-el rubio lo empujó

-me harás pensar que lo que quieres es sexo-dijo Naruto aparentando enfado pero Sasuke que cayó de culo al suelo podía ver diversión en las facciones del rubio

-debes de saber que follar contigo me pone como un macho alfa

-será mejor que nos vallamos, estamos mojados

-Naruto-el rubio lo miró ya que notaba seriedad en la voz de Sasuke y en sus facciones-que sientes por mi?-el rubio sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al azabache que ya estaba levantado

-te amo-dijo Naruto para besar los labios del azabache con rapidez, cogió su mano y comenzó a correr hacia donde vivían, los dos llevaban una sonrisa en su rostro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Entraron al apartamento de Naruto sin dejar de besarse, caminando fueron al cuarto, una vez dentro Sasuke estampó en la puerta al rubio para comenzar a besarlo con lujuria mientras comenzaba a quitarles las prendas mojadas, el rubio no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con las ropas de Sasuke, una vez desnudos, se observaron para volver a besarse pero esta vez mas lento, saboreando la boca ajena, Sasuke al separarse del beso mordió el labio inferior de Naruto con sensualidad, lo agarró de la cintura y lo llevó asta la cama para tumbarlo y ponerse en cima, comenzó a besar el cuello con algún mordisco y Naruto por la sensación gemía, Sasuke bajó lentamente por el pecho del rubio dando pequeños mordiscos como besos asta que llegó al miembro del rubio, miró esa parte erguida del cuerpo del rubio y lo lamió durante unos segundos escuchando los gemidos, cuando se cansó de lamer se engulló el miembro, el rubio al sentir ese placer que le daba el azabache comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza poniendo una de sus manos en los cabellos azabaches mara dar el mismo el rito que quería, mientras la boca de Sasuke estaba entretenida en el miembro del rubio una de sus manos fue subiendo por el pecho acanelado de Naruto asta que llegó a su boca, Naruto al saber lo que quería que hiciera el azabache y las ganas que tenía el rubio al sentir el miembro de Sasuke en su interior comenzó a lamer los dedos como si fuese un caramelo asta que esos dedos estaban completamente ensalivados y es cuando Naruto sin poder avisar al azabache se corrió en su boca, Sasuke se tragó todo el semen y se relamió los labios sacando sus dedos de la boca del rubio para luego sustituirlos con sus labios, el rubio pudo saborear parte de su semen en ese beso salvaje que estaban teniendo, Naruto no se dio cuenta de la intromisión de unos dedos en su entrada asta que no sintió el tercer dedo que Sasuke los movía con agilidad para ensanchar esa entrada que tendría que recibir su miembro

-no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte el amor otra vez-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba sus dedos de la entrada del rubio y le mordía el cuello

-lo que tienes que hacer … es no hablar … y metérmela de una vez-dijo como pudo Naruto enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke que este sonrió por lo dicho por el rubio, se posicionó bien para que su miembro tenga un correcto acceso a la entrada del rubio y lo besó en los labios con agresividad mientras introducía su miembro del mismo modo, Naruto no gritó ni nada ya que no pudo por la boca de Sasuke pero sobre todo la lengua de este que invadía su cavidad, pero si le salieron unas lágrimas por el dolor que sintió por la intromisión, Sasuke se separó de la boca para quitarle las lágrimas con su lengua y después volver a besarlo

-estaría toda la vida a si-susurró Sasuke después del beso y dirigirse al oído y morderlo

-muévete-ordenó Naruto con la respiración agitada y Sasuke le obedeció dando estocadas lentas y suaves, Naruto gemía lentamente dando alguna bocanada de aire, Sasuke en cambio también lo hacía pero quería ver el rostro del rubio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados llenos de placer, la boca abierta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el sudor en su rostro como en todo su cuerpo, el azabache creyó que el estaría igual pero ver a si a Naruto era lo mejor visión que tenía y él era el único que podía ver en ese estado al rubio

-joder, me vuelves loco

-ve … mas rápido-dijo Naruto con esfuerzo-tú también … me vuelves loco-Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a ir mas rápido y fuerte en sus estocadas, comenzó a escuchar los gemidos fuertes que eran gritos de parte de Naruto y para él era música celestial y sin darse cuenta comenzó a gemir de la misma forma que el rubio, se puso masturbar el miembro del rubio-eres … un dios … en la cama -unos minutos mas y Naruto se corrió y después Sasuke que este para recuperar la respiración se quedó en cima del cuerpo del rubio, unos segundos tardó para recuperar completamente su respiración y salir del interior del rubio para ponerse a su lado y de lado para mirar al rubio que aún estaba intentando recuperar la respiración, acarició con cariño la mejilla del rubio y este se puso de lado mirando al azabache

-espero a ver sido el único en estar en tu cama y verte desnudo

-me gustaría decirte lo mismo pero eso es algo imposible

-puedo decirte que siempre que me acostaba con alguien pensaba en ti y me imaginaba que eras tú

-idiota-dijo Naruto

-la verdad es que no ha sido a si-dijo Sasuke y se puso a pensar-antes de volverte a ver cuando te fuiste de viaje si me pasaba eso, tenía que imaginarme que eras tú o inconscientemente creía que eras tú

-no se si tomarme eso como algo bueno-Sasuke sonrió

-me vas a contestar?-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto como el ser mas maravilloso del mundo y eso lo notaba el rubio y le extrañaba ya que el azabache no era una persona de demostrar sus sentimientos y menos ser cariñoso, estaba pensando en serio que algo le pasaba por que no era normal la nueva actitud del azabache como el estado de salud

-sabes que fuiste el primero

-lo se-dijo Sasuke con seguridad-pero en la etapa que no estuve contigo

-hablas como si hubiéramos sido pareja-Sasuke frunció el ceño-no he estado con nadie

-me alegra escuchar eso-susurró Sasuke pasando sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y acercándose a su cuerpo y poner su cabeza en el pecho-solo quiero que seas mío como que yo solo soy tuyo-el rubio estaba sorprendido por la forma que lo decía el azabache que era lastimera y le preocupó

-Sasuke te encuentras bien?-dijo Naruto preocupado ya que estaba sintiendo un pequeño gemido y la forma que le agarraba el azabache era extraña como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera

-no quiero que me dejes-volvió a susurrar Sasuke-te amo tanto que me asusta

-estás actuando extraño-dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa por que le estaba asustando esa actitud tan diferente de Sasuke- Sasuke

-estoy cansado-susurró Sasuke-pero antes de dormir quiero saber si nos hemos reconciliado

-si-dijo Naruto extrañado

-somos novios, cierto?

-no me lo has preguntado pero a mi me gustaría que seamos novios-Sasuke sonrió

-descansemos-susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos, Naruto en cambio no pudo dormir por lo extraño que estaba Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se levantó hacía mas de media hora, se había duchado y puesto ropa cómoda, no tenía pensado en ir algún lado, estaba haciendo té ya que escuchó que Sasuke estaba despertando, le resultó bastante extraño levantarse antes que el azabache ya que sabía que solía levantarse temprano, se echó el rubio un vaso de leche ya que ni intentó hacer café, no quería ver la mala cara del azabache por ver su café, se puso a calentar su leche y escuchó su teléfono, con cansancio fue por su teléfono a su cuarto, dándose cuenta que llevaba días como si su cuerpo le pidiera descansar y no supo el por que, cogió su teléfono escuchando el sonido de la ducha y salió del cuarto dando a la pantalla de su teléfono para contestar

-hola Sakura-dijo Naruto ya que vio en la pantalla el nombre de la chica

- _buenos días Naruto-_ el rubio llegó a la cocina sacando su vaso de leche del microondas y ponerlo en la mesa y después fue a por la azúcar

-a que se debe tu llamada?-dijo Naruto poniendo el bote de azúcar en la mesa

- _podemos quedar para hablar esta tarde?_

 _-_ no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Naruto escuchando el sonido de la tetera y se dirigió apagar el fuego

- _tengo algo que decirte_

 _-_ de que se trata?

- _es sobre ti y Sasuke y también hablar un poco de todo_

 _-_ sobre mi y Sasuke?-el rubio frunció el ceño-ayer te vi con él-en ese momento vio aparecer a Sasuke con la ropa del día anterior y haciendo un bostezo

- _le llamé para hablar_

 _-_ sobre que?

- _los celos no son buenos, Naruto-_ el rubio escuchó la risa de la chica y sopló de mala gana

-os vi muy juntos, pero me da igual y no estoy celoso-alzó la voz Naruto y sintió la mirada negra del azabache y lo único que hizo el rubio es coger un vaso para ponerlo en la mesa y luego coger la tetera y echarle té en el vaso para dejar la tetera en el mueble, seguidamente le hizo una señal a Sasuke con su mano para que se sentara y tomara el té, este le entendió pero no se sentó, fue hacia los muebles de la cocina para buscar algo en ellos, el rubio solo alzó una ceja por lo que hacía el azabache

- _si quiero verte es para que vayamos al hospital para hacerte unas pruebas_

 _-_ al hospital? Por que debería de ir al hospital, Sakura-Sasuke al escuchar eso miró unos segundos al rubio para seguir buscando en los muebles, asta que abrió uno y sonrió cogiendo una bolsa de magdalenas y otra de pastas con chocolate para luego sentarse donde le dijo el rubio dejando las bolsas en la mesa

- _es para que te hagas una prueba_

 _-_ de que se trata?-mirando al azabache como tomaba el té con satisfacción y luego comenzar a comer una magdalena rellena de chocolate

- _es para que sepas cuando son tus días fértiles y no hagas nada con un varón por que las pastillas anticonceptivas no te ayudaran a impedir un embarazo y a si lo tienes controlado_

 _-_ esas cosas de Donceles

- _no lo digas de ese tono como si fueses varón, Naruto, recuerda que eres Doncel y tienes que tener precaución a no ser que quieras un equipo de fútbol-_ el rubio al escuchar eso se puso pálido pero lo que le revolvía un poco el estómago era ver a Sasuke comer tan compulsivamente las magdalenas como las otras pastas de chocolate

-la verdad es que no quiero tener un equipo de fútbol, uno ya es complicado imagínate como sería un rebaño de niños a mis espaldas-el rubio rió ante lo que había dicho

- _por eso esta tarde iremos al hospital y después hablamos_

 _-_ por que tiene que ser hoy? No se te noto como si fuese algo urgente

- _es para prevenir_

 _-_ de acuerdo está tarde iremos al hospital

- _y que tal con Sasuke? Seguís peleando como niños?-_ el rubio volvió a escuchar la risa divertida de Sakura

-creo que las cosas están bien-dijo Naruto viendo con horror que Sasuke se iba a comer todos sus pastelitos de chocolate-está conmigo en este momento

- _y eso que significa?_

-que se está comiendo todos mis pastelitos de chocolate -el rubio volvió a escuchar la risa de Sakura pero está vez era mas fuerte

- _ayer no paró de comer bollos de chocolate, y mira que no le gusta el dulce_

 _-_ menos mal que no le gusta-dijo Naruto mirando con enfado a Sasuke por que se estaba comiendo sus pastelitos

- _dime por que está en tu casa_

 _-_ que metiche eres Sakura-dijo Naruto

- _sabes que no lo soy_

 _-_ si lo eres-dijo Naruto sentándose en la silla en frente de Sasuke que este le miró y le sonrió, el rubio le sonrió pero su sonrisa era nerviosa, le resultaba tan extraño ver de esa forma al azabache que le asustaba-ayer Sasuke y yo hablamos, nos reconciliemos y decidimos intentarlo-no hubo respuesta de la chica y el rubio sintió la mano del azabache en su mano en una muestra de cariño, el rubio volvió a extrañarse y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler por la actitud tan rara de Sasuke-y somos pareja, bueno somos novios

- _de verdad?-_ el rubio notó que no había enfado ni nada y eso le alegró como que le tranquilizó, la opinión de Sakura era muy importante para él

-si pero lo que me preocupa es que está muy raro-hubo silencio

- _bueno su comportamiento lo entenderás cuando sepas los resultados de la prueba que quiero hacerte_

 _-_ que tiene que ver eso a que Sasuke se esté comiendo mis pastelitos de chocolate-dijo de mala gana Naruto

- _te dejo Naruto, nos vemos mas tarde en el hospital_

 _-_ vale-dijo Naruto y la llamada se cortó, el rubio dejó su teléfono en la mesa y miró al azabache serio-deja de comerte mis pastelitos de chocolate

-me apetecen y no puedes quitarme este gusto de comer algo tuyo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y el rubio frunció el ceño, iba a decirle algo pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era el de Naruto si no el de Sasuke, este lo sacó de sus pantalones y le dio al botón haciendo un suspiro-Tenten que quieres

- _que forma de contestar tan desagradable_

 _-_ yo contesto como quiero-el rubio se tranquilizó al sentir como Sasuke volvía a la normalidad

- _te llamaba por que quería preguntarte como estabas, como estos días estabas tan raro_

 _-_ estoy feliz-dijo Sasuke y Naruto bebió un poco de leche

- _que raro que seas tan sincero en lo que sientes_

 _-_ es normal que lo esté, tengo por novio a la persona que siempre he amado-dijo de lo mas normal del mundo Sasuke y Naruto se atragantó con la leche, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta sinceridad de parte de parte del azabache

- _ah-_ fue lo único que dijo Tenten por que se había quedado extrañada ella tampoco entendía esos ataques de sinceridad de parte de Sasuke

-has colgado Tenten-dijo extrañado Sasuke y se metió en la boca otro pastelito

- _estoy aquí-_ dijo Tenten- _quería decirte que estuve hablando con Neji y todo está bien, solo tienes que preocuparte en el trabajo de Hinata, pero como tienes de novio a Naruto que me lo tendrás que explicar sobre eso, le dices que hable con Hinata_

 _-_ y sobre Lee

- _alguien habló con él, pero no te preocupes por Lee es un buen chico_

 _-_ y bastante raro

- _las personas no somos perfectas_

 _-_ corrección yo soy perfecto en todo

- _es verdad se me olvidaba que el gran Sasuke Uchiha es el ser mas perfecto del mundo_

 _-_ gracias por el alago

- _estas comiendo mientras hablas conmigo? Y con la boca llena?_

 _-_ estoy comiendo unos pastelitos de chocolate de Naruto y también tomo su té, que está muy bueno-dijo con sinceridad

- _pero si el té de Naruto es asqueroso_

 _-_ yo lo encuentro muy bueno-dijo sin entender Sasuke-pongo manos libres que no puedo comer los pastelitos por que Naruto me ha quitado uno

- _estás con Naruto?_

 _-_ si-dijo Sasuke dando al botón del teléfono para poner en altavoz y dejarlo en la mesa-lo mas normal que esté con mi novio-el rubio se sonrojó y miró al lado

- _me resulta tan extraño escucharte hablar de esta forma tan alegre-_ dijo Tenten

-no seas mal educada y saluda a mi novio-dijo Sasuke serio

- _hola Naruto_

 _-_ hola Tenten-dijo Naruto algo incómodo

- _luego te iba a llamar_

 _-_ a si?

- _era para decirte que Neji y yo estamos bien, pero le comenté que él quería algo contigo y el muy capullo me dijo que me lo dijo_

 _-_ Tenten entre Neji y yo no pasó nada

- _lo se Naruto, pero luego recordé y el mismo Neji me recordó que cuando nos reconciliemos aquella vez me dijo que por casi mete la pata pero no hizo nada por que me ama_

 _-_ Neji solo quería quitarse de la cabeza esa mala noticia

- _lo que te quería decir es que hablemos anoche y le comenté lo que me dijiste y sabes lo que me contestó? Que si, por eso vamos a ir al orfanato para poder adoptar a uno de los niños o niñas de ese lugar_

 _-_ me alegra mucho escuchar eso, ayudarás a uno de esos niños

- _y ese niño nos ayudará a nosotros, nos hará felices_

 _-_ seguro que si

-vas adoptar aún niño del orfanato?-se metió en la conversación Sasuke

- _si-_ dijo Tenten- _Naruto me dio la idea_

 _-_ me siento mal que no me dijeras nada a mi-dijo Sasuke con enfado y asta con tristeza, Naruto que lo miraba parpadeó varias veces y Tenten no dijo nada-los amigos se cuentan todo y tú no me dijiste que no podías tener hijos, me siento desplazado-un gran silencio hubo en el amiente-me haces pensar que solo querías mi cuerpo-Naruto abrió la boca y la cerró

- _pero …_

 _-_ ya no somos amigos-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado

- _Sasuke si es una broma no me hace gracia_

 _-_ no es ninguna broma-dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior el rubio que lo veía no sabía que pensar con esa actitud que tenía Sasuke

- _íbamos a ir Neji y yo al orfanato y le iba a pedir a Naruto que nos acompañara ya que conoce al director-_ Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto alzó la ceja de tal cambio de actitud del azabache ya que antes parecía triste como si quisiera llorar y ahora parecía que quería matar con la mirada el teléfono- _si quieres venir tú_

 _-_ lo dices por que Naruto a quedado con Sakura y soy tu última opción, y que sepas que yo también conozco a Iruka el director del orfanato

- _no eres la última opción y no sabía que Naruto había quedado con Sakura_

-no puedo creer que no me consideres como un amigo-el rubio volvió a ver en las facciones del azabache tristeza

- _Sasuke nos alegraría a Neji y a mi que nos acompañaras al orfanato por que eres nuestro amigo y yo te quiero como mi hermano_

 _-_ de verdad-dijo feliz Sasuke y Naruto no pudo mas que levantarse de la silla por ese entusiasmo del azabache ahora si estaba asustado por la salud mental de Sasuke

- _si_

 _-_ yo también te quiero como una hermana-hubo un gran silencio en el ambiente

- _te iremos a buscar en un rato para ir al orfanato_

 _-_ iré a prepararme-dijo Sasuke colgando y se levantó, cogió el vaso de té para bebérselo todo, Naruto solo lo miraba asta que decidió quitarle el baso que Sasuke le miró con enfado y le dio un sorbo, el rubio puso una mueca de asco-por que me lo quitaste-dijo enfadado

-como puedes beberte esto-Sasuke frunció mas el ceño asta que sonrió, Naruto notó el gran cambio en un segundo y como Sasuke le señalaba con un dedo como si fuese un niño pequeño

-yo también he quedado al igual que tú-Naruto entrecerró los ojos por la actitud tan infantil de Sasuke y confirmó que estaba mal de la cabeza y la causa de eso podía haber sido que se fuese dado un golpe en la cabeza o esa mañana que le dio café echo por él, es cuando recordó lo de las nauseas y los mareos que tenía el azabache

-aún sigues con las nauseas y los mareos?-cambió de tema Naruto sin quitar su actitud seria

-si-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-hoy no te has mareado ni has vomitado ni nada

-si que me ha pasado, na mas levantarme, pero me estoy acostumbrando

-y sobre lo de comer dulces?

-es como si fuese antojos, por que a mi el dulce no me gusta y menos el chocolate

-y puedes beber café?

-ni beberlo ni olerlo-dijo con enfado Sasuke-y si escucho la palabra café se me revuelve el estómago-Naruto parpadeó varias veces ya que al escuchar la palabra antojo recordó cuando estaba embarazado de su hijo, tenía antojos, mareos, nauseas, cambios de humor, había cosas que no podía ni comer ni oler, el rubio al recordar eso movió la cabeza negativamente con rapidez

-y tu cambio de actitud?

-sale solo-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Naruto cruzó sus brazos en su pecho con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando, Sasuke le miraba sin entender a si durante varios segundos que el rubio abrió los ojos y descruzó sus brazos de su pecho y sonrió al saber lo que le pasaba a Sasuke

-ya se que te pasa

-a si?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y le señaló con el dedo

-estás embarazado-Sasuke al escuchar eso de la boca del rubio inmediatamente frunció el ceño con un tic en la ceja muy peligroso o por lo menos eso pensó el rubio y dio unos pasos atrás y sin percatarse tuvo al azabache encima de él que le agarraba con fuerza su camiseta y lo estampaba en la puerta

-tu conclusión es que estoy embarazado grandísimo idiota-dijo con veneno en la voz Sasuke y Naruto tragó duro-te voy a decir dos motivos para que sepas que es imposible-Naruto solo le miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos ya que la mirada negra le estaba asustando-primero soy varón y segundo y mas importante-agarró con mas fuerza el agarre Sasuke-nadie me ha metido el pene en el culo

-puede que cuando …-el rubio no siguió hablando la mirada del azabache le daba bastante temor-saqué una conclusión bastante errónea-el rubio sonrió con nerviosismo y Sasuke aflojó el agarre asta soltarlo y poner sus manos en su pecho para luego besar los labios del rubio con lentitud, Naruto no pudo corresponder por que estaba desconcertado al cambió de actitud

-no nos hemos dado el beso de buenos días-sonrió Sasuke

-tienes razón-susurró Naruto

-me voy que Tenten en cualquier momento puede llegar-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke le dio un beso rápido en los labios-nos vemos mas tarde y recuerda que te amo-se separó del cuerpo del rubio

-yo también te amo-susurró Naruto como si fuese inercia ya que le preocupaba lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, este le acarició la mejilla para luego marcharse del apartamento dejando solo a Naruto que este estaba pensativo-y si está enfermo? No es normal como actúa y los mareos y las nauseas-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-se tuvo que dar un golpe en la cabeza para tener esa actitud tan nueva-hizo un pequeño sollozo-se está muriendo Sasuke -puso sus manos en la cara y lloró con amargura

Continuará …..

Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber que opináis por fa


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Salieron del coche Neji, Tenten y Sasuke, este último bostezó con descaro y ante eso los dos castaños lo miraron uno con molestia por los modales del azabache y la otra sin entender el por que de esa actitud de Sasuke

-me alegraba la idea de que viniera Naruto-dijo Neji y los otros dos le miraron, Tenten suspiró y Sasuke con enfado

-no me gusta esa confianza que tienes con mi novio

-y a mi no me gusta la confianza que tienes con mi esposa-los dos varones se miraron con odio a los ojos y Tenten se puso en medio mirándolos con enfado

-callaros, que os comportáis como niños-miró mas concretamente a Sasuke que este iba a decir algo que no iba a ser agradable-vamos dentro-dijo Tenten agarrando de la mano a Neji y adelantándose hacia el orfanato, que era como un pabellón dividido en diferentes apartamentos, pero lo que mas fascinó a Tenten fue el jardín, que estaba lleno de flores y árboles junto con columpios para los niños, Sasuke al ver alejarse a la pareja comenzó a caminar viendo el lugar, no había cambiado mucho, pero pudo notar que el lugar donde suelen jugar los estaba mucho mejor que en el pasado, llegaron asta la puerta principal y tocaron, los tres podían escuchar los murmullos de los niños y un Doncel de cabello castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz abrió la puerta que inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando al azabache

-eres tú, Sasuke?-el nombrado sonrió al ser reconocido tan rápido

-Iruka cuanto tiempo sin verte-pasó unos segundos que el Doncel miraba con cariño a Sasuke asta que no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarle

-has crecido mucho, Sasuke-se separó y lo miró de arriba abajo-eres todo un hombre-Sasuke rodó los ojos al escuchar las risas disimuladas de Neji como de Tenten-como te ha ido este tiempo?

-bien-dijo sin muchas ganas Sasuke-te he traído a mi amiga y al tonto de su esposo-el azabache notó la mirada de odio de Neji y sonrió-les gustaría adoptar-Iruka miró a la pareja con una sonrisa que estos le sonreía

-pues lo mejor sería que hablemos en mi despacho, entrar-dijo Iruka dándole paso a los tres que estos entraron-Sasuke recuerdas donde estaba la biblioteca?

-lo recuerdo

-la hemos ampliado, si quieres ir o hacer un recorrido por el lugar eres libre para hacerlo

-gracias-dijo Sasuke-estaré en la biblioteca

-será mejor que nos presentemos ya que el idiota de Sasuke no nos presentó-Sasuke rodó los ojos por lo dicho por el otro varón-soy Neji Huyuga y ella mi esposa Tenten-la chica sonrió

-como sabéis soy Iruka Umino-dijo el Doncel-acompañarme

-Sasuke iremos a buscarte a la biblioteca-dijo Tenten y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza, el matrimonio e Iruka se fueron y Sasuke caminó por el lugar mirándolo, recordaba cuando vivía en ese lugar, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al ver a los niños hablar entre ellos, llegó donde estaba la biblioteca cerrando la puerta viendo que era mas grande y con muchos mas libros, suspiró al ver ese lugar vacío, no entendía por que a los niños no les gustaba leer algún libro, se adentró un poco mas y divisó aún niño de cabello castaño y de ojos del mismo color leyendo un libro bastante concentrado, pudo notar por sus facciones delicadas que era un Doncel y que no tendría mas de siete años, por un momento se extraño que un niño de esa edad supiera leer o comprender lo que leía pero se recordó a él mismo que con esa edad leía para olvidarse de todo y sobre todo para que los demás niños no le molestara, sus piernas se movieron solas asta que estuvo bastante cerca del niño y pudo observar en uno de los brazos del niño un moratón y frunció el ceño

-que quiere-Sasuke se tensó por el tono de voz tan apagado del niño-eres uno de esos adultos que viene a escoger el niño que le gusta?-al azabache le recordó esa forma de hablar a él mismo y suspiró

-no-dijo-solo me extrañé que alguien tan pequeño supiera leer-miró lo que leía-y comprender un libro de medicina

-me gustaría ser médico-dijo el niño sin quitar la vista de lo que leía-algunas cosas comprendo otras no, pero me gusta leer lo que sea para no pensar en cosas-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-como te hiciste ese morado?-el niño dejó el libro abierto por la página que leía y se cruzó los brazos mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados

-eso es algo que no le importa, señor

-me llamo Sasuke-dijo de lo mas normal sin enfadarse por esa forma de hablar tan cortante del niño, le recordaba a él

-si no viene a mirar que niño le gusta a que ha venido aquí?-Sasuke sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-estuve en este lugar y me recuerdas a mi en tu forma de hablar-el niño le miró sorprendido-me encerré tanto en mi mundo que no disfruté lo bueno que me ofrecía la vida-el niño sonrió con tristeza y miró a la mesa

-no se pregunta por que sus padres le abandonaron? Por que yo me lo pregunto todos los días-Sasuke cerró los ojos durante unos segundos

-cada niño que está aquí son por circunstancias diferentes-dijo Sasuke mirando el libro que estaba leyendo el niño quedando su vista en algo que le llamó la atención

-lo se-susurró el niño-me lo ha dicho Iruka

-pero siempre hay alguien que desea tener tanto un hijo que viene a este lugar, para ser ayudado

-ayudado? Creo que se está confundiendo, se llama lástima lo que hace los adultos con nosotros-el niño frunció el ceño

-yo no lo creo-dijo Sasuke mirando al niño que le miraba serio-mis amigos han venido aquí por que lo que desean es ser padres, sin impórtales de donde venga el niño, solo quieren dar cariño y que se los den-el niño castaño sonrió

-los niños de este lugar se burlan de mi y a veces me empujan, por eso el morado en mi brazo, dicen que es raro que me guste leer-el niño suspiró resignado-dudo que a mi alguien me quiera adoptar

-por que?-dijo Sasuke viendo como el niño se mordía el labio inferior

-tengo siete años, las parejas que vienen quieren niños pequeños

-yo te adoptaría a ti-dijo con sinceridad Sasuke volviendo a mirar el libro sobre todo las palabras en negrita que había-eres inteligente, un niño de tu edad no leería libros de medicina-el niño volvió a sonreír

-me llamo Sora-dijo el niño pero no hubo contestación del azabache porque estaba leyendo, el niño miró lo que leía el azabache con atención y leyó las letras en negrita-Síndrome Couvode-el niño alzó una ceja al no entender eso

-nunca lo he escuchado-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente como intentando recordar si alguna vez había escuchado eso-sabes lo que es?-dijo mirando al niño que este le miró sin comprender

-eres el adulto, deberías saber-dijo divertido el niño y Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer un puchero que Sora alzó una ceja ya que ese comportamiento no pegaba con el azabache ya que se veía una persona seria-a ver lo que dice

-he leído las primeras líneas-dijo Sasuke mirando otra vez el libro y el niño entrecerró los ojos y miró el libro soplando y pensando que era un adulto extraño

-dice que esto le pasa a las parejas que tienen un fuerte lazo, o sea que están enamoradas-dijo Sora sin llegar a entender-pero no ha todas, de cada cien le pasa a dos-el Doncel hizo como un puchero no llegaba a entender

-los síntomas son, nauseas, mareos, dolor de espalda, cambio de humor, antojos-leía Sasuke extrañado y pensando que eso le pasaba a él y siguió leyendo durante unos minutos asta que miró al frente pálido

-que pasa?-el azabache se levantó rápido y un mareo le vino que tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa, el niño se levantó procurado y asustado ya que veía al azabache ponerse la mano en la boca-Sasuke se encuentra bien?

-no lo se-susurró Sasuke sin quitarse las manos de la boca sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse con ganas de que le saliera lágrimas

-por lo que entiendo el Síndrome Couvode es que la pareja de la persona embarazada tiene los síntomas de embarazo, no suele pasar, pero a los que les pasa esto deben de estar muy enamorados-dijo Sora con las manos juntas en su pecho-que romántico, ojala encontrara un varón que me amase de esa manera y a si no tener que tener los síntomas-el niño miró con una gran sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como lloraba con desesperación el azabache-Sasuke que te pasa-dijo preocupado, el azabache no contestó, Sora no sabía que hacer pero sabía que tenía que consolarlo y agarró su mano con fuerza

-que bien Sasuke que estés aquí-dijo Tenten que entró a la biblioteca con Neji y con Iruka, pero estos al ver el estado de Sasuke se extrañaron pero inmediatamente se preocuparon y se acercaron, Tenten solo lo abrazó y Sasuke no se movió solo siguió llorando

-que pasó Sora-dijo Iruka

-no lo se-dijo el niño preocupado y con ganas de llorar, él entró mientras leía este libro-señaló el libro con su dedo y Neji e Iruka lo miraron para luego mirar al niño-hablamos y después leímos lo que significa Síndrome de Couvode y se puso a si-yo no le hice nada Iruka-al niño le comenzó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos marrones

-últimamente Sasuke está muy raro-dijo Tenten acariciando la espalda de Sasuke, Neji e Iruka miraron lo que leyeron anteriormente para luego mirarse

-madre mía-susurró Neji y luego miró al niño-tú lees esto?

-si-dijo llorando Sora y Neji sonrió de medio lado

-Sasuke debes tranquilizarte, te llevaremos al hospital por que tu actitud me preocupa

-es que-cogió aire Sasuke y separándose de la chica-voy a ser padre

-que-alzó una ceja Tenten-como que vas a ser padre

-no se si darte la enhorabuena-dijo con diversión Neji

-no me hace gracia tener estos síntomas-dijo Sasuke enfadado como si hace unos segundos no estuviera llorando-los tiene que tener Naruto

-Naruto?-dijo Iruka

-el mismo en quien estás pensando-dijo Sasuke e Iruka no supo que decir

-Naruto no me ha dicho nada-dijo Iruka después de unos segundos

-por que ni lo sabrá-dijo de lo mas normal Neji pero con un tono divertido, Iruka miró a Sora que intentaba parar de llorar y se puso a su altura para consolarle

-me estoy perdiendo algo y quiero saber-dijo Tenten mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en las caderas

-Sasuke tiene Síndrome de Couvode -dijo Neji intentando reprimir una carcajada y eso fue notado por Sasuke que apretó sus puños con fuerza con ganas de golpear a Neji

-y que es eso?-dijo Tenten

-tiene los síntomas de un embarazado-dijo Neji intentando que no le saliera la carcajada de sus labios

-me di cuenta de eso-dijo Tenten entrecerrando los ojos mirando a su esposo

-la cuestión que Naruto está embarazado y los síntomas los tiene el gran Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Neji comenzando a reír a carcajada

-te mato-dijo Sasuke con intenciones de golpear a Neji pero Tenten se interpuso

-Neji basta, esto no es gracioso y Sasuke lo está pasando mal-dijo Tenten y miró a Sasuke-tranquilizate que no te viene bien-Tenten intentó no reírse-me imagino que Naruto no tiene ni idea

-no la tiene, pero ha ido hoy al hospital con Sakura para que se haga unas pruebas-dijo Sasuke y frunció el ceño si es que se podía mas-Sakura sabía y no me dijo, cuando la vea la mato

-al final mataras a todos-dijo Tenten-y felicidades Sasuke, volverás a ser papa-el azabache inmediatamente sonrió y la chica se acercó a su esposo-no se si podré soportarle durante el tiempo de embarazo

-por lo que pone el libro no suele durar todo el embarazo-dijo Neji

-menos mal-dijo Tenten y volvió a mirar a Sasuke que estaba de lo mas normal y cerca del niño Doncel

-Sora me ha gustado conocerte-dijo Sasuke y el niño lo miró sonriendo

-a mi también Sasuke

-eres muy inteligente para tu edad-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-estoy seguro que cuando te dejes conocer habrá alguien que te de su cariño, y sobre esos niños que se burlan de ti por que te guste leer es que son idiotas y con muy poca inteligencia-Tenten y Neji se miraron unos segundos para luego sonreír

-Sasuke-dijo serio Iruka y el nombrado lo miró-me gustaría hablar contigo de algo que siempre he querido decirte y tú has rehusado hablar

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y miró al matrimonio

-ve, nosotros nos quedaremos con Sora-dijo Tenten mirando al niño que este al escuchar su nombre les miró

-nos gustaría conocerlo-dijo Neji, Sasuke los miró unos segundos para luego sonreír y miró a Iruka

-vamos-dijo Sasuke

-Sora luego nos vemos-dijo Iruka

-si-dijo el niño e Iruka y Sasuke salieron de la biblioteca para luego ir al despacho de Iruka que este cogió unos documentos de un cajón y una cajita, salieron de la oficina para ir al jardín, Sasuke pasó una mano por sus cabellos

-estás cansado?

-un poco-susurró Sasuke sentándose en un escalón e Iruka también lo hizo a su lado-se que siempre has querido hablarme de algo y yo nunca quise saber

-cuando ya tenías una edad que podrías comprender quise decirte lo que de verdad pasó con tu familia ya que tú solo eras un niño de cinco años-Sasuke puso sus codos en sus piernas y las manos en su cara mirando al suelo

-no quería saber-dijo Sasuke

-estos papeles es el informe de la policía-Sasuke le miró-al cabo de los años seguro que te diste cuenta que ellos, bueno tus padre y hermano fueron asesinados

-si-dijo Sasuke-fue un robo?

-no-dijo Iruka haciendo un suspiro ya que le costaba decir lo que iba a decir-hay personas que prestan dinero y si no pagas cuando ellos dicen-Iruka cerró los ojos

-mis padres debían un dinero y por eso les mataron, es eso?

-si-dijo Iruka y Sasuke volvió a mirar al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados-esas personas que asesinaron a tus padre y hermano tenían negocios sucios y solían actuar de esa manera cuando no pagaban sus clientes

-están en la cárcel?

-algunos, otros muertos, pero lo que están en la cárcel no saldrán por matar a varias familias a sangre fría

-varias familias-susurró Sasuke

-el caso de tus padres lo compararon con otro caso-Sasuke le volvió a mirar como preguntándole que familia era-el matrimonio Namikaze también fue asesinado por esa banda y eran muy amigos de tus padres

-no recuerdo ese apellido

-los Namikaze fueron asesinados el año que tu naciste-Iruka cerró los ojos haciendo un suspiro para luego abrirlos-ellos tenían un hijo Doncel de unos días de nacido cuando los asesinaron-hubo silencio durante varios segundos-se sabía que era Doncel ese niño por tu madre Mikoto Uchiha, por lo que me contó la policía ella insistía en encontrar a ese niño, pero nunca apareció

-no fue asesinado ese niño?

-nunca encontraron el cuerpo del niño-dijo Iruka-las hipótesis era que se lo llevaron para venderlo o lo quemaron para que no lo encontraran, pero tu madre por lo que me dijo la policía insistía que si no había cuerpo el niño estaba vivo-Iruka suspiró y le entregó los papeles que tenía en la mano-es el informe de la policía de la muerte de tu familia-Sasuke agarró la carpeta con fuerza y cerró los ojos-está todo mas detallado-le enseñó la cajita-esto te pertenece

-que es?

-después de que la policía hiciera las investigaciones en la casa de tus padres me dieron las llaves-Sasuke abrió la cajita viendo un juego de llaves-esa casa te pertenece, no se como estará, quería entregártela cuando cumpliste los dieciocho años pero no querías hablar del tema-Sasuke cogió las llaves y se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-te pertenece y es tuya, deberías ir si te sientes preparado-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza

-gracias-susurró Sasuke y sonrió mirando a Iruka-creo que es un excelente lugar para vivir con mi familia-Iruka sonrió

-Naruto no me comentó que os habíais visto y menos que sois pareja

-Naruto no me recordaba-dijo Sasuke levantándose-y sinceramente no me gustaría que supieras como empecemos-Iruka frunció el ceño-mas que nada por que empecemos muy mal y no quiero que te decepciones de mi y menos de Naruto por haber acabado con una persona como yo

-siempre supo que entre los dos podía haber algo-dijo Iruka levantándose-veía cuando os mirabais

-sabías que Naruto era Doncel?

-no-dijo Iruka-siempre se comportó tan violento y tan, no se como decirlo, la cuestión que todos creímos que era varón, y los pocas revisiones que se hizo no nos dijeron nada, a parte que Naruto no solía enfermarse

-es muy resistente-dijo Sasuke y vio a Neji y Tenten con Sora que parecía que habían congeniado, Iruka también los miró y sonrió

-es un buen niño-dijo Iruka

-si-dijo Sasuke-y muy inteligente-los dos se miraron

-venir a visitarme, sobre todo tú-dijo Iruka

-lo haré-dijo Sasuke hiendo hacia Neji y Tenten para marcharse cada uno a sus casas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando llegó a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su sofá estaba agotado y quería descansar, había ido al hospital y le habían hecho una prueba de sangre como de orina, luego Sakura y él fueron a tomar un refresco, aunque hablara de lo mas normal de su amiga no podía quitarse de la mente que Sasuke estaba enfermo y que se estaba muriendo por eso ese comportamiento tan extraño, quería comentarle a Sakura pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera por que la chica se reiría en su cara diciendo que era imposible que Sasuke por un simple golpe en la cabeza no podía morir, pero en su mente rondaba eso y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, Sakura las veía pero no decía nada solo le sonreía con cariño, por eso ahora sentado en el sofá estaba llorando como un niño pequeño, por que creía que la vida era injusta, no quería que Sasuke se muriera ahora que estaban bien, lo habían arreglado todo entre ellos y sobre todo podían ser una familia los tres, su hijo, Sasuke y él, se levantó del sofá para tomar algo para tranquilizarse pero escuchó la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke

-tengo que decirle-dijo Naruto con decisión y quitándose las lágrimas con el puño, salió de su apartamento con las llaves en la mano, cerró su puerta y tocó el timbre, esperó y los nervios le dominabas, tenía la cabeza gacha, sabía que había que estaba llorando y necesitaba que le abrazaran y si era Sasuke mucho mejor

-Naruto, no te esperaba-el rubio alzó la mirada a los ojos negros que este le miró preocupado y pasó una mano en la mejilla del rubio para quitarle una de las lágrimas-que te pasa?-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y sin mas abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera, Sasuke solo se extrañó pero inmediatamente sonrió y correspondió el abrazo acariciando su espalda-vamos dentro-pero el rubio se resistía a moverse-Iruka me dio algo y quiero leerlo-Naruto solo aflojó un poco el agarre para que Sasuke pudiera moverse para adentrar al rubio al interior-que te pasa?-le volvió a pregunta y el rubio se separó

-no quiero que te mueras-dijo Naruto haciendo un sollozo y el azabache abrió los ojos para luego comenzar a reír, Naruto al escuchar la risa frunció y apretó sus puños y uno de ellos lo alzó y golpeó en la mejilla con fuerza, haciendo que Sasuke retorciera unos pasos y poner sus mano en el lugar golpeado-eres un maldito bastardo-gritó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero no lo hizo por que Sasuke le agarró del brazo para que le mirara

-por que crees que me estoy muriendo?-el rubio se soltó del agarre con brusquedad

-por que va a ser-siguió gritando Naruto-por que tú eres una persona fría, sin sentimientos, indiferente-el azabache al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y un tic en la ceja-y sobre todo un Teme bastardo que te importa poco lo que yo siento-el azabache se tranquilizó al recordar el estado del rubio como lo que leyó del libro que la persona embarazada también podría tener cambios de humor como cansancio

-como te encuentras en este momento?

-que-dijo Naruto para que inmediatamente comenzara a morderse el labio inferior-te estás muriendo-y el rubio comenzó a llorar, el azabache abrió la boca sin saber que decir o hacer-hubieras dicho otra cosa o hecho algo como el bastardo que eras, pero no, me dices otra cosa, tienes que ir al hospital, ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza te afectó y te vas a morir

-no me he dado ningún golpe en la cabeza

-si te lo has dado y quieres negarlo por que eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo-al azabache hizo un tic con la ceja, se estaba enfadando y se decía que no debía, pero lo que estaba escuchando le estaba sacando de sus casillas

-tranquilizate-dijo Sasuke intentando que su voz no saliera con enfado-vamos a la sala y te sientas un rato

-no lo voy hacer

-compré Ramen, quieres?

-claro que quiero-dijo feliz Naruto cambiando completamente de enfado a alegría y se fue hacia la sala con una gran velocidad, Sasuke suspiró

-si Naruto sigue con esos cambios de humor y yo también nos vamos a matar-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro-solo espero controlar mis cambios de humor como he hecho

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? Comentar para saber que opináis


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Naruto comía su delicioso Ramen sentado en el sofá mientras que Sasuke miraba los papeles que le había dado Iruka, el rubio aunque parecía que no le interesaba lo que leía el azabache tenía curiosidad de saber de que se trataba lo que leía Sasuke con tanta concentración, el rubio se acabó dos botes de Ramen instantaneo que le compró Sasuke y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, lo miró de esa forma por varios minutos, viendo las muecas extrañas que hacía Sasuke, ya que eran de ira, tristeza, melancolía pero sobre todo como se mordía el labio inferior, Naruto suspiró y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo

-llamaré a Sakura-dijo Naruto mirando en su agenda del teléfono, Sasuke ni lo miró ni contestó-tiene que rebisarte por que si estás enfermo por ese golpe en la cabeza tengo que saberlo-Sasuke dejó los papeles en la pequeña mesa y miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-no necesito que Sakura me revise

-me da igual-dijo Naruto y al encontrar en su agenda el número de su amiga le dio a la pantalla para ponerse el teléfono en la oreja

-te he dicho que no necesito ni a Sakura ni a nadie, por que no me pasa nada

-me importa muy poco lo que me digas-dijo Naruto serio y en ese momento escuchó la voz de su amiga-Sakura-dijo serio y Sasuke miró al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños cerrados-mañana te llevaré a Sasuke al hospital, creo que está agonizando con la enfermedad que tiene-al azabache le dio un tic en la ceja

-que no me estoy muriendo ni nada, idiota-alzó la voz Sasuke y puso sus manos en el teléfono del rubio e intentó quitarselo pero el rubio no se dejó e intentaba que no se lo quitara, los dos comenzaron a forcejear en ese momento

-Sakura lo escuchas-gritó Naruto con desespero-se está muriendo y no quiere que le den una cura-por el forcejéo los dos calleron al sofá y el azabache encima del rubio insistiendo en quitarle el teléfono

-que no estoy enfermo-volvió a decir Sasuke con enfado

-Sakura ven al apartamento de Sasuke creo que le ha dado un brote y quiere matarme-dijo asustado Naruto-no quiero morir aún, soy muy joven

- _Naruto, Sasuke tranquilizaros-_ pudieron escuchar los dos chicos ya que la chica gritó

-como te digo que no estoy enfermo cabeza hueca-gritó Sasuke

-lo estás-dijo serio Naruto-gas comprado Ramen y a ti no te gusta y lo peor que te lo has comido como si no hubiera una comida mejor que esa y lo peor es tu carácter tan extraño-dijo como pudo el rubio

-lo que me pasa es por tu culpa-dijo con enfado Sasuke y recriminandoselo

-mentira, solo pones esa excusa barata

-dame el teléfono de una vez

-no te lo daré por que es mío-Sasuke le apartó el teléfono de la oreja y los dos comenzaron a forcejear sin poder escuchar los gritos de la chica que estaba en el teléfono diciendo el nombre de ambos

-que me lo des

-que no es mío

-dámelo

-que no-los dos cayeron al suelo con tanto forcejeo y gracias a eso Sasuke le quitó el teléfono de las manos del rubio

- _que os den a los dos-_ se escuchó con enfado a Sakura cortando la llamada

-dame mi teléfono, necesitas un médico-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke solo tiró el teléfono con fuerza al suelo desmontándolo, Naruto al ver eso fue directo a su teléfono con lágrimas en sus ojos y cogiendo la batería del teléfono con una mano y otra parte del teléfono con la otra mano y las comenzó a mirar con tristeza como si en ese momento hubieran hecho un asesinato y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules con rapidez

-no necesito un médico por que tengo Síndrome de Cauvode-dijo con enfado Sasuke mirando con ira al rubio que este le miró con tristeza por lo que le había echo pero inmediatamente se enfureció

-lo has asesinado-dijo con ira Naruto dejando con delicadeza los dos cachos de su teléfono y se dirigió hacia Sasuke y lo empujó con enfado-lo voy a vengar-el rubio iba a golpear al azabache pero este detuvo su golpe y los dos comenzaron a forcejear, uno intentando golpear al azabache y el otro intentando defenderse de los golpes, de tanto forcejeo cayeron al suelo, el rubio en cima del azabache y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el suelo asta que Sasuke pudo inmovilizar al rubio

-tranquilizate, no es bueno en tu estado-el rubio dejó de moverse para mirar al azabache sin entender-veo que estás mas tranquilo-se separó del rubio para sentarse en el suelo y tranquilizarse el mismo, el rubio se sentó en el suelo y al cabo de unos segundos le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke que este se quedó tumbado en el suelo con un tic en la ceja, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba los trozos de su teléfono y los cogió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá como si no hubiera pasado nada para intentar montar el teléfono ya que solo se desmontó

-como no me funcione te juro que te romperé la cara-amenazó Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke ya que estaba concentrado montándo el teléfono, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente ya que tenía ganas de lanzarse al rubio y darle una paliza y también unas ganas inmensas de llorar, se sentó en el suelo y miró serio al rubio que ya había montado el teléfono y lo estaba encendiendo, al ver Naruto la luz y el sonido que hacía el teléfono cuando se encendía sonrió como un niño pequeño, Sasuke volvió a suspirar-has tenido suerte bastardo de que funcionara-el rubio miró a Sasuke-preparame un café me apetece mucho

-no-dijo seco Sasuke

-por que no-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruto

-por que no-dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo

-yo te he preparado mi magnífico Té, tú deberías de prepararme un café

-no voy hacerlo-Naruto volvió a levantarse con enfado y se dirigió hacia el azabache y los dos se miraron a los ojos con enfado asta que ha Naruto le comenzaron a salir otra vez lágrimas pero sin quitar su expresión de enfado, Sasuke al ver eso se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza por que le entraron ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer

-por que lloras-dijo Naruto y el azabache miró al lado quitándose las lágrimas

-no puedo hacerte un café por que vomitaré-el rubio abrió la boca sin saber que decir

-por que?

-te lo he dicho antes, tengo Síndrome de Couvode-el rubio alzó una ceja

-te vas a morir?

-parece que tienes ganas que me muera-dijo con enfado Sasuke mirando a Naruto

-no es eso, es que no se lo que es

-se me pasarán estos síntomas por que tú los estás teniendo-el rubio volvió alzar una ceja

-no te entiendo y que es ese Sindrome-el rubio se puso a pensar-ese Sindrome

-Sindrome Cauvode-dijo Sasuke sin poder evitar reír y el rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-yo insisto que te estás muriendo, tú no eres de reír a carcajada limpia

-que no me estoy muriendo-gritó Sasuke dirigiendose al sofá y mirar al frente con enfado, Naruto lo miró extrañado

-me vas a explicar de que se trata ese Sindrome?-Sasuke suspiró

-el Sindrome de Cauvode es cuando dejas a alguien embarazado y te pasa los síntomas durante un periodo de tiempo-dijo Sasuke para que entendiera Naruto, el azabache esperó un comentario de parte del rubio pero este no dijo nada por eso le miró y se sorprendió que le mirase con odio

-genial-dijo Naruto con mal humor y Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender el comportamiento del rubio-felicidades por tu nueva paternidad-dijo con sarcasmo y el azabache siguió mirándolo por que no entendía el comportamiento del rubio-y que sepas que si había algo entre nosotros se acabado en este momento-el rubio sin decir nada mas se dirigió a la puerta para luego irse dando un portazo, Sasuke solo se quedó incrédulo en el mismo lugar por que no entendió nada, pasó unos segundos y se levantó

-me ha dejado-dijo sin entender Sasuke-ha pensado que he dejado a otra persona embarazada-y fue hacia la puerta de su casa pero antes de abrirla frunció el ceño-tendría de haberle dicho que las dos personas tendrían que tener un lazo fuerte o decirle que era él el embarazado-miró al interior de su casa-luego iré estoy algo cansado y me interesa saber todo lo que pasó con mis padres-y se dirigió a la sala como si no hubiera pasado nada y se sentó en el sofá para seguir leyendo con tranquilidad los papeles que le había dado Iruka

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y Naruto estaba desayunando, su rostro estaba serio y el rubio sentía que estaba enfadado y no sabía el por que, por eso llamó a Gaara para decirle que estaba de muy mal humor y que le hiciera el favor de quedarse un día mas con su hijo, el pelirrojo aceptó en seguida por el simple echo por que notó como la voz del rubio parecía que quería matar a alguien y por eso no se arriesgaría hacercarse al rubio como dejarle a Hiro con su padre Doncel, Naruto que se comió una tostada parecía mientras masticaba que quería destruir su apartamento con la mirada, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el rubio se dirigió a ella y la miró por varios minutos como si quisiera desintegrarla con su mirada, pero el timbre volvió a sonar y con un soplido de ira la abrió

-quien te crees para molestarme-dijo Naruto de mal humor

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo sin mas el azabache y entró al apartamento sin ser invitado-me has preparado el desayuno?

-crees que soy tu chacha-dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta con un portazo

-si-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal, el rubio cerró sus puños mientras veía al azabache dirigiéndose a su cocina pero lo vio inmediatamente irse corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca, el rubio solo sonrió

-te lo mereces-dijo Naruto para volver para acabarse su café y después poner la taza en el fregadero y volver a sentarse donde estaba

-no tienes eso por ningún lugar-el rubio no contestó-ese líquido negro

-no tengo mas café-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache que este te puso su mano en la tripa

-no lo vuelvas a decir, por favor-susurró Sasuke y Naruto rodó los ojos

-a que has venido-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-quiero que me acompañes aún sitio

-pues no lo voy hacer-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se sentó enfrente y cogió una tostada para darla un mordisco

-lo harás

-traga y luego habla-dijo Naruto con cara de asco-o si no harás que vomite

-lo que tú digas-dijo Sasuke volviendo a morder la tostada

-pídele que te acompañe a la persona que has dejado preñada-dijo Naruto quitando el plato que estaba la última tostada y tirarla en la basura, Sasuke miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido por lo que había hecho

-es lo que estoy haciendo-dijo Sasuke-y que sepas que me debes una tostada

-ni en tus sueños

-Naruto no quiero pelear y tú si quieres-dijo Sasuke-no lo vas conseguir por el estado que estás

-ahora el enfermo soy yo y tú no?

-no estás enfermo y yo tampoco lo estoy, te dije lo que tenía

-me dijiste que tenías los síntomas de embarazado por que habías dejado preñado a alguien

-si, he dejado preñado a alguien-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Naruto cerró sus puños con fuerzas por que no podía reprimir la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y el azabache lo notaba-pero no te dije que para que la persona embarazada pase sus síntomas a la pareja tienen que tener un lazo muy fuerte y que muy pocas pareja les pasa-el azabache pudo ver en los ojos azules del rubio ganas de matarlo en ese momento-Naruto seré mas directo por que no entiendes, estás embarazado por eso Sakura te hizo las pruebas para …

-me estás tomando el pelo-cortó Naruto al azabache dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño

-no-dijo con seriedad Sasuke y el rubio lo miró serio a los ojos durante varios segundos asta que comenzó a cambiar su semblante de enfado a uno de pánico y comenzó a ponerse pálido y se puso de pie lentamente

-creo que voy a vomitar-susurró Naruto poniéndose la mano en la boca

-Naruto

-no me creo nada, no se por que dices eso pero lo dices por algo o es para esconder que has dejado preñado a alguien

-la verdad es que tienes razón, te he dejado preñado-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño

-dices esto por que son consecuencias de ese golpe en la cabeza y te estás muriendo-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja

-que no me ha dado ningún golpe, idiota y que te quede claro que no me estoy muriendo

-entonces por que me dices todo esto, es imposible que yo esté embarazado, hago todo lo que hacen los Donceles para no quedarse embarazados-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio

-tus ciclos …

-los Donceles no tenemos la menstruación-cortó Naruto a Sasuke indignado

-me refería a tus periodos fértiles

-no quiero hablar eso contigo-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al azabache todo sonrojado-cambiemos de tema y olvidaré lo que me has dicho y que vas a ser padre-el azabache suspiró negando con la cabeza

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke sabiendo que dentro de unos días Sakura le dará al rubio los resultados de las pruebas que se ha hecho y Naruto volvió sentarse con una sonrisa

-donde querías llevarme?

-he heredado la casa donde vivían mis padres-dijo Sasuke-quiero ver en que estado está y si está bien irme a vivir allí

-eso está bien

-cuando esté arreglada me gustaría que fuéramos los cuatro allí a vivir-sonrió Sasuke agarrando las manos del rubio que este alzó una ceja

-creo que debes de aprender a contar-dijo con diversión Naruto-Hiro, tú y yo seríamos tres

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke-que dices, aceptarías venir a vivir conmigo?

-claro-dijo Naruto alejando sus manos de las manos del azabache y sonrió con una media sonrisa-ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar con nosotros

-no lo digas de esa forma que me voy arrepentir de pedirte que vayamos a vivir juntos

-y como quieres que lo diga con corazoncitos

-eso estaría mejor-sonrió de medio lado Sasuke

-dame cinco minutos y nos vamos-dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento

-te espero-dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke a la casa de los padres de este último a Naruto le dio un pequeño escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al ver la casa de dos plantas bastante deteriorada, habían otras casas alrededor pero esa casa por haber estado abandonada por tantos años parecía la casa del terror por lo menos para Naruto

-entremos-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, el rubio lo miró pensando que el azabache no estaba ni triste ni nada de volver a la casa de su niñez cosa que él si estuviera en su lugar lo mas seguro que estaría triste de ir aún lugar donde fue feliz con su familia, el rubio negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos mientras el azabache abría la puerta que rechinó por el tiempo que estaba cerrada, los dos entrados y sintieron un escalofrío en su cuerpo, Sasuke lo disimuló frunciendo el ceño y Naruto entrecerró los ojos observando el lugar por si aparecía algo extraño, entraron al lugar lentamente viendo como todo estaba oscuro, lleno de polvo y objetos en el suelo que estaban rotos, Naruto inconscientemente se acercó mas a Sasuke

-está todo destrozado-susurró Naruto viendo como algunos muebles estaban rotos como tirados por el suelo, Sasuke no dijo nada solo agarró la mano del rubio con fuerza que este se extrañó por ese acto pero no dijo nada y caminaron subiendo a la segunda planta que estaba igual que la sala de la casa-crees que podrías vivir aquí?-dijo el rubio con curiosidad además que tenía muchas ganas de saber la respuesta por que a él le costaría vivir en un sitio donde su familia fue asesinada

-por que lo dices?-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente pero mirando de reojo el lugar

-a mi me costaría vivir en un lugar donde se que mis padres y hermano fueron …-el rubio no siguió hablando al notar la mirada seria del azabache-bueno que a pasado algo malo

-tú eres tú y yo soy yo-fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke y Naruto entrecerró los ojos diciéndose que no era momento de enfadarse con el azabache y comenzar una pelea, miró al lado y vio un mueble viejo y lleno de polvo, pero eso no le llamó la atención si no dos marcos de fotos uno estaba boca arriba y el otro boca abajo y paró haciendo que el azabache parase y mirara una de las puertas que estaba al lado de ese mueble, el rubio cogió el marco que estaba boca arriba con su mano libre y vio que tenía una foto, se trataba de una mujer de cabello azabache, un hombre serio también con cabello azabache, y dos niños uno mas mayor que el otro, la foto tenía polvo por a ver estado boca arriba y la miró detenidamente asta que hizo una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que era la familia de Sasuke

-Sasuke mira-dijo sonriendo el rubio y el azabache miró lo que tenía en la mano el rubio y apretó sin darse cuenta la mano que tenía agarrada con el rubio, estuvo a si varios segundos asta que cogió el marco de la foto con su mano libre-te pareces a tu madre-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa al estar de acuerdo con el rubio

-siempre he intentado recordar como son-dijo con nostalgia Sasuke

-te pareces físicamente a tu madre pero eres igual de serio que tu padre-dijo Naruto y el azabache no le contestó ya que no dejaba de mirar la fotografía, el rubio cogió el otro marco que estaba bocabajo y miró la foto que no tenía nada de polvo y frunció el ceño, pudo ver a los padres del azabache y a otro matrimonio que estos eran de una mujer pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa que abrazaba a ala azabache y un rubio de ojos azules que sonreía y estaba abrazando por el cuello al padre de Sasuke, se notaba que eran jóvenes y pudo ver por el uniforme que llevaban que era cuando iban a la escuela y que eran adolescentes, Sasuke se percató de la seriedad del rubio y miró la foto

-ellos pueden que sea los Namikaze-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Naruto dejo la foto donde estaba ya que no sabía como explicar lo que sintió al ver a la pelirroja y al rubio de la foto-por lo que me dijo Iruka eran amigos de mis padres y por lo que veo lo eran desde que eran adolescentes, ellos fueron asesinaron unos años antes que mis padres por las mismas personas

-sabes el por que?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke dejó la foto en el mueble

-lo que estaba leyendo ayer era de la policía y la investigación que llevaban por las muerte de mis padres y mi hermano -Naruto no dijo nada-luego te explicaré-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza pensativo no podía quitarse la imagen de la pelirroja y el rubio de la foto, no dijeron nada mas y entraron a uno de los cuartos, Sasuke lo miró detenidamente y supo que era el cuarto de sus padres, se soltó del agarre que tenía con su mano con el rubio que este ni se percató al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos y Sasuke aunque viera el cuarto desordenado y lleno de polvo se percató de las hojas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo como que también estaba por la cama, vio la ventana abierta y supuso que eso era el causante de las hojas esparcidas por todo el cuarto, se acercó a la cama el azabache y pasó su mano por ella con delicadeza asta que cogió una de las hojas que estaba escrita a mano y con una buena letra, un aire fresco entró por el cuarto que hizo que Naruto temblara, vio a Sasuke que se sentó en la cama lentamente con una hoja en mano, miró el rubio el cuarto asta que se percató de las hojas en el suelo y cogió una que esta en sus pies, se percató de la letra tan fácil de leer y leyó

-Mikoto Uchiha-leyó Naruto lo primero que había en la hoja-cada día estoy mas desesperada y la policía no lo encuentra, ellos dicen que no está con vida pero yo estoy segura que no lo está-mientras estaba leyendo en voz alta Naruto el azabache lo miró serio-me he prometido a mi misma que encontraría el hijo Doncel de mi amiga de la infancia, y cuando lo encuentre lo cuidaré y lo protegeré como si fuera mi hijo, se que está vivo y que esas personas no lo encontraron, conozco a Kushina y se que ella lo escondió en algún lugar para protegerlo, es un deber que tengo por que ella y Minato solo nos tenía a mi y a Fugaku como familia, por eso no vamos a parar asta encontrarlo aunque sea lo último que haga-Naruto dejó de leer durante unos segundos para mirar por la ventana y ver como las cortinas viejas se movían por el aire fresco que entraba-volvió a mirar la hoja y siguió leyendo-Kushina y yo nos prometimos que seríamos amigas para siempre y que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, se que si ella estaría en mi lugar buscaría a mis hijos sin descanso y los criaría y cuidaría como sus hijos, esas personas que les hicieron daño a Minato y Kushina pagaran por lo que les hicieron pero lo que quiero es encontrar a su pequeño hijo Doncel, se que cuando lo encuentre y lo traiga a casa tendrá muy buena relación con mi hijo menor Sasuke ya que tienen la misma edad y asta me atrevo a escribir y pensar en este momento que asta seríamos familia, serían amigos y luego se casarían, eso es lo que a mi y a Kushina nos fuese gustado, pero me conformo por que solo sean amigos, mi querida Kushina te prometo como te prometí ante tu tumba que encontraré a tu hijo, se que siempre lo digo y estoy dispuesta a todo para encontrarlo y que sea un niño feliz junto a mi familia y como tú querías junto a mi hijo Sasuke -Naruto acabó de leer y cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió vio como Sasuke cogió todas las hojas que estaba esparcidas en el suelo y se acercó a Naruto

-estás bien?

-si-dijo Naruto serio-podemos irnos?-Sasuke le miró detenidamente-no me encuentro bien

-va monos -dijo Sasuke y salió del cuarto y Naruto salió tras el azabache mordiéndose el labio inferior, salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche, el rubio estaba en el lado del conductor sin ganas de conducir con los ojos aguados

-sabes conducir?-preguntó Naruto y maldiciéndose de no saber tal cosa del azabache

-tengo carne, pero no coche

-entonces conduce tú-dijo Naruto saliendo del coche y Sasuke hizo lo mismo a si cambiaron y el rubio echó para atrás la cabeza y su mano la puso en su frente cerrando los ojos pero antes se puso el cinturón

-de verdad que estás bien?

-por lo que he leído el desea de tu madre era encontrar al hijo de sus amigos de la infancia -dijo Naruto sin quitar la posición en la que estaba, Sasuke arrancó el coche y comenzó a circular

-si

-que vas hacer?

-si mi madre creía que estaba vivo lo voy a buscar-dijo Sasuke con seguridad

-bien-dijo Naruto poniéndose bien en el asiento y comenzando a mirar por la ventanilla

-pero cabe la posibilidad que ese niño haya hecho su vida-Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando las casas o edificios que pasaban-se haya casado y haya formado su familia

-eso quiere decir que no lo vas a buscar?

-lo voy hacer, es lo que quería mi madre y voy hacer lo que ella no pudo hacer

-y si no tiene pareja ni familia vas a seguir los deseos de tu madre?-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-si-dijo Sasuke y Naruto no dijo nada mas solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla-conozco a alguien que me ayudará a saber lo que pasó con Kushina Namikaze el día de su asesinato-el rubio sopló de mala gana pero no dijo nada, no se dijeron nada mas asta que se bajaron del coche y Sasuke le dio las llaves-quieres venir a mi apartamento?

-no-dijo seco Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja-Gaara debe de traerme a Hiro en cualquier momento

-quieres que te acompañe?-Naruto frunció el ceño

-no, quiero estar solo-Sasuke le miró por varios segundos asta que suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-nos vemos luego-le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se adentró a su apartamento, Naruto solo se adentró en su apartamento con el ceño fruncido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Naruto fue al hospital ya que Sakura lo llamó diciendo que ya tenía los resultados de las pruebas que se había echo, en ese momento estaba en la cafetería del hospital tomando café y Sakura un refresco

-y bien?-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-me vas decir los resultados?-la chica disimuló la sonrisa

-y por que tienes esa cara?-dijo Sakura ya que notó desde que vio al rubio algo extraño

-nada-dijo de mala gana el rubio

-Naruto-exigió la chica

-ayer fui con Sasuke a la casa que era de sus padres

-espera empieza desde el principio

-Sasuke fue al orfanato por que él estuvo una temporada en ese lugar al igual que yo-la chica se sorprendió ante esa información pero no dijo nada para que su amigo continuara-Iruka le dijo que sus padres fueron asesinados, la cuestión que fuimos a la casa donde vivían sus padres para ver en que estado estaban, en la casa encontremos una hojas escritas por Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke que decía que unos amigos suyos fueron asesinados y que el hijo Doncel de esos amigos no lo encontraron y ella quería encontrarlo para criarlo ella y también para que se casara con Sasuke-el rubio no dijo nada mas solo tenía el ceño fruncido y Sakura parpadeó varias veces

-pero cabe la posibilidad que ese niño también lo asesinaran

-yo también pienso eso pero la madre de Sasuke estaba convencida que ese niño esta vivo, no se el por que, pero me imagino por que el cuerpo no apareció

-entonces lo que te pasa que no quieres que Sasuke encuentre a ese Doncel

-exacto pero yo no soy quien para decirle que no lo haga

-tienes miedo que si Sasuke encuentra a ese Doncel cumpla el desea de su madre-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-no quieres que Sasuke se case con ese Doncel y te deje-el rubio miró al lado-Sasuke no hará eso

-que haga lo que quiera a mi no me importa, he estado bien sin él-dijo Naruto con enfado y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro

-Sasuke solo querrá cumplir lo que su madre no pudo hacer en vida-Naruto bebió un poco de café

-dime los resultados de esas pruebas y a si irme-dijo Naruto acabándose el café que le quedaba de un trago, Sakura suspiró

-estás bien de salud

-me alegra-dijo Naruto levantándose para marcharse-entonces me voy

-estás embarazado-dijo sin mas Sakura bebiendo un poco y viendo como Naruto se sentó de golpe en la silla

-que

-que estás embarazado

-pero-el rubio no supo que decir-no he tenido ningún síntoma, aunque llevo unos días que mi humor cambia drásticamente

-no has tenido nauseas ni nada de eso por que esos síntomas los tiene Sasuke-dijo tranquilamente Sakura y Naruto recordó lo que le dijo el azabache y el pensó que había dejado embarazado algún ligue que tenía-eso se llama Síndrome de Cauvode, puede que no haya escuchado sobre ese Síndrome ya que muy pocas parejas les pasa aunque tengan un gran lazo, pero solo pasa en parejas que el lazo que tienen es irrompible pase lo que pase entre ellos, pero este Síndrome me le pasará a Sasuke y tú tendrás los síntomas que tienes que tener como persona embarazada que eres

-Sasuke me dijo algo y pensé que había dejado a alguien embarazado y asta me dijo que yo era el embarazado y yo no le creí

-pues créetelo por que estás embarazado

-debo de decirle a Sasuke

-Sasuke sabe, me lo has dicho ahora, además él lo sabe desde antes que tú

-pero igualmente debo de ir a verle-dijo Naruto levantándose y mostrando una sonrisa-gracias por decirme

-felicidades Naruto

-gracias y nos vemos Sakura-dijo Naruto y sin mas se fue y la chica solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al apartamento de Sasuke y comenzó a tocar el timbre con desesperación, no pasó ni un minuto cuando un malhumorado Sasuke abrió la puerta

-que te pasa-dijo Sasuke

-tengo una noticia-dijo Naruto entrando en el apartamento

-sorprendeme-dijo Sasuke de mal humor y el rubio le miró sonriendo

-estoy embarazado-dijo feliz Naruto y el azabache entrecerró los ojos con aburrimiento

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke sin mostrar ninguna reacción ni positiva ni negativa, en cambio Naruto su sonrisa desapareció al no ver nada de felicidad en el rostro del azabache y cerró los puños-algo mas para decirme

-eres un idiota-alzó la voz enfadado Naruto y dando un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke para luego irse del apartamento dando un portazo, Sasuke solo se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado sin entender el por que le había golpeado y enfadado

-debe de ser las hormonas-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke para dirigirse a la sala y seguir leyendo las hojas que había escrito su madre

Continuará …..

Se que me tardé y os pido disculpas … espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber que opináis


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Habían pasado tres meses, tres meses que Naruto no quiso tener ningún acercamiento con Sasuke por la forma de reaccionar cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado, en ese tiempo el rubio lo había pensado mucho, la situación en la que estaba, Sasuke al estar centrado en el trabajo como en la investigación del detective que contrató para encontrar al hijo de los Namikaze no veía al rubio y eso a este le llenaba de rabia como de tristeza cosa que no demostraba, en cambio Sasuke sabía que estaba dejando a Naruto de lado pero creía que el rubio entendía ya que estaba intentando hacer realidad uno de los deseos de su madre Mikoto

Ese día Sasuke estaba en la calle acompañado de Sai, los dos miraban un pequeño establecimiento que era una pastelería cafetería y que arriba estaba la vivienda

-estás seguro que es aquí?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Sai bastante serio-los Namikaze vivían en este lugar y tenían este negocio que solo era una cafetería-Sasuke solo miró hacia la derecha que habían mas establecimientos y si cruzaba la calle había un pequeño camino hacía el orfanato y eso conllevaba al bosque-ellos murieron aquí, en su vivienda-Sasuke volvió a mirar la cafetería pastelería que había bastante gente y entrecerró los ojos

-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-que es lo que no entiendes?

-se que eres bueno en tu trabajo de detective pero lo que no entiendo es que si aquí hubo un asesinato por que nadie escuchó nada?

-eso es simple Sasuke-dijo Sai-hace años muchos comercios de aquí no estaban construidos, habían muy pocos, y cuando entraron los asesinos, los pocos comercios estaban cerrados y los dueños o empleados se fueron a sus casas, a parte que esté lugar indicaba que era la última vivienda de Konoha, nadie se pudo enterar de nada

-sigo sin entender-susurró Sasuke de mal humor

-encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Minato Namikaze en la vivienda, también encontraron sangre de su esposa en ella, pero Kushina escapó y encontraron su cuerpo sin vida adentro del bosque

-y el cuerpo de niño, donde lo dejaría ella?

-o se lo arrebataron por ser Doncel y a si prostituirle o ella lo abandonó mientras huía-dijo Sai y miró hacia la derecha al igual que Sasuke-una mujer desesperada que sabía que iba a morir, sabía que tenía que proteger a su hijo recién nacido-decía Sai mientras comenzaron a caminar-ella sabía que si la alcanzaba sus atacantes podrían llevarse a su hijo por ser Doncel, pero descarto que ello se lo llevaran, por los informes policiales de ese caso y cuando detuvieron a esas personas, ellos decían que no se llevaron al hijo Doncel de la familia Namikaze, yo me decanto que lo abandonó en algún lado e intentó huir ella por que pensaría que sus atacantes se cansarían de seguirla, pero para esconder a su hijo tenía que tener tiempo, alguien debía de distraer a los asesinos

-Minato Namikaze, por eso su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado e irreconocible

-la persona que lo reconoció fue tu padre-dijo Sai serio mientras se adentraban al bosque-y a Kushina tu madre-pararon de golpe para mirar al frente-a esa mujer la violaron y después la cortaron el cuello

-malditos-susurró Sasuke con ira sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Kushina tuvo que pasar por aquí

-el orfanato

-años atrás para ver las puertas del orfanato se tenía que pasar por la maleza y era bastante difícil de que alguien se percatase del orfanato, cosa que está diferente-dijo Sai-tengo entendido que años atrás

-crees que lo dejó en el orfanato?

-puede ser-Sai miró a Sasuke-tú estuviste un tiempo en este lugar

-si, pero hay muchos niños y yo no me relacionaba con nadie

-o pudo ser adoptado antes que tú llegaras a este lugar, mas que nada por que las parejas prefieren bebés antes que un niño mayor

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-tú conoces al director de este lugar, puede que te de alguna información sobre si en esa época encontrasen algún bebé recién nacido

-Iruka no era el director en ese tiempo

-deben de tener los registros de cada niño que entra en el orfanato

-deberíamos de preguntarle a Iruka-dijo Sasuke y Sai miró su reloj

-de acuerdo, me siento agotado-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro

-aún sigues con los síntomas?-los dos comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de ese lugar

-mi humor es el mismo de siempre, el problema es que no puedo ni beber, oler ni escuchar el nombre de ese líquido negro que tanto me gusta, seguro que estaré a si asta que nazca mi hijo o mi hija, a parte que hay días que estoy cansado, pero a parte de eso estoy bien, sin ningún síntoma

-y Naruto?-Sasuke volvió a suspirar como si escuchar ese nombre le cansara

solo te digo que está extraño, parece que está enfadado conmigo por algo y no se el por que-dijo Sasuke

-deberías de pasar mas tiempo con él, recuerda que está embarazado y a parte tenéis un hijo pequeño

-se que debería de estar mas pendiente de ellos, pero solo ver a Naruto con su cara de enfadado me pregunto el por que y me pongo de mal humor y no quiero pelear

-crees que Naruto busca pelearse contigo?

-creo que si-dijo Sasuke-además prefiero encontrar antes al hijo de los Namikaze para quitármelo de encima ese problema y después estar con mis hijos y Naruto

-cuando acabes antes con eso mejor-dijo Sai-como va la casa de tus padres?

-entre Tenten, Karin y asta Sakura me ayudan para tenerla presentable

-Sakura?-dijo extrañado Sai-es algo extraño que ella quiera ayudarte en algo-Sasuke miró de reojo al otro varón-parecía cuando la conocí que no le agradaba mucho tenerte cerca

-ha cambiado-dijo Sasuke-cuando te desahogas con alguien de tus problemas sientes liberación, a parte que si lo hace es por que sabe que eso es una ayuda a Naruto

-Sasuke quería preguntarte algo

-el que

-es sobre el hijo de Sakura, se llama Taro, cierto?

-si, ese es su nombre, que pasa con el niño?-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente

-me he percatado que no tiene ningún parecido con Naruto

-Naruto es Doncel

-de forma natural un Doncel no puede embarazar a una mujer-dijo Sai y Sasuke le miró de reojo-pero si la puede embarazar en una clínica, por eso digo que no se parece a Naruto

-si tienes alguna pregunta del hijo de Sakura deberías de preguntarle a ella

-te iba a preguntar si ese niño es tuyo, como tú te acostabas con ella-Sasuke paró de caminar para mirar a Sai

-tú también te acostabas con ella, y ya te digo que no es mi hijo, deja de dar vueltas a ese asunto o si no pregúntala a ella-volvió a caminar y Sai entrecerró los ojos pensativo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su apartamento sentado en el sofá, echado para atrás, sus ojos cerrados y con la mano en la frente, su hijo Hiro estaba en el suelo jugando con uno de sus juguetes, en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sasuke

-Sachuke-dijo el pequeño Hiro con una sonrisa, Naruto solo pudo fruncir el ceño abriendo los ojos y pensando el por que le dio sus llaves de su apartamento al azabache cuando este no le dio las llaves de su apartamento

-hey enano, estás jugando?-dijo Sasuke acercándose al mas pequeño para revolverle el cabello

-si-dijo Hiro y Sasuke miró a Naruto y suspiró ya que notó que el rubio estaba enfadado por algo que él no sabía

-como te encuentras?-dijo Sasuke para comenzar una conversación ya que notó que el ambiente se tomaba tenso

-bien-dijo Naruto de mala gana-tengo que comunicarte algo-Sasuke frunció el ceño al pensar que el rubio hubiera ido alguna revisión por el embarazo y no le haya avisado

-dime

-estuve hablando con Sakura y después de convencerla he decidido …

-que tiene que ver Sakura-cortó Sasuke al rubio que este solo señaló a la pared donde daba al pasillo donde se encontraban los cuartos, el azabache miró y arqueó las cejas sin comprender el por que unas maletas estaban en ese lugar y miró al rubio que este comenzó a recoger los juguetes de su hijo-y esas maletas?

-me voy a vivir con Sakura-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-por que-dijo Sasuke sin entender, el rubio acabó de recoger los juguetes del niño y lo cogió en brazos poniéndolo en sus caderas para dirigirse hacia las maletas

-por que si-dijo Naruto

-eso no es una explicación-dijo Sasuke enfadado y Naruto suspiró poniéndose el bolso que llevaba las cosas de su hijo cruzado, luego se puso su bandolera y por último cogió la maleta

-tengo dos días mas para estar en este lugar y acabar de recoger las cosas de mi hijo y las mías, una vez esté en casa de Sakura buscaré otro lugar a vivir para estar mis hijos y yo

-no quiero enfadarme y no me lo pones fácil-dijo Sasuke contando asta diez-me darás una explicación del por que te largas

-tú lo sabes perfectamente

-no lo se-dijo algo alterado Sasuke

-yo tampoco quiero enfadarme-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta-Hiro di adiós a Sasuke-el niño miró a su papi y luego a Sasuke con seriedad para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa y mover su mano

-adiós Sachuke-dijo el niño

-Naruto-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-Sasuke de verdad no quiero discutir-dijo Naruto-no me encuentro bien y sigue con tu vida, encuentra a esa persona que buscas, cásate con ella ten hijos y se feliz, ya que conmigo no te ilusiona lo de ser padre y ya van dos veces-el rubio miró al azabache con una sonrisa forzada y este le miraba desconcertado-y no vuelvas aparecerte en nuestras vidas-el rubio iba a salir

-Naruto, por que dices eso

-haz el deseo de tu madre realidad-Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que no le gustó el tono de voz del rubio

-haré el deseo de mi madre realidad y ni tú ni nadie va impedir que encuentre a ese chico-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-que te vaya bien-dijo Naruto-pero no vuelvas a meterte en nuestras vidas

-estás buscando una excusa para largarte-dijo Sasuke-pero no creas que voy a dejar de lado a mis hijos-aunque Sasuke no pudiera verlo el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-no me vengas que eres un buen padre por que no lo eres, diste de lado a Hiro y lo estás haciendo al que viene de camino

-vale que no le hiciera bien con Hiroshi pero lo he remediado y con el hijo que esperas no le estoy dando de lado-Naruto frunció el ceño

-si tú quieres creer que lo haces bien allá tú-dijo Naruto-adiós-y sin mas el rubio se fue dejando al azabache en el apartamento sin entender el por que de la actitud del rubio, se dirigió el azabache al sofá y sentarse sin ganas mirando al techo

-y ahora que hice-susurró Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-estás seguro que es lo mejor?-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto mientras este dejaba las cosas en la casa de la chica-es que no entiendo el por que

-Sasuke no ha cambiado, piensa en él y no quiero seguir involucrado con él

-te guste o no seguirás involucrado-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto al ver la sonrisa frunció el ceño-tienes un hijo con él t vais a tener el segundo

-no entiendes

-explícame-dijo la chica y el rubio suspiró frustrado

-cuando le dije que estaba embarazado actuó como si no le importara-Sakura lo miró seria como analizando lo dicho por el rubio-no dijo nada hiriente sobre el embaraza ni nada pero actuó como si no le importara

-puede que sea por que Sasuke ya sabía de tu embarazo y al decirle tú seguro que pensó ya lo sabía-Naruto bufó de mala gana-Sasuke tuvo los síntomas del embarazo por eso no pudo sorprenderse además te dijo

-es que parece que no le importe, cuando no está en la empresa se va a investigar con Sai sobre lo de los Namikaze y a mi me da de lado-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y Sakura suspiró

-Naruto cual es tu problema con lo que investigue sobre los Namikaze-el rubio miró al suelo con las manos en su cabello y sus codos en la rodilla-Sasuke quiere hacer realidad el deseo de su madre, si tú estuvieras en su lugar también querrías encontrar al hijo de esa familia-Naruto miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido sin quitar la posición en la que estaba

-te sigues acostando con él-dijo Naruto como si fuese una afirmación y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida-como lo defiendes tanto

-si lo defiendo es por que creo que deberíais de estar juntos-dijo Sakura-y no me acuesto con él, sabes que estoy con Lee-Naruto sopló y volvió a mirar al suelo como si estuviera pensando

-mas vale dejar lo que tenemos ahora que mas adelante cuando encuentre a ese Doncel y se case con el

-tú problema es que no confías en Sasuke y por eso crees que dejará todo para irse con ese Doncel

-tú misma lo has dicho, Sasuke quiere cumplir el sueño de su madre, y el sueño de ella era que ese Doncel y Sasuke se casaran y formase una familia y sabes lo que te digo a mi no me importa lo que haga-se levantó de donde estaba sentado Naruto para irse del lugar y encaminarse al que sería su cuarto, Sakura suspiró y cogió el teléfono ya que tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el azabache

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura después de llamar a Sasuke para quedar con él en algún lugar para hablar salió de su casa y con su coche se dirigió a la cafetería donde quedó con el Uchiha la última vez, la chica cuando aparcó el coche se dirigió a la cafetería y vio en la terraza a Sasuke acompañado de Sai, ella sin mostrar la incomodidad que sintió al ver a Sai se dirigió a los dos varones para sentarse

-hola-dijo Sakura y los dos azabaches la miraron

-hola Sakura-dijo Sai y Sasuke solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza-como estás?-la chica alzó una ceja sin comprender el por que pregunta eso

-para ser detective eres algo idiota-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido, Sai solo sonrió falsamente y Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa

-has llamado al Uchiha bastardo para que hiciéramos un trio, Sakura fea-dijo Sai sin dejar la sonrisa falsa, Sakura al escuchar como la dijo le dio un tic en la ceja para luego coger el servilletero de la mesa y tirárselo a Sai que este con suerte lo esquivó-sigues igual de agresiva, no entiendo como Naruto idiota te soporta-Sakura iba a levantarse para golpear a Sai pero la voz de Sasuke le interrumpió lo que iba hacer

-para que me llamaste?

-primero que hace este aquí-dijo de mala gana Sakura cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y haciendo morros como si fuese una niña pequeña

-vamos a ir al orfanato-respondió Sai y Sakura los miró por varios segundos que en ese momento llegó la camarera y la chica pidió un refresco

-para que vais al orfanato-dijo Sakura

-creemos que Kushina dejó en ese lugar a su hijo Doncel-dijo Sai

-si no me equivoco y por lo que me ha contado Naruto cuando asesinaron a los Namikaze fue el año que él nació-dijo como pensativa Sakura y Sai y Sasuke la miraron-si estuvo en ese lugar puede que Naruto sepa si hubo otro bebé abandonado al igual que él-los dos azabaches se miraron unos segundos

-Sasuke deja me ver la foto que tienes de los Namikaze con tus padres-dijo Sai serio y Sasuke sin mas se la dio ya que estaba en una carpeta que tenían en cima de la mesa, en ese momento llegó la camarera dejando el refresco a Sakura

-que quieres hablar conmigo, Sakura-dijo Sasuke mientras Sai miraba la fotografía minuciosamente

-de Naruto-dijo Sakura bebiendo un poco de refresco viendo como Sasuke suspiraba

-su comportamiento debe de ser por el embarazo-dijo Sasuke

-yo creo que no-dijo Sakura-ya que tú no le has puesto las cosas claras

-que quieres decir?-dijo Sasuke

-los hombres sois tan despistados en algunas cosas-dijo con diversión Sakura-le has dicho que piensas hacer una vez que encuentres al hijo de los Namikaze? Eso si lo encuentras

-seguro que tiene su vida echa

-hablas como si supieras que esta vivo-dijo Sakura seria

-creemos que está vivo y apostaría lo que sea que no nos equivocamos-dijo Sai sacando un pequeño portátil de la mochila que llevaba y abriéndolo-Kushina Namikaze era muy astuta, he hablado con algunas personas que conocían a este matrimonio y todos coinciden que Kushina no era nada tonta y que todo lo que hacía lo tenía bien pensado-comenzó a teclear en el ordenador

-Sasuke si encuentras a Doncel y no tiene su vida echa, no se si me entiendes lo que quiero decir, si no está casado y con familia vas a seguir los deseos de tu madre?-dijo Sakura

-si te refieres a que le pida matrimonio es un no-dijo Sasuke serio-yo estoy interesado en alguien mas que es el padre de mis hijos-Sakura sonrió y Sai que miraba la pantalla del ordenador abrió los ojos sorprendido y los otros dos se percataron

-que pasa-dijo Sakura y Sai cerró el ordenador para luego guardarlo

-Internet dice mas cosas que los informes policiales-dijo Sai y Sakura y Sasuke alzaron una ceja para luego negar con la cabeza

-esa es la duda que tenías Sakura?-dijo Sasuke volviendo al tema que hablaban

-mi duda no era-dijo Sakura-es la duda de Naruto-se acabó el refresco

-Naruto idiota no confía mucho en ti, Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa burlona-deberías de aclarar eso

-aparte que está enfadado por que estás mas interesado en encontrar al hijo de los Namikaze que en el estado de él-dijo Sakura

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke

-pues hazle ver que está equivocado en todo lo que piensa-dijo Sakura y Sasuke sopló sabiendo que era bastante difícil lo de tener pareja

-vayamos al orfanato-dijo Sai levantándose

-vayamos-dijo Sakura y los dos varones la miraron-no tengo nada que hacer y Naruto se ocupará de ir a recoger a Taro y a Hiro

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sai de lo mas normal, Sasuke como Sakura se levantaron

-no me invitáis?-dijo indignada Sakura viendo como los dos varones no tenían la intención de pagar su bebida

-nosotros hemos pagado lo nuestro-dijo Sai sonriendo cogiendo la carpeta y la foto en una de sus manos

-sois unos bastardos-dijo de mala gana Sakura y Sasuke rodó los ojos dejando unas cuantas monedas en la mesa-que caballero eres Sasuke-dijo con sarcasmo

-de nada Sakura-dijo Sasuke-pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-bastardo-susurró Sakura y los tres comenzaron a caminar

-tengo una pregunta-dijo Sai serio mirando al frente y la chica lo miró-no recuerdo el apellido de Naruto, cual es?-los otros dos pararon de golpe ya que no entendía a que venía eso, Sai paró y los miró a los dos sin quitar su seriedad

-a que viene eso?-dijo Sasuke

-quiero saber-dijo Sai de lo mas normal-se que me dijo pero no recuerdo

-es Uzumaki-dijo Sakura y vio la sonrisa de Sai que la desconcertó al igual que ha Sasuke-por cierto tengo el coche cerca, podríamos ir en coche-los dos varones la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que a la chica no le gustaba caminar

-caminar es bueno-dijo Sai para luego sonreír falsamente-tu culo engordará mucho por no querer caminar-la chica solo cerró los puños y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sai-que violenta-susurró

-has dicho algo-amenazó la chica

-vayamos al coche, cuando antes lleguemos mejor-dijo Sasuke y los tres se dirigieron al coche de la chica que esta se puso en el lugar del conductor, Sasuke de copiloto y Sai en la parte de atrás mirando la foto seriamente, Sasuke se percató de la seriedad de Sai-algo me dice que has descubierto algo

-quiero confirmarlo cuando estemos en el orfanato-dijo Sai guardando la foto en la carpeta-el director de ese lugar es Iruka Umino, cierto?

-pero en esa época no lo era-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto me dijo que el anterior director era un tal Saratobi-dijo Sakura sin quitar la vista de la carretera-me comentó que era un anciano muy comprensible y agradable

-no le recuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-puede que se retirase antes de que tú estuvieras en el orfanato-dijo Sakura

-puede ser-dijo Sasuke y Sakura estacionó el coche ya que habían llegado y los tres bajaron y es cuando sonó el teléfono de la chica y le dio al botón

-hola-dijo la chica

- _Sakura en donde estás-_ se escuchó el grito de Naruto que la chica tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído

-no me grites Naruto-gritó la chica enfadada-me dejaras sorda

- _pues te jodes-_ la chica solo cerró los puños con ganas de golpear al rubio, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por lo escandalosos que eran esos dos pero sobre todo el rubio y Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido- _donde estás-_ siguió gritando el rubio

-Naruto debes de ir a por Taro y Hiroshi-siguió gritando Sakura

- _irá Tenten, donde estás?_

 _-_ no le des tu responsabilidad a otras personas

- _lo que tú digas, donde estás?-_ volvió a preguntar

-en el orfanato con …

- _iré, hace tiempo que no veo a Iruka-_ gritó feliz Naruto sin dejar de terminar a Sakura y después cortó la llamada, la chica miró su teléfono con enfado

-idiota-dijo Sakura

-nunca pensé que Naruto idiota tuviera esa potencia en su voz-dijo Sai poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y los otros dos que le miraban sabían que iba a decir algo estúpido-tener sexo con él debe de ser excitante, de pensarlo me estoy poniendo cachondo-Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuese un idiota y Sasuke le salió un tic en la ceja y se acercó a Sai

-te acercas con esas intenciones a mi novio y te parto la cara con mi puño-dijo Sasuke mostrando su puño a Sai, Sakura sonrió para luego mirar la puerta del orfanato

-no necesito a Naruto idiota ya estoy bien servido con Gaara, pero como está en la recta final del embarazo no hay sexo-dijo con tristeza Sai por lo último dicho y Sasuke suspiró

-por que no entramos?-dijo Sakura-o preferís esperar a Naruto

-mejor esperemos a Naruto idiota-dijo Sai-lo digo para que no se tenga que abrir las puertas dos veces-sonrió y Sasuke rodó los ojos

Pasó aproximadamente media hora que el coche de Naruto apareció y el rubio con una gran sonrisa se puso delante de los dos varones y la chica, pero esa sonrisa se fue al ver a Sasuke e hizo una mueca

-por que no me dijiste que estaba él, Sakura?-dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke que este frunció el ceño

-te recuerdo que no me dejaste?-dijo Sakura y se acercó al rubio para agarrarlo de la muñeca-deja de hacer berrinche por todo, estamos aquí por algo importante

-algo importante?-dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Sai y Sasuke serio y luego sonreír-no me digas que es una especie de misión

-algo a si-dijo Sakura

-de acuerdo pondré todo mi empeño-dijo Naruto entusiasmado-esta es una misión para el equipo-se puso a pensar unos segundos-siete, somos el equipo siete-alzó su puño en alto y los otros tres le salieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime

-madre mía-susurró Sakura negando con la cabeza

-ahora entendéis por que le digo idiota-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente

-deja de decirme idiota-se acercó peligrosamente el rubio a Sai que este se percató del colgante azul que tenía en el cuello el rubio-te voy a machacar- agarró a Sai de la ropa y comenzó a zarandeándolo

-Naruto déjalo-dijo Sakura intentando que el rubio suelte a Sai

-los tres sois unos críos-dijo Sasuke de mal humor y Naruto soltó a Sai para acercarse a Sasuke

-prefiero ser un crío antes que un irresponsable como tú-dijo Naruto enfadado

-buscas pelea, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y los dos se miraron a los ojos desafiantes olvidándose de las otras dos personas que estaban con ellos

-os vais a besar?-dijo Sai de una manera inocente pero tenía un tono pervertido, Naruto como Sasuke al escucharlo le miraron, al paso de unos segundos los cuatro volvieron a mirar la puerta

-la misión comienza-dijo Naruto emocionado-el equipo siete resolverá el caso-miró a Sasuke para luego señalarlo con el dedo-tú estás fuera del equipo siete, eres un desertor-volvió a mirar a la puerta sin percatarse del tic en la ceja de Sasuke

-estoy segura que Naruto no sabe lo que significa desertor-susurró Sakura para que solo la escuchara Sai

-estoy deacuerdo-susurró Sai

Cuando entraron al orfanato lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Iruka con cariño y luego le presentó a Sai y Sakura, una vez que Iruka saludó a la chica y a Sai abrazó a Sasuke

-como va el embarazo, Naruto?-preguntó Iruka

-bien, pero como sabes?-Iruka sonrió

-por que se te nota el vientre un poco y lo supe cuando vino Sasuke-dijo Iruka y Naruto miró enfadado a Sasuke

-como te gusta ser tú el centro de atención-dijo Naruto-debería haberle dicho yo-Sasuke sopló para tranquilizarse y comenzó a contar asta diez

-Naruto lo supe por que vi a Sasuke con los síntomas-dijo Iruka para calmar el ambiente

-si es eso, no pasa nada, aunque eso le pasa por bastardo mal agradecido-dijo Naruto

-Iruka queremos hablar contigo de algo-dijo serio Sasuke cambiando de tema e Iruka supo que era algo importante

-si os puedo ayudar lo haré encantado-dijo Iruka

-es una misión del equipo siete-dijo Naruto sonriendo e Iruka alzó una ceja-pero a él no le digas nada es un desertor-Sasuke cerró los ojos poniendo dos dedos en su frente y frotarla

-Naruto-dijo Sai-lo mejor será que lo volvamos a reclutar en nuestro equipo-dijo Sai y Sakura y Sasuke le miraron como diciendo que no le siguiera el rollo

-por que?-dijo Naruto

-por que las personas pueden hablar cosas malas de nuestro equipo y lo mejor es que le reclutemos de nuevo para que no hablen de nosotros-Naruto frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando-lo mejor es estar unidos como compañeros que somos y el equipo que somos

-tienes razón-dijo serio Naruto-pero si el Teme de Sasuke hace o dice algo raro lo sacamos del equipo siete

-claro y yo te apoyaré-dijo Sai sonriendo y Naruto miró a Iruka que intentaba no reír ya que le recordó cuando era pequeño y jugaba a que era un ninja

-Iruka los cuatro somos el equipo siete y estamos en una misión importante y tú tienes la información que necesitamos-dijo Naruto con una seriedad que nadie conocía

-de acuerdo-dijo Iruka-vamos a mi despacho-el castaño comenzó a caminar al lado del rubio y fue seguido por los demás

-por que le sigues la corriente-susurró Sakura

-por que Naruto idiota tiene ese punto de divertido y de idiota-dijo Sai sonriendo y Sasuke y Sakura le miraron

-no le sigas el rollo a ese Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-que querías Uchiha bastardo, si no le hubiera seguido el rollo estaríais peleándose los dos en este momento y se que no quieres eso-dijo Sai-lo que tú quieres es follar con él y peleando no lo vas a conseguir

-cállate copia barata-dijo enfadado Sasuke adelantándose y a si no tener que escuchar a Sai y la risa de Sakura

Continuará …

Se que me tardé mucho …. Pero por fin actualicé y espero que os guste este capítulo …. Comentar para saber que opináis


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Los cuatro estaban en la oficina de Iruka, tres de ellos, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en frente de Iruka cosa que Naruto miraba el lugar con nostalgia y cogiendo algún libro o objeto para mirarlo y luego ponerlo en su lugar

-Naruto, deja de desordenarme el lugar-dijo Iruka serio

-no te estoy desordenando nada-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto-lo que pasa es que vosotros sois aburridos-Saskura solo cerró los puños y se levantó para dirigirse donde el rubio, agarrarlo por el brazo y sentarlo al lado de ella y de Sasuke ya que el rubio y la peli rosa estaban en medio de los dos varones-por que eres tan violenta-recriminó el rubio

-cuando dejes de ser un tarado dejaré que toquetees todo lo que quieras-dijo Sakura y el rubio sopló cruzando sus brazos

-Naruto idiota estamos en una misión-dijo Sai con una sonrisa que al rubio le pareció bastante extraña

-de acuerdo, pero yo haré la primera pregunta-dijo Naruto mirando a Iruka con el ceño fruncido

-pero-dijo Sai pero no continuó por que el rubio señaló con un dedo a Iruka

-donde estuviste en la noche de los hechos?-los demás lo miraron como si fuese un idiota e Iruka le dio un tic en la ceja-contesta-exigió

-de que hablas-dijo Sakura enfadada y Sasuke se puso su mano en la cabeza negando

-eso es lo primero que se pregunta cuando a alguien se le acusa de algo-dijo Naruto mirando a la chica con inocencia-por lo menos lo he visto en las peliculas-volvió a mirar a Iruka serio-contesta-Iruka se levantó de su silla y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio y volvió a sentarse-pero por que me golpeas-dijo lastimero

-por que eres idiota-dijo Iruka intentando tranquilizarse y un carraspeo de parte de Sai el castaño lo miró-podéis preguntarme lo que queráis y si os puedo responder lo haré encantado

-de acuerdo-dijo Sai y miró al rubio que este estaba con los brazos cruzados y con morros-Naruto podrías decirme tu edad?-el rubio como los demás le miraron

-casi veintiocho años, por que?-dijo Naruto

-lo entenderás enseguida y me da gusto que estés aquí por si lo que creo es cierto-dijo serio Sai volviendo a mirar a Iruka-señor Iruka hace veintiocho años usted era el director de este centro?

-no-dijo Iruka serio mirando a Sai-comencé a ser el director hace unos quince años

-entonces no sabrás todas las entradas de niños recién nacido en este centro de hace unos veintiocho años

-no, pero el que era antes el director era Saratobi, pero antes de morir me dejó este puesto-dijo Iruka

-y por casualidad no tendrás los registros de los recién nacidos de esa época?-continuó Sai e Iruka entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sai como si estuviera pensando el por que de lo que le pedía y el por que de la edad de Naruto, unos segundos después abrió los ojos sorprendido

-un momento Sai, está intentando encontrar a los padres de …

-no exactamente-cortó Sai a Iruka-pero puede ser una posibilidad-hubo un silencio en el ambiente que parecía que todos menos Sai estaban pensando en las preguntas realizadas por Sai, pero Naruto se le notaba que no entendía

-exactamente que es lo que buscas?-dijo Iruka

-buscamos al hijo Doncel de los Namikaze-dijo serio Sasuke e inmediatamente Naruto se levantó de su asiento haciendo ruido con la silla, todos percibieron enfado en el rubio menos Sasuke que miraba a Iruka-necesito encontrarle, Sai es detective y por lo que sabemos Kushina Namikaze tuvo que pasar por el orfanato y cabe la posibilidad que dejara al niño aquí-Naruto sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta

-Naruto, donde vas?-dijo Sakura mirando al rubio preocupada, los otros tres se miraban como si no le importara que el rubio quisiera irse del lugar

-fuera-dijo Naruto-no me importa si ese niño está vivo, muerto o si estuvo en este lugar-Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras del rubio y viendo como salía de la oficina dando un portazo

-podrías enseñarnos los registros de ese tiempo?-dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia al berrinche del rubio y Sakura miró al castaño

-ahora mismo lo haré-dijo Iruka levantándose de su asiento y dirigirse a uno de los armarios con cajones y en ellos había un papelito blanco escrito con números, Iruka abrió uno en particular y estuvo mirando cada carpeta que había

-Naruto debería de tranquilizarse un poco-dijo Sakura

-ya se le pasará-dijo Sasuke mirando al techo

-lo mejor es que se haya ido para intentar hablar esto con tranquilidad-dijo Sai y los otros dos le miraron

-lo que quieres es confirmarlo, cierto?-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y Sai la miró serio

-te has dado cuenta?

-son coincidencias pero puede ser-dijo Sakura y Sasuke les miraba sin entender-el problema es que Naruto nunca ha mencionada nada de sus padres, por lo menos a mi no me ha dicho nada

-puede que él no quiera saber nada de ellos-dijo Sai mirando a Iruka-solo piensa que lo abandonaron y optó por no saber nada de ellos

-me podéis decir de que habláis?-dijo Sasuke e Iruka se sentó en su sitio poniendo solo una carpeta en la mesa

-Iruka, alguna vez Naruto a preguntado por sus padres?-dijo Sakura interesada

-solo una vez y tenía cuatro años-dijo Iruka haciendo un suspiro-y nunca mas habló de ellos, sinceramente a mi eso me preocupó por que no es normal que no preguntara por ellos, pero creo que se aferró a mi como un hermano mayor o como una madre, ya que era con el único que hablaba

-podéis explicarme por que metéis a Naruto en esto?-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-creía que eras mas inteligente Uchiha bastardo-dijo con burla Sai

-y después vas de listo-siguió Sakura

-Iruka-dijo Sasuke para que él le explicara

-Sasuke lo que pasa es que las fechas coinciden, sobre cuando llegó aquí Naruto y cuando murieron los Namikaze-dijo Iruka-y es el único bebé que entró en el orfanato en ese año-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido e Iruka le entregó el expediente y este comenzó a mirarlo

-pero aquí dice que es varón-dijo Sasuke

-y como sabes Naruto no es varón-dijo Iruka-siempre pensé que era varón, Saratobi lo crió como varón

-tenía unos días de nacido-susurró Sasuke leyendo la hoja minuciosamente

-seguro que Saratobi lo sabía pero escondió que era Doncel-dijo Iruka con un suspiro

-puede que sea para protegerlo-dijo Sai

-puede que sea por eso-susurró Iruka y vio como Sasuke cogía entre sus manos una pequeña nota que estaba en la carpeta del expediente

-que es lo que pone?-dijo Sakura

-es de la persona que abandonó a Naruto-dijo Sasuke y comenzó a leer-querido Saratobi, estoy segura que cuando acabes de leer esto sabrás quien soy, pero la única solución para proteger a mi bebé es dejarlo contigo, esos hombres han matado a mi esposo y vienen tras de mi, mi bebé es Doncel, pero intenta todo lo posible para que esos hombres no le hagan nada, se que estará en buenas manos contigo, podría dejarlo con mi buena amiga de mi infancia pero ella tiene su familia y un hijo de la misma edad que Naruto, si como te dije quiero que se llame Naruto y que tenga el apellido de mi familia, para que no sepan esas personas que tiene algo que ver con nosotros, por eso el se llamará Naruto Uzumaki, también te dejo el colgante de la familia de mi esposo, me encantaría decirte que le hables de nosotros pero no lo hagas asta que esas personas paguen lo que le ha hecho a mi querido esposo y lo que me harán a mi, por favor cuídalo y si alguien quiere adoptar a mi bebé que sean buenas personas, se que mi amiga buscará por cielo y tierra a mi Naruto y si por casualidad viene aquí haz que mi bebé no es mi hijo, no quiero que a ella como a su familia les pase algo por mi culpa, me despido y confío en ti-Sasuke dejó de leer y miró a Iruka-pone las iniciales K y N

-Kushina Namikaze-dijo Sai-no me fijé en el colgante que siempre lleva puesto Naruto, pero ese colgante lo tiene puesto Minato Namikaze en la fotografía-Sai sacó la fotografía de la carpeta que llevaba y lo puso en la mesa y todos la miraron-y el gran parecido que tiene con Naruto es increíble

-esa mujer quiso proteger a tu familia-dijo Iruka-pero parece que no sabía que tu familia ya estaba involucrada con esas personas

-lo he tenido tan cerca-dijo Sasuke-y no me di cuenta el parecido con Minato Namikaze y el colgante-Sasuke sonrió-pero el destino es caprichoso

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Sai sonriendo-tu madre quería que tú y Naruto estuvierais juntos y sin saberlo lo estáis

-y como le diremos a Naruto?-dijo Iruka preocupado

-será un poco complicado-dijo Sakura mordiéndose la uña-a Naruto no le ha interesado saber de sus padres y también en este momento está su humor por las hormonas diferente

-eso me lo dejáis a mi-dijo Sasuke

-por lo que he notado no quiere saber nada del Doncel perdido de los Namikaze-dijo Iruka-aunque eso es raro, Naruto no suele actuar a si

-bueno eso es cosa de Sasuke que le aclare lo que quiere hacer cuando encuentre al Doncel-dijo Sai con una sonrisa y Sasuke alzó una ceja

-solo le tienes que aclarar que lo que te interesa es encontrarlo y no dejarlo de lado-dijo Sakura

-que sabéis que yo no sepa-dijo Sasuke

-Uchiha bastardo lo que le pasa a Naruto idiota que está celoso, cree que cuando encuentres al Doncel le dejaras, te olvidaras de todo y te casaras con él por que es lo que quería tu madre-Sasuke abrió la boca al escuchar eso y luego la cerró

-yo no iba hacer eso-dijo serio Sasuke

-pero eso no lo sabe Naruto-dijo Sakura-has estado tan interesado en encontrarlo que le has dado de lado-Sasuke se levantó de su asiento cogiendo la foto de los Namikaze

-voy hablar con él-dijo Sasuke

-pero no discutáis-dijo seria Sakura-recuerda que está embarazado

-lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro

-también debemos recordar que Sasuke tiene aún algunos síntomas del embarazo de Naruto-dijo divertido Sai y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-puedo controlarme-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta

-eso espero-dijo Sakura

-mientras Sasuke va hablar con Naruto vosotros si queréis podéis visitar este lugar-dijo Iruka y Sakura y Sai afirmaron con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la zona de juegos del orfanato parado bajo un árbol, desde ese lugar podía apreciar a Naruto sentado en un columpio y meciéndose un poco, estuvo mirándolo unos minutos asta que se acercó lentamente, lo primero que vio al ponerse en frente es el rostro de Naruto que miraba al suelo

-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia pero en realidad no sabía como comenzar la conversación, Naruto alzó su rostro para mirar al azabache con el ceño fruncido y levantándose

-púdrete-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar para alejarse de Sasuke, este solo le miraba para luego acelerar el paso y ponerse delante para que no continuara el rubio caminando

-si me dices que es lo que te pasa, podré responderte o aclararte lo que te pase por tu cabeza rubia

-sabes lo que te digo-dijo Naruto mirándolo con enfado-que te jodan-Sasuke suspiró y Naruto volvió a caminar

-Naruuto no voy a darte de lado si encuentro al Doncel de los Namikaze-el rubio paró y cerró sus puños con enfado

-parece que no me has escuchado, pero te lo volveré a repetir, que te jodan-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-sabes lo que creo que te pasa-el rubio se dio la vuelta para encarar al azabache-que deseas que te deje por que en verdad eres tú el que quiere que no funcione lo que tengamos

-pero para ti tenemos algo?-Sasuke pasó su mano por su cabello para intentar no gritar y a si no haya ninguna pelea estúpida-mira quiero que me escuches por que lo que te voy a decir es importante

-si para ti es importante que ese Namikaze haya estado en este lugar y ya sepas quien es, te felicito, ve a buscarlo, cásate con él y forma una familia con él, pero lo que te refieres a mi olvídate de Hiro y del niño que voy a tener

-sinceramente quiero tener una familia con él, eso si él quiere por que parece que no quiere que la seamos-Naruto al escuchar eso se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza

-idiota-dijo Naruto con intenciones de irse pero Sasuke le agarró del brazo para que lo mirara

-déjame explicarte a si entenderás mis palabras

-no quiero escuchar nada-dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre con brusquedad para volver alejarse del azabache

-nunca te has preguntado sobre tus padres?-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró de caminar pero dando la espalda al azabache-el por que te dejaron aquí siendo un recién nacido?-Naruto cerró sus puños con fuerza-nunca te has preguntado el por que de todo-Naruto miró a Sasuke bastante serio

-por que tu sepas de tus padres no significa que yo quiera saber sobre esas dos personas

-no deberías de utilizar ese tono de desprecio hacia ellos

-a ti que te importa-dijo con enfado Naruto-además, ve a buscar a ese Doncel y déjame a mi en paz

-se quien son tus padres-dijo directo Sasuke y Naruto solo le miró incrédulo

-que

-se quienes son tus padres y el por que tu madre te dejó aquí

-no me importa-dijo Naruto un poco ido ya que no se esperaba que el azabache supiera eso y quiso pensar que era una mentira-como si estuvieran muertos

-lo están-el rubio miró al azabache serio pero como hablaba tan seguro y utilizaba esa seriedad algo le decía que lo que le decía no era una broma, ni mentira, si no que hablaba en serio

-no me importa-insistió Naruto pero esta vez un poco indeciso

-Naruto, sinceramente no te importa lo que les pasó a tus padres? Nunca has pensado el por que te dejaron aquí?-el rubio miró al suelo unos segundos

-pienso que si unos padres abandonan a sus hijos no merecen no que los recuerde-el rubio dio la espalda al azabache-no me importa donde están, si están muertos, nunca pregunté por ellos y ni pensé en ellos-susurró lo último con tristeza y el azabache lo notó

-quiero informarte que ya se quien es el hijo de los Namikaze-dijo Sasuke con su tono de seriedad cambiando de tema pero a la vez no, vio como Naruto cerraba sus puños con enfado

-que haces aquí y no vas a buscarlo y hacer realidad lo que quería tu madre?-dijo con rabia Naruto pero sin dar la cara al azabache

-no tengo que hacerlo por que siempre lo he tenido cerca-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y vio como el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, miró la foto que tenía en sus manos sabiendo que el rubio no le iba a decir nada y se acercó al rubio-solo te voy a pedir que mires esta foto detenidamente y me digas lo que sientes-el rubio lo miró sin entender unos segundos y miró la fotografía que tenía en sus manos y alzó una ceja

-por que quieres que mire una fotografía?

-para que te des cuenta tú solo y no tenga que decirte yo-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-solo mírala-el rubio suspiró y cogió la fotografía de las manos del azabache y la miró

-es la misma foto que estaba en la casa de tus padres

-ellos son los Namikaze-dijo Sasuke viendo como el ceño del rubio se fruncía pero no era igual como cuando lo hacía cuando hablaba del hijo Doncel de la pareja si no concentrado y mirando cada parte de esa fotografía-hay son unos adolescentes al igual que mis padres

-ella tiene un cabello bonito-susurró Naruto, el azabache no dijo nada solo miraba a Naruto como de un momento a otro abrió los ojos como sorprendido y puso su mano en su colgante-como que él-no continuó y miró a Sasuke-como no me di cuenta cuando vi por primera vez la fotografía?-se preguntó a él mismo Naruto

-de verdad nunca pensaste en tus padres?-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos azules

-este hombre y yo nos parecemos-susurró Naruto volviendo a mirar la foto-y tiene el mismo colgante que yo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-quiero estar solo-susurró Naruto cayéndole la foto de las manos y esta cayó al suelo para comenzar a caminar lentamente alejándose del azabache, este solo le miró alejarse asta que lo perdió de vista, miró al lado y vio a Sakura, Sai e Iruka que se acercaba a él, cogió la foto del suelo y cuando volvió a mirar a Iruka y a los otros dos ya estaban a su lado

-le dijiste?-dijo Sai

-si-dijo Sasuke-bueno le enseñé la foto y él se dio cuenta por si solo

-y como reaccionó?-siguió preguntando Sai

-quiso estar solo-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el sitio donde se fue el rubio

-iré hablar con Naruto-dijo seria Sakura

-Sakura-dijo serio Iruka-prefiero hacerlo yo, si no te importa-la chica le miró por varios segundos

-de acuerdo, pero si ves que necesitas ayuda me lo dices-dijo sonriendo Sakura

-se que has sido muy buena amiga con Naruto y le has ayudado mucho, pero sobre todo le has apoyado para seguir adelante-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa cariñosa

-eso es lo que hace los buenos amigos-dijo Sakura e Iruka comenzó alejarse de ellos y fue en dirección donde fue el rubio, Sakura miró a los dos varones y negó con la cabeza-que te costaba decir cualquier cosa que te aflige puedes contarme y te apoyaré-le recriminó la chica a Sasuke que este frunció el ceño-eres tan pedante en cosas sentimentales-negó con la cabeza-cada vez entiendo mas a Naruto de tener la duda entorno a ti

-no estás en lugar de recriminar nada-dijo Sasuke-o te tengo que recordar mientras estabas casada te acostabas con todo varón que querías?

-incluyendote a ti-dijo Sakura seria-pero contigo era diferente y lo sabes-Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y Sai miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados

-Sakura tengo una duda sobre algo y me gustaría que tú me la aclararas-dijo Sai y los otros dos le miraron

-sobre que-dijo Sakura

-sobre el hijo que tienes con Naruto-dijo Sai y Sakura palideció

-que pasa con eso?-dijo Sakura-Naruto fue mi esposo

-pero Naruto es Doncel, él nunca pudo haberte dejado embarazada-dijo Sai demasiado serio, Sasuke miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa divertida y esta lo miró como reprochándole con la mirada

-eres un bastardo-dijo enfadada Sakura

-no me metas que de mi boca no a salido nada-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-me chantajeabas con eso-recriminó Sakura

-pero bien que disfrutabas-dijo Sasuke

-maldito bastardo-dijo con enfado Sakura

-no se de que habláis pero algo me dice que estoy imbulucrado-dijo Sai y los otros dos lo miraron, la chica con enfado y Sasuke con indiferencia

-no te importa-dijo Sakura

-entonces tengo que pensar que Naruto tuvo que estar mucho tiempo de tratamiento para dejarte embarazada, por que es casi imposible que un Doncel deje a una mujer embarazada-dijo Sai serio-además tu hijo no tiene ni un rasgo de Naruto y no creo que sea tan tonto en no darse cuenta-la chica bajó la mirada mordiendose el labio inferior y siguió sin decir nada, a Sai eso le era sospechoso-le dije a Sasuke si ese niño es suyo-Sakura miró a Sai como si estuviera asustada-y él me lo negó, no me dijo nada mas-la chica seguía sin contestar y Sai seguía mirándola como si a si descubriera la verdad, Sasuke solo suspiró

-os dejaré para que habléis los dos ya que este tema no me interesa-dijo Sasuke

-tú te quedas que sabes de este asunto-dijo Sai sin dejar de mirar a la peli rosa-yo me acosté varias veces contigo como que también sabía que si te acostabas con varones era por una razón en concreto-la chica se volvió a morder el labio inferior y miró al lado

-las personas cuando hacen algo es por algo-dijo Sakura-y no era por que no estaba a gusto con mi esposo-la chica suspiró-yo sabía que Naruto era Doncel la primera vez que me acosté con él, o mas bien lo confirmé-miró a los dos varones seria-yo fui la única que me acerqué a él cuando entró a la escuela, los demás no se acercaban por el simple echo por que le veían un chico problema y tampoco Naruto hacía nada para que nadie lo conociera, me costó mucho tener una amistad con él-Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír-le veía tan solitaria que me pregunté que había una razón para eso, asta que me di cuenta que sufría, Naruto solo me dijo que no tenía padres y que le abandonaron siendo un bebé, nunca me dijo mas sobre eso y entonces me dije que estaría siempre con él como una hermana, al pasar el tiempo, él no se dejaba conocer por nadie, me imagino para que no le hicieran daño o le volvieran abandonar, mientras crecimos me fui dando cuenta de su cambio físico, recuerdo cuando me acerque a él por primera vez le dije que era un Doncel lindo y él me dijo que era varón, al decirme eso yo creí que era varón, al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que su cuerpo no era como los varones y comencé a sospechar que me engañaba pero supe que no me engañaba por el simple hecho que se comportaba como varón y que tramites que hacía ponía que era varón, pero yo seguía con mis sospechas que era Doncel, no se fijaba en Donceles ni chicas, aunque tampoco en varones y yo al estar tan pendiente en él le pedí de ser pareja y el accedió sin pensarlo, creo por que no conocía a nadie y yo era lo mas cercano que tenía, pero como os he dicho confirmé que es Doncel asta que no estuvimos juntos, yo sabía que que nunca me dejaría embarazada y es cuando decidí otra alternativa

-fuiste a una clínica?-dijo Sai y Sakura negó con la cabeza

-utilice la forma mas fácil y económica-dijo con un suspiro Sakura-Naruto no me satisfacía sexualmente y tampoco yo a él, sabía que en algún momento se daría cuenta y buscaría a alguien para eso, pero antes quería advertirle pero me era tan difícil hablar de eso con Naruto,vale que era su esposa pero esas cosas se las tiene que decir una madre-la chica sonrió forzadamente-la cuestión que en una de mis salidas vi a Sasuke y pensé el chico de la escuela que toda chica y Doncel andaba detrás, por que no intentarlo? Me acerqué a él-miró a Sasuke-él hizo como si no me recordaba pero se que me recordó, no por mi si no por que yo era la chica que siempre que estaba con Naruto y él nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima-sonrió al escuchar un bufido de Sasuke-seguro que Sasuke accedió a eso por ser la amiga de Naruto y tener información de él, pero yo nunca le dije nada, a veces le hablaba de mi esposo pero nunca le dije el nombre-miró a Sai-cuando estuvimos un tiempo siendo amantes le propuse de tener un hijo y él se negó, sinceramente no se el por que le pregunté, podía haberme quedado embarazada y listo, pero a él le pregunté cosa que a la persona que me dejó embarazada no le pregunté por el simple echo que yo no quería nada de esa persona solo que me embarazara, yo me ocuparía del niño y le diría a mi esposo que íbamos a ser padre y a si ser la familia que queríamos-Sakura volvió a suspirar-asta que un día vi a Naruto como ido, le pregunté y me dijo que era Doncel, yo le iba a poyar pero quería preguntarle como se dio cuenta, pero me imaginé que conoció a alguien, luego de decirme que era Doncel me soltó que estaba embarazado y me maldije por no haberlo prevenido sobre todo cuando me dijo quien era el padre de su hijo-miró a Sasuke-Naruto fue a ver a Sasuke y yo le visité al otro día-Sai se puso su mano en la frente-solo me acostaba con Sasuke, algunas veces contigo y con Lee una vez

-en otras palabras tu hijo es mi hijo-dijo Sai y la chica no dijo nada solo miró al lado-te embarazaste a posta

-si-dijo Sakura seria mirando a Sai-tú solo pusiste el esperma, no tienes nada que hacer en la vida de Taro, él es mi hijo y de Naruto

-sabes que eso no es justo, cierto?-dijo Sai con el ceño fruncido

-lo se-dijo Sakura-tú tienes pareja, vas a ser padre, sinceramente no quiero que tengas problemas con tu pareja por algo que hice yo sin que tú supieras

-pero el niño …

-Sai-dijo Sakura contándolo-haz como si no lo supieras, Naruto sabe que no es su hijo biológico pero lo ve como su hijo, y Taro ve a Naruto como su padre, sería bastante complicado decirle a Taro-dijo con tristeza-Naruto y yo hemos hablado de esto y hemos decidido de contarle cuando sea grande la verdad y asumir las consecuencias

-entiendo-susurró Sai mas que nada por el niño-pero cuando decidáis contarle me decís para preparar a Gaara y a mi futuro hijo-la chica le sonrió-puede que Taro no me acepte cuando lo sepa pero …

-le diremos la verdad, que tu no sabes nada y que hemos decidido esto-dijo Sakura cortando a Sai-centrate en tu familia que Taro está bien conmigo y con Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Sai con un suspiro y Sasuke que estuvo en todo momento escuchando miró hacia donde se fue Naruto y mas tarde Iruka

-creo que en el fondo Naruto echaba de menos a sus padres aunque no lo demostrase-dijo Sasuke y los otros dos le miraron

-yo también lo creo-dijo Sakura-estoy segura que echó de menos a su madre cuando se quedó embarazado de Hiroshi, estaba tan asustado-sonrió con nostalgia Sakura-pero la mitad del embarazo lo pasó con Hinata-Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-si yo no le hubiera despreciado-susurró Sasuke

-tienen que pasar cosas para que las personas se den cuenta de lo que está mal en su vida y decida cambiar-dijo Sai y Sasuke le miró con una pequeña sonrisa

Continuará …..

Hola, se que pasó tiempo de la última vez que actualicé este fic, pero no me olvidé y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que espero que os guste, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Naruto conducía su coche ya que iba hacia el apartamento que antes vivía ya que iba a dejar a Sasuke ya que este se ofreció a ir con Naruto, el viaje fue algo extraño ya que Naruto no habló nada solo observaba al frente y hacia alguna mueca como si quisiera impedir alguna lágrima, Sasuke era el que hablaba, algo extraño en él pero al final decidió no hablar mas por que el rubio no le contestaba, el coche paró ya que habían llegado a su destino, el azabache no bajó del coche y Naruto solo miraba al frente

-ven a casa-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto lo miró sin quitar sus manos del volante-no me gustaría que te pasara algo, te noto muy tenso-el rubio quitó sus manos del volante y se relajó en su asiento, pasó unos segundos y salió del coche, Sasuke al ver eso también se bajó del coche y alzar la mirada vio delante suyo al rubio que lo miraba con tristeza, sus ojos azules estaban aguados ya que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, Sasuke sin pensarlo abrazó protectora mente al rubio que este comenzó a llorar con desesperación, el azabache solo acariciaba su espalda y su cabello con cariño, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron a si asta que ya no escuchó el llanto del rubio y se separó de él lentamente

-entonces me invitas a tu casa-susurró Naruto

-claro-dijo Sasuke acariciando con cariño la mejilla del rubio que este le sonrió-además no tengo por que invitarte, eres mi novio-el rubio hizo un puchero

-lo siento, me he comportado como un tonto inestable-dijo Naruto-creía que cuando encontraras a ese Doncel me dejarías como la otra vez-unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules y Sasuke lo acercó a su rostro

-estoy enamorado de ti, y aunque se me ofrecieran millones de Donceles o mujeres yo solo te elegiría a ti por que solo tengo ojos para ti, eres perfecto en todo y no quiero que te alejes de mi por mis estupideces-puso su frente con la frente del rubio, te deseo a ti, te amo a ti, te extraño a ti y solo quiero estar contigo asta el último día de mi vida-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír-y espero no volver a decirte esto tan cursi

-yo también te amo a ti-dijo Naruto

-vamos que mi futuro hijo debe de estar agotado-Naruto rodó los ojos y cuando iba a girarse para ir hacia el edificio Sasuke le besó en los labios durante varios minutos, cuando se separaron se agarraron de la mano y comenzaron a ir al edificio, mas concretamente al apartamento de Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por el pasillo de la casa se vio a un niño corriendo con un traje y con una sonrisa asta que bajó a la primera planta y llegó al jardín que estaba lleno de flores, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era las sillas que tenía flores atrás, el niño fue hacia el lugar dirigiéndose mas concretamente al altar, fue hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía un mantel blanco con bordados de flores y de muchos colores y estiró su brazo para intentar coger el pequeño jarrón que había, pero como no podía frunció el ceño y comenzó hacer pequeños saltos para intentar coger el jarrón

-Hiroshi-dijo una voz de mujer con regaño y el niño dejó de moverse para mirar hacia atrás donde estaban todas las sillas, pero su mirada se puso en la mujer de pelo rosa que iba vestida de un traje azul claro-no vayas a romper nada

-pero-dijo el niño con un puchero-yo quiero eso-señaló el jarrón y la chica suavizó sus facciones y se acercó al pequeño y le agarró de la mano

-cuando acabe la ceremonia te daré el jarrón-dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce

-puedo quedarme aquí, Sakura?

-primero vamos a por tus hermanos y luego venimos aquí, vale?

-entonces vamos a por mi hermano Taro y a por Deisuke-dijo Hiroshi y los dos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se miraba al espejo no muy satisfecho con su Kimono blanco con bordados dorados, aunque el rubio al mirarse minuciosamente en el espejo se veía hermoso

-te ves muy bien, Naruto-dijo Hinata con las manos en su pecho

-estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-dijo Tenten ya que las dos chicas estuvieron en todo momento con el rubio

-lo decís en serio?-dijo Naruto inseguro

-claro que lo decimos en serio-dijo Tenten seria

-es que me veo gordo por todos los lados y no puedo dejar de pensar que si Sasuke me ve me va a dejar por otra persona que tenga mejor cuerpo-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-Sasuke nunca te dejaría aunque en verdad estuvieras gordo como dices-dijo Hinata-Sasuke te adora y para él siempre eres el Doncel mas hermoso que ha visto

-asta yo pienso que estás hermoso-dijo Tenten haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias chicas-dijo Naruto sonriendo y los tres se abrazaron-otra cosa donde están mis hijos

-Sakura está con los tres-dijo Hinata

-y Sora está con ellos-dijo Tenten

-es un niño muy inteligente-dijo Hinata

-Sora estaba destinado para ser hijo mío y de Neji-dijo Tenten feliz

-es un buen chico y tiene una buena relación con Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-y también contigo-dijo Tenten-y no te pongas celoso que Sora es muy niño para Sasuke-el rubio solo hizo un puchero y miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-será mejor que acabemos de arreglarte, por que veo que los invitados ya estás llegando-dijo Hinata y Naruto miró por la ventana y suspiró por los nervios

-espero que no me deje plantado-susurró Naruto, las dos chicas no puedieron evitar hacer una sonrisa negando con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los invitados estaban sentados cada uno en la sillas que estaban en el jardín para ver la ceremonia, todo estaba decorado a gusto de la pareja, con cosas sencillas pero que llamaran un poco la atención, Sasuke estaba de pie en frente del altar, iba vestido con un smokin negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul claro, no para de andar de un lado a otro, a su lado lo miraba Sai divertido al igual que Karin como su pareja

-harás un agujero en el suelo, Uchiha-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina con un niño sentado en sus piernas que miraba con atención a Sasuke sin perderse nada

-no estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto, Gaara-dijo Sasuke

-en serio Sasuke, si no paras nos pondrás a todos nerviosos-dijo Karin intentando no reír a carcajada, Sakura que estaba con los tres niños sonrió ya que la divertía la actitud de Sasuke, al lado de ella estaba Lee y el pequeño Sora junto con Neji

-y si me deja plantado?-dijo sin mas Sasuke y asta con temor-con lo que me costó pedirle matrimonio

-Naruto me comentó que estabas muy borracho cuando le pediste matrimonio-dijo Sakura

-y excitado-acabó Gaara y Sasuke le miró con odio

-Sai te a contagiado su forma de hablar-dijo Sasuke

-puede ser-dijo Gaara

-papa-dijo Hiroshi levantándose del asiento y acercarse a su padre Sasuke-podrías darme ese jarrón-dijo feliz y Sasuke miró el jarrón y luego a su hijo unos segundos sin entender el por que ya que a su hijo no le gustaban las flores, miró a su otro hijo que estaba en brazos de Sakura ya que tenía un año y se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos y a si tranquilizarse un poco

-para que lo quieres?-dijo Sasuke a su hijo mayor

-para que crees que es-dijo Hiroshi

-si viene de ti, no será nada bueno-Hiroshi hizo morros por lo dicho por su padre-y no te voy a dar el jarrón si no después, a no ser que quieras que Naruto te castigue

-entonces después-dijo Hiroshi y Sasuke revolvió el cabello de su hijo que este se sentó al lado de Taro, Sasuke besó la mejilla de su hijo Deisuke con cariño y vio al juez que iba dar inicio a la ceremonia, le entregó a su hijo menor a Sakura y volvió a su lugar y esperar que Naruto hiciera acto de presencia

-como no aparezca Naruto idiota me voy a reír de lo lindo, Uchiha bastardo-dijo divertido Sai

-cállate copia barata-dijo de mala gana Sasuke mirando de vez en cuando hacia el lugar donde debía de aparecer Naruto, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio a su novio que entraba junto con Iruka que los dos hablaban entre ellos en susurros sin dejar de mirar al frente, detrás de ellos dos estaba Hinata y Tenten sonrientes, cuando Naruto llegó al lado de Sasuke los dos se miraron a los ojos como si solo estuvieran los dos

-papi, papi-Naruto miró hacia su hijo Deisuke con una sonrisa ya que fue el quien habló y le saludó con la mano y el niño también lo hizo, Naruto miró al juez que le iba a casar con Sasuke con las manos entrelazadas y temblando por el nerviosismo, Sasuke al estar nervioso aunque no se le notase puso su mano encima de las manos entrelazadas del rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-estás hermoso-susurró en el oído del rubio que este se sonrojó

-tú no estás nada mal hoy-susurró Naruto y Sasuke sonrió y los dos miraron con atención las palabras que iba a pronunciar el juez

La ceremonia pasó rápida para los que asistían como para las dos personas que se iban a unir en matrimonio, cuando los dos se pusieron los anillos que decía que estaban casados y escucharon lo de podéis besaros, Naruto y Sasuke se besaron en los labios como si eso lo hubiesen deseado desde el momento que se vieron, cuando se separaron vieron a los invitados que sonreían y Naruto no pudo evitar reír de felicidad al igual que Sasuke que este sonreía mas discretamente

-papa-Sasuke sintió que estiraban de su pantalón y le llamaban y miró

-que pasa Hiroshi?

-quiero el jarrón-dijo Hiroshi

-para que lo quieres, Hiro?-dijo Naruto sabiendo de las intenciones de su hijo

-soy un niño bueno-susurró con inocencia Hiroshi y Sasuke suspiró

-ya nos hemos hecho algunas fotos aquí-dijo Sasuke cogiendo e jarrón-no pasa nada si se lo dejamos un rato a Hiroshi

-tengo una idea de lo que quiere hacer con el jarrón-dijo Naruto

-o con las flores-dijo Sasuke entregándole el jarrón a su hijo mayor que este cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo tiró al suelo rompiendolo

-lo sabía-dijo Naruto

-esto es felicidad y da buena suerte, es lo que le escuché decir a Suigetsu -dijo Hiroshi-para que mis papas siempre estén juntos y no se peleen nunca-se puso pensativo-aunque a veces es divertido cuando se pelean

-se lo dejaré pasar-dijo Sasuke-aunque sabía que algo a si quería hacer

-dejemos a tu hijo que se diverta-dijo Naruto al Uchiha-nosotros iremos al jardín de atrás para la fiesta-agarró de la mano a su esposo y llegaron a la otra parte del jardín donde había mesas redondas con manteles blancos que es donde se sentarían los invitados y había una mesa que era para ellos, sus hijos e Iruka ya que este fue el que los crío a los dos y podría representar como un padre

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke e hizo que le mirara a los ojos-ya no puedes escapar de mi

-tú tampoco-dijo Naruto sonriendo-eres mío y yo tuyo

-asta la eternidad-dijo Sasuke-te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en los labios y sonriendo

 **Fin**

Se acabó este fic, se que me tardé pero es que el final me a costado mucho, la verdad es que lo que me cuesta mas es escribir el final de los fic´s, aunque el Lemon también, espero que os haya gustado tanto este final como la historia en si, me encantaría algún comentario, gracias por seguir, comentar y leer este fic


End file.
